Worn Journal
by ge97511
Summary: Holly comes back to Toronto but will it be too late? Story will be in Gail's and Holly's POV. I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Rated M for future chapters. REVISED CH. 36 - EPILOGUE - 05/29/17 - A few revisions but not major. Just found myself a Beta. Please at least read the A/N if you have already read the chapter. I would really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I know I was making the biggest mistake of my life when I left her six months ago. From the moment, I stepped foot in San Francisco it felt wrong. It felt like I was in the wrong place. It felt like I was missing something important. Something very important. I didn't feel whole, and I knew why. But I chose to ignore it, and now I'm paying for my stupidity.

Now, I'm on a goddamn flight from San Francisco to Toronto, and the fucking plane can't get there fast enough. I must see her. I need to see her. I should have never left her in the first place. But I got scared. I never thought I could fall for someone so hard in such a short amount of time, but I did. I love her with every cell in my body. Now I hope I'm not too late to fix things. That phone call from Steve made my heart pound so damn hard. All I can hear right now is the pounding of my heart. All I can do is think of the last time I saw Gail…

 ** _Six months earlier_**

 ** _"_** ** _So, you're leaving in two weeks, Holly? San Francisco?" Gail whispered as she rubbed her hands down her face. I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my face. Just five minutes ago her future looked so promising. But not only promising but maybe even fantastic._**

 ** _Gail looked like if her heart was breaking piece by painful piece. She kept rubbing her chest. Like if there was a dull pain there now and she was trying to make it feel better by rubbing it._**

 ** _I could tell she was so excited to tell me about her intent to adopt Sophie, to have her meet me. Gail wanted to have me be a part of their lives, as her significant other, not as a friend. It looks like what I had hoped and prayed for all these months before had finally come true. It had finally gotten through Gail's thick skull that I had always been more than just her friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come with me?," I asked hopefully._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why don't you tell me you were even considering a change in location?" Gail snapped back as she bore those beautiful ice blue eyes into me._**

 ** _I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know what to do. The job offer had come out of nowhere. I didn't go looking for this. At the same time, I never went looking for Gail; and here we were._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gail, it came out of nowhere. The head of the lab read some of my science articles, looked me up, and decided that I would be a good fit for his team. He's doing groundbreaking research. It's a dream job. You know?," I said quietly._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, it's what you want?" Gail whispered as a tear ran down her face._**

 ** _Seeing that single tear roll down her face made a boulder get lodged in my throat. All I could do was close my eyes, ball my hands into very tight fists, and restrain myself from going to her, and wrap my arms around her. I know that this time that just wouldn't be enough, but at the same time her eyes seemed to be pleading with me to try to make it better. They were pleading with me to try to fix this whole mess. It was as much my fault as it was hers. I just don't know how._**

 ** _I took a chance and walked over to where she was standing. I could immediately tell she was stiff as a board and that she was desperately trying to get her defenses to go up again. Those beautiful blue eyes I love so much looked stormy, and I could tell she was trying hold back her tears._**

 ** _I took a tentative forward so that I was in her immediate space. I wrapped my arms slowly around her waist, pulled her into me, and nuzzled my face into her neck. I took a deep breath and couldn't help but to close my eyes. Inviting the unmistakable scent of Gail Peck to seep into my entire body because I wanted it to be a part of me. I wanted to be able to remember it. Always. Because this little small moment might be all, I get._**

 ** _It felt like it was an eternity, but finally, I felt Gail wrap her arms around my neck and hugged me for all she was worth. She buried her face into my chest and grabbed the back of my shirt. She was holding onto me so tight. It seemed like she was afraid to let go for just a second. She seemed afraid maybe that I would disappear or leave. Just as everyone in her past had done and as I was getting ready to do._**

 ** _Damn, damn, damn. I was getting ready to do the same thing everyone else in her life had done to her. Leave her without a second thought. And with that, my tears just started to run down my face, and I began trembling in her arms. I couldn't stop or hide my reaction, even if I'd tried._**

 ** _I pushed her away from me a little and tilted up her head so that I could see those beautiful ice blue eyes. What I saw broke my heart. All I saw was pain and, at the same time, love. The way she looked at me made me feel like she was doing the same thing I was. We were both trying to absorb every last detail of the woman standing in front of you (us). So that on those lonely nights when you're going insane because you miss your love so much, you can force your mind to access these memories. And hopefully, they'll be enough to help you keep your sanity. At least for that one night._**

 ** _Gail cupped my face so gently and then started caressing both sides of my jaw. She was so sweet; her caresses were so soft. I feel her wipe away my tears and she whispered, "Holly, all I want you is to be happy. So, if San Francisco is what will make you happy, then I'll support you all the way. In the end, this whole mess is my fault. I never actually gave you a reason to want to stay here."_**

 ** _That made me angry, and it made me realize that maybe Gail had grown a little. She was thinking of me first, but I can't stand it when she puts herself down. I put my hands around her waist and pull her to me until she was flush against me, then I squeezed her hips so that she would look at me, and then I said, "This whole mess is not just your fault, Gail. I think I had a pretty good hand in fucking this up as much as you did. So, stop just blaming yourself."_**

 ** _Gail just turned away from me and murmured, "It's mostly my fucking fault we wasted so much time. And nothing you can say is going to change that."_**

 ** _With that, she pulled away from me and walked to the exit of the locker room. My heart started to throb even more when I heard her softly say, "You deserve the best, Holly. You always have. Hopefully now, that you've stopped wasting your time on me, you'll be able to find the person that truly deserves you. I'm sorry I can't stand being with you for these last two weeks. I just can't. I'm just not strong enough."_**

 ** _With that, she walked out of the fucking locker room without as much as looking back. In the meantime, I fell on my knees and sobbed as I had never sobbed before._**

 ** _At the airport, I desperately scanned the crowd as I stalled to board the flight that would take me away from Gail. Stalling, till the last possible moment to board the plane; praying that I would look back and get a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. But I didn't see her; I just put my head down, gave my boarding pass to a lovely lady at the door, and was the last one to board the flight._**

I snap back into reality when the air steward asks me if I want a drink. I just mumble, "Jack and coke." Once she serves me my drink, I swallow it in one gulp, and I ask for another before she leaves. After the third, she says she can't serve me anymore. They have a limit. I don't say another word and close my eyes.

As soon as I do that, the same mantra that I've been repeating over and over again start up again. No, no, this is NOT happening. It can't be happening.

I'm living my very worst nightmare. I'm sitting on a crowded plane counting the seconds to land in Toronto, Canada finally. For the millionth time, reciting the same chant in my head since I got the phone call from Steven Peck.

"No, no, this is NOT happening. It can't be happening. There has to be a mistake. It can't be my Gail in critical condition at University Hospital," I recite it in my head as I try to get a grip, and not fall apart on the damn plane. I rub my eyes with shaking hands and look at my watch for the millionth time. Willing it to go faster. So, that I can finally get out of this fucking plane and run to Gail.

My Gail.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. How did this happen?" I mutter under my breath. I didn't get any details from Steve when he called. I didn't even ask where she'd been shot on purpose. I don't want to be thinking about the injury, and all the possible complications. All he said was "Holly; this is Steve Peck. Gail's been injured in the line of duty. It's bad, Holly. She's asking for you."

"I'm on my way," was all I was able to croak out. A lump as big as a boulder had begun to form in my throat as soon as Steve said, "injured in the line of duty." I grabbed my bag, stopped at my boss's office, said I had to get home because of a family emergency, and ran out of the lab. I didn't even wait to hear if my boss said if it was okay or not. I simply didn't give a damn. I got in my car and sped to the airport. I didn't even take the time to pack a bag. No time. I had to get home ASAP.

That's how I find myself on a red-eye to Toronto. I got the last seat, and it cost me an arm and a leg, but I didn't blink. I just plunked down my credit card and told the lady behind the counter to hurry. The flight wouldn't leave for four hours. Damn, damn was all I could think, and when the lady behind the counter asked for my passport. Whatever blood I still had in my face drop to my feet. Passport? Fuck. I begged the lady to give me still the ticket; I convinced her that I would run home and be back with the passport in time for the flight. Thankfully, the lady took pity on me and gave me the ticket.

I got back to the airport an hour before the flight. I was barely able to clear customs in time to catch the plane. I don't know what I would have done if I had missed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are 15 minutes away from landing at Toronto International Airport. I just want to thank you for flying with us," the pilot says over the speaker.

All I can do is sigh in some relief and run my hands through my hair.

"I'm almost home, baby," I whisper under my breath. Fuck, I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you. When it comes down to it, you're my home.

Another two hours pass before I'm finally through customs. Apparently, traveling without any luggage is a huge red flag. The minute I get passed them I start running towards the baggage claim. That's where Steve said he'd be waiting for me to take me to my Gail.

When I finally see him, I can't help but run into his arms and hug him for all I was worth. The tears I have been trying to control finally start to run down my face.

"Holly, thanks for coming so fast," Steve murmurs into my shoulder.

I just nod. After a minute, I'm finally able to let him go, and tearfully ask, "How is she?"

Steve just grabs my elbow and starts to briskly walk me out from the airport to his patrol car. As he opens the door for me, I stop him and cry out, "How is she, Steve? Is she dead?"

That got Steve's attention. He rubs his hands over his red rim eyes and says, "No, she's not dead. She's still in critical condition."

Hearing that makes more tears run down my face, but this time they are tears of pure relief. Gail's alive.

"Holly, I think there's something you need to see," Steve mumbles softly as tears well up in his eyes.

"What?" I ask impatiently; as if anything was more important than getting to Gail. All I wanted was to get to the damn hospital.

Steve's shoulders slump as he opens the back of the police car and pulls out a worn brown journal of some sort. He silently hands it to me. Steve quietly says, "You need to read that, Holly. Gail never stopped loving you."

When I'm finally able to focus on the journal, my tears start to run down my face again profusely. There was a picture of my pathology bag, the one that Gail says is my lunchbox. Underneath the picture of the bag, she had pasted a strip of white paper and written "Lunchbox."

My hands tremble as I open the book. On the first page, there was a picture of me sleeping in bed. I can't stop the blush from coming on. Under the picture, Gail had written, "Just so gorgeous, so perfect."

As I thumb the book, I can see that Gail had practically printed every photo she had of me on her phone. On the bottom, she'd always written something. On other pages, there were some of my papers that had been published after I left Toronto. She even had some news articles from San Francisco papers where I was merely mentioned or where I was quoted. And every so often, she would write me a short or long letter.

The first one that caught my eye was the one dated the day after I left:

 ** _Dear Holly,_**

 ** _You've only been gone 20 hours, and I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop missing you. I honestly don't know how I'm ever going to get through this. I know I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore after that one night, but that was bold face lie. Sometimes after my shifts were done, and, if I knew you were still working, I would wait in the morgue parking lot so that I could just get a glimpse of you. Stalks and pathetic, huh?_**

 ** _I even went to the airport, and discreetly watched you get on the plane. It took every fiber in my body not to run to you, and drag you from the airport while ripping up your ticket. Selfish, huh? Just thinking about me, and not thinking about what was best for you. Thankfully, I was able to control myself. I couldn't stop the tears. I made a total ass myself in front of all those strangers. I was surprised security wasn't called. I stayed there till the plane took off and went straight home. And tried to drown my sorrow in tequila. All that did was make me worse and gave me the worst hangover of my life. I'm such a fucking mess._**

 ** _I don't deserve you, I never did. You're so much better than me. You deserve the best. Not a broken girl that can't even work things out like an adult. I fucked everything up, and it's only fair I pay for it. You will forever be my biggest regret._**

 ** _I hope that you make all your dreams come true; that you find someone that truly deserves you. You're going to be awesome, Lunchbox. I know you are._**

 ** _Thank you, for making me a better person. That's what you did. You're the one person who's truly loved me for what I am, and doing that made me want to be a better person. I just hope I don't revert to my old self now, that you're gone. I'm going to try not to do that. I promise, Lunchbox, I'll always try to remember everything you taught me._**

 ** _Always yours,_**

 ** _G_**

 ** _P.S. I just can't talk to anybody about how I was feeling. You were the one that I would ever trust with these ramblings. I just can't keep them in. I feel like I'm about to fall apart and that just wouldn't do. So, I got this journal, or whatever it is, where I can vent to my heart's content. I'm hoping it helps. Good night, Nerd._**

I look up and desperately try to wipe the tears away, but I fail miserably.

I whisper tearfully, "She went to the airport? She was keeping up with me. She was missing me as much as I missed her."

Steve hugs me tightly and whispers, "Read when you can. You need to know what's in that battered journal. Since you left, she never let it out of her sight."

I just nod, slip into the front seat of the patrol car and hug the ragged journal as tightly as I would hug my Gail. I then simply mumble, "Turn on the damn sirens and get me to my love."

Steve simply nods and drives.

The car doesn't even come to a stop when I open the door. I run into the emergency entrance. I don't even give Steve a chance to tell me where she is. I run to the nurse's desk and say out of breath, "I'm here to see Gail Peck."

"You are?" the nurse asks.

I fist my hands in impatience and bark out, "Dr. Holly Stewart, where is Gail Peck?"

That gets the nurse's attention, she looks up from her computer screen, and says, "ICU room 4."

And with that; I'm off and running. I'm very familiar with the hospital. That's where I had done my residency after all. So, I run up the six flights and into a wall of blue uniforms. I pushed them out of my way and ran into her room. That's where my legs finally give out on me, and all I can do is sob uncontrollably. I don't cry just because of Gail's condition. But for being the stupidest woman on earth, for ever leaving her one true love in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Holly, she's going to be okay," I heard Steve whisper into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me to stand me up. I just continued to sob into his shirt for a few minutes while he murmured into my hair that Gail is strong. That she'll pull through. All I can really concentrate on are on the noises coming from the machines. Because those blessed machines are what keeping her alive.

When I finally pulled away I finally asked, "What the happened Steve? Her torso is covered in bandages. Wasn't she wearing her fucking vest?"

As I finally was able to make myself take inventory of her injuries I became more and more confused and angry. Why wasn't she wearing that damn Kevlar vest? If she was than she would probably just have the thigh injury. She wouldn't be in such bad shape. And where the hell was her back up? Her partner.

As I softly caressed her cheek with my thumb I asked again, "What the hell happened?"

Steve softly said looking down at his feet, "She was chasing a drug dealer in to a house. Her partner was supposed to cover the back of the house. As soon as Gail entered the house she was basically ambushed. They fired armor piercing rounds, Holly. That's why her vest didn't protect her. She was hit in the abdomen and in the right thigh. The bullet nicked her liver and kidney. They had to remove her spleen to stop the bleeding. The wound to her thigh was the most serious of her wounds…"

"It hit the femoral artery, didn't it?" I murmured softly as I stared at her right thigh.

"Yes. She's had a few blood transfusions and right now she's sedated and on pretty powerful painkillers. In a way, you saved her life, Holly." Steve said softly.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"She told me about your first aid crash course. That's how she knew that she had to get a tourniquet on her thigh. If she hadn't done that she would have bled out. We weren't able to find her for ten minutes. The EMT's said she would be dead if she hadn't done that. I'm glad you came Holly. She doesn't say it but I know she misses you. She loves you. Your name was the last thing she said before she passed out for the last time. After that she was taken up for emergency surgery." Steve said softly

"Of course I came," I whimpered. I can't believe I was the last person she was thinking about. The tears started rolling down my face again. God, how was I so stupid to think she would go with on like nothing happened? Worst why was I so damn stupid for leaving her. I've wasted so much time. I still wonder how Steve knew she missed me? That she loved me? I mean still loved me. I couldn't help but wonder but before I asked my eyes landed on the worn journal on the tray and that's how I figured he knew how she felt. Gail wasn't a good communicator but from the little I've read I'm guessing she used that journal to get her feelings out. Undoubtedly Steve has at least read some of it. So instead I asked what was really driving me crazy, "Where was her partner?"

"Umm…well…. he's…. a…a… rookie," Steve stuttered.

"What the does that have to do with it? He followed her in, right?" I asked in confusion

"They got split up and the rookie said he couldn't find the house Gail ran into. He said he got turned around somehow. He was just supposed to make a right and drive into the alley. The house back door was accessible from there. Gail gave specific instructions but he screwed up. Gail was the one who radioed in for help. She used her own belt as a tourniquet on the thigh wound before she passed out." Steve said.

I just shake my head in disbelief. Yes, when I was with Gail I gave her an extensive first aid crash course. She didn't want to but she went along with it to please me. "Who was her partner?" I barked out.

"Roberts. But don't worry about it, Holly. I'll take care of him." Steve said.

"You better or I will." I growled. It's that stupid idiot's fault why Gail was in such bad shape.

She looked like she was just sleeping but all the tubes and IV's gave away her grave condition. I grabbed the hand that had no needles or tubes coming out of it. I pushed up the only plastic chair as close to the bed as possible and then I started talking to her. Hoping to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

"Hey, love. I missed you so much. Love you so much. I need you to get better. I've wasted so much time. I should of never have left you." I murmured as held her hand with both of mine.

I felt Steve squeeze my shoulder and murmured, "I got to make a few calls to update everybody. I'll be right outside if you need anything. Tracy should be here soon and Holly, don't forget to read that journal. You really need too."

I just shake my head and feel him leave the room. I just couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed to be stable for the moment. She didn't seem to be in pain. But still all I wanted was for her to wake up. I kissed her forehead and slumped into the chair I had moved next to her bed. God, I can't believe it took her almost dying for me to come to my senses. This is where I belong and I am not leaving her again. I just can't.

Now looking at her I've got the strongest urge to pray for her. I really haven't prayed often in my life but I've always believed there was a God. My mom was raised catholic so she did instill some of her believes in me. I guess in a time like this is when you really need to have some faith. Faith in Gail, faith that maybe just maybe the love you have for her will help her recover from this, faith that life wouldn't be so cruel and take her from me now that I've come to my senses. But the bottom line is that bad things happened to good people and I know there's evil out in the world. I've seen it for myself. On my slab. So, I prayed for all I was worth.

"God, I know I haven't really talked to you in a long time but I really need you to help me out on this one. You can't take her from me. Not yet. I need her. Please give her, us more time. She deserves that. I promise to take care of her, I promise to love her always. Protect her and heal her. Please. Amen." I whispered

My phone started beeping. Honestly I forgot all about it. The battery was dying so I stood up, grabbed my purse and looked for my spare charger. Thankfully I at least had that on me. I plugged it in and noticed I had several missed calls from my boss in San Francisco. I guess he's worried about me but he also wants to know when I'm going back. He's not going to be happy but I really don't care. I'll call him later and I'll email him my resignation soon. But right now, I don't want to think about that. All I want to think about is Gail.

I go back to stand by the bed and I can't keep myself from touching her. I caressed her hairline with my fingertips. From what I can see she kept her hair short. I can't help but smile as I remember her sitting in my bathtub with half of her hair chopped off as I tried to fix it. That was one of the best nights I've ever had. She allowed me to take care of her. Yes, there was a lot of kissing but it didn't go pass that. It felt like I would be taking advantage of her. She was freaking out because she got shot at and her friends were in the hospital. But she took a big step. Even though she blew me off when I went looking for her at the station the second time she made for it at the hospital. She hugged me so hard and introduced me to her brother and friend Chris. After that linked her fingers with mine and didn't let go the entire time we were there. So, after that I had hope that we would really work out.

And it was working out well. I was happier than I've ever been. But then that shit with Lisa happened and it ruined it. I should have stood up for her. I shouldn't have just placated Lisa to get through the night. The look in Gail's eye told me that she felt like I betrayed and hurt her. Her worst nightmare coming through. She wasn't good enough to be in relationship. I know she thought that maybe she really wasn't girlfriend material. Whatever the hell that meant. Stupid Nick got that in her head and I was trying so hard to make her realize he was wrong. Honestly, I just didn't handle the entire situation well. I called and texted and got no response. But I knew I had to go hunt her down to apologize and make things right.

But I didn't. Unfortunately, some of my fears took hold. I made a stupid excuse that Gail was probably just experimenting with me. I've slept with "straight girls" and it never ended well for me. So, stupid me did nothing.

And then she finally came looking for me and I blew her off. I guess I was trying to hurt her in some way. The same way she hurt me by ignoring me. But it was just a lie. I did go on a couple of dates but I just wasn't over Gail. So, the women I was seeing could see it all over my face that my heart was not in it and she ended it amicably. She actually suggested I go look for my ex.

And I did but it still ended badly. God, I don't know what I was thinking. Of course, Gail wasn't going to go with me. She had her life in Toronto. She had her job she was proud of, her friends, her life and is it turned her possible future. I must have lost my mind when I thought that Gail would follow me to San Francisco in two weeks. I guess maybe I thought she'd see things like I did. I've never really had a good enough reason to stay in one place. So, whenever I got offers I'd usually take them even if it meant moving. Don't get me wrong I usually made friends but after a year or so I'd just say goodbye. I never got really attached to anyone.

Not until Gail.

I can't help but shut my eyes and let the tears roll down my face as I hold her hand. There was damn good reason for me to stay and I threw it away. I left her and I respected her wishes not to contact her. But that didn't mean I didn't hear about her. Thankfully, Tracy took my new cell phone number and every couple of months I'd call her to see how things were. It was just a ruse. Tracy new perfectly well that all I was interested in was Gail. So, she would just tell about new cases and about her friends and once in a while she'd throw me a bone. Usually she'd just say that Gail was fine but that she missed me. That would make heart beat harder. Then I'd ask her if she told her that and Tracy would just say, "Let's just leave it at that." Cops stick together. That's for damn sure.

"Then what the hell went wrong?" I whisper into the room as I rub my thumb on top of the hand I'm holding. Even I know that when there are two exits in a dwelling cops sometimes split up to cover both of them and then they meet in the middle. At least it's what I think they do. So, where the hell was the rookie? Why did he jump into the car instead of running to the back door to make entry into the house? What are the chances that the one time the rookie fucked up Gail ended up entering a house with people that had armor piercing rounds? Something doesn't make sense. When Steve comes back I'm going to interrogate him.

The beeping of the machines finally brings me out of my thoughts. Shit she has an irregular heartbeat. I start pushing the call button while sobbing softly. I can't help to just start talking to her. "Gail love, please don't leave me. Please. I want to make things right. Please don't leave me."

I feel Steve come behind me so that he can move me away from the bed when the doctors and nurses ran into the room. Steve tries to take me out of the room as the tears run down my face but I won't let him move me. I'm not going anywhere. I keep talking, "Love fight. I know you're a fighter. Please."

I hear one of the doctors say that they have to take her back to the OR because they think they missed a bleeder. Goddamn it, why can't people do their job. There's nothing for me to do but watch them take her away as I sob quietly.

Steve simply wrapped an arm around me and whispered, "They couldn't keep her long under anesthesia. They closed her up before they could make sure they got everything. When she came out they told us it was possible they missed something but she went into cardiac arrest twice so they closed her up as soon as possible."

"But still they should have made sure they got everything. Fuck, she's going under again Steve. What if she doesn't come back." I sobbed. The tears just won't stop. How am I going to go on without her? I always took some comfort in knowing she was out there. Doing the job, she loved and that she wasn't alone. That she had her friends. Even though I knew that she probably had someone. I mean how could she not. Look at her. She's just so beautiful. My Gail has classic beauty. But that's just what's on the outside. She also had a wonderful heart she kept hidden from most.

I was lucky I got to see it. Very lucky.

Steve snaps me out of my thoughts when he handed me back the journal I had dropped on nightstand next to the bed.

"Read this. I'm going to make more phone calls. Got to tell everyone she's back in surgery. Tracy should be by soon." Steve said as he walked away from me.

There's nothing else for me to do but collapse in the hard chair and wait. After a few minutes, I looked down on my lap and see the brown worn journal Steve had handed me. I begin flipping pages slowly. In it there were the few news clips I was quoted or even just mentioned. One caught my eye because I could read in Gail's messy handwriting, "I'm so proud of you, Lunchbox."

I flipped a couple of pages and I came to an abrupt stop. Gail had written down the lyrics of a song that made my heart ache. I had actually been the one who had introduced Gail to the artist. She of course said that the artist was alright but that she doubted she'd become a huge fan. I guess she changed her mind.

There in Gail's writing was a song I've played hundreds of time since leaving Toronto. To tell you the truth it really didn't fit my circumstances because I was the one who walked away from her and not the other way around. The "Never Getting Over You" is basically the only thing that applied to me.

 ** _Never Getting over you by Colbie Caillat_**

 ** _You want the end to be easier than the start_**

 ** _I was a hopeful heart that you shattered apart_**

 ** _You want to say goodbye and disappear_**

 ** _Don't want to watch when I break down into tears_**

 ** _I won't try to make you stay_**

 ** _I won't even try to change your mind_**

 ** _Take a good look at the pain in my face before you walk away_**

 ** _Memorize all the hurt in my eyes or what I say_**

 ** _I'm gonna give you what you wanted but my heart will never stop_**

 ** _Tell you that I'm fine even though I'm not_**

 ** _You're gonna know for the rest of your life this is true_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _I won't pretend that I won't find someone else_**

 ** _You'll be a closed book sitting there on the shelf_**

 ** _I'll never have to open it again_**

 ** _To know the pages of the words of what could have been_**

 ** _I know where you're gonna be, where you're always gonna be_**

 ** _Right in front of me_**

 ** _Take a good look at the pain in my face before you walk away_**

 ** _Memorize all the hurt in my eyes or what I say_**

 ** _I'm gonna give you what you wanted but my heart will never stop_**

 ** _Tell you that I'm fine even though I'm not_**

 ** _You're gonna know for the rest of your life this is true_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _I can't stop, look for me and you can't stop_**

 ** _Me from loving you_**

 ** _Take a good look at the pain in my face before you walk away_**

 ** _Memorize all the hurt in my eyes or what I say_**

 ** _I'm gonna give you what you wanted but my heart will never stop_**

 ** _Tell you that I'm fine even though I'm not_**

 ** _You're gonna know for the rest of your life this is true_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _(Not over you, not over you, not over you)_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you, you_**

 ** _(Not over you, not over you, not over you)_**

 ** _I'm never getting over you_**

 ** _Not over you, not over you, not over you_**

 ** _Not over you, not over you, not over you_**

Now as I read the lyrics in Gail's Journal I realize why it grabbed her attention. It fit what happened 6 months ago. She didn't say she loved me, she didn't ask me to stay but the look in her eyes and face told me that she was in pain and that I was the cause.

Jesus what have I done. I hurt the only woman that really mattered. My tears stain her pages.

At the bottom of the page she wrote:

 ** _"_** ** _Lunchbox, I didn't have the guts to tell you while you were here but I love you. I think I loved you from the beginning but stupid me refused to acknowledge it. I miss you so much. I think I'll never get over you. I doubt I'll ever find anybody that could hold a candle to you but I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone that deserves you. That's why I didn't tell you how I felt and I didn't ask you to stay. You deserve so much better, Lunchbox. Be happy._**

 ** _–_** ** _G"_**

I can't read anymore. I'm crying so much that I can't see enough to continue reading. I softly close the journal and huge it to my chest and pray. Pray that she survives and gets better. Pray that I can make up for all the time lost. Pray that I can make her understand that she's such an amazing woman and that I'm so lucky that she loves me.

All I can do is pray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Holly?" Steve says softly as he touches my shoulder. It made me jump in my chair. I was so focused on Gail's journal that I didn't see or feel him come in.

"Damn it Steve you scared me." I say as I carefully close the journal on my lap.

Steve just smiles softly and says, "Pretty good reading, huh?"

"To put it mildly. I feel like I'm invading her privacy but I think this is the only way I can really know what she's thinking and feeling. Or was anyways at the time. God, Steve I'm such an idiot. I never should of left." I say quietly as I look down.

Steve puts his hand back on my shoulder and says, "None of that. Gail is pretty hard to read and she struggles sometimes to put words to her feelings. Besides I'm pretty sure you scared the hell out of her."

I look up and ask, "And you would know that how? And you better not give me a half assed answers like Tracy did when I called. She would just throw me a damn bone and wouldn't elaborate for the life of me. So, answer my question."

Steve just grinned and said, "So Tracy would just throw you a bone, huh?

Now that frustrated me so much I stood and rubbed my hands down my face. Damn, cops stick together. But I tried again and pleaded, "Steve, just answer my question."

He rubbed his hand behind his back and said, "You know she's going to kill me if she finds out I told you. As it is I'm going to have to find hole to hid in when she finds out I gave you her journal. She's going to plot my untimely demise and probably ask you to help."

I couldn't help the giggle that came out because that really was what Gail will do when she wakes up. So, I say, "I'll take the heat for everything but just tell me."

"Ok, but I'm going to hold you to that. It happened one night at the Penny. You had been gone for a month and a half and she was alone at the bar. She was drinking shot after shot of Tequila and scribbling in that book. I went over and asked what was wrong and in Gail style just glared and growled, 'What the fuck do you think is wrong, Steven.' I just shrugged and said, 'This about Holly.' She just barked out a, 'Duh,'. She went on and said, 'Steven, she scared the hell out of me at the beginning. I knew I was falling for her but I tried to deny it and when I was finally ready to tell her she left. I don't blame her. She deserves better.' And before I could say a word she walked away from me and went to the karaoke thing and sang. Jesus, Holly it made everybody at the Penny get a lump in the throat. After she was done she dropped the mic and walked out of the bar. I started walking after her but Oliver stopped me and said she'd take care of her. Of course, he did with Dov's help. They got her home safely. Got her in bed but before she fell asleep Dov watched as she put her earbuds and put the song she sang at the Penny on repeat."

"Fuck Steve. She wasn't the only one that was scared you know. I think I fell for her the first day I met her. Since then I haven't been able to get her out of my head." I whisper.

"It doesn't matter now. You're here. You love her. Now fix it." Steve says.

I just nod and ask, "What was the song?"

"I don't know the name or who's the artist. But I'm pretty sure that if you look in her journal you'll find it because she wrote it in red ink. At least that was the color she was writing with that night at the Penny. I just got glimpse of it because when she felt me get close to her she slammed the journal shut. I remember seeing the word Need in there somewhere." Steve said.

I just sit back down and start flipping pages until I find what I'm looking for. At the top of the page she wrote:

 ** _God, I never knew I could need someone like I need you H._**

Then she went on to write:

 ** _Need you now by Lady Antebellum_**

 ** _Picture perfect memories,_**

 ** _Scattered all around the floor,_**

 ** _Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more_**

 ** _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**

 ** _For me it happens all the time_**

 ** _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need your now_**

 ** _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_**

 ** _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**

 ** _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_**

 ** _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_**

 ** _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**

 ** _For me it happens all the time_**

 ** _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_**

 ** _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_**

 ** _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**

 ** _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_**

 ** _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**

 ** _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**

 ** _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**

 ** _I just need you now_**

 ** _Oh baby I need you now_**

I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face again. You'd think I'd be out of tears at this point. I couldn't help a small smirk I saw that she changed anywhere it said whiskey to tequila. This is so Gail. I just wipe the tears away and choked out, "Why didn't someone call me? Damn it, Steve I was miserable without her. We both were. You could have saved us both a lot of pain."

I was so busy looking that I didn't see Tracy walk into the room. She made me jump. Freaking cops move like cats or something. I hate when they sneak up on me. Of course unless it's my Gail.

"We know that Holly. But we just couldn't just call you and tell you the little she was willing to share." Tracy said

I just turned to her and said sadly, "Well hello to you too. Tracy what if she doesn't make it? What if I wasted all the time I had with her? I was able to at least appear to be normal because I knew she was okay, that she had you guys, that she loved her job as much as I love mine. It gave me comfort to know at least she was out in the world living her life. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if she doesn't make it."

Tracy just walks over and hugs me tight while whispering, "She'll make it Holly. She's strong. You'll get your chance to fix what went wrong and be happy."

I just nod my head while hugging her back and hope that I'm not too late. Tracy and I jerk apart when someone throws the door open so hard it hits the wall. It's another police officer but I don't recognize her.

As wipe my face and get ready to ask who are you and why are you busting into the room like that I hear Tracy say, "Leave Miller. You'll get updates on her condition like everyone at 15 but you have nothing to do here."

I finally take a good look at her. She's about my height, dark long hair, fair skinned, about 120lbs if that and the coldest green eyes I'd ever seen. Attractive but I don't understand why she's here. Dov and Chris aren't even here and they are important to Gail. They are with the rest of the precinct in the large hospital waiting room.

I'm snapped out my thoughts when I hear her bark out, "No Tracy, she's the one that doesn't belong here. Why in the hell would you call her?"

"And who the hell are you? I'm Gail's emergency contact. That's why I was called. I belong here. You don't." I snap back angrily. Something about this woman feels wrong to me. Very wrong but I can't put my finger on it.

As she takes a step towards me Tracy quickly puts herself between me and Officer Miller. I just frown. I don't understand what the hell is happening. Officer Miller stops and yells, "No, you don't belong here Holly! I have every right to be here!"

This woman is making my blood boil. I don't know why but for whatever reason her mere presence is making my skin crawl. So I yell back as Tracy tries push me further away from her, "Why is that?"

"I'm Gail's girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I feel my heart drop to my feet but at the same time I feel like someone slugged me in the stomach hard. Before I'm able to react, I hear both Tracy and Steve shriek, "No."

This was when they decide to divide and conquer. I feel Tracy push me into the chair while Steve grabs Miller by the arm and basically drags her out by the arm.

But not before landing one last blow per se, "You left her. You hurt her. Leave her alone. She's already done better than you."

I can't help but close my eyes. God my heart like it was breaking off piece by piece. I just set my elbows on my knees and drop my head to my hands. I can feel Tracy's hand on my shoulder and I could hear her dragging the other chair next to mine.

This has turned from my very worst dream to a horror show.

I manage to mumble to Tracy, "Please don't tell me you guys didn't call me up here knowing full well Gail had a girlfriend? Steve could of fucking mentioned that little fact to me when he picked me up at the airport."

I hear Tracy softly say, "Holly look at me."

It takes me a minute to look up. I guess I'm trying to prepare myself for whatever Tracy was going to say. I still can't make myself look at her in the eye. So I just pick up my head and look straight ahead. I don't want her to see the pain in my eyes. At the moment I feel completely betrayed. I thought they were my friends too. Who knows maybe they just took the opportunity to get some revenge for Gail. I don't know.

Tracy moves her hand from shoulder to my leg and says, "Holly, Hannah Miller and Gail went out on two so called dates. The first one was just to get her mother off her back. Since she found out what happened between you guys she changed her tactic. Instead of setting her up with high profile eligible bachelors she switched to women. Elaine could care less who Gail was attracted to. All she cared about was the who. Gail when out with her to dinner but she didn't have her heart in it. I asked her the next day how it went and she said it was pretty bad. Apparently, Miller is basically a snob. She also comes from a law enforcement dynasty and that's why Elaine set the date. Elaine hoped and to tell you the truth is hoping that things work out between them because she wants to be the Chief of Police. And she could use their support."

I'm finally able to take a deep breath and open my eyes. I thank God and or the universe for the explanation. It felt like I couldn't breathe again. I had no idea I was going to be able to function if I didn't at least get a chance to make things right. But it's not like it surprises me. Elaine is Elaine and I'm sure I'll be seeing her soon enough. But I can deal with her. But as far as Miller that's a whole other story. I know my love is absolutely gorgeous but for heaven's sake it was one date. Women also need to take no for a fucking answer.

I finally look at Tracy and mumble, "What about the second date?"

"Well you couldn't really call it a second date. Basically Gail met her for coffee and told her that she wasn't interested. Of course Miller didn't take it well. She kind of went off on Gail. Calling her a looser, a cold-blooded bitch and so on so forth. Saying that now she understood why you had left her. But to Gail's credit she just walked away and it might have ended there if it wasn't for Elaine." Tracy says as she looks away from.

That bitch. Who the hell does she thing she is? Her family might be prominent or whatever but that doesn't give her the right to hurt my Gail. And even though I know Gail would of never gave away that her stupid tirade hurt her. I know it did. I know that Gail might have a hard-outer shell but I know she's a sweet sensitive soul. What makes it worse is that the bitch used me walking away from her to hurt her. Now I'm mad. I wouldn't mind "running into her again."

"Tracy just say it. What did Elaine do?" I ask angrily knowing full well that whatever Tracy is going to say is probably not what I'm going to want to hear. While in the back of my mind I begin to plot how to get rid of Miller's body.

Tracy just sighs and says, "Elaine got her transferred to our precinct and now she basically stalks Gail. If Gail is at the Penny so is Miller. If Gail goes to a different bar trying to avoid her she magically appears. She's tried going to the frat house but there's always one of the boys with her. They just say no and slam the door in her face. They're worried about her you know. Gail thinks that Elaine has her low jacked somehow. But none of us have been able to figure it out. It's not her cell because now she just has a burner phone and even then, she switches them out often."

"So let me get this straight. A Toronto police officer is being stalked by another Toronto police officer and nobody does anything?" I say angrily.

Tracy just sighs and says, "We're working on it Holly. We just haven't figured out how the hell she's finding out were Gail goes. We need proof. Oliver refuses to partner them up. Elaine and even Bill have tried to pressure him into putting them together but they've had no luck. Oliver has told both Steve and I that they can fire him if they want but that he wasn't going to risk Gail."

I can't help but smile a little. Oliver. I think Oliver is more of a father to Gail than Bill ever has been.

"Now what happens if psycho bitch comes back wanting to see Gail?" I ask nervously. I don't want her anywhere near Gail or me for that matter.

Tracy just smiles and says, "Well that's up to you. You're Gail's emergency contact. So you get to restrict who has access to her. Specially right now since she still in ICU."

Finally, some good news. I can't help but sigh in relief and say, "Ok, so nobody gets in unless I say so. I don't care if it's her parents. Nobody gets in here but Steve, Dov, Chris, Oliver, Chloe and you. Even then they will have to take turns. One at a time until at least she makes it out of ICU. But keep Miller the hell away from here because if she barges in again things are going to get bad."

"Relax Holly. Well keep her away from here. Having said that Elaine and or Bill should be making an appearance soon." Tracy says

I frown and ask, "And you would know that how?"

"Because Elaine has her spies. By now she should know that Gail had to be taken back for emergency surgery again. She has to appear to care about her daughter. Appearances are what matter to her." Tracy says

Before I can say anything, the doctor walks into the room. As he reads the chart he asks, "I'm looking for Dr. Holly Stewart?"

I jump up and say that's me. I don't even notice Tracy do the same. My heart is pounding so hard. I swallow the lump in my throat and nervously ask, "I'm Dr. Stewart, how is she?"

"I think she's going to be fine. We found the two bleeders that were the problem and she tolerated the anesthesia better this time around but she had to be intubated. She's in recovery right now. We'll keep her intubated and sedated for a couple of days to see how she does. But if she remains stable we will begin to wean her off the sedatives and take the tube out so that she can breathe on her own. We know she's not the best patient so that's why we are keeping her sedated. We want to give her body a little time to heal.," the doctor says.

The tears had started a minute after the doctor started but now I can feel myself grin for the first time since I got Steve's call. I hug Tracy for all I'm worth and hear her say into my shoulder, "See I told you she's strong and stubborn."

I just chuckle and walk over to the doctor to shake his hand and thank him. He just smiles and says, "She should be back in a couple hours. We just want to make sure she's stable before we bring her back down."

I nod and as the doctor leaves Steve walks back in. He immediately asks, "Well what did the doctor say?"

"They caught the two bleeders that they had missed and that she's going to remain sedated and intubated a few days to give her time for her body to heal. Apparently, her reputation of hating hospitals precedes her.," I grin

Steve breaks out in a grin and a fist bump. He grins, "Of course she's going to be okay. That's my little sister. As she says, how can we ever live without her special brand of wit and sarcasm."

"This is great news. I'm going to the waiting room to tell everybody that she's going to pull through and make a few phone calls." Tracy says as she walks out of the room.

I just sit back down and just sigh in relief. My love is going to make it. I can't help but think how lucky I've been. I might get a second chance. I know her friends and her journal seem to tell me that she loves me but I'm not going to believe till I hear it from her.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by none and only Elaine Peck barking out, "Why are you here?"

Again Steve puts himself between me and my advisory and tells his mother, "Mom I called to give you an update on her condition. Why are you here?"

I stand up and respond angrily, "I can ask you the same question. She's been here for two days now and this is the first time I see you."

"As Steven has said I've been getting reports on her condition. Besides I'm her mother. I belong here and you don't. You abandoned her to pursue your career. And what gave you the right to forcibly remove one of our finest officers? She cares about my daughter. She's a good match for her." Elaine says as she crosses her arms.

Steve pleads with his mother, "Mom just leave please. I'll call you with updates. This isn't the place to have this conversation."

Fuck, I don't think I'm going to keep my temper now. I say angrily, "There will never be a place to have this conversation. Gail has the right to choose who she loves, not you. As far as finest officers please. A good officer wouldn't be stalking someone. Gail has a right to choose who she has a relationship with. And I have every right to be here. I'm her emergency contact. I'm here because I love her and I want to be with her if she'll have me."

Elaine says flippantly, "Gail has always had bad judgment. Hannah wants her. She'll be a better partner for Gail. They both have the same job. They understand the risks. You and Gail would never work. If you loved her, you wouldn't have left her in the first place. You don't even live in the same city. You're driven. You're brilliant. Career driven. You'll just end up hurting her again. You should just leave. We'll take care of her."

That did it. I can't help but ball my fists and more or less yell, "Get out! When Gail wakes up and if she wants to see you then someone will call so you can come! In the meantime just stay away from here and tell your pet to stay the hell away too!"

I guess I raised my voice enough to get Steve to grab his mother by the arm like he did with Miller and drag her out of the room. I could hear them having an ugly exchange but all I could do is be relieved that she's gone. I know Gail wouldn't want to see her anyways.

Just as I was about sit down again and read some more they wheeled her back. I tried to stay out of the way while they settled her into the room. I couldn't wait for them to finish. All I wanted was to be able to touch her again. To talk to her.

As they finished one of the nurse says, "If there's any problem just press the call button. We'll be in and out taking her vitals and administering the medication ordered."

All I can do is nod. The only thing I can think about is just holding her hand. Kissing her forehead. I reach out and take her hand in mine and I lean in and kiss her forehead while whispering, "You're doing so good, my love. Fight sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll never leave you again. I promise. I never stopped loving you love. I was just scared too. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You made me fall so fast."

I kiss her left hand and while still holding her hand I drag my chair to the side of her bed. I put her journal on my lap and sigh. This is going to take time and I'm more than willing to wait. I just want to make her better and fix both of our mistakes. But I have to be realistic. What if she's seeing someone else? Gail could be seeing someone without anyone knowing. Gail doesn't exactly open up about her feelings. I mean look at her she can have her pick.

I squeeze her hand and open her journal again. I mean if she's seeing someone else she'd probably mention it somewhere here. As I flip through the journal an entry catches my attention.

 ** _H-_**

 ** _I went out on a date and it was a total disaster. I knew it was going to be. It just felt wrong because all I wanted was to be with you. I went on the stupid date so that I could get Elaine off my back. All through the stupid date all I could do is compare her to you. At the end of the letting her down easy date at the coffee shop she basically said what I already knew. The Ice Queen strikes again. When she said that I'm not worth it and that's why you left I believed it. I know that you're probably better off without me but that doesn't change the way I feel. I wish I had told you how I felt sooner. Maybe things would have been different._**

 ** _All I know is that I miss you and love you. You made me better. And right now I really wish my heart was really cold as stone. Because my heart right now it just aches for you._**

 ** _-G_**

Below that she wrote:

 _ **Cold as Stone by Lady Antebellum**_

 _ **I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.**_

 _ **Almost turned around in Mississippi,**_  
 _ **Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.**_  
 _ **Thought by now, I'd be fine**_  
 _ **But all these tears are blurring every line.**_  
 _ **And I think back to when you were mine.**_

 _ **I wish I was cold as stone,**_  
 _ **Then I wouldn't feel a thing.**_  
 _ **I wish I didn't have this heart,**_  
 _ **Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.**_  
 _ **I could stand on my own**_  
 _ **Letting your memory fade**_  
 _ **I wouldn't hurt like this,**_  
 _ **Or feel so all alone.**_  
 _ **I wish I was cold as stone.**_

 _ **Yeah, it's gonna take forever to get over you.**_  
 _ **Oh, and I don't think this pain's gonna go away.**_  
 _ **Oh, scars left when it's said and done remain.**_

 ** _I wish I was cold as stone.  
I wish I was cold as stone._**

 ** _I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
I wish I was cold as stone._**

God this is just breaking my heart again. I begin to whisper, "You're not cold. You're far from cold. You have such a beautiful heart. I'm so lucky to have found you. I'm so sorry to have hurt you. I knew I made a mistake the minute I got on the plane. I should have never have left. Love I was missing you as much as you were missing me. Just get better so that we can fix it and be together. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Five days later**_

The doctor came in this morning and told me that he was going to pull the tube out and to begin lowering the dose of the sedatives. I couldn't be any happier. Soon I'll be able to see those beautiful eyes that haunted my dreams for the last 6 months or so.

I barely have enough time to brush my teeth, run a comb through my hair and take care of my other needs before I hear Tracy calling out to me.

"Holly, are you here?"

I call back, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

I finish up and as soon as I open the door I can get a whiff of coffee. God, I need it. That's basically been what I've been living off for the past five days. I can't help but smile when I see that Tracy is holding the two usual cups.

Tracy smiles back as she hands me my cup and says, "This is for you. Is there any new news?"

I take a sip of the coffee before saying, "The doctor told me that they are going to remove the tube so she can breathe on her own and that they are going to wean her off the sedatives. He said he didn't want to stop the sedative cold turkey because he wanted to give her as much rest as possible."

The news made Tracy grin and say, "That's great Holly. We're probably a couple days away from having her ordering us around, demanding we bring her donuts and trying to bribe anyone she can to break her out of here."

I can help but grin back because that is exactly what my love will probably try to do when she wakes up. But it'll happen over my dead body. I'm going to make sure she gets the best care possible and in her condition, that involves staying in the hospital, resting and not scaring the hospital staff with her glare. I know she'll try anything to get out but it isn't going to work.

"So did you sleep well?" Tracy asks.

I just smile while rolling my eyes and say, "Oh yeah, best sleep ever. That cot is hard as a board and any little noise makes me jump up. But yeah best sleep ever."

Tracy smiles and answers, "You know, you could probably crash at the frat house for at least one night so that you can get a good night's sleep."

I shake my head and say, "I'm not leaving this hospital till she gets to leave. The nurses have let me get a quick shower yesterday and they even gave me a couple pairs of scrubs to add to my wardrobe."

Tracy just giggles and says, "You mean the lack thereof wardrobe. I'll go by the frat house and steal some of Gail's hoodies and shirts for you. And I'll ask Andy if she can spare any more pants for you."

"No, I don't want to bother her anymore. Would you do me a favor instead?" I ask

"Sure. Anything." Tracy answers

"What if I give you my credit card and make you a list so that you can go shopping for me. Just pick me up the essentials." I ask

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?" Tracy asks

"Yeah, could I borrow someone's laptop. I called my boss the second day I was here and quit. But I still need to send him my official resignation and make arrangements for a moving company to pack my apartment up and move it back here. I also spoke to Stephen at the morgue and he says I can have my old job if I wanted. Of course I said yes but I need to send him my resume again so that he can get the paperwork started." I say

"Why don't we do this? I'll go shopping for you and bring you my laptop. You have more important things to worry about than moving your apartment. Just give me your address and we'll take care of it." Tracy says

I smile and say, "Thank you for everything Tracy. You guys have been awesome. Just charge everything to the card I'll give you. Honestly, all I want to do is focus all my attention on Gail."

"Don't mention it. Besides this is the way I see it, taking care of you is a huge part of my plan for preventing my murder. If Gail finds out, we didn't take care of you while she was asleep she would probably try to enlist your help to get rid of the bodies." Tracy giggles.

I just smile and say, "You're probably right. On another note, have you heard from the mother of the year and her psycho bitch? I asked Steve yesterday but all he'd say was that it was being handled."

Tracy nervously bites her lip and looks away as she mumbles, "Umm…well…."

Oh great. I just sigh and say, "Just say it Tracy. I'm bound to find out and if you think they are going to show up here you need to give me a heads up so that I can be prepared."

Tracy just sighs in defeat and says, "Elaine and Miller ambushed Steve at the station before he came here. Elaine was trying to get him to forcibly remove you if necessary so that Miller could take your place. Steve didn't give in and said that even if he could he wouldn't do it. Gail's wishes had been very clear. You were her emergency contact and the only one allowed to make medical decisions for her if she was incapacitated somehow. As you can imagine neither of them took it well."

"Go on." I say

"Miller tried to get in here last night. Oliver and Steve had spoken to hospital security when you arrived and gave specific instructions to only allow Steve, you and me access to the room. Miller tried to pass herself off as you," Tracy said nervously.

"She what?!" I shrieked

Tracy was quick to say, "Relax Holly. We had it covered. We told the hospital staff and security that you would probably never leave the room and that the only two people that would really be coming and going were Steve and me. Besides we gave them strict instructions to ask for ID every single time someone tried to get to the room."

"Is that why a nurse came to the room to check and see if I was Holly Stewart last night? And ask for ID." I ask as I cover my face with my hands. This woman is definitely crazy and is going to be a problem.

Tracy just shrugs and says, "Probably."

"Tracy, you got to help me out here. Steve is killing me. He's definitely a Peck. You know I have a freaking cell phone for a reason. I know that Steve is just going to try to fix things and not worry me. But you have more sense than that. I need to know what's going on when it happens and not in the past tense. I'm begging you Tracy, help me out here." I say desperately

"Ok, I'll keep you in the loop." Tracy says

"Promise?"

"I promise, I promise," Tracy says quickly.

Before I could say anything else a very scary thought crosses my mind. What if she isn't happy to see me when she wakes up? What if she doesn't want me? I mean who knows when was the last time she wrote in the journal.

I can't help but frown and bite my lower lip. Apparently, Tracy notices something is wrong and says, "Holly I can feel the wheels turning in your head. What's wrong?"

I take another zip of coffee, look down and mumble, "Tracy what if she doesn't want me anymore? I mean the journal has so many entries without any dates. How can we know if she wrote this recently?"

When I don't get a quick reply I look and see that Tracy has an incredulous expression on her face. I just frown and ask, "Say it, Tracy. What now?"

"You mean Steve didn't tell you?" Tracy asks

"What was Steve supposed to tell me?" I reply

Tracy sighs, shakes her head in disbelief and says, "Damn Pecks. Stubborn and loyal to the end."

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"Listen to me Holly. Gail had every intention of going to San Francisco to see you. In fact, she had already arranged for the time off with Oliver, bought a plane ticket and packed a bag. The day she got shot was her last day before the trip. I'm sure if you look at the last entry in that journal there will be a mention of the trip. I talked her into it. It took me weeks because how stubborn and scared she was. She was afraid that you more than likely had moved on. Of course I knew otherwise but I couldn't tell her. If she knew I had talked to you since you left she probably would have killed me for not telling her from day one. When it came down to it I was just tired of seeing my friend be miserable." Tracy says

Now it's my turn to be incredulous. I feel my mouth drop to the floor. She was coming to see me. I can feel my mouth moving but no sound was coming out.

Tracy snaps her fingers in front of my face and asks nervously, "Holly, what's wrong? Talk to me."

I finally croak out, "She was coming to see me?"

Tracy smiles and just nods her head.

I turn around and go back to chair where I had left the journal last night. I quickly flip to the last entry and what I see there makes the tears to return.

At the top of the page she had written:

 ** _If I'm to die – Keaton Henson_**

 ** _If I'm to die before I reach you_**

 ** _Please know I'm meant to love you till I did_**

 ** _If I'm to slip beneath a train meant to take me_**

 ** _You Know that I believe that it was worth it_**

 ** _Tell my friends goodbye_**

 ** _Tell my almost ex-wife_**

 ** _That I loved her and left her too soon_**

 ** _Oh I hope to be holding you soon_**

 ** _Who knows what happens if I leave my room_**

 ** _Oh I'm scared that you'll know what to do..._**

 ** _If I'm to die before you_**

 ** _If I'm to die before I hold you_**

 ** _Know my arms were the worst off for it_**

 ** _If I'm set upon dried_**

 ** _From my room as I write_**

 ** _You won't be my last_**

 ** _Thought before I quit_**

 ** _Give my family love_**

 ** _I would watch from above_**

 ** _But I fear there is nothing but sleep_**

 ** _Oh I hope to be seeing you soon_**

 ** _Don't know what's out there_**

 ** _More fear I assume_**

 ** _Oh I'm scared that you'll know what to do..._**

 ** _If I'm to die before you_**

 ** _And if I'm to die before we spend a soft day_**

 ** _Know my final thoughts will be of regret_**

 ** _If I'm to drown in the deep sea that parts us_**

 ** _I once lived and loved, don't forget_**

 ** _Give my paintings to Alice_**

 ** _Tell all my good friends_**

 ** _That I didn't dare earn their respect_**

 ** _Oh I hope to be seeing you soon_**

 ** _I don't know what happens if I leave my room_**

 ** _Oh I'm scared that you'll know what to do_**

 ** _If I'm to die before you, if I'm to die before you_**

 ** _Lunchbox,_**

 ** _I don't know if I'm excited or if I'm actually terrified about this trip. I guess it's a mixture of both. I don't know how I'll react if I get there and it turns you have found someone new. Honestly, I won't be surprised but that doesn't mean it's not going to devastate me. I know that most of the fault lies with me. Because we lost so much time because I didn't have the courage to actually talk to you about the way I felt. But still I can't stop myself from hoping that I might not be too late._**

 ** _Right now, all I know is that I have to at least try. Even if it doesn't work out. I have to try so that you won't become my worst regret. The way I see it, I screwed everything up. So it's up to me to set things right._**

 ** _I have one day left to go. Hopefully, I'll be on my way to see you the following day. At this point the plane ride isn't even bothering me. Even if the stupid plane would crash. It would have been worth it._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _-G_**

I look up to Tracy and tearfully ask, "Jesus, why didn't you call me sooner? Do you have any idea what she's been listening to?"

"We did have an idea and that's why we were so worried. That's why one of the boys was always with her at home and we hounded her to come to the Penny with us. Steve, Oliver and I tried getting her to open up. But she wouldn't give a lot away. Her song selection gave her away at the Penny. We didn't really get a look at that journal till this happened. Chloe picked it up one time and started to flip through it and Gail lost it. She actually apologized to Chloe a few days later. But that little episode basically told us that even though Gail wasn't talking about her feelings she was at least getting it out in there." Tracy says quietly

"Damn it, Tracy. If you guys were so worried about her why didn't you call me before this happened?" I ask as I wipe the tears with the back of my hands.

"One word. Loyalty. If we had called you without her knowing and she wasn't ready to see you things would have ended very badly. And I don't mean just between you two. But between her and Steve and her friends." Tracy says

By now I just nod. She's right. Gail would have felt betrayed. I just stand next to her bed and pick up her hand again. I give it soft squeeze. It's my way of telling her I'm here. With my other hand I softly caress her cheek with my thumb. I can't help but wonder why things had to get this bad for both us to come to our senses. I'm sure if Gail was awake she'd just say the Universe trying to fuck with us. To tell you the truth I think she'd probably be right.

This is when the doctor decides to finally come back. I reluctantly move away from the bed so that I won't be in the way of the doctor and the two nurses. I pick up the journal and walk to the back of the room to stand with Tracy.

"Why don't you get that list ready and I'll be on my way. Steve should be here soon. Everything is going to work out Holly." Tracy says confidently

There's nothing for me to do but nod and scribble out the dumb list as quickly as possible. It was distracting me from watching the medical personnel like a hawk.

As I hand the list and my credit card to Tracy I say, "I hope you are right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Tracy left I turned my attention back to the medical staff. I couldn't help but grimace when I saw the doctor pull the tube out her throat. I held my breath and stared at her chest. All I wanted was to see was any kind of movement. Any sign she was breathing on her own. It felt like an eternity. But it was probably just a few seconds.

I don't think I began to breath until I saw the doctor turn back to me and smile. I watch as the nurses wipe her face, clean her up, change her sheets and administer drugs. Before the nurses finish the doctor walks over to me and says, "She's breathing on her own. There's no sign of infection. She seems to be healing up well."

I quickly ask, "What about her organs? Are her liver and kidney's working normally?"

Why the doctor is grinning at me I don't know why but he says, "I forgot you're a doctor too. Her blood work show that her kidneys are working fine. But you probably knew that from the catheter bag. As far as her liver, there's no jaundice and her blood work show that its functioning fine. As you know it will take time for the organs to make a full recovery but I don't think there will be anymore complications. She just needs to take it easy. The thigh wound will also take time to heal. She's lucky that it didn't shatter her femur."

I sigh in relief. Everything is going well. I quickly say, "Thank you doctor. One last question, what about the sedatives? I think we would all be much happier if she was awake."

"Sorry I forgot. I gave orders for a lower dose to be administered. The dose the nurses just administered is the first lower dose. Every six hours they will administer a lower, and lower dose until we hit zero. The last dose should happen at 2 am. I expect her to come to by mid-morning tomorrow at the latest. But keep in mind she will still be administered pain medication. And from what I've been told she's very sensitive to any medication. So that might make her groggy but that's normal. After she wakes up I'll access her condition again and depending on how she's feeling I might lower or change the medication to something that doesn't make her that loopy," the doctor says.

"I'm so relieved. Thank you doctor." I say as I reach my hand out to shake his.

He shakes my hand but when I try to take mine back he says, "No thank you. It's so nice to talk to someone that understands everything without me having to dumb it down. Maybe later we can have coffee."

My jaw drops. Now I'm mad. This guy has some nerve. I pull my hand back and I angrily say, "Are you familiar with the word professionalism? How dare you? We're talking in an ICU room where the woman I love is fighting for her life and you're hitting on me?"

I could see blood drain from his face and the nurses trying hard not to laugh. Obviously, they were over hearing our conversation. The doctor manages to say, "Sorry, I thought I'd give it a try. I have a thing for brunettes. I didn't know. But it's such a waste."

"Waste, waste really?!" I shriek. This is getting from bad to worse.

The doctor didn't say another word and he just walked out. One nurse came over and said, "That's doctor Davis. He thinks he's God's gift to women. He hits on anybody who is remotely attractive. But I doubt he'll bother you again."

"Thank goodness. I don't have the energy to deal with that kind of crap right now." I say.

"Besides I don't blame you. Office Peck is a real beauty." The nurse says as she turns to look at my love.

First the doctor and now the nurse. Can't we catch a break. I can help but growl back, "She's much more than that. She's mine."

Talk about possessive but I just couldn't help it. That's what came out. The nurse just smiles and she turns back to me and says, "Easy tiger. I have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty. You're beautiful too by the way."

That made me blush hard. First for acting like a possessive jerk and second for the compliment. I always thought I was okay you know. Gail is the one that is beautiful. I look down to try to hide the blush and I mumble, "Sorry. It's just that a psycho is after my girl and then the doctor hits on me and then you give my love a compliment and I lost it a little. Sorry."

The nurse just squeezes my arm and says, "Don't worry about it. We all know that there's a psycho after your girl. She won't get past us. Promise. My name is Jocelyn. If you need anything just let me know."

I look up and say, "Thank you."

She just winks at me and both nurses leave the room.

I immediately take my spot next to the bed grab her hand with one hand and caress her cheek with the other.

"Love, you're doing so good. I can't wait for you to wake up. Can't wait to see those eyes that have haunted me since day one. I love you, baby." I whisper as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

As I straighten up I see Steve come in. He's carrying a duffel bag, two coffees and a computer bag. Probably from Tracy. He drops the bag, computer bag and sets both cups of coffee on the tray table. Then he goes to the opposite side of the bed, smiles and says, "She's breathing on her own. What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is going well. She should be awake by tomorrow morning. Everything is healing well. But even though she's going to be taken off the sedatives the pain medication might make her loopy and/or sleepy." I say as continue to caress her cheek.

"Great." Steve grins

"Yeah, it is. I just wish the doctor was a little more professional. But at least he seems to be good at his job." I grumble

Steve frowns and asks, "What happened?"

"The jerk hit on me when he was finishing up telling me about Gail? Basically I was a waste because I am in love with your sister. I mean can you believe that?" I vent

"Oh really?" Steve asks quietly.

"Yeah." I say as I look up. The look on Steve's eye reminds me of Gail. His blue eyes look hard and he seems flushed.

I frown and ask, "What's wrong Steve?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." Steve says as he tries to smile.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," I ask

Instead he goes to a usual Peck tactic. A tangent or diversion or changing the subject. It's basically the same thing. As he takes his cup of coffee he says. "So, Tracy took care of going shopping for you, she sent her laptop and she's taking care of your move back here."

I just sigh in defeat. He'll tell me when he's ready and if he fixes whatever is wrong he won't tell me at all. So damn frustrating. At least I can read my Peck better. Usually if I pry a little she'll tell me what she's thinking. But I'm not naïve to think that she tells me everything. It's something good work on when she wakes up. She's not the only one who need to work on this. I need to do it too. Even though she blames herself, I'm just as guilty.

I let go of her hand to grab the coffee and say, "Thanks for everything. I'll thank Tracy when she comes later."

"No need to thank us Holly. One you're one of us and two we know what's good for us. We are all trying to prevent our murders and disposal of our bodies. You have met garbage pail kid there, right?" Steve grins.

I can't help but giggle and say, "Yeah we've met but as far as I'm concerned you're the garbage pail kid not her. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked there, pippy long stocking."

Steve just smiles and says, "I see you are picking up on her bad habits."

"No, I'm picking up her good ones." I grin

Steve just pouts and says, "Great. Now I don't have to deal with Gail's teasing but you too?"

"You started it," I smile and shrug.

"Fine. Is there anything else you need?" Steve asks

"Yeah, one little thing. Can you please call me if psycho bitch tries to get in here again? Or your mother for that matter?" I ask

Steve blushes and says, "Tracy, right?"

"Duh," I respond

"I'm just trying to give you one less thing to worry about." Steve pouts

"I appreciate that but I need to know what's going on so that I can prepare myself. If I know that your mother and the psycho might come, I might lock the door or call hospital security and tell them what's going on." I say quietly

"I did do that," Steve says quickly

"I'm sure you did but it would be better if I knew that too at the time. Steve you're not protecting me by not telling me what's going on. Just tell me. I'm not fragile. As long your sister safe that's all that matters." I say softly.

"No, that's not enough. You both have to be safe. Nothing can happen to you either. Gail won't survive that." As he looks away Steve whispers.

I can't help but close my eyes. Something happened.

"Just tell me Steve." I plead

He begins to rub the back of his neck and whispers, "Miller went on a bender last night at the Penny. She was pissed she couldn't pass herself of as you. And well she made some threats against you. Luckily Oliver was there. He read her the riot act and I think he even threatened her. I don't know but it seemed to do the trick for now and I didn't get any heat from our mother. I saw Miller this morning at roll call. She couldn't look at Oliver or me this morning."

I feel hot. Why o why can't we catch a break. I rub my face and ask, "What's the plan?"

Steve sighs and says, "Well, we're going to station a police officer outside the door. It's probably going to be one of the rookies, Oliver, Tracy, or me. We can't trust anybody else at this point."

I grab the railing of the hospital bed, close my eyes to brace myself for the answer to my question. "Did she threaten Gail? Does she want to hurt her?"

Instead of answering my question he says, "You're both safe. We're not going to let anything happen to either of you."

I grit my teeth and snap, "Just fucking tell me Steve. Did she threaten to hurt Gail?"

I feel him come to my side of the bed, put a hand on my arm and whisper, "Yes she did. But nothing is going to happen. I promise."

Before I can answer I hear a soft groan. I can feel my heart begin to pound. I turn back to the bed and I catch a glimpse of her hand moving. I can't help but shriek, "She's waking up, Steve!"

I grab her hand, squeeze and say, "Gail, love open your eyes. If you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Steve starts talking to her too. He says, "Come on Gail. Wake up. You've been asleep long enough. Come on little sister. Wake up."

There's another soft groan but I feel her squeeze my hand. I quickly say excitedly, "She can hear us Steve. She squeezed my hand."

Steve just grins big. I continue to squeeze her hand and say, "Come on love. Open your eyes for me. Just for a little while. Please baby ."

But that was it. I felt her hand go limp in mine. She's asleep again. I just lean over the rail, kiss her forehead and whisper, "I'm here my love. I love you. I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

After I kiss her forehead Steve kisses her cheek and says, "This is great news. I need to update everybody and I got to go back to the precinct. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Food would be good. It's almost noon and I didn't have any breakfast just coffee," I say happily. Gail is waking up. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Steve nods his head and says, "The rookie that's going to stand guard first will bring you your lunch. I don't know who that is yet but I'll call you. We have to work out the schedule with Oliver. By the way, he would love to come by. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok." I grin

"Good I'll add him to the list. If you need anything call me ok. Tracy and I will be by later." Steve says as he's getting ready to walk out.

I frown and say, "One more thing, no more secrets Steve. If anything happens that involves Gail or me I want to know the moment it happens. And when Tracy comes I have a bone to pick with her. She promised she'd call if anything happened."

Steve starts rubbing the back of his head nervously again and says, "Yeah, well she didn't know. She was busy getting you settled and I didn't think she needed something else to worry about."

"So she's just finding out right now?"

"Probably," Steve says nervously.

I smile and say, "So that means you're pretty screwed, right?

"A little bit." Steve says

"Alright go. I'll let Tracy tear you a new one." I say not being to stop the grin my face.

"Ugh, between Tracy, Gail and you I think I'm going to be screwed forever." Steve says blushing.

I laugh and say, "Maybe."

"Ugh. You're so picking up on Gail's habits." Steve mumbles as he leaves the room.

I can't help but grin. It's such a relief. She's finally waking up. Thank you, God, universe or whatever power that be.

I'll be forever grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yesterday was a very good day. I think that Gail is waking up more and more by the passing hour. I've been talking to her none stop. Well at least when we're alone in the room and the times she's tried to wake up she at least squeezes my hand. To me that's huge progress. I couldn't be happier.

This morning a new doctor came in to check on Gail. I guess after what happened yesterday "God's gift to women" decided to switch Gail to another doctor. I could care less who treats her. As long as they know what they are doing. The doctor gave her the once over and she said that everything looked good. She expected for Gail to wake up today. But she warned that she still might come in out of consciousness because of the pain medication.

Chris kept me company last night. He was the first to be assigned to guard duty. He gave me a hug when he came in and kissed Gail's cheek. He smiled and said he was so happy I was back and that nobody was going to get anywhere near us. He also said to just keep the door locked. If anybody needed to get in there he would knock on the door and tell me who it was. He said not to open the door to anybody unless I heard him announce them first. He went on to say he would tell the rest of Gail's friends to work the door the same way he was.

I just smiled and nodded. At least by having the door locked I felt a little bit safer. Nobody was going to just barge in.

This morning Dov came for his shift. He brought me coffee and donuts and was so happy that Gail was better and that I was here. He just hugged me and said, "You have no idea how happy we are you are here."

"Thank you."

"Now don't worry about nothing. Keep the door locked and I'll knock when someone needs to come in."

"I know Dov." I smile

And with that I was in the room alone with my Gail again. I just held her hand and caressed her face with my thumb while whispering, "Come on love. It's time to wake up now. Please just open your eyes for me for a minute."

I hear a soft groan and my heart immediately starts racing. I squeeze her hand and whisper ungently, "That's it love. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes. Squeeze my hand sweetheart."

And with that she slowly opened her eyes and barely murmurs, "Holly"

I can't help the tears that begin to run down my face. Those beautiful blue eyes look uncloudy, cloudy and in pain. All I manage to whisper, "Yes it's me my love. What hurts?"

She just squeezes my hand harder and murmurs, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my love it's really me. What hurts baby?" I whisper

I can see she's trying to focus her eyes and all she manages to do is groan, "My belly, leg."

I start pushing the call button. "Hang in there my love. The doctor is coming."

She frowns and murmurs, "No drugs."

I grin, she's back. I just whisper, "You need the drugs right now love. You need to rest so that you can heal."

She just watches me with a soft smile on her face now. She manages to murmur, "No cry."

I can't help but smile harder as I try to stop the tears and wipe my face with the back of one hand. "Ok, no crying."

"Mmm…missed lopsided grin." Gail whispers

"I missed your smile too love. I just missed you so much." I whisper back as caress her cheek with my thumb. I can feel her turn into my touch.

She begins to close her eyes and I feel a soft kiss on my palm. I can tell she's falling asleep again. I just whisper, "Look at me love. Just a little bit longer. Let the doctor come and then you can rest again. Ok baby, just a little bit longer."

She manages a little nod and then finally I hear a knock at the door. I start letting go of Gail's hand but I feel her grasp it harder and groan, "No leave. Please."

"I'm not leaving you. Promise. Just need to open the door. I'll be right back ok." I whisper softly.

"Ok…" She moans.

I kiss the back of her hand and basically just unlock the door and I walk back to Gail. I grab her hand and whisper, "See, I'm back love."

She just smiles a little and squeezes my hand.

When I see everyone run in it makes me want to get out of the way. But I just can't leave her. Behind me I hear the doctor say, "Dr. Stewart can you step away from the bed?"

But before I can respond Gail whines, "No, no, no leave."

I just turn back to the doctor and say, "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving her."

"But we need…", The doctor begins to say but Gail interrupts again. She groans, "Holly stays."

I turn to the doctor and plead with my eyes to just get on with it and let me stay where I am.

She just shrugs and goes to the other side of the bed and starts looking Gail over. Gail answers in monosyllables and the doctor orders some pain medication.

Gail hears it and moans, "Noooo."

"Yes.," I say as I squeeze her hand

I can tell she's about to argue. As much as she's capable of arguing at this point. I squeeze her hand and whisper, "You need drugs right now baby. When you get better you can take less. But right now please just listen to the doctor, ok?"

I can see it in her eyes that she's not happy but she just nods her head. I just grin, kiss her head and whisper in her ear, "That's my girl."

She just smiles and she slowly begins to close her eyes. I kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear, "I'll be here when you wake up, my love. Rest ok."

Just as she woke up suddenly she fell asleep. I could feel it. Her hand went limp again. I kiss her forehead one more time, turn to the doctor and I say, "I'm sorry about that. But I just couldn't leave her."

The doctor just shrugs and says, "I understand. She's healing beautifully. The sedatives seem to be leaving her system quickly. But she needs to understand she needs the pain meds and rest for her body to recover. It's very important."

I sigh and say, "I know it is. I'll convince her she needs to take them and to rest as much as possible."

"I hope you do. Officer Peck here is well known to our staff. She twisted an ankle chasing some perpetrator three months ago. She almost broke it but she refused meds. I've never met a more difficult patient," the doctor smiles.

I look back and my love and wonder how many other times has she been hurt since I was gone. I can't wait for Steve or Tracy to come around.

I just say, "You just need to know how to handle her."

The doctor looks at me unconvinced and says, "Well good luck."

With that she's gone. But before I can lock the door I hear Dov knock. As soon as I open the door he asks, "How is she? Nothing bad happened, right?"

I can tell he was scared. I just tell him to come in. He immediately goes to the opposite side of the bed and asks again, "How is she?"

I just smile and say, "She's great. She woke up for a few minutes. I think in a couple of days she'll be awake and bribing everybody and anybody to break her out of here."

Dov just grins and says, "What a relief. I was so worried. I doubt she'll try to break out."

"And why is that?"

"You." Dov says simply.

I can't help but blush and say, "I hope you are right."

"I am. Just lock the door. I'm going to step away from the room for a couple of minutes. Got to call the precinct and let them know she's waking up." Dov grins as he walks out.

I just nod and lock the door.

And sit back down next to the bed I can't help to pick up the journal again. I decide to go to the last entry and re-read it. It just breaks my heart but I need to understand her. I think the number that Collins has a lot to do with the stupid idea she has in her head that she's not girlfriend material.

In reality he was the one that wasn't worth it. Instead of acting like a man and just being honest he cheated on her. And to add insult to injury it had to be one of her friends. Out of millions of women it just had to be one of her friends. Not that Andy is blameless in this. She betrayed her just as much as Nicholas did. I wonder if Gail is even talking to either of them. I got to remember to ask Tracy or Gail for that matter.

I can't help but grin. She should be awake very soon. She might be loopy and seeing pink elephants but I don't care. As I lean toward the tray table to grab my water the journal falls down and piece of paper falls out. I frown and pick up the folded piece of paper. I put the bottle of water next to my chair and carefully open the paper.

One side has her travel itinerary. She would have been in San Francisco seven days ago. Makes sense. I've been here eight.

As I go to refold the paper and put it back in to the journal I notice that Gail had written something in the back. It read:

 ** _10 AM Gare Du Nord by Keaton Henson_**

 **This feels right and I'm letting it**  
 **And now I know just what to do**  
 **Tire of me if you will, my dear**  
 **I will** ** _not tire of you  
And this is the world as I see it now  
Turns out that nothing is fair  
You can leave me if you wish, my love  
But I'm not going anywhere_**

 ** _And please do not hurt me, love,  
I am a fragile one, and you are the light in my eyes  
Please do not break my heart,  
I think it's had enough pain to last the rest of my life_**

 ** _Endless distraction, you worry me  
But I'm trying to figure out how_**  
Y ** _ou don't have to make any promises, love  
I'm afraid I might die for you now  
And I'd kill just to watch you as you're sleeping  
I hope that you'll let me, in time  
You don't have to call me yours, my love  
Damn it, I'm calling you mine!_**

 ** _And please do not hurt me, love,  
I am a fragile one, and you are the light in my eyes  
Please do not break my heart,  
I think it's had enough pain to last the rest of my life_**

 ** _And I will not tire of you_**

The tears just run down my face. At this point I don't even bother to wipe them away. I want to make promises to her. I want to call her mine. I never ever want to hurt her again. When I broke her heart I broke mine too. I know she's fragile. I could see the damage done by others. That's why she kept that armor up. And I ended up doing what everyone else had done. Hurt her. And I know life isn't fair. If it was fair, I wouldn't be standing in an ICU room praying that she'll make a full recovery.

I stand up and take the step to be at her bedside. I grab her hand with my right, caress her cheek with my left as I whisper, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you. I broke my heart when I broke yours. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll have me. I love you, Gail."

Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her cheek I hear commotion right outside the room. This can't be good. I kiss her cheek grab the journal in my left hand and walk over to stand by the door. I put my ear to it and immediately I can hear who it is.

Fuck. I can hear poor Dov arguing and refusing to move away from the door. I sigh, steel myself for what's coming and open the door. Dov looks to be in shock but is quick to recover because both Elaine and Miller are trying to barge in.

I help Dov shoving them back and from the corner of my eye I see nurse Jocelyn picking up the phone at the nurses' station. I give her a quick nod and Dov and I give a final shove to get Elaine and Miller away from the door.

"Dov go inside with Gail and lock the door." I quickly say

"What no?! I'm supposed to keep them out and protect you both!" Dov shrieks.

"Epstein I'll have your badge for this!" Elaine growls

Dov snaps back, "Fire me. I don't care. I'm following orders and I'm not going to let you hurt neither of them."

"Oh please Epstein it's not like we're going to kill Gail," Miller barks

"That's not what you said last night." I growl

"What are you talking about Dr. Stewart?" Elaine asks looking clearly confused.

"Lies," Miller says quickly

Hmm, so Elaine's pet didn't keep her in the loop. This might get interesting. But first thing is first. Protect Gail.

I get close to Dov and whisper in his ear, "Protect Gail. She's defenseless. The nurse called hospital security. I'll be fine, ok. Lock the door."

Poor Dov looks so torn. He looks at the door and then he looks at me and I bet he wished he could tear himself in half. I just nod at him and that finally gets him to open the door.

But before he closes the door he looks straight at Elaine and Miller and says, "I'm calling back up and I'm going to be listening at the door. If I get any inkling that you're going to try and harm Dr. Stewart, I'm going to draw my weapon and job be damned."

With that I could hear him locking the door but I can see the shadow of his boots beneath the door. I sigh in relief.

Now I'm able to give Elaine and her pet my complete attention.

"So how did you manage to have a Toronto police officer standing guard in front of my daughters' room unnecessarily?" Elaine says coldly.

I scoff and say, "Didn't your pet tell you that she tried to impersonate me to get in here and then went on a bender last night? The person you call one of Toronto's finest threaten to hurt not only me but your daughter as well."

Elaine's face lost what little color it had. She turns to her pet and says, "You did what?"

Miller of course tries to play it off and says nervously, "She's completely over exaggerating. Besides that's not the point. We are here to see my girl. We heard she finally woke up."

Damn this woman is going to make me get charged with assault. I take a deep breath to try to calm down but with little luck. I growl, "She's mine. You had 2 terrible dates with her and she told you to get lost. Women also have to take no for a fucking answer."

"Ha! Please she's been out of it from the day you got here. I bet you she's been asking for me and you're just keeping her from me.," Miller scoffs

I can see Elaine's wheel turning. She wants Millers family support but she can't have someone close to her threatening bodily harm or worse.

Miller's in making what little control I have run out. I grit my teeth, show her the journal in my left hand and growl, "This says otherwise. She couldn't stand you. You were a snob and apparently stupid. Hasn't someone taught you the meaning of the word no?"

"That stupid journal. It means nothing. You're the stupid one for keeping Gail from the people that matter." Miller says angrily.

"The hell it doesn't. It's proof. She loves me. Not you. As far as people that matter, you are not one of them and to be honest neither is your benefactor. She's never been much a mother anyways." I say angrily.

Before we can continue I see Steve running from one end of the hall and Oliver from another with hospital security.

I sigh in relief until I hear Elaine tell them, "This woman is keeping me from seeing my daughter."

Before I can respond nurse, Jocelyn walks over and shows hospital security Gail's chart while saying, "No, Dr. Stewart is the patient's emergency contact and has the right to make medical decisions for the patient. That also means she has the right to decide who gets in to see her. Both of these women don't belong here."

If looks could kill Jocelyn would probably be dead. Oliver gets between me and the two other women while Steve grabs his mother arm again to drag her off as other hospital staff drag Miller off.

When everything is quiet again, Oliver grins and says, "Well hello darlin'. All this excitement isn't good for you or my favorite Peck. But it's so good to see you again.

I grin and hug him hard while saying, "It's so good to see you too Olie."

"Now darlin', let's get you back in the room with my petulant Peck. She's my favorite you know. I'm sure Epstein will be relieved to know that everything is under control." Oliver smiles.

I nod and smile and Oliver knocks on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So how are you really holding up, Holly?" Oliver asks when we are back in the room.

I'm back at her bedside holding her hand as I say, "It's been a nightmare but I'm happy. They are finally cutting the sedatives and she's slowly coming around. Doctors say she's healing beautifully. She just needs rest and to follow the doctor's orders."

Oliver grins and says, "That's great darlin'. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine. You guys have been great. Every time Steve or Tracy come they come with either coffee or food and sometimes both. I've tried giving them the cash I have on me or giving them my ATM card but they say no and there so damn stubborn I gave up trying." I say

Oliver says grinning, "That a quality is what makes them such good cops. But my petulant Peck got a double dose and that's why she's great at her job."

I just smile and whisper to Gail, "Your favorite cop is here, love. Come on baby wake up and say hello. I'm sure Olie would love to talk to you."

"Mmmm….Lunchbox," I hear her murmur.

I look up and Oliver is grinning from ear to ear.

"Well hello darlin'. How are you feeling?" Oliver says softly.

"Olie..that you?" Gail whispers.

"Yep. Came to see how you were doing? You know I'm missing my favorite rookie?" Oliver says.

I feel her squeeze my hand as she murmurs, "Lunchbox?"

"I'm herebaby."

She slowly opens her eyes they look better. They are going back to that shade of blue I love so much. But I can still tell she's in pain.

"Thought dreamt you." Gail whispers

"No, love I'm here. From 1 to 10 how much does it hurt?" I ask softly

"4"

"So it's really a 7, huh? I wish you didn't do that Gail. You don't have to be in pain baby." I whisper.

"No drugs."

I look up and Olie says proudly, "That's my Gail. Stubborn to the end."

I just sigh and begin to push the call button. I can clearly see that she's in pain. I lean down and kiss her cheek and whisper, "Talk to Olie for a little bit ok. Try to stay awake for me love. I'm going to go find the doctor. I'll be right back."

"No leave," Gail whispers while squeezing my hand. I can tell she's getting stronger. Her grip is getting better every time she wakes up.

"I'm not going to leave. I promise. I'll be right back love." I say softly.

Gail turns to Ollie and murmurs, "Don't let her go. Please."

"Darlin' she's not going to leave. I'll go find the doc, ok. Holly can stay with you." Oliver whispers.

Gail just nods and Oliver walks out to find the doctor. I can't help myself and lean down to kiss her cheek. But she moved at the last second and before I knew it I was kissing her. Her lips feel amazing. It was soft and sweet. It felt so good. I really don't want to stop but under the circumstances I know that this isn't the time. At least not yet.

As I leaned back I felt her pick her head up to keep the kiss going and I felt her grab the front of my shirt to keep me close. I hear her murmur, "No stop."

This is just bad timing. Totally my fault. The doctor and Oliver are coming back real soon. I give her one last soft kiss and I lean down enough to whisper in her ear, "Soon love, I promise. The doctors coming, baby. Tell her how much it hurts, ok."

"Ok," She murmurs as she grabs my hand again.

We stopped just in time. The doctor looked her over again and ordered another dose of her pain medication. The drug acted fast. She tries to fight it. I can tell so I lean down and whisper, "Rest love. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

Just as she was falling asleep she murmurs, "Love you."

She said it so softly I almost thought I imagined it. But the look on Oliver's face told me I didn't imagine it. He just smiles and nods his head. I can't help but close my eyes and thank whatever power maybe for this gift. I lean down again to whisper, "I love you too sweetheart. Rest baby."

With that she fell asleep again and I'm grinning ear to ear. I can't help but say, "She loves me Olie."

"I know. You take good care of her you hear. She's my favorite. I got to get back to work but I'll be back to visit her. You tell her to get better." Olie says

I just nod and sit back down next to the bed. I can't help the grin on my face. Finally, I heard it from Gail. Well, high as a kite Gail but right now I'll take whatever I can get.

I grab her journal again and decide to leave her note of my own. But I can't help but worry about how she's going to react to the fact that I've read her journal. I'm going to have to tell her. It's just such a bad idea to lie to her. I think it would be worse lying to her than to tell her the truth and try to explain why Steve thought it was so important for me to read it. At least it stopped me from going off the handle when Miller showed up. Without the journal I think I would have needed space to process and come back. This way Elaine's and Miller's lies never took root.

I just have to have faith that things are coming together as they should and that Gail and I are in a better place now. I think we've both have grown and honestly changed. Six months takes its toll on any human being. At least for me it made me realize what a mistake I had made.

Now I can't wait for Gail to get better and for us to start again. Just that thought makes me grin like I haven't in a long time. Grab her journal and take a page out of her book so to speak. She'll probably say that her impeccable taste in music is rubbing off on me when it's really the other way around. I can't help but giggle. But I think she'll like the note.

 ** _Never Gonna Let You Down – Colbie Caillat_**

 ** _Low  
When you're feeling low  
And you just don't know where to run to  
Broke  
If your heart's been broke  
And you feel like you're all alone  
If you need something to believe in  
If you're looking for a light to guide you home  
Just look inside  
You're light a shining brighter than you know  
You should know  
_**

 ** _I'm never gonna let you down  
I'm always gonna build you up  
And when you're feeling lost  
I will always find you love  
I'm never gonna walk away  
I'm always gonna have your back  
And if nothing else you can always count on that  
When you need me  
I promise I will never let you down_**

 ** _Laugh  
I will make you laugh  
If you ever feel like crying  
Close  
I will hold you close  
You won't be alone anymore  
If you need someone to believe in  
If you're reaching for a hand to guide you home  
Just take my hand and I won't let you go  
I hope you know_**

 ** _I'm never gonna let you down  
I'm always gonna build you up  
And when you're feeling lost  
I will always find you love  
I'm never gonna walk away  
I'm always gonna have your back  
And if nothing else you can always count on that  
When you need me  
I promise I will never let you down_**

 ** _Ain't never gonna let you down_**

 ** _If you need something to believe in  
If you feel you've reached the end of the road  
Don't be afraid, I'll always guide you home  
You should know_**

 ** _I'm never gonna let you down  
I'm always gonna build you up  
And when you're feeling lost  
I will always find you love  
I'm never gonna walk away  
I'm always gonna have your back  
And if nothing else you can always count on that  
When you need me  
I promise I will never let you down_**

 ** _G-_**

 ** _I promise I'll never leave you again. I love you. Just getter soon baby._**

 ** _-Hxx_**

Just as I finish the note I hear Gail moaning and starting to thrash in the bed. Shit. I hear Gail moaning, "No don't hurt her. Leave her alone. Take me."

I rush to her and begin to shake her gently, "Gail love wake up. It's just a dream. You're safe baby. Wake up."

I only shake her a couple of times and thankfully she wakes up but the look in her eyes breaks my heart. She's terrified. She closes her eyes, a tear rolls down her face as she says, "You were with me at the house. They had a gun to you."

I lean down to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "We're both safe. Nobody is going to hurt us. I promise."

She whispers back, "Drugs make dreams bad."

"I know love, I know. Rest love."

I kiss her forehead one more time and a knock at the door catches my full attention. I walk over, press my ear to the door and wait to hear Dov announce whoever was trying to get in. I hear voices but I can't make out what they are saying.

I call out, "Dov, everything ok?"

I hear a loud thud. Not good. I call out again, "Dov, say something."

No response but now the knocking has turned into pounding. Now I'm scared. This is not good. Not good at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Now what the hell am I supposed to do now. I can hear someone trying to kick the damn door down. There's absolutely nowhere I can hide Gail or myself for that matter. Other than the bathroom. That's the last place Gail needs to be but at the moment I see no other option. I got to get whoever is on the other side of the door away from here.

I got to move as quickly as possible. I move my cot in to the bathroom. Put all my pillows, blankets and sleeping bag on it to hopefully make it a little less hard. I quickly unhook Gail from the machines that take her vitals and unhook her from the IV. I hope she just sleeps through all this. I slip my arms under her and lift straight up. I wait a second to see if that woke her up but she just cuddled into me.

Ok, Stewart get her into the bathroom and cover her up. Roll the IV stand and hook her up again with her meds. Kiss her cheek, pray this won't be the last time you'll see her and walk out of there. Don't forget to lock the door.

The door is about to give. Shit. Keep thinking Stewart, you got to text message someone to tell them where Gail is and tell them what's going on. Ok done. Now what the hell are you going to do if they take you with them. They can trace cell phone's, right? Don't forget your phone. Mute it and hide it somehow. Ok done.

The ass kicking the door finally managed to break it. He's about 6'3", 260 lbs., muscular with dark hair and eyes. I'm not going to lie he scares the hell out of me but I'm not going to cower. I look him straight in the eye and ask, "Why are you here? What do you want? Where's Officer Epstein?"

"That panty waist is currently taking a nap. Now where's the other dyke? This is her room, right?" He snarled

I can't help but get really pissed, I ball my fists and yell, "Fuck you! What the fuck do you want?!"

"Both of you." He smiles

"In case you are blind she's not here. They took her away for more tests." I lie. The only thought running through my mind is please don't wake up, please don't wake up."

He basically just curses and makes a phone call and then says happily, "Well at least we are not going empty handed. Start walking Dr. Stewart. You better not bring any attention to us or I'm going to shoot you in the back of the head and then I'm going to make it my mission in life to kill your little bitch. Am I clear?"

I can see it in his eyes that he's not kidding so I nod and start walking out of the room. It's the only thing I can do to keep Gail safe. Of course I'm going to cooperate. I don't have much of a choice now do I? As soon as I walk out I see Dov laying in the hallway. I walk about 10 feet I can see Jocelyn and another nurse laying on the floor out cold. There went my hope of maybe having hospital security intervening somehow. But now I see one obvious gang banger holding the elevator for us and I see another get in with us right before the doors closed. This was planned.

We walked around the hospital till we made it to the ER. That's the exit they obviously wanted because there was a dark van waiting for us at the corner. Just out of camera range. As soon as I'm in front of the van waiting for them to open the side door I feel someone hit me from behind and I'm out cold.

Unbeknownst to me my little text had the entire Toronto Police Department coming.

 **15** **th** **Precinct**

 ** _Oliver,_**

 ** _Someone is kicking door in. Gonna get them out of here. I hid Gail in the rooms bathroom. Keep her safe. Hurry._**

 ** _-H_**

As soon as Oliver reads the message he knows it's going to get bad before it gets better. He can't help but curse and make a call to their SWAT team. He orders them to go to the hospital and not to make entrance onto the floor till they had every exit and entrance covered.

"We got a situation at the hospital and we need as many units as possible to respond." Oliver says into his radio.

Obviously, every cop in the precinct heard the call out. Both Tracy and Steve run out of the detective's in search of Oliver. Tracy finds him first and asks, "What's wrong?"

Right after Steve rounds the corner and asks, "Tell me it's not about Gail."

Oliver just sighs and nods. Both Tracy and Steve curse and begin to run to their cars with Oliver on their tail. About 15 police cruisers descend on the hospital at the same time.

There's a cop at every entrance and exit. When they make Gail's floor both Steve and Tracy are surprised to see that The SWAT team is ready to make entrance. Oliver whispers to them, "It's going to be alright. They are going to make a soft entrance."

Both Tracy and Steve just nod. Oliver taps the SWAT leaders back and they begin to count down.

The only thing one of them can think of is that they screwed up. They knew there was more danger than they were letting on. They thought they could handle it. They thought they could protect them but obviously, they were wrong.

As the SWAT team make their entrance Steve, Tracy and Oliver make a beeline for Gail's room. Tracy kneels down over Dov to feel for a pulse. She smiles in relief when she finds one. Both Steve and Oliver are relieved that Epstein is going to be fine. When they turn attention to Gail's room it's obvious that there's no need to break down the door because it's wide open. All three make entrance and clear the room.

Both Tracy and Steve start yelling, "Gail! Holly!"

Oliver quickly says, "Stop. We need to get into the bathroom. Tracy find the leader of the SWAT team and get the master key. We got to get in there."

Tracy doesn't ask questions and just runs out of the room with her weapon still drawn.

"Let's just break the door down," Steve says nervously.

"I don't know where she is. The room isn't that big. If you kick it in you might hit her." Oliver says while moving to stand in front of the door.

"She? You mean them, right? Both of them are in there, right?" Steve asks incredulously.

Oliver shakes his head sadly and shows Steve Holly's text. Steve says angrily, "Shit, she went with them so that they wouldn't find Gail, didn't she?"

"Looks like it." Oliver says nervously. He was getting very impatient. He needed to confirm that Gail was safe and sound so that he can put out an all point bulletin for Holly.

"I got it," Tracy announces as she gets back to the room. All three draw their weapons just in case and Oliver opens the door.

To their relief Gail was there. But she was mumbling, "Cold. Lunchbox."

Oliver thinks quick on his feet. Gail needs to be moved as quickly as possible. The longer she sleeps and the longer their excuses about Holly hold out the better. Oliver knows what's going to happen if Gail finds out Holly was taken. She was going to pull out every tube and monitor off and she's going was going to go find her. Wounds be damned.

"Tracy go find a doctor or a nurse and get them in here. We need to move Gail from this room but first we got to make sure she's okay and comfortable." Oliver orders.

Oliver calls to Steve, "Go find some blankets."

Once they both run out to do as they're told Oliver kneels down and whispers, "We're going to get you warmed up in a minute darlin'. Everything is going to be alright."

"Olie," Gail whispers

"Yep, that's me." Oliver smiles.

"Where's Holly?" Gail whispers.

"She'll be back soon. I promise." Oliver says nervously.

"No she promised." Gail whimpers as she opens her eyes.

Oliver can't help but curse in his head. Those blue eyes seem to be much more alert than they were the last time he saw them. He quickly says, "She didn't leave you. She just went to get a quick shower. She'll be back soon."

Gail just murmurs, "Promise Olie."

"I promise." Oliver whispers.

That one line broke his heart and made him hell bent on keeping his promise. Come what may he was going to get Holly back.

Oliver knows that lying is not the way to do this. He's going to talk to Steve and see if the doctor will agree to keep the current dose of the sedatives at what it is now. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. If they wean her off anymore they're going to have a very angry, upset, vengeful and stubborn Peckling on their hands.

 **Condemned building in Toronto**

God my head hurts. I slowly open my eyes to take in my surroundings. I'm in some run-down house. All the windows are boarded up and I'm laying on some really smelly carpet. My hands are tied up and so are my feet. Great.

I slowly manage to sit up and the room starts to spin. Just what I needed. A concussion. I manage to find the lump and a little blood with my hands. I need to stay awake. How am I going to manage that I don't know? At least I kept Gail safe.

I can take a lot of solace in that.

The door suddenly swings open hard. I can't help but jump. In comes in the leader. At least I'm assuming he's the leader. He's the one that broke the hospital door.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." He says coldly

I just ask one question, "Why am I here?"

"You're here because my soldiers are stupid and couldn't carry out a simple order." He answers.

"What was that?" I ask confused.

He smiles, "To kill your girlfriend. She isn't supposed to be recovering in a hospital. She's supposed to be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I feel my blood run cold. They were after Gail. Specifically, they wanted her dead. Shit. My head is running a mile a minute. Even though its killing me. Keep your wits about you, Stewart. Why? I mean the simple reason she's a cop would make her a target. But this was very specific.

I guess he see it in my expression that I'm both confused and terrified. Before I can ask a question, he continues to smile and say, "You're asking yourself, why right? First let me introduce myself, I'm called Black. Normally we wouldn't care what cop as long as it was a cop and they were dead. But this was a very special request."

"From who and why?" I ask

"I don't know what your fate is yet Dr. Stewart so I can't tell you the who or the why. All I'll tell you is that your little girlfriend pissed off the wrong people."

"So why take me?" I ask confused

"It wasn't supposed to be just you. It was supposed to be both of you. You were supposed to get your lovely girlfriends company but it didn't go as plan. She should be with you right now. Suffering a great deal of pain from us reopening her healing wounds and then putting salt in them. Look behind you." Black says.

I turn quickly and I see it. A box of salt. They were prepared.

"This is aimed at Officer Peck, isn't it?" I ask pretty sure I knew the reason.

"Well, duh. I thought you were smart, Dr. Stewart." Black laughs.

"They will find me you know. The entire Toronto PD is looking for me. You won't get away with this." I say angrily.

The gang banger just laughs and says, "If only you knew. Now you can scream to your hearts content because no one will hear you. My soldiers might smack you around from time to time if you piss them off but they won't kill you unless I say. I know that a couple of them would love to turn you back onto men."

Just what I needed to hear. A shiver runs down my back. I just back myself into the corner and pray that they will find me before it's too late.

 **Back at the hospital**

Peck is settled back in a room and sound asleep. Two cops are standing guard at the entrance. The doctor agreed to continue the same dose for a couple of days with the strict understanding that it couldn't go on indefinitely. Nash and Peck will take 12 hour shifts and stay with her in the room. Shaw is also allowed access. Well at least that's what I got from a cop from a different division. These arrangements will make access to Peck almost impossible.

Down in a stairwell a cop is yelling into their phone, "Why did you take Dr. Stewart?! She had nothing to do with it."

"She has everything to do with it. I'm sick of Gail's complete lack of judgment and taste for that matter. She's been a total pain in the ass and this should knock some sense into her. Taking the bitch Stewart is the easiest way to inflict pain on Gail. Are you going to be able to get me access?" Is the cold response

"Look I didn't sign up to murder a fucking cop or a civilian for that matter. To get her shot and hopefully get her out of the force yes. She was a complete bitch and if it was up to her she would have probably had me kicked out. But I didn't want her dead. I'm not a murderer." The cop argues

"You're in it as deep as we are. So answer my question. Will you be able to get us access?"

"Probably not. I will try to get assigned to her detail but I doubt it's going to happen." The cop says.

"Well think of something. We need access."

"Fine but don't count on it. Just end this already." The cop pleads

There's only a laugh and a reply of, "Stop wasting my time I got to call our very confidential informant. Got to make sure Stewart is being looked after. Bye."

 **On the streets of Toronto**

A cell phone goes off.

"Hello Boss," Black says happily.

"How's Dr. Stewart? Is she enjoying herself?"

"Oh of course she is. I got her in the worst crack house in Toronto. Rats should climb all of her if she tries to sleep on the floor. She'll use a dirty bucket for any necessities and she'll be barely fed. She's probably nursing a pretty big headache too. I hit her pretty hard with the back of my gun and my men are dying to meet her acquaintance. A couple of them swear that they can turn her back to me." Black says

"Do whatever you want, moron. But don't kill her unless I say." Is the angry reply

"Nah, she's alright for now. So what's the plan Boss?"

"Take a picture of her. Make sure she looks like crap and beat up and have someone deliver it to the desk at 15th. Use a kid. That way they won't interrogate him. Besides the cop that relates to kids is currently unavailable."

"Who's that?" Black asks

"God, you're stupid. It's Peck. Never mind. Don't fuck this up."

Click and the caller is gone.

 **Gail's Hospital Room**

God Gail, you just can't catch a break. You deserve to be happy. Just when you finally decided to try again with Holly all this happens.

I told Steve that the shooting made absolutely no sense. None at all. Roberts knew the procedure. He should have been through the back entrance of that house. All he had to do was make a right into the alley. That's it. He's not our smartest rookie but he wasn't our stupidest either. If he was then his T.O. would have already complained. And I know for a fact his T.O. wouldn't have tolerated him if he was plain stupid.

Gail snaps me out of my thoughts. She's waking up. Damn it.

She's slowly opening her eyes and begins to softly ask, "Trace? Where's Holly?"

"She'll be back soon. She went to the cafeteria." I try to say in convincible way.

"Noo..wait. Stupid drugs. Please don't tell I dreamt her up. Please Tracy." Gail says sadly. Her eyes are getting watery.

"Of course not. She came back. You didn't dream her Gail. I swear." I say quickly.

"Swear Tracy," Gail mumbles while looking me straight in the eye.

So much for sedatives. She's getting more and more coherent. I guess she's building a resistance to them. I just grab her arm and say, "I swear Gail. She'll be back. Rest ok. You need it."

The look in her eyes doesn't look completely convinced but at least she nods and she falls asleep again.

We got to figure this out as soon as possible. I don't think we will be able to keep Gail out of the loop for much longer.

I need to think.

Maybe there's something we've missed. There has to be a clue somewhere. My eyes land on Holly's duffel bag. When they moved Gail I just grabbed anything and everything and stuffed it in the bag. But now I realize there's something missing.

Her purse. Her cell phone. She always kept it in the little night stand next to Gail's bed. Damn, it's probably still there. Unless the kidnappers took that with them.

I walk out of the room and say, "Collins and Diaz no one is to get in to that room but me, Steve or Oliver. Understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," They say together.

Thankfully the room is still cordoned off. I cut the yellow tape and go straight for the bag. I set it on the table and rummage through it.

Bingo.

I pick up my phone and call 15th. This might be the break we need.

 **At 15th Precinct**

The APB is out for Holly. It's been 3 hours since she was taken and we have no leads. This wasn't supposed to happen.

There's only one place to begin. The shooting.

That's when everything started. I wonder if Roberts has something to do with it. I think I will go and dump his cell phone and I just might tail him after he's off shift. Something isn't right about this kid.

Just as I'm about to go through his file I get a call from the mother of the year. I just sigh and answer, "How can I help you Superintendent?"

"I'd like to go visit my daughter is what I would like Officer Shaw," Superintendent Peck say coldly.

"I'm sure you know that Dr. Stewart has been kidnapped. So we are terribly busy right now. Your son is now Gail's medical proxy. So I suggest if you want access to your daughter then speak to your son Superintendent." I say

"He's not answering his phone." Superintendent Peck says.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Superintendent. If there's nothing else, I'm terribly busy." I reply. I hope she just hangs up. I have work to do.

"Do you have any leads on Dr. Stewart? I'm just glad that Gail wasn't injured further during the kidnapping." Superintendent Peck says

"Wait you don't know?" I ask incredulously

"Know what?"

Apparently, her spies failed again. Someone is going to pay dearly.

"Your daughter was the target." I say.

"What?! No that can't be." Superintendent Peck says in shock.

"Well it is. Your daughter is under protection and now if you will excuse me but I have a search to organize. Good bye Superintendent Peck." I say as I hang up. I could tell she was in the middle of saying something but I cut her off. Now she'll know what it feels like to hang up on someone while they are still talking.

So now back to what I was doing. Roberts. Let me see what answer he can give me. I radioed for him to come to my office immediately. Even if he was out in the field. He's the beginning.

My phone starts ringing. I can help but say a little prayer. Please let this be the lead we need.

"Shaw" I say quickly

"It's Nash. I think we missed the obvious." Tracy says

"What?"

"Her cell phone is missing."

"Well, damn it. Do you think she has it on her?" I ask hopefully

"Oliver she's smart. She might have taped it to her leg or something. She had minutes but she had time. Chances are they didn't frisk her. Ping it and see what you get." Tracy says

This is it.

 **Condemned Building in Toronto**

God, I have so many regrets right now. I wasted so much time. And finally when we had both come to our senses this happens. Every time I close my eyes I see hers. I miss her already. But she's safe. I need her to be safe come what may.

I wish I had had the gumption to tell her from the beginning what I was feeling.

Right now there's a song that keeps playing in my head. It's the song that just basically explained how I felt without her. I don't know how many times I've played it but that's the song I played in San Francisco on the bad nights.

I can't help but whisper to myself, "I'm so sorry love. So sorry. I love you."

I close my eyes and the song just plays like this:

 ** _I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat_**

 **I miss those blue eyes**  
 **How you kiss me at night**  
 **I miss the way we sleep**  
 ** _Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_**

 ** _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_**

 ** _And now I miss everything about you_**  
 **I can't believe it, I still want you**  
 **After all the things we've been through**  
 **I miss everything about you**  
 **Without you, whoa...**

 ** _I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me_**

 ** _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_**

 ** _And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa..._**

 ** _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in_**

 ** _And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no..._**

The door is kicked open. I just ignore. I don't want to think about what's happening or might happen. I just want to think of her.

"On your feet." Black says as he kicks my foot.

I had barely closed my eyes. I just look up and ask, "Well are you just going to stand there or help? My legs and arms are tied up. I can't exactly stand up on my own."

He rolls his eyes and one of his men goes behind me. He puts his hand under my arms and hauls me up. As soon I'm up Black punches me as hard as he can. The only reason I'm still standing is because someone is holding me up.

"Why are you doing this?" I mumble

The only response was another punch to the face. I can taste my blood. All I can do is think about her.

If he's going to kill me I hope its quick. I hear a click of some sort and then everything goes black again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Front Desk at 15** **th** **(Holly has been missing 24 hours)**

Officer McNally had just sat down to begin her shift. When a little boy walked up to her desk. He can barely see over the desk. At the most he was barely 6 or 7. But she can see that he's clutching a wrinkled-up piece of paper.

McNally is a little taken a back. She looks past the boy to see if there was an adult was with him. But there doesn't seem to be anyone. Maybe he's lost.

"Hello, are you lost?" Andy asks.

"Nope. I found this on the street. It looks like the lady that's on the TV." The little boy says as he lays the paper down on the desk.

Andy can't help but frown. This is weird.

"What lady? Andy asks

"Don't know. But these are laying on the street close to my house." The little boy shrugs.

"Can you tell me where you live?" Andy asks as she reaches for the paper.

"Yep." The little boy says proudly and gives her his address.

Andy smiles as she tries to unwrinkled the page. She has it laid out on her desk face down. When she finally finishes and turns the paper face up her heart just stops.

Fuck.

It's Holly. And she looks bad. Her eye is swollen and so are both her cheeks. Damn it.

Andy just follows her first instinct. She tells the little boy to wait there and she runs to find Oliver.

Time was running out.

 **Gail's Hospital Room**

"You can't lower her sedative dose Doctor. You just can't. If she regains complete consciousness she's going to pull out every tube and she's going to sign herself out of here. She's going to want to go after Dr. Stewart." Steve argues to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Detective Peck. But I won't keep her on a medication unless she needs it. She's healing beautifully. I need her to wake up so I can do a neurological exam. I just want to make sure every is fine. Besides I don't think she'll get far with that leg." The doctor says.

"You don't know my little sister. So when do you think she's going to be fully awake?" Steve asks nervously. We have to at least find Holly before Gail is fully awake. If we don't things are going to get bad fast.

"Well, she's gets the sedatives every six hours. So I think she'll be fully awake in 36 hours at the most. She might wake up sooner." The doctor explained.

"Great." Steve says sarcastically. Now there's something else that we need to worry about. Gail is going to take this badly and she's going to try to take off. Bad leg and all.

"Sorry I couldn't keep her on sedatives. But from what I've been told she's sensitive to any medication. The pain medication might keep her groggy." The doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Steve says

With that the doctor just left the room. Steve immediately got on the phone to call Oliver to see if there were any news. It went straight to voice mail. So Steve did the only thing he can do. He leaves a message and hope for good news.

At the moment he knows he's in deep shit with his mother but he doesn't have choice. Having her here will only upset Gail so there's no point.

He can't help but think that maybe his little sister is cursed. He just can't understand why did everything have to happen this way. It's not fair.

Steve can only pace and think about this whole mess. They need to find out as quickly as possible who is responsible for this whole mess. The only person he can think who would want to hurt Gail was just Miller. Even then he doubted it was her. He thought it was just one stupid date. Why can she just find someone else. Why would she want to almost kill Gail and kidnap Holly?

Then there was Roberts. That rookie has cop blood. Steve can't wrap his mind around the thought that Roberts couldn't follow simple directions. He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears, "Dork, where's Holly?"

Steve turns around and walks slowly to the bed. This is going to suck. Lying to Gail is a huge no no but he doesn't have a choice. He uses the very first thought that's comes to him.

"She had to go to the morgue. She got her old job back and she had to go fill out paper work. She'll be back soon." Steve says nervously. He also says a small prayer so that Holly can come back very soon.

Even drugged she can see through her brother. "You're lying. Where is she?"

"Ummm…Really Gail. That's where she is." Steve mumbles hoping that Gail will believe him.

"She left me, again didn't she?" Gail asks quietly. A tear runs down her cheek.

"No, of course not. Really Gail. She'll be back." Steve promises

Gail just sigh and as she's about to ask another question the Jocelyn comes into give administer her pain medication. It works quickly. Gail manages to mumbles, "Need my nerd back."

Steve shuts his eyes and whispers, "I know little sister. I know. She'll come back."

 **At 15** **th** **Precinct**

The people in our IT department are driving me crazy. I just want them to ping Holly's phone to see if they can get a possible location. They have me on hold.

We don't have time to waste. We need to find her soon.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Andy. She just barged into my office and she's holding some piece of paper.

"McNally I'm busy. Come back later." I say as I curse the geniuses in our IT department.

"No, Oliver this can't wait." McNally says as she hands him the paper.

One look at it and my mouth drops and I turn pale. I hang up on the IT department and ask, "Who gave you this?"

"A little boy. I took his address and I told to wait for me at the desk." Andy says

I immediately run down the hall to the desk. I need to talk to this little boy. But when I get there, there's nothing. I turn to McNally and ask, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Andy says

"Damn it. What address did he give you?" I ask

Andy just hands me the piece of paper where she had jotted it down.

Don't say a word about this. To anybody." I say quickly as I look at the address.

Andy just nods and I decide to personally visit the IT department in person. These geniuses need to learn what time of the essence means.

 **Superintendent Peck's Office**

Elaine says into her office phone, "You are all morons. I have you to keep me well informed. You know I despise surprises."

"It won't happen again."

"It better not or I'm going to demote you so fast your head will spin. Now, that Officer Shaw gave me the information that you should have we need to act. I don't care how you do it but I want you to follow Miller and Roberts and see what they are up to."

"Yes ma'am"

"I want at least 3 daily reports. At least. My daughter and I don't see eye to I but that doesn't mean I won't do anything and everything to keep her safe. If you see anything that isn't right, I want you to at least take pictures. Do whatever you need to but we need hard proof. If these two Officers are involved in the plot to murder my daughter, we are going to need proof." Elaine explains

"I understand ma'am"

"Get on with it." Elaine says and promptly hangs up.

 **At Precinct 15** **th**

Oliver is briefing 2 swat teams and about 15 Officers that were going to take part of the raid.

"Listen up. A boy came this morning and delivered a picture of Dr. Holly Stewart in captivity. We checked the address he gave Officer McNally and it's in south side. We also pinged Dr. Stewart's phone and it gave us another location on the west side. We are going to hit both simultaneously Got it?" Oliver says confidently

"Yes, sir" Everybody says

Oliver gives two pictures of Holly to the entire group. As the group is looking at them he says, "The first picture is of Dr. Stewart's DMV picture. The second is the picture the boy delivered to us this morning."

"Do you think she's alive," An officer asks as he looks at the picture of Holly in captivity.

"We are operating on the premise that she's still alive until we can prove otherwise. We need to get her back at all costs. Do you all understand?" Oliver says sternly to the group.

"Yes sir," Everybody says.

"Load up."

With that everybody went to their vehicles. As Oliver is running down the hall Roberts stops his and says, "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yeah, hours ago. I'm very busy right now. I want you in my office tomorrow before your shift starts. Understand?" Oliver says

"Yes sir." Roberts says

Oliver just begins to move down the hall when he hears Roberts ask, "What's going on? I saw two SWAT teams. Did you find Dr. Stewart? Can I help?"

"Drug raid and no." Oliver says as he runs out.

Roberts thinks well maybe it's true. If they had found Dr. Stewart, the news would be all over the precinct by now. But he had found out that there was a picture delivered by a boy. Hmm, maybe he could find one. It might be useful later.

So Roberts goes into the locker room to get ready for his date. He tucks the picture he found in his shirt pocket and he thinks his date will love to see it. He can't help but smile at the thought.

 **Condemned Building in Toronto**

God, I hurt. After the beating Black gave me his soldier just dropped me on the floor and walked out. I want to go home. I want to see Gail. I need to survive. I don't want to leave her.

They've barely fed me. I'm pretty sure I'm very dehydrated and my entire face aches. Using that disgusting bucket is horrible. But at least I've been left alone for the most part. But there's this one soldier that makes me very nervous. The way he looks at me makes my skin crawl.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the door open. Shit speak of the devil.

I don't say a word.

"You know I can definitely turn you back into men." He says as he leers at me.

I can't respond the way I want because I'll probably get another beating. So I just glare at him. My back is against the wall literally. This way no one can sneak up on me.

"Why so quiet? I'm Trigger by the way." He says

"Leave me alone."

He doesn't say anything but pulls out at knife. I try to kick him away but it's useless. He cuts my legs lose and now try to really kick him but he's so strong. He pins my legs to the ground. He parts them and begins to undo his pants.

"Let's have a little fun Doll." He sneers.

"No!" I scream

He just laughs and begins to undo my pants.

I start praying because there's nothing else to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Gail's Hospital Room**

"What's going on Oliver?" Steve asks

"We're on the way to the two locations. We're going to hit them both at the same time." Oliver says as he speeds through the streets.

"Do you really think she's there?" Steve asks nervously as he looks at Gail. He's relieved she's asleep.

"Her phone's GPS is saying that it's in that building. We're going to hit the crack house in the boy's neighborhood just in case. I think that the picture was both a diversion and form of taunting us. I'm betting that she's at the west side location." Oliver says as he gets close to the location.

"We can't keep lying to Gail. She just got her last sedative dose. She's going to be awake very soon. I think she'll probably be loopy from the pain killers but she's going to be asking for her soon. So please call me as soon as you know anything." Steve says

"Ok, gotta go." Oliver says

Steve just hangs up and begins to pace. Thinking of every possible scenario there is and not liking the odds of this whole situation ending well. Gail will never forgive herself if something happens to Holly. She'll blame herself even when it isn't her fault.

"Hey Carrot Top," Gail whispers.

"Hey Casper," Steve turns around and says grinning.

"So when are you going to stop lying to me?" Gail asks quietly.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Steve asks nervously.

"Well, your pacing which means you're nervous and/or worried. And then there's the little fact that I woke up 5 minutes ago. I heard your phone conversation." Gail says looking Steve directly in the eye.

"Umm…," Steve stutters as he rubs the back with his hand. He can't help but think that the jig is up.

"Out with it Steven. Where is she?" Gail asks.

"Technically we didn't lie. We promise she'd come back and we're doing everything we can to make that happen." Steve says quickly.

"She's not, here, is she?" Gail asks sadly. Tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"No she's not but she didn't leave of her own free will. She didn't leave you Gail." Steve says

"So if she didn't leave me, where is she?" Gail asks tearfully.

Steve tries to brace himself for what was coming. He takes a deep breath, looks down and says quietly, "She was kidnapped. It was a well-organized kidnapping Gail. Holly hid you from them in the rooms bathroom and they took her."

That was all it took. More tears started running down her face. She asked tearfully,

"When were you going to tell me huh? How long has she been gone? Do you have any leads?"

"Gail, calm down please." Steve pleads.

"I'm not going calm down. Just fucking answer the questions." Gail says angrily as tears run down her face.

"We do have a lead. Oliver is looking into it right now." Steve say quietly.

"Start talking Steven. Tell me everything." Gail pleads.

Steve told her everything. How long Holly has been gone. What she did to keep her safe. Who they thought might be possible. The two raids that were in progress. How they thought that she was the main target. That the shooting was actually a homicide attempt on her life.

When Steve finishes Gail tearfully says, "I don't care what happens to me. I don't fucking care. You find her. You protect her."

"We think they took her just because they know how much she means to you." Steve says quietly.

"She protected me and now she might be dead." Gail says as she started to sob. The machines started to beeping. Damn it.

"She's still alive Gail. But you need to calm down please. We'll get her back. We promise."

Steve says as he pushes the call button. Gail's eyes are getting red; her cheeks are red and she keeps balling her fists so hard her knuckles are white.

"How do you know she's alive Steven?" Gail asks. Her mind is racing and she can't stop the tears. But she already took an inventory of her wounds and as soon she is alone she's going to try out her leg. If she thinks she is able to maneuver herself around she's going to make a run for it. She has to find her.

"We got a picture this morning." Steve says quietly

"I want to see it." Gail says stubbornly

"No you don't. It's only going to upset you more. Rest Gail. Please." Steve pleads

"Now Steven." Gail says angrily

Steve looks his sister in eye and he recognize the look in her eyes. She's not going to take no for an answer. He fishes out the folded copy of the picture from his back pocket and hands it to his sister.

Gail's hands shake as she unfolds the paper. The picture takes her breath away. She begins to really sob. Gail sobs, "Look at her Steven. They beat the crap out of her. She's running out of time."

It's then when the nurses and the doctor going to see what was wrong. The doctor looks at Gail and to Steve and asks, "What happened?"

Gail begins to wipe her face with the back of her hands and says, "He finally told me the truth. Doctor, no more drugs. I want out."

"Officer Peck I wouldn't recommend that. You are still healing. If you rip out the stitches from both your wounds you can bleed out. Please listen to me. I only want to make sure you're ok and that you heal properly." The doctor says

"I don't care. I need to find her. She's in danger. They are hurting her. She's now in danger because of me." Gail says tearfully

"Listen Gail to the doctor please. Think of Holly. She wouldn't want you to leave the hospital. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Steve plead

"Damn it Steve. I am thinking of Holly. I'm here nice and safe and she might die because of me." Gail sobs

Steve thinks quickly and quite honestly begs, "Look give us 24 hours to get her back. If we don't then I'll help break you out. Just give us a little more time."

"Listen to your brother Officer Peck." The doctor says.

Gail just closes her eyes and says quietly, "Fine. You got 24 hours to get her back.

But in the meantime, no more sedatives. No more drugs."

"You need the pain medication. I can lower the dose of the pain medication or maybe change it to something else. But if you're in too much pain you're going to get a stronger medication. You need rest Officer Peck so that you can heal." The doctor says.

"Ok, but start with the one that makes me less groggy," Gail says quietly as she tries to wipe the tears away.

"Deal but you need to rest." The doctor says

Gail just nods her head and looks away. She knows that her eyes can give away what she's feeling. She closes her eyes and curses the universe. It's not fair. Holly came back. She protected her and now she was gone.

The doctor makes some notes in Gail's chart and before leaving the room she tells Steve, "Try not to stress her out or upset her."

Steve just sighs and nods his head. But he knows that's going to be close to impossible. Another nurse comes to the room to administer Gail's pain medication. Before the nurse gave it to her Gail made sure that it was the one that would make her less loopy. But in reality, practically any pain medication affected her profoundly. They made her nightmares worse and she hated that it made her so groggy.

Just as Gail started to nod off she whispers to Steve, "You tell me if they find her. I want to know good or bad. No more lies."

"I'll tell you but rest ok." Gail just nods and she falls asleep.

 **Condemned Building in Toronto's West Side**

The SWAT team approaches the building quietly as soon as they have it surrounded one SWAT officer yells, "Toronto P.D.! search warrant!"

They broke the doors down and swarmed the building.

 **Condemned Building in Toronto – Holly's room**

Trigger started tugging my pants he notices something is wrong. As he tried tugging my pants over my hips my cell phone fell out. He stopped immediately and I could see how shocked he was.

"You bitch. You've had this the whole fucking time." Trigger yells at me

I just smile and he slapped me as hard as he could. My cheek feels like it's on fire but I don't care.

I heard the yelling coming from downstairs I knew they were coming and so did my captor.

Trigger says he closes his fly, "Shit you lead them to us."

I can't help taunting him. I say happily, "I told you they'd find me.

He runs to the door of the room and yells, "I have a hostage! I'll kill her if you try to get in here!"

Oliver hears the yelling and races up the stairs. He said "kill her". She's in there. We found her. Oliver says a quick prayer thanking the powers that be. Now we have to get her out of that room.

"We want to end this peacefully," Oliver says quietly

"I want out. Or I'll kill her and any other cop that comes in here. I have armor piercing rounds. I'll take all of you with me. I don't care if I die." Trigger says angrily as he points his nine-millimeter pistol at Holly's head.

Just as Oliver was about to respond the SWAT leader whispers something into Oliver ear. Oliver just nods and the SWAT leader runs down the stairs.

"You don't want to die son. Is Dr. Stewart in the room with you?" Oliver asks

"I'm not your fucking son! And yes, the Stewart bitch is here with me?" Trigger yells

"Can I please talk to her to make sure she's ok?" Oliver says calmly

"No. Don't act like you care. You just want her." Trigger says angrily

"We're not leaving. You're smart enough to know that. Just surrender peacefully. You don't need to die tonight." Oliver says

Oliver gets the sign from the SWAT leader that they were ready to go Oliver says calmly, "Son just surrender. We don't want to hurt you. Please."

"Fuck you. She's dead." Trigger says angrily. Oliver can hear the cock of the gun. He nods his head and there's a shot fired. From the only window in the room. A sniper was across the street in another abandoned building. As soon he was given the go ahead he took the shot. Trigger never saw it coming. He was hit in the back of the head. The SWAT team then breaks the door down. Oliver runs in behind them and runs to Holly.

"Hey darlin," Oliver says happily as he kneels down in front of me.

I grin and say, "Hey Ollie. Can I go home now?"

Oliver grins and asks as he cuts the ropes binding my arms and legs, "And where would that be?"

I simply say, "Gail"

Oliver just grins as he picks me up and says, "You got it darlin."

 **Condemned Building in Toronto's West Side – Two Blocks Away**

Black sees what's happening and knows that he is pretty much screwed. He had to call his boss to tell them what happened.

He just sighs and punches in a number.

They pick up on the second ring.

"Miller."

"Boss, they found her. They raided the house."

"What?!" Miller exclaims

"She's gone." Black says

"You fucking moron!" Miller yells and just hangs up the phone.

She then turns to her naked companion and says angrily, "You fucking idiot. It wasn't a drug raid. They just found the Stewart bitch."

"That's what Shaw told me." Roberts says quickly

"They got her. We have to change tactics now. They might be on to us. I haven't been able to get any fucking information about Peck or that bitch Stewart." Miller says angrily as she starts getting dressed.

"Let's just end this. If we stop now we might not get caught. Peck isn't worth all this shit. Just be with me. Fuck her." Roberts says urgently.

"No this isn't over till Peck is either dead or fucking realize that I'm a million times better than Stewart. I want her to crawl back on her knees and beg me to be her girlfriend." Millers says angrily

"It was just one date. Just let it go." Robert says

"I said fucking no. Have you seen Peck. She's gorgeous. She's what I've been looking for. I will have her. Stewart has nothing on me. I'm going to make Gail realize that she's already done better than Stewart." Miller says as she finishes getting dressed.

"So what the fuck am I?" Roberts asks angrily as he gets dressed.

"Accomplice. Fuck Buddy. Spy." Miller says

"Fuck you then. I'm out." Roberts says angrily as he strides to the hotel door.

Miller stands in front of the door and says calmly, "No, you're not out. You're in this as deep as I am. And if you want to keep your job and keep your family's reputation squeaky clean you will do what I ask."

Roberts just looks into Miller cold green eyes and could tell he was pretty much screwed. He just drops his head in defeat and asks quietly, "What is the new plan?"

 **Gail's room – 6 Hours after the raid**

Gail begins to wake up she feels someone squeezing her hand. As she opens her eyes she barely recognizes who it is so she whispers, "Lunchbox"

"Yes, love it's me"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She's back. They found her. I try to stop them but the tears are both of relief and happiness. She's alive and she's here. I try to sit up but she immediately pushes my shoulders down gently while saying, "Hey, just relax. If you like we could adjust the bed a little but you can't sit up yet. I don't want you to rip your stitches."

I just nod while trying to focus on her. Stupid drugs. I can feel the head of the bed rise up a little. It's not much but at least it helps me see her better. I can't help but take a quick inventory of her injuries. She has a pretty impressive black eye; her left cheek looks swollen and who know what else they hurt.

I raise my right hand and manage to cup her face gently. Jesus those assholes really did a number on her. I whisper tearfully, "Look at what they did to you?"

"Hey, I'm okay. I got checked out. I'm going to be fine." Holly whispers back.

"How hurt are you?" I ask softly while lightly caressing her good cheek with my thumb. Honestly I'm afraid of the answer. It's my fault she's hurt in the first place.

"Gail, don't worry please. I'm going to be fine. I'm just so relieved that your doing so well." Holly whispers back.

"Tell me." I insist.

She hesitates a little but she took one hard look at me and I could see her caving in already. She just sighs, "I have a concussion, a black eye obviously, bruising and swelling and two broken ribs."

I shut my eyes and whisper, "I'm so sorry."

I feel her kiss the palm and lower my hand. She holds it with both of hers and says urgently, "Gail baby, look at me."

It takes me a minute but as soon we make eye contact she says, "This isn't your fault. It's not your fault someone is after you. You almost got killed because of those psychos. And if I get my hands on them I'm going to perform my first live autopsy."

I guess Holly knows that my shooting was planned. I need to keep her safe.

"But you're in danger. They took you once. They might try again. Holly you need to go somewhere safe. I'll have Steve and Ollie put you into a safe house. Please I don't want anything to happen to you." I say urgently

"I'm not leaving you. It's just not going to happen. Steve, Oliver and Tracy spent two hours last night trying to get me to go with them. I'm not leaving you Gail." Holly says stubbornly.

I can see it in the look in her eyes and the firm set of her jaw that I wasn't going to win the argument. Damn it. I got to try again. I'm not above begging.

"Please Holly baby, I wouldn't recover if something happens to you. Listen to them. Go with them to the safe house till this is over." I beg urgently.

"Do you think I'd recover if you got killed? I almost fell apart when they told me you got shot. I need you. I won't leave you." Holly says while tears run down her face.

"Don't cry Lunchbox. I can't stand it when you cry." I say as I try to stop my own tears.

"Then don't ask me to leave you. I'm not walking out of this hospital till you walk out with me." Holly says tearfully as she squeezes my hand.

"Ok, baby. You win. How about we talk to the doctor and see if I can't get broken out of here sooner rather than later." I say hopefully. This one time my reasoning isn't only because I hate hospitals and it feels like I'm locked up. This time my reasoning is safety. Holly's safety specifically. They can hide us both in a safe house till they arrest whoever is responsible.

"No, we're not going to rush this. You were hurt seriously. You had major surgery. This is the best place for you. We're not leaving here till the doctor releases you. No rushing this love." Holly says.

"But..but…" I start to argue.

"No buts Gail." Holly interrupts.

I just sigh in defeat and she smiles. God, she can get me to do anything.

"Ok, but tell me Steve has cops outside the door." I ask

Holly grins and says, "Half a dozen at least. He said something to the effect of over his dead body anybody gets in this room again uninvited."

Yep that sounds like Steve. Before I can respond I get a sharp pain in my belly. I quickly look away but she catches me. Apparently, she can read me my mind.

"Tell me what hurts, love?" Holly asks quickly.

"It'll pass." I try

"From one to ten how bad is it?"

"Umm…about a three." I lie.

"So it's like 6 or 7." Holly says as she begins to press the call button.

"How do you do that?" I ask in frustration.

Holly giggles and says, "It's all in the eyes love."

Eventually the doctor comes back in the room and I lose the battle. No matter how much I argued it was a losing battle. They gave me a stronger dose of the medication. I'm going to be out of it again. Damn it this just sucks.

Even as try to fight against the medication I hear Holly whisper in my ear, "Rest now sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

I manage to turn my head and kiss her cheek before she pulled away. I remember feeling soft lips on my forehead and then darkness.

I'm so relieved Gail is doing so well. I was so worried. Even as Oliver carried me downstairs I couldn't stop asking about her. In the time, they had me I was so worried they would find her and hurt her someway.

But I can't help but smile now. She's definitely much more awake now. She's still as sweet, loyal and brave as I remember and just as stubborn. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and ask, "Who is it?"

"Elaine Peck. Can I please talk to you, Dr. Stewart?" Elaine says quietly.

Well damn. That doesn't sound like the Elaine Peck I know. She's actually being nice. I look at the bed and the door and make my decision. She's not getting in here unless Gail asks.

"Step away from the door." I say.

A minute later I unlock the door and step out of the room. I lock the door behind me and turn to the cop assigned at the door. It's Dov. "Dov no one is to get into that room until I get back."

He looks down and says, "Yes ma'am."

One look at him told me something was wrong. He looked sad and would not make any eye contact. Something was wrong. Got to remember to talk to him when I get back.

I turn my attention back to Superintendent Peck. She motions for me to follow her down the hall. She leads me into an empty room. Once inside I just cross my arms and wait for her to begin.

I feel her take an inventory of me. While Gail's eyes are so expressive and beautiful. Her mothers are colder somehow. I don't know how to describe them. It just wasn't the same.

"How bad are you hurt Dr. Stewart?" Elaine asks quietly.

I just roll my eyes and say, "I'll be fine. Black eye, bruising and two broken ribs. But at least my eye isn't swollen shut. Is there anything else Superintendent?"

It's not like she didn't know what my injuries where already. I just want this over. I don't like being out of the room for any amount of time.

"I'm told I probably owe my daughter's life to you." Elaine says quietly.

That caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say. So, I say what first pops into my head, "Gail was defenseless. I couldn't allow anybody to hurt her. Anybody would have done the same thing."

Elaine looks into my eyes and says emphatically, "No, no they wouldn't. I know that from experience. Only a brave soul would do what you did. For that I thank you."

"I'm not brave or need thanks. I did what came to me. I protected her. Even if they had killed me it would have been worth it." I answer

"You love my daughter?" Elaine asks.

"I do." I answer quietly.

"Then there's only one thing for me to say, Dr. Stewart." Elaine says

"And that would be?" I ask confused. Where is she going with this?

"Welcome to the family."

I think my jaw hit the floor. Here was Elaine Peck thanking me for saving her daughter and welcoming me to the family. What about her pet?"

"What about Miller?" I ask in shock.

Elaine actually looks down and says, "I was wrong about her."

"Wow," Is the only thing I can say.

Elaine looks up and says softly, "I was mistaken about you. It's more than obvious that you love my daughter and that you would give your life for her. I couldn't have asked for anybody better for her."

I blush a little and mumble, "Thank you."

Elaine goes on and says, "As you know someone is trying to hurt Gail by any means possible. I want you to know that from day one I've been trying to find out the who and eliminate the threat. We're close to bringing those accountable to justice. I just want you to know that Gail's safety as well as your own are my top priority."

"Protect Gail." I say simply.

Elaine says quietly, "There is no Gail without you anymore. The reason I was so dead set against you when you came back was because of the look in my daughters eye every time I saw her when you left her. There was just pain and sorrow and it came a point I just couldn't stand it anymore. That's when I started setting her up with multiple women and eventually Miller. I just wanted her to find someone else and move on. But there was no going back. She loved you, she was in love with you and for Gail that's not a passing emotion. Setting her up with Officer Miller is something I greatly regret."

"She's behind all this, isn't she?" I ask hopefully. If they knew it was her then it would be easier to protect Gail. At least they'd know where the danger was coming from.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about my daughter. I'll take care of Miller." Elaine says emphatically.

I just nod. Yep, sounds like Steve. She's who he gets it from. Maybe Elaine isn't a mother of the year but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. I can't believe she basically gave me her blessing. Even though Gail would deny it black and blue she really did need her mother. So, as Elaine begins to leave I say softly, "Thank you and I'll talk to Gail about you visiting."

Elaine turns back, nods and smiles softly.

As I walk back to the room I can't help but thank the universe for Elaine's change of heart. At least now I'm sure she'll use her resources to help protect Gail at all costs. That's what's the most important.

As soon as Dov sees me walking towards him he looks down and begins to open the room. I frown and as soon as I walk in I grab his arm and pull him with me.

"Can I help you with something?" He says to the floor.

"Dov, look at me." I say

Nothing so I try again.

"Dov look at me please." I say again.

After a minute, he finally looks up I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dov says quickly. I know he's lying.

"Please don't lie. Tell me what's wrong." I try again.

"It's my fault you were taken. Why you are hurt. I don't think I'll ever be able to look Gail in the eye again. I knew how important you are to her. It was my job to keep both of you safe. You kept Gail safe and they took you. I failed miserably." Dov says sadly.

"Dov, there was more than one. You did the best you could under the circumstances. They hit you from behind." I say softly.

He just shakes his head no and says sadly, "I should have been more alert. I didn't even draw my weapon."

"We both did the best we could under the circumstances. There was no way you could have known that they planned to kidnap me. It doesn't matter now. Gail and I are both safe. Please don't think it was your fault." I plead.

He just sighs sadly and says, "I'll try. I got to get back outside."

That didn't go well. I think the only person that can make it better is Gail. When she's better I'll mention it.

I walk back to the side of the bed I immediately grab her hand. She looks peaceful. I'm so glad that they didn't take her with me. She'd probably be dead. That thought makes shiver go down my spine. I don't think I'd ever recover from that.

I shake my head to get rid of the thought. Nothing is going to happen. Gail's friends will keep us safe and we're going to get to finally be happy. I kiss her cheek one more time. Take a pain pill for my ribs. They hurt like hell and lie down on the cot. I grab her hand through the railing and she's my last thought before sleep overtakes me.

 **At 15** **th** **Precinct – Men's Locker Room**

Roberts picks up his phone and calls a familiar phone number.

On the third ring the recipient picks up and says, "What?"

"Well hello to you too, Hannah." Roberts says irritated.

"Look James I'm busy. What do you want?" Miller replies.

"Guess who finally got assigned to the Peck protection detail?" Roberts grins.

"Took you long enough. When?" Miller replies.

"Next Friday night." Roberts replies irritated. He can't help but think that there's just no pleasing this woman.

"Ok, we'll meet before then. I got to go." Miller says.

"Don't tell me you're out with someone?" Roberts asks.

"You idiot. I'm meeting her mother for drinks. Bye." Miller says as she hangs up.

Roberts just sighs and at least is grateful it's not a date of any kind.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Here's another chapter. I think I promised smut in the last chapter but I couldn't work it in. I have to get Gail out of the hospital first. Hopefully you guys are still interested in the story.

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 **Hotel Bar Downtown Toronto**

Hannah Miller is not a happy woman now. Drinks with Elaine isn't going well at all. In fact, it's a complete failure. Superintendent Peck is making it crystal clear that she wasn't in her corner anymore and to leave her daughter alone.

"I'm sorry for setting you up with my daughter. It was a huge mistake. She loves Dr. Stewart and that isn't going to change. So, I suggest you move on, "Superintendent Peck said.

"How can you say that? We are a good match. We come from good cop families and understand the sacrifices our jobs can be. Stewart is insignificant. I'm 1000 times better than her." Miller argued angrily.

"No, Dr. Stewart is not insignificant. She not only saved my daughter life but she put her life on the line to do it. More importantly Gail loves her and that isn't going to change." Superintendent Peck said sternly.

Hannah could feel the blood rush to her face. She can't believe she's hearing this. She angrily snaps back, "She left her once what makes you think she won't do it again, huh? She already devastated her once are you going to give her the opportunity to do it again? Besides Gail is drugged the hell up right now. How do you know she even really wants her back?"

Elaine just sighed in frustration and said, "Don't be stupid, Hannah. Don't you think I'm getting reports from my son? They are short and he tries to protect them as much a possible but Gail has in no way shape or form shown any other emotion other than relief and happiness when she saw Holly. In fact, her only concern right now is to keep her safe. Gail is under attack and all she can think about is Holly's safety. I know my daughter and I have no doubt she'd give her life for her. Look I don't know what the future holds for them but I think that they can work out whatever problems split them up in the first place."

"So that's it? I'm supposed to just walk away?" Hannah said angrily.

Elaine's patience ran out with the last retort. She downed her drink, dropped a few bills to pay for the drinks and said as she was standing up, "Hannah it was just 2 stupid dates. It's not like she lead you on. The first damn date was a disaster per you and the second date only happened just to let you down. Gail was never interested in you. She went out with you to get me off her back. Period. Get over it and move on."

"This isn't over." Hannah spat out angrily.

Before walking away Elaine said, "Hannah this is your final warning. Stay away from them. I will use everything at my disposal to catch whoever is trying to hurt them. And when I find them I will show no mercy. No matter who it is."

With that Miller was left alone at the bar seething with rage. The only thought in her mind was that this wasn't over by a long shot. It's time to begin Plan B.

 **2 Weeks Later - Outside Gail's Hospital Room**

"So how is my petulant Peck doing?" Oliver asks Steve and Tracy.

"As you'd expect. She's making a wonderful recovery. The doctors are talking about releasing her is soon and Holly couldn't be happier. I think she's sick of being cooped up in that room but she refuses to leave for any reason. Gail obviously wants out and the only reason she's kind of behaving is because of Holly. She's not happy that we haven't caught the thugs that took Holly and she wants Holly to be under protection at all times. Even at the expense of her own safety." Tracy says

Oliver just shakes his and says, "Yep that sounds like my petulant Peck."

"Oliver what is taking so long to catch these assholes?" Steve asks angrily

"They covered their tracks. I have the entire Gang Unit of detectives on this but they haven't been able to crack it." Oliver says.

"The whole unit? Really?" Tracy asks surprised.

Oliver just smiles, "Courtesy of Superintendent Peck. She's hell bent on cracking this case at all cost and her superiors agree. An attack on one officer is an attack on the entire Police Department."

"Well, that's something. In the meantime, we need to get an apartment or townhouse ready for them when Gail is released. And set up the security detail there. And don't forget rookies only. Keep Miller and Roberts the hell away." Steve says.

"Yeah, that one night he was assigned here he gave me the creeps. Something isn't right with that guy. He went in the room like three times for no reason. Holly doesn't like him and I got a bad feeling about him." Tracy says.

"I got that under control. The detail will only be the rookies. In fact, they all have already volunteered. The townhouse is already rented, furnished and ready for them. I even got Gail's favorite sweets and cheese puffs in the pantry." Oliver says smiling.

Both Tracy and Steve can't help but giggle. Tracy asks, "What about Holly? I hope you remembered her."

Oliver just smiles bigger and says, "I have healthy stuff in there too. Once they are there I'll have Holly give me a list of whatever they need."

Steve teases, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were playing favorites."

"Well she is my favorite. I got to keep my petulant Peck happy. Now let's go see how she's doing today." Oliver says happily.

 **Gail's Hospital Room**

Holly hears a soft knock at the door and quickly leaves her spot. Well that's at least how she thinks about the chair she has pulled up next to the hospital bed. Gail is sleeping and doesn't want to wake her. She asks who it is and smiles at the response.

She opens the door and smiles at Oliver and says, "Hey Oliver, how is it going?"

"Great darlin'. How's my favorite Peck doing?" Oliver asks softly as he, Steve and Tracy walk in to the room. Chris is standing guard at the door with other officers down the hallway.\\.

"Well she's doing great actually. She's still on some pain medication that makes her groggy but other than that she's healing well. Doctors are talking about releasing her in a couple of days. As you'd expect she's been trying to break out of here sooner but I won't have it." Holly smiles

"I think you're the only one able to keep her here. If you weren't here I think she would of brow beaten the doctors to cut her loose by now or she would have signed herself out." Steve says.

"She tried that last week. God, she can be so stubborn sometimes." Holly says.

Steve laughs and says, "I think that's in the Peck DNA. She can't help it."

Tracy says looking at Steve, "I know exactly what you're talking about Holly. Damn Peck DNA can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Hey it's that DNA that makes us so good at our jobs and so damn good looking." Stave says defensively.

Holly just giggles and says, "It's what makes her gorgeous but I wouldn't call you gorgeous pippy long stockings."

"Hey!" Steve shrieks and looks at Tracy to defend him. But Tracy just laughs.

Nobody notices that Gail is awake until she asks grumpily, "Steve what the hell are you shrieking about? You sound like a girl."

"Holly started it," Steve grumbles

Holly giggles and immediately goes to her side of the bed grabs her hand and softly asks, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Gail just smiles and says, "Other than for the ringing in my ears from Steve screeching like a little girl I feel ok. Hungry actually."

"Hey Darlin'. Glad to see you are doing so well." Oliver says

Gail turns to him smiling and says, "Hey Olie. I feel better but I'm sick of being here. I'm sick of hospital food."

"Don't blame you darlin' but you're almost out of here. Holly tells us it will only be a few more days." Oliver says smiling.

Holly bites her lip and asks something she's been thinking about for days. She knows that they haven't been able to crack the case and that they are still in danger.

"About that, what's the plan once she's discharged?" Holly asks worriedly. She feels Gail squeeze her hand and the simple gesture sooths her somehow.

"Don't worry about that darlin. We've already got a place ready for you two and the main security detail is basically in place. We are not going to let anything happen to either of you. I promise." Oliver says confidently.

"Make sure there's cheese puffs and donuts there, Olie. I'm starved." Gail says smiling.

Everybody just burst out laughing. It's the first time it's happened since this nightmare first started. That comment alone made them all feel that everything was going to be okay. That their Gail was back. They couldn't be happier.

After talking a little bit more and saying their goodbyes with promising of visiting soon again Gail and Holly were left alone again. After making sure to lock the door after them Holly walked back to Gail's bed and started going over the visit in her head. She finally asked the question she was so worried about but it still made her very nervous. She just didn't want anything else to happen.

She didn't even notice when Gail grabbed her hand but she was snapped out her thoughts when she heard Gail softly ask, "What's going on in that big brain of yours Lunchbox?"

Holly didn't want to worry Gail and so she says, "Oh nothing. I like when Oliver visits. He makes me smile."

"He does do that but that's not what you're thinking about." Gail says softly as she squeezes her hand. She's hoping to softly coax out what has Holly so worried.

Holly just sighs, looks down and says, "I can't help but worry about when we get out of here. I know that your friends will do everything in their power to keep us safe but I'm still a little scared. As sad is this sounds I know that we're both sick of these four walls but in another way, it gives me some sense of security you know. I don't know I guess I'm just being silly."

"Holly look at me," Gail says softly.

After a minute Holly finally looks up and Gail continues, "I understand you're scared. To tell you the truth I'm terrified about something happening to you. You've been through an ordeal yourself. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if you wouldn't have come back to me."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Holly says as she cups Gail's face.

"But it is in a way. Because of me you are a target. Because of me you are in danger. Because of me we've wasted so much time. I've fucked things up from the beginning and I'm damn lucky you are even here." Gail says softly.

Holly just rubs her thumb on Gail's cheek and says fiercely, "No, no this is not your fault. It's not your fault someone is trying to hurt you. As far as you and me go, I'm just as guilty of fucking things up between us. It wasn't all you. I never should have left without telling you how I felt. All the time we were apart I was miserable but to damn proud to do what I needed to do to get you back. I knew I had to go find you to straighten things out but I was stupid and wouldn't admit to myself that I already loved you."

Gail's eyes went a little wide in surprise because this was news to her. That horrible night at the Penny went everything went up in smoke she knew she loved Holly already but was terrified because it had happened so fast. So, she whispers back, "You loved me already?"

Holly just nods her head and is a little surprised at her little outburst. Sometimes when she starts rambling she just can't stop. Since it's already there's nothing to do but say, "I think I loved you from the first day we met. I don't know. I just couldn't stop thinking about you from day one. It happened so fast. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scare you off or pressure you into something you weren't ready for."

Gail doesn't say a word but grabs the front of Holly's shirt and pulls her to her while leaning up to meet her lips with her own.

She can't help but think, God, she feels so good. Gail can feel Holly's both hands move up to her cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

Holly opens for he immediately and she can't help but moan when she feels Holly begin to suck on her tongue softly. Gail tries to pull Holly on top of her but the damn bed rail is in the way. So, she does the only thing she can. She sinks her hands in to her hair and kisses her for all she's worth. Her hands just keep moving from Holly cheeks to her hair.

Gail hears Holly, moan and when she breaks the kiss she just moves her kisses to her neck while Holly whispers, "Gail you're killing me."

"Mmm...why's that?" Gail whispers back as she begins to plant wet kisses from Holly's ear down her neck.

"You know why." Holly says softly as she tries to softly straighten up.

Gail whispers as she feels Holly trying to pull away, "Don't go."

Holly just turns her head and kisses Gail's palm while whispering, "Soon baby girl."

Gail scowls because obviously, she isn't happy about stopping but says, "Lunchbox."

Holly grabs her hand again and answers, "Yeah?"

"I loved you too."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Rookie Blue. I just borrow the characters.

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 **Downtown Toronto - Unknown Town Home**

After a night of basic binge drinking Hannah Miller nursing a bad hangover was banging on a door at 5 am. She needed to talk to the occupant of the town house sooner rather than later.

A couple of loud knocks later the door opened to an obviously groggy scowling brunette who says, "What the hell Hannah? It's fucking 5 am."

Miller just walks in to the apartment and says, "You're on duty at 6 am Ashley. Shouldn't you be up already?"

"Come in," Ashley says sarcastically while slamming the door. Ashley Romano is a beautiful woman in her own right. She's 5'8, 120 lbs, long blond hair, brown eyes and beautiful porcelain skin. She crosses her arms and asks, "What do you want

Hannah?"

"How would you like it if we started to date again?" Miller smiles.

"What about Peck?" Ashley asks confused. Miller and Ashley dated for 3 years but once Hannah got a look at Gail she basically dumped Ashley without any warning. Ashley still loved her even if it was 7 months about but was damned if she was going to admit it.

"I want you to help me get even with the Pecks." Millers says as she walks over to where Ashley is standing. As she begins to invade a little Ashley's personal space she rubs her hands up and down her arms and says seductively, "After that I don't see why we can't go back to how things where and maybe even get married."

Ashley's jaw drops because that was exactly what she had wanted. She shakes her head to try to get the cobwebs out and says, "So I'm supposed to be a second fiddle and for that to even happen I have to help you get even with the Pecks. Do I have that right?"

Miller simply nods, wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and leans in whispering, "I've missed you Ash."

At the last moment Ashley turned her head and instead of kissing her on the lips Hannah got her cheek. Ashley then pushes her away and says, "Missed me, really? Who are you kidding, Hannah? You dumped me without a fucking second thought."

Well this is going to harder than she thought. Miller thought that she was going to be a pushover. But the bottom line she needed Ashley's family and her military expertise. So she says, "Look I admit I didn't treat you the way you deserved and I am sorry for that. We were good together Ashley. We can be good again."

Ashley shakes her head and says, "You wouldn't even be here if Peck would of given you the time of day. Don't think I don't know what's going on Hannah. I know Peck has never been interested in you and that you even got kicked out of her hospital room. I thought Mama Peck was on your side? What do you want with me? Besides what if another pretty face turns your head again huh? What happens to me then?"

"Gail Peck is a stupid woman. I'm miles better than the Stewart bitch. Apparently stupid is in the Peck DNA. Mama Peck basically told me to take a hike. As far as I'm concerned the entire family can just go to hell at this point. The real reason I was even interested in her was because of her family name. I thought we could be a power couple in the department." Miller explained

"Uh huh, it didn't hurt at all that she was both beautiful and smart." Ashley spat back.

At her wits end Hannah asks, "I made a mistake, okay. I shouldn't have dumped you for Peck. I'm sorry. Are you going to help me or not?"

"What exactly do you want me to do Hannah?" Ashley asks.

"I'll tell you after you agree to help me." Miller says

Ashley sighs and says, "Look I got to get ready for my shift. Can I at least think about it?"

Miller smiles because she knows that she has her. It was just her pride getting in the way for the moment. So, she just walks over to her, kisses her on the lips and says, "Okay, just don't take too long to make up your mind."

 **3 Days Later - Gail's Hospital Room**

Finally, we're getting out of here. Just waiting for the doctor to give her a final once over again and get her discharge papers. I couldn't be happier. Tracy and Steve are already here and Gail is dying into her clothes. She's still going to be convalescing for a while longer mostly because of her leg but she's awake and her wounds are healing and show no sign of infection.

"Lunchbox, can we just leave now? She said I can leave today and she's taking forever to get here." Gail pouted.

I just smile and say, "Just a little bit longer love. We'll have you out of here soon."

"Are you all packed up? Can I help?" Tracy asks.

"Thanks Trace but when the doctor told her she could probably leave today she made me pack everything up last night." I smile. I can't stop smiling. It's been a long road and I couldn't be happier.

"Relax Casper. You'll be out of here in no time." Steve says smiling.

"Where are you taking us Steven? I know we can't go to the frat house and Holly doesn't have place. But even if we had one I know you wouldn't be taking us there anyways." Gail asks.

"Don't worry Gail we got you covered. The townhouse is ready for you guys. You're getting a police escort there and the security detail is in place. We got this." Steve says confidently.

Gail just scowls and says, "So are we any closer to solving this mess? I mean Holly deserves a good life. She doesn't deserve to put her life on hold just because someone wants to get to me. More importantly she's in danger Steven. They took her once and I'm terrified they will try again."

I grab her hand, give it a squeeze and say, "Gail love, I don't care. You're the main target not me. I'm just an afterthought. I don't think I would be able to work knowing that you were in hiding, in danger and to make it worse I probably wouldn't be able to have contact with you. I might not know police procedure but I know that cutting all contact would be would be necessary to minimize the risk of people finding out where you were at. I just couldn't take that."

"I just want you to be safe. I don't care what happens to me." Gail mumbles.

"But I do. Please don't talk like that. I love you. I need you." I say pleadingly. God, she's killing me. I got to make her understand what she means to me. Having something to her is just not an option. It just isn't. I don't know what I'd do.

"Lunchbox I love you too but I can't help hating the fact it's because of me you are in danger." Gail responds quietly.

Tracy interrupts and says, "Nothing is going to happen to either of you and we are going to catch the bastards. Hang in there. I know it's hard but just enjoy the time you have together. You both deserve to be happy. Let us worry about these bastards."

"I want updates." Gail says stubbornly.

"But Gail," Steve begins to argue.

Gail just crosses her arms, glares at Steve and Tracy and says, "I want updates. That's not negotiable. And I want my gun at the new apartment. I don't care how many cops you have outside. If things go bad I need to be able to protect her."

Steve and I say at the same time, "But Gail..."

Gail doesn't back down and says, "No, no, no. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want my gun. Steven, get it there."

Steve and I just look at each other and sigh in defeat. Steve says, "Fine I'll get your gun safe and your gun to the new place before you get out of here."

"Good, chop, chop Steven. Make your phone calls. I'm almost out of here." Gail says smiling.

Steve just shakes his head and mumbles as he leaves the room, "God, you are such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Now where the hell is that doctor? Lunchbox can I at least get dressed, please? That alone is going to take forever." Gail asks hopefully.

I just squeeze her hand and say, "It's easier for the doctor to examine you if you are still in your hospital gown. Just be a little bit more patient. She shouldn't be long now."

"I hate hospitals and I'm starving," Gail pouts.

Tracy and I just smile. God it's so good to her back to fighting form.

Finally, the knock at the door we've been waiting for weeks is finally there.

 **Ashley Romano's Townhouse - 1 hour before Gail was released from the hospital**

Miller can't help but be a little nervous. She needs Ashley's help and Gail is being released. At least that's the word down the grapevine. Ashley finally comes out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and says, "So I've thought about it and I made up my mind."

Miller just glares and says, "Well, are you going to help me or not? She gets out of the hospital today."

"Fine but I'm warning you Hannah. I'm not going to take your shit anymore. After you get your stupid revenge we get engaged and we move on with our lives. Don't cross me." Ashley says seriously

Miller shrieks in happiness and launches herself at Ashley. She kisses her cheek and says, "No more shit and I promise we'll be together after I get even with the Pecks."

Ashley pecks her on the lips and asks, "Exactly what do you want me to do?"

Miller grins widely and says, "I need your military intelligence training and more importantly your ordinance training. As I recall, you did say you know how to make and defuse bombs right?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue. I think this might earn the NC-17/M rating. Kinda anyways.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Toronto Undisclosed Location - Gali's and Holly new temporary home**

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Oliver asks for the third time.

We've been at the new townhouse for at least an hour. Gail and I are quite happy with the set up. It has three bedrooms, two baths and it's all on one floor. So, Gail can maneuver herself around on her bad leg. Per Gail's request her gun and her gun safe was installed in the master bedroom. Of course, the pantry and fridge was stocked with all of Gail's favorite foods and healthy stuff for me. When I went into a second bedroom I couldn't help being surprised that I saw a lot of my books in the book case, journals, even some DVD's and my laptop. This bedroom was obviously converted into a home office just for me.

"I can't believe you guys did this. This place feels like home." I smile as I walk towards the living room.

"We aim to please darlin' and we know how to follow orders." Oliver smiles while winking at Gail.

That was all I needed to know. It's obvious Gail was behind the arrangement. Gail was sitting on the couch so I kneel and say, "Thank you. It was very sweet of you but you didn't have to have your friends go through so much trouble. I'm happy just being in the same house as you."

"I know how you like to get your Nerd on." Gail mumbles as she blushes. I know she hates when that happens. But I love it.

I just kiss her on the cheek, stand and say to Oliver, "I don't know how to thank you guys."

"Think nothing of it darlin'. You just take care of my Peckling. Price and Diaz are at the door and I have other officers in unmarked cars and surrounding the place. If you want take out just tell Price and Diaz and they'll take care of it. Don't forget to make a shopping list for me and I'll make sure you get everything you need. I wouldn't want my Peckling to go in to cheese puff with drawl." Oliver says happily.

Gail blushes harder and whines, "Oliee"

Oliver just laughs and says, "Ok, ok, I'm going. Steve and Tracy will come to see you soon. Probably after their shift done."

Before Oliver can walk out the door Gail hollers, "Don't forget you promised to keep informed on the investigation. You promised Oliver."

Oliver turns around and says, "Yes, darlin'."

With that he was gone. It's barely 11 am but Gail didn't have any breakfast so she must be starving. After I locked the door I ask Gail, "You must be starving love. How about I fix us some lunch?"

"Umm, that would be great." Gail says nervously. Something isn't right. She's bouncing her good leg up and down, not making eye contact and frowning a little.

So, I walk straight to her, kneel in front of her and force her to make eye contact before I ask, "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Talk to me baby."

"No, it's not that. It just that...ummm...Holly do you want to be with me? I mean they called you because you are my emergency contact and I don't want you to feel you have some sort of obligation to me. Because you don't. With things like they are I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run for the hills." Gail says quietly as she looks away again. I guess she's steeling herself for my response.

My jaw dropped for a few seconds. How can she think that I want to be anywhere else but here? But at least she's talking to me. That's progress.

"Gail look at me," I say softly.

She takes a deep breath and meets my gaze. I grab both her hands and say, "Listen carefully, I love you Gail. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than here. I'm not here because of an obligation. I'm here because I'm in love with you and I'm hoping that we'd get another chance. But..."

Before I can continue to ramble on, she lets go of my hands cups my face and begins to kiss me. Just like the day I went looking for her because I heard the rumor a nut was actively hunting them.

God, her lips feel so good, so soft. I can feel her part her legs and pull me flush against her. I try to pull back a little because I don't want to hurt her. But she's not having it. I can feel her hands slip under the back of my t-shirt and I can't help the small moan that escapes my throat. I can feel her tongue brush against my lips and all I can do is surrender. When I brush my tongue against her the moan that she lets out a moan that makes my heart beat so hard and fast. Fuck, she tastes so good. I can't get enough of her.

I don't know how much passes by but when she finally does pull away, she smiles and says, "I'm sorry but you just had to stop talking."

I smile back and says as I lean in to her again, "I won't say another word."

I can feel the smile on her face as she kisses me. But after a couple of minutes I can feel that she's tugging on my t-shirt again. As much as I'd like to continue it's time we stop. I don't want to hurt her.

So, I say as I pull back while she moves her kisses to my neck, "Gail love, we need to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Gail mumbles as she begins to rake her teeth up and down my neck. Fuck, I don't want to stop. Then she starts to kiss and lick the spot she knows that drives me crazy. When I feel her begin to suck on the spot I can't help the loud groan that leaves my lips. She wants to mark me. Claim me. I couldn't want anything more.

"Fuck, Gail. Yes." I moan. I want her. I wanted her from day one. That's the only thought running through my head.

She pulls back enough to grab the bottom of my t-shirt and simply orders, "Off."

I raise my hands over my head and I can feel her peel my t-shirt off and throw it somewhere. In a blink in an eye and she has me half naked. I pull her face back to me and kiss her so hard. She pulls back and puts her hands on my chest and she begins to run her hands all over me. Over my bra, down my stomach and then she finally cups my breasts. She rolls my nipples between thumb and forefinger. God, they're so hard and I'm so wet.

It's like she's in a trance. I don't know how else to explain it. She leans down and starts placing open mouth kisses everywhere she can reach. She kisses her way down to my nipples. She begins to suck on one through my bra. while she rolls the other. Then I feel her hands slipping my bra straps down my shoulder

"Jesus, that feels so good," I moan as I close my eyes and surrender the feeling.

She eventually kisses up my neck and when she gets to my ear she whispers, "God, you're so fucking beautiful, Holly. I've been fantasying about this for such a long time. You feel so good."

I feel what little self-control I had go completely out the window. I turn my head and whisper in her ear, " I want you Gail. You've been haunting my dreams since the day I met you."

She groans and kisses her way down my cheeks and when I can't take it anymore I cup her face and kiss her. It's so hot, wet and passionate. The way she makes me feel is so, so good. I've never felt this with anybody else. The way she slides her tongue against mine, the way she tastes, the sounds she makes. I don't only want her. I need her. I want to feel her come apart. I want to feel how wet, warm and welcoming she'd be.

Against my best judgement I start tugging at her shirt. I want to touch her, feel her, I want to commit every little blemish to memory. I can feel her nails raking up and down my back. Pulling me harder into her. If that was possible. My hands are in her hair holding her as close as I can to me.

God, her eyes are glazed over and are such a beautiful shade of blue. And just when I think she's going to take my bra off there's a knock on the door and Chloe calling out, "Do you guys want anything for lunch?"

I can't help the loud groan that leaves my throat, fuck. I can't help but sigh in frustration and call out, "I'll be there in a minute."

But Gail isn't having it. She grabs on to me and yells out, "Go away, Price! If you come in here I swear I'm going to kill you and have Holly dispose of your body! Go away!"

I moan because Gail's lips are on my throat and she's sucking on just the right spot and I just don't want to stop. But I don't have any other choice. I pull back as much as she'll allow, I push her shoulders away from me a little and whisper, "Baby we have to stop."

Gail just shakes her head as she rakes her eyes up and down my chest. She yells out again, "Go away Price!"

Damn it. I can't believe this is happening. I sigh in utter frustration, cup her face so that so that she looks up at me as I call out, "I'll be there in a minute, Chloe."

"No, no, no." Gail whines stubbornly.

I peck Gail on the lips and say, "Come on love. You need to eat. We'll eat whatever you want. After we eat we can cuddle on the couch and watch anything you want."

"That's not what I'm hungry for." Gail pouts. The way she's raking her eyes up and down my body makes me wish we weren't interrupted in the first place.

I give her a quick kiss and after a couple of tugs she finally lets me stand up. I rearrange my bra and spot where she threw my t-shirt and put it on. I then ask, "What do you want for lunch, love?"

"You." Gail says as she crosses her arms and undresses me with her eyes.

I can't help but moan and ask again, "Food Gail. What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know. How about Thai?" Gail says as she keeps raking her eyes all over me. Jesus, this is going to be hard. I must take care of her and I don't want to hurt her. She's not going to make this very easy.

"Ok." I say and then begin to walk over to the door to tell Chloe.

But before I open the door she says, "Hey, Lunchbox."

I turn and ask, "Yeah?"

She doesn't answer me and just smiles and points at her neck. I frown for a second before it dawns on me what she's trying to tell me. Like an idiot I put my hand to my neck and feel myself turn a pretty shade of red. Great just great.

There's nothing else for me to do. My t-shirt isn't going to hide it. But thank goodness my hair might. So I pull out my hair band and try to cover my neck with it. I just sigh open the door and Chloe just gives me a quick once over and then gets a stupid smile on her face. I guess, so much for covering it up with my hair. She says, "Hey if I'm interrupting I can come back later."

I can feel myself blush harder and I say quickly, "No that's fine. She wants Thai."

"Okay, it'll be here in an hour. We can't have anything delivered here. Chris will place the order and an officer will pick it up and bring it here, ok. Don't open the door for anyone other than me or Chris, ok? McNally and Collins are going to be next shift." Chloe says.

I just nod and hear Gail call out, "She's got it Disney Princess. You've got the worst timing ever."

I don't think my face can get any redder. My head drops to my chest and I sigh in defeat.

"Sorry Gail. Lunch is on the way." Chloe calls back happily.

With that she closes the door, I lock it and say to Gail, "You're killing me Gail."

Gail just shrugs and smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue. This one is rated NC-17/M.

 **Chapter 17**

 **Gail and Holly's Townhouse - 2 weeks after Gail's release from the hospital.**

This is just getting old pretty fast. The investigation hasn't gotten anywhere and having a bum leg is starting to drive me crazy. At least yesterday's doctor visit went well and she said that in a couple of weeks I can start rehab for it. All the stitches are out and the wounds have healed up well. But I'm still sore. Holly and the doctor said something about my muscles taking more time to heal. I get around on crutches even though I think I can get by with a cane but Holly is not having it and she says I'm stubborn. I'm still on some pain medication that makes me sleepy but at least it doesn't knock me out for hours.

The worst part of all this is that I'm beyond frustrated. Holly Stewart has turned me into frustrated horny teenage boy. At least that's how it feels. It's not like she's making it any easier with that lopsided grin of hers that makes my heart skip a beat and the look she gives when she thinks I'm not looking. Sometimes I can feel her eyes raking up and down my body. When I catch her I can see the way her pupils dilate, the way lust glazes her eyes and makes her eyes seem to turn a darker shade of chocolate brown. I know she wants me. I can feel it and damn it I want her too.

A part from that first amazing session Holly hasn't allowed anything other than heavy make out sessions. She's so afraid that she could hurt me. Damn it, I don't want to wait anymore. Now all I have to do is convince Holly.

First thing I think I must do is make sure we won't get interrupted again. I could still kill Price for interrupting us that first day. Maybe behave till the night shift comes in and put the fear of God in them that they are risking serious bodily injury if they try to get into the house for other than an imminent threat. And that threat better have a fucking gun.

Holly is in her office doing some stuff for Stephen at the morgue. Now all we are waiting for is the shift change and for dinner to be delivered. I called Steve and Tracy told them to get lost tonight. Just one less thing to worry about. They said they'd visit tomorrow morning with Oliver.

I'm snapped out of my plotting when I hear two sharp knocks. Finally, the food is here and the night shift is here. I hobble over to the door, open it and see that it's Epstein.

"It's about time, dork. Who's on with you tonight?" I say as I grab the bag of food and put on the floor.

Epstein looks at the floor and says, "Andy and I are on tonight."

I frown. Something is wrong with him. Holly mentioned it to me but I haven't had a chance to talk to him.

"Dov will you look at me," I say sternly.

He finally looks up and I ask, "What wrong? And don't lie because I know something is wrong so spit it out."

"Ummm...I..." Dov stammers.

I can't help rolling my eyes and ask, "Is this about what happened at the hospital?"

His head drops to his chest and he mumbles, "It's my fault they took her. I didn't do my job, Gail. I didn't protect her. I know what she means to you. I failed miserably."

I understand how he feels. I mean if it was me in his place I don't think I'd forgive myself but I know it wasn't his fault. They hit him from behind and they had like 4 guys. I'm not good at this part. Trying to make someone feel better is not my thing but I want to try. He's my friend. I love him in my own way.

I sigh and say, "Epstein look at me."

He slowly picks his head up and when he meets my gaze I say softly, "It wasn't your fault. They hit you from behind and they had 4 guys with them. Nobody thought Holly was in any danger then so you couldn't have prepared for that situation. It's not your fault someone is trying to hurt me. Ok, so get over it dork. I'm not mad at you."

"But," Dov begins to argue and I cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault. So, get over it, Prince Charming." I smile as I lightly smack on the side of his head.

I see him get a small smile on his face and it makes me smile wider. I guess this is what he needed to hear.

Now I can get to the part I need to say quickly before Holly wanders in here. I quickly say, "Listen up Epstein, I want to have a quiet night with Holly. So, you are not allowed to knock on the door, allow any visitor or burst in here for any reason other than Holly is in danger. And when I say danger I mean shots fired or someone with a gun better be approaching this house."

Dov gets a smirk on his face and asks, "Quiet night, huh?"

I blush a little, obviously, Price told him what happened that first day. Damn Disney Princess. The entire precinct probably knows what happened. It's not only her. Freaking Steve and Tracy visited that same day and they both had the same stupid smirk on their face that Price had when they saw Holly. I kind of felt bad because she turned such dark shade of red. I just kissed her cheek and glared at Steve and Tracy letting them know that they better keep their damn comments to themselves or risk bodily harm. I couldn't run after them but I could still throw heavy objects at their head.

I growl, "I'm serious Epstein. If you interrupt us for a stupid reason I swear to God they'll never find your body. And you keep your mouth shut too. Got it."

Dov just grins and says, "I got you Gail."

"You better," I say as I slam the door in his face. I can't help but sigh in relief as I lock it. That went well and Holly didn't catch me threatening Dov. As I lean down to grab the bag Holly wanders in to the living room.

She says as she grabs the food, "Gail why didn't you get me? You should be taking it easy."

I say the thing I've said about 1000 times since getting here, "Holly I'm okay. Really I am. Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it. I know you're so much better. But what can I say I'm a worrier." Holly says softly.

"I know but I wish you wouldn't." I say quietly.

She just shrugs her shoulders and asks, "Do you need help getting back to the couch?"

"I got it." I say as grab my crutches. I hobble over to the couch while she takes the food to the center table in the living room.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asks as she pulls the food out of the bag.

I just shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't know. What do you want to do tonight?"

Holly says, "There's not much we can do unfortunately. We can watch movies or anything else you like."

I don't respond because she's got me distracted. I can't help my gaze wandering from of her head to the bottom of her feet. She has a red v-shaped t-shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair is pulled back is loose pony tail. The colors just make the color of her tan skin stand out so much more. So different from my own complexion. My eyes keep wandering from her cleavage down her flat stomach to the curve of her hips and down her long legs. Jesus, I'm just dying to get my hands on her. I already got a taste of what she feels like. How warm and smooth she is. All I can think about how she'd feel without a stitch of clothing in my arms.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she says, "Earth to Gail. Did you hear a word I said?"

My gaze immediately jumps up and meets her. Her eyes are a shade darker and tell me that she caught me. I can see mischief in them and something else I can't put my finger on. I quickly say, "You said something about movies, right?"

She smiles and says, "Something like that."

I think quickly and say, "How about we eat and then we go to the bedroom and watch them there? It would be more comfortable."

"Okay, that's fine." Holly says as she hands me my food.

Forty-five minutes later we are finally in bed. I think that has been longest 45 minutes of my life. My gaze kept wondering and she caught me every single since I kept losing track of the conversation. Damn it she's turned bad ass Gail Peck in to a quivering bag of hormones.

I let her put on whatever movie she wants and then I snuggle in to her side. Half of my body is on top of her and my arm goes around her stomach. I feel her arm go under me to pull me closer to her and I lay my head on her shoulder pretending to watch the movie. After a couple of minutes, I tip my head a little and kiss the side the neck. I can feel her pulling me more into her which makes me smile. I can feel her hand slip underneath the back of my shirt. Her hand feels so warm.

I then start planting small kisses up her neck and when I get to her ear I nibble on her earlobe and whisper, "Holly, I want you."

"Gail I want you too but..." She begins to say but I interrupt her when I move my hand from her stomach to cup her face and pull her to my lips.

"No buts," I whisper just before our lips meet. I feel her tongue against my lips and I just groan as I open my mouth for her. I keep sliding my tongue against her and it feels so good. I feel her pull me completely on top of her and that makes me groan. My good leg is in between hers and I can feel her start to tug on my shirt. I feel her leg hook around my hip to pull me more into her with a loud groan. I feel her leg digging into the back of my thigh.

When I press my thigh in between her legs she immediately bears down and groans, "Fuck Gail."

Jesus that just makes me feel so fucking hot. I want every stitch of clothing off her now. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to explore every beautiful inch of skin and commit it to memory. I feel her hands sliding my shirt up and I quickly lean up so that she can take it off. But then something happens. I feel her eyes gazing up and down my chest and I don't see lust in them. I see something else and then I remembered. The shooting. The ugly surgery incision. I must look like a freak. My hands immediately go to cover it. God, she must think I look hideous.

"No, don't do that. You're beautiful Gail. I want to see you. Feel you. Taste you. Please don't hide from me. I love you." Holly says as she tries to pull my hands away.

I bite my lip in indecision for a second before I know it she's sitting up, pulling my arms around her neck and pulling me tight against her body. Fuck, just our stupid bras are in the way of me feeling her naked pressed up against me. As she's sliding her hands up and down my back I hear her whisper, "I want you Gail. Just the way you are. I love you. Wanted you for so long."

Fuck, as I start pulling the bra straps off her shoulders I feel her flick her wrist and unhook my bra. She pulls back enough to pull the bra down my shoulders and the way she's looking me is making my heart beat so hard. The look in her eyes is lust filled yes but there's something else like amazement, adoration even. Nobody has ever looked at me the way she's looking at me. She splays her hands on the top of my chest and she slowly slides her hands down until she's cupping my breasts and rubbing my nipples with her thumbs. They're so hard and it feels so good.

I drop my head to her should and moan, "Fuck, Holly. Don't stop."

She moans my name and starts to kiss my chest with wet open mouth kisses while she continues to rub and pinch my pink nipples. I slide my hands down her back and manage to clumsily unhook her bra. I pull back a little to get it off. It takes a minute of tugging to get her to pull back enough so I could finally get the damn thing off. As soon as it's off wrap my arms around her neck, pull her into me and whisper, "You feel so good."

Holly tips my face and kisses me so passionately. As soon as I feel her tongue against my lips I just surrender. I couldn't stop my loud moans and groans for the life of me. Her tongue felt so good in my mouth and she tastes so good. She had me so distracted that I didn't know how she had maneuvered me so that now I'm on my back looking up at the celling and she has hooked my leg around her hip.

She rises, braces her weight on her forearms and knees and whispers, "Am I hurting you?"

I wrap my arms around her middle pulling her into me as I say, "No, you're not. I promise I'm fine. Don't stop."

That's when finally, I feel her surrender. Finally. She drops her weight on top of me and whispers in my ear, "I knew you'd feel this good, love."

My hands sink into her hair as I feel her kiss down my neck. I can't help but close my eyes at the onslaught. I can feel her slide down my body as she moves her kisses down and if feels she's kissing every inch of skin. It feels like it's forever but I finally feel her lips around one of my nipples and as she begins to suck softly my hips rise trying to get any friction. Any kind of relief. I'm soaking wet and my clit is throbbing. I feel her tongue take hard swipes of my nipples and then more sucking. She gives both the same attention and I'm getting desperate.

I pick up my head to watch her and it just makes me moan and do something I've never done before, beg.

"I'm so wet baby, please."

"Soon love. Soon." She whispers back as I feel her hands unbutton my jeans and slide the zipper down. Her lips are replaced by her hands as I feel her kiss her way to my stomach. She kisses up and down that ugly scar before I know it one of her hands goes south and she slips her hand inside my jeans. She cups my pussy and I bear down on her hand immediately. She circles my clit slowly with her finger and it's just driving me insane. I'm so wet and I'm just throbbing.

"You're so warm, so wet I can't wait to taste you." Holly whimpers hotly.

"Baby take them off, please." I plead again. Eventually I can feel her hands on my hips tugging on my jeans. We both rise so that she can finally take my jeans off. She drags both my ruined underwear and jeans off in one go. And then she stops for a minute and just stares. It makes me feel so exposed. She can see how wet and swollen I am for her.

When I'm about to try to cover myself I see her lean down and begin to place little kisses up my left thigh. My legs just part immediately. I want her to take pity on me and just take me already. Just as I think she's about to get to where I really want her she goes to the other thigh and I'm in agony.

"Fuck baby. Just fuck me. Please." I beg.

That's when finally feel her breath on my pussy. I feel her take a long swipe on my slit and hear her moan, "So good."

When I feel her tongue swiping my clit so I grab the back of her head and grind my pussy in to her mouth and moan, "Suck it, please. Just suck it hard. Make me come baby."

She groans but finally takes pity on me and wraps her lips around my throbbing clit and begins to suck it softly. One her arms is around my hips to try to keep them still and my fingers are pulling on her hair.

I moan, "Harder. Fuck so good. Please don't stop. Don't stop."

Holly starts sucking harder on my throbbing clit and I think I've died and gone to heaven. Just when I think I'm going to come I feel her tongue go down and inside me. She starts sliding her tongue in and out a few times and then she goes back up to suck on my hard and then stars. Just stars.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cumm baby! Fuuuck! Holly!", I scream and convulse in pure pleasure. I feel that I squirted cum into her mouth. That's never happened. But she doesn't stop. She sucks hard on my clit as she slips two fingers inside and she just starts fucking me hard and fast.

The second orgasm rises so fast and hard. I keep grinding my pussy into her mouth and I bear down on her fingers and groan, "I'm gonna cumm again. Don't stop. You feel so good inside me baby. You fuck me so good. Just like that."

She groans loudly and hooks her fingers and finds the spot that makes me completely fall apart. The only I can do is shut my eyes tight and scream her name and fall apart. Stars. Just stars. I've never cum that hard in my life. I don't know how much time goes by but before I know it she's completely naked and straddling my good leg. I can feel how hot and wet she is. I can feel her hot breath on my ear as she slowly grinds her pussy into my thigh. I grab her hips and begin to slide her up and down my flexing thigh.

As soon she feels me helping she moans, "That's it love. Make me cum love. I'm so wet. Please just make me cum hard."

I turn my head a little and she immediately begins to kiss me. She immediately slips her tongue between my lips and I can't help the loud groan that leaves my lips. I can taste myself on her lips.

She pulls back and whispers in my ear, "You taste so good, Gail. Your pussy felt so hot and tight. So welcoming. The way you'd squeeze my fingers inside of you. I didn't want to stop fucking you."

I groan and say, "Cum for me baby. You feel so good. Cum for me. Please."

"Oh fuck," She groans and her hips took a faster pace. Sliding up and down hard and fast.

Her hot breath on my ear was driving me crazy. Every single moan and groan was making me wet all over again. I moan, "That's it baby. I want to feel you cum. Cum for me Holly. Just cum."

At the last moment, I felt her turn her head and scream my name as she thrashed in my arms. I could feel her hot cum running down my leg and it only makes me want to taste her. I slide my hands up and down her back kissing her head as she comes down from her high.

Eventually I feel her come around and before I can say anything she turns her head and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Gail."

I tighten my arms around her and whisper back, "I love you too baby."

I feel her relax into me and she's fast asleep. I can help in that moment thank God or the universe for my stupid dumb luck. Somehow I've managed to make someone as special as Holly love me. And I couldn't be more grateful.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue. Rating NC-17/M.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Gail and Holly's Townhouse -The morning a little after 6 am.**

Two loud knocks at the door are what wake me after the amazing I just spent with Gail. In the night, we maneuvered ourselves in to the position we're in. I'm lying on my back and half of her body is on top of me. Her breath is tickling my neck. I pick up my head a little and I'm blown away by the expression on her face. She seems to be so relaxed. So at peace. I can't help tighten my arms around her as I kiss her head and whisper, "God I love you so much Gail."

Then there's another two loud knocks on the door and I hear Gail groan as she snuggles into me more. I don't want to leave her. She feels so warm and soft in my arms but I better just get up and get the door. They won't stop until we acknowledge them and they see that we are fine. I slip out of bed with Gail opening her eyes briefly and saying, "Don't go. More sleep."

I just kiss her forehead and whisper, "Change of shift. Let me just go talk to them and I'll be back in a minute."

As she doses off again she mumbles, "Prince Charming is dead."

I frown a little and wonder what that's all about. I throw on my robe on and walk to the door as they knock for a third time. Before I even get there, I can hear arguing.

I can hear Nick say, "It's procedure. We have to check in on them when we get here."

"Just leave them alone. They're fine. Damn it Collins she's going to kill me or at least break a few bones. They are fine okay. Let them be." Dov argues profusely.

I hear Nick ask, "What is going on Epstein?"

So that explains Gail comment. Poor Dov. She can put the fear of God in people. But before they can continue I open the door, smile and say, "Good morning Officers."

I'm just wearing a thin robe; my hair is everywhere and anybody with half a brain could tell I didn't have anything under it. But I couldn't give a damn. I feel Nick and Dov giving me a quick once over. Nick just smirks but poor Dov grimaces and quickly says, "I tried to keep him from bothering you guys. He just wouldn't listen."

Nick continues to smirk and asks, "Is Gail still asleep?"

For whatever reason, I don't like that question and I want to wipe that smirk off his face. It's obvious Gail threatened poor Dov with death or worse if he interrupted us last night. I mean I know she's still planning Chloe's slow and painful death for interrupting us the first day. Instead of answering Collins question I smile sweetly and say, "I know it wasn't your fault Dov. I'll make sure she kills the right cop and I'll personally make sure his body isn't found till the next ice age."

I could see Dov sigh in relief while Collins face lose color and begin to stammer, "I didn't know...umm what...what..was going on. Epstein wouldn't tell me what was going on...Just wanted..to ..umm...you know..umm...follow procedure."

"Uh huh. It's was none of your business but please make sure you mention that to Gail the next time you see her. See what that gets you. Now, who's on with you today?" I ask quickly. I just want this to be over so that I can go back to bed.

"Diaz. He's bringing a box of Gail favorite donuts for you guys." Nick says quickly hoping that bribery can save him from Gail's wrath.

I just nod and say, "That's sweet of him. We're fine and when we are ready for breakfast we'll let you know."

With that I close the door, lock it and I can hear more arguing. Poor Dov. He's so upset with Collins.

When I enter the master bedroom I'm surprised to find the bed empty. I frown and walk over to the bathroom door and as I knock softly I ask, "You okay love?"

But instead of an answer she opens the door and my thoughts go straight down into the gutter. She's standing there in all her naked glory and I must squeeze my hands tight because the urge to touch her is becoming overwhelming. I can't help but rake my eyes down every inch of soft, warm alabaster skin. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't know when she slipped off my robe.

I don't snap out of it until I feel her hands on my hips and begins to walk me back to the bed. I bit my lip and wonder what she's up to. When I feel the back of my knees hit the bed I immediately sit down. I look up at her and I can clearly see the lust in Gail's eyes. The way she rakes her eyes up and down every inch of skin is making me start to get so wet. Her eyes are such a deep blue. They are just so beautiful. She kneels in front of me, parts my legs and as soon she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her until I'm completely flush with her body.

Gail's only response is to moan my name loudly and rake her teeth up and down my neck and when she get to the spot of flesh where my neck meets my shoulder she bites down and with a loud grown my hips just begin to grind on her stomach. I cup her ass and pull her into me. The only thing I can think about is getting more contact. Friction. Harder contact. Faster. I just want to come.

She tips her head and takes a long wet swipe on my ear as she whispers, "God, you feel so warm, smooth and I can feel how wet you are. I've been thinking about what it would feel like to bury my face into your pussy. Imagining the smell of your arousal, how wet you'd get for me and how tight and warm you'd feel wrapped around my fingers. How you'd beg not to stop and how I wouldn't stop until I heard you scream my name over and over again."

Jesus just her words are making me throb and get even more wet and my clit is just throbbing and begging for attention. I slide my hands up and down her body and whisper back, "Fuck Gail. You're making me so wet. I want to feel your tongue on my clit, in my pussy. Just fuck me anyway you want love. Please."

She just starts raining down kisses down my chest and the only thing I can do is throw my head, shut my eyes and moan, "Gail baby that feels so, so good. Suck my nipples. Swirl your tongue around them. Suck them hard baby."

I can feel her breath on my nipple and as I sink my fingers in to her hair and I groan, "Lick it baby, suck it. Suck it nice and hard.

She does that a couple of times and then I feel her other hand on my pussy. I feel her slip her finger past my pussy lips start tight hard circles on my clit as she sucks on my nipple. She stops for a minute and moans, "You're so fucking wet and warm and you're clit is just throbbing."

"Yeah just like that Gail. Oh fuck yeah just like that. Don't stop." I moan as I try to grind my pussy into her hand and keep her hot mouth on my nipples.

I have no idea how much time passes I eventually feel her lips begin to rain open mouthed we kisses down my stomach. She's slowly drags her tongue up and down my muscles as starts to rub faster harder circles on my clit. I'm so close.

"Make me cum baby. Just make me cum. I'm so close." I moan as I try to move her head lower. I'm desperate to feel her mouth on my clit.

She doesn't need any more encouraging. She gives a quick kiss to the top pussy and a second later I can feel her tongue on my clit. Taking over what her fingers were doing it. I can help but moan loudly, "Feels so good. Please make me come. Suck it baby."

When I finally feel her wrap her lips around my clit I feel her slip two fingers inside. She moves them in and out slowly as if she's savoring the feeling. Each time her fingers feel like they are going in deeper and it feels so good. My poor body can't take much anymore. When I feel her sucking on my clit hard I scream, "Harder baby, faster. Please don't stop. Make me cum, just make me cum."

Her mouth on my clit feels so good. She sucks hard one more time and I scream her name and my body just falls apart. All I can do is scream her name and continue to grind my hips in to her mouth and fingers. I can feel my cum squirt in her mouth making her moan in to my pussy.

She lets go of my clit but doesn't stop fucking with her fingers. Quickly she straightens up and plants such a passionate domineering kiss on me. When she slips her tongue inside and I can taste myself on her and it makes the feelings that much more intense. I refuse to stop sucking on her tongue as I grind my pussy into her fingers harder and faster and she matches my pace.

She just continues to fuck me even harder and faster. I pull back and I hear her groan into my ear, "You taste so good. You're so tight and wet. Does it feel good, baby? Do my fingers feel good inside you?"

"Fuck yeah. You're fucking me so good. Please just don't stop, baby. Don't stop." I groan loudly.

Gail whispers in my ear, "Cum for me baby. Fuck I don't know what the hell you've done to me but I never want it to stop. Please cum for me baby."

That was all it took for my second orgasm overwhelm me and cry out her name. It feels like if I'm floating over the bed. God, this is just amazing. I feel myself collapse on the bed and she went with me. After a few minutes I come down from to sky and I wrap my arms around her and whisper, "God you made cum so hard. You're amazing."

I can feel her smile against my neck and whisper back, "What did you expect? I am a sex goddess. I got skills."

I can't help but chuckle. God, she's so sweet and silly sometimes. But she does one thing right. She is a sex goddess. Not that I'd ever admit it to her. At least not any time soon.

As she continues to kiss my neck she whispers, "Come on baby. Move up the bed a little."

I pick up my head and look down and it dawns on me what she meant. At this particular moment, I just wanted to hold her tight in my arms and fall asleep. But stands and I start scooting up the bed and she follows me on all fours. She lowers herself on top of me and just when she's going to kiss me her cell phone goes off. She turns her had to her night table and glares at the offending phone. Willing it to stop with just her gaze but it doesn't happen. She groans, rolls off me and when she picks up the phone she barks out, "This fucking be good Steven."

When I saw her sit straight up and lose some color on her face I knew this was probably not good news. My heart just dropped to my feet. I can hear her demand that Steve just tell her what the hell is going but to no avail. She listens to him for a couple of minutes and says, "Noon. Steven and don't be late."

With that she hung up and tried to reassure me that everything was okay but that Steve had some news. I just nodded and prayed that it wasn't as bad as my gut was telling me.

 **Gail's and Holly's home - A little bit before noon.**

I can't help but rub my hands up my face in utter worry and think after such a great night and morning the universe just had to come back to fuck with our happiness. I should be wallowing in memories, the feelings but no. I'm sitting here with no other thoughts but trying to figure out who the hell is after me.

Steve's phone call made a huge knot in my stomach and the knot is still there. I wanted to first kill him for calling so damn early and interrupting us again. I can't help but think we just can't catch a break. But as soon as he said he had news I sat straight up and demanded he spill it. In normal Steve fashion, he said to just relax and that he'd update me, us, when he brought our lunch over.

I'm sitting on the couch and trying to watch some documentary but I just can't concentrate. I even ignored my favorite donuts. I'm just not hungry. My eyes keep glancing up to the clock and willing for Steve to just get here already. I can't help but sigh nervously and bounce my leg up and down. It's an obvious tell but I can't help it now. I'm so worried that he's going to say that there's been another threat made on Holly's life.

I can't help but run all the scenarios in my head. My gut is screaming that they need to divide and conquer but my heart is just screaming no. They should have split us up. Hopefully by doing that I would be the one getting all the heat and Holly would be safe. But anytime I've tried talking to her about it, the tears start rolling down her face and I immediately cave in. I can't stand to see her cry but at the same time I don't know how to function without anymore. I can't lose her, I just can't. I guess there's no other option but to stay together and pray that the Captain of the Universe and the gang unit will get a break in the case before something else happens.

Holly knows what is going on. She's doing laundry and cleaning up a bit. It's her nervous tell. When something is wrong she tries to keep herself as busy as possible. I guess she's trying to distract herself. I don't blame her. We stayed in bed cuddling for a couple of hours and I tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. I could feel how scared she was even though she tried to deny it black and blue. But the way she held me told me everything I needed to know. I don't think she's so much scared for herself. I think she's terrified that something is going to happen to me.

Just when the clock ticks to noon there's a knock on the door. I can't help but sigh in relief. Finally I'm going to find out what's going. I don't feel like hobbling over there on crutches so I just call out, "Open the door Steven and get in here already."

With that I heard the locks turn and I could see that he wasn't alone. He had Oliver and Tracy with him. He's not making eye contact. That's never a good sign.

Oliver says happily, "Hey darlin'. How's my favorite Peckling?"

"Hey Gail, where's Holly?" Tracy asks as she scans the living room, dining room and kitchen.

"Laundry. Can you just tell me what the hell is going on? Preferably before she comes back. I don't want to worry her." I say quickly.

Tracy shakes her head and says, "That's not a good idea Gail. She needs to know what's going on and if you keep things from her she's going to be majorly angry at you. Besides I promised I'd tell her the truth."

I just shut my eyes in defeat and sigh. She's right. I can't keep this from her. I turn to Steve and say, "Start talking Steven."

Steve says, "Just remember nobody was hurt okay. Dov and Chris are fine."

That just confused me more. I scowl and say, "You better start making sense before I hit you with my crutch. What happened?"

"Someone broke into the frat house last night. Obviously Dov was on duty last night and Chris was spending the night with his new girlfriend. The house was empty and things are missing and it's trashed but nobody was hurt." Steve says looking away.

I sigh in frustration and I snap, "There's more Steven. Just spit it out already."

He starts rubbing his neck nervously and begins to stammer, "Well, they kinda...umm..took...umm extra time...in your room...and then they left...ummm"

I'm just boring my eyes in to him to make finish what he's saying and then Tracy takes pity on me and continues, "Listen, Gail they basically destroyed everything you had in your room. I mean, clothes are shredded, bleached, they cut up your bed with a long knife and pored bleach on all your electronics. Everything is just ruined. The boys' electronics were taken but not ruined. They didn't take the time to shred their clothes or anything like that. This was obviously aimed at you. And then there's the picture they left on top of what was left of you bed."

I can feel my face lose all color. Damn now my boys might be in danger too. I can't believe this is happening. I say angrily, "I want to see it, Tracy. Show it to me."

She sighs and pulls out a copy from the back of her jeans. As she hands it to me I can see that all three are bracing for my reaction. And it doesn't take long for them to get it.

The picture was of Holly. There was big red x over her face and on the bottom and it said, "She's dead."

I think my brain just short circuited. No, no, no. They can kill me if they want. Torture me, rape me I don't care. But not Holly. Never Holly. I scream, "Not Holly! I can't lose her! You got to keep her safe! I don't care what happens to me!"

Tracy sits next to me and with hand on my left she says softly, "Gail, we're going to keep both of you safe. But Holly isn't going to leave you and she sure as hell needs you to be safe too. You can't force her. Gail, I saw her at the hospital. I have no doubt in my mind that if you hadn't made it she would have been irrevocably damaged. I don't think she'd ever get over losing you."

I look at all of them and demanded, "Get her out of here. Now. She can't stay with me. They're going to kill her because of me. I'm begging you. Take her somewhere safe."

All four of us where so involved in our conversation that we didn't notice her slip in the room until she said firmly, "I'm not leaving you Gail. I refuse you hear me. I will not leave her no matter what threats have been made on my life. They want her not me. They're just using me. But I don't care I will not leave her."

Both Steve and I say at the same time, "But Holly..."

But she cuts us off, looks me straight in the eyes and says quietly, "This is non-negotiable, Gail. I won't leave you."

I think all four of us sighed in utter defeat. Then Oliver says soothingly, "Okay darlin'. We are not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. We'll protect you here. Both of you. I already doubled the security detail so guys are safe. Right now, we are trying to track down the boys' electronics. Hopefully the vandals are stupid and they pawned the stuff. We'll keep both of you updated. I promise."

There really wasn't anything else to discuss. We talk for a few minutes and then they went back to the station with the promise of staying in touch and visiting soon.

As soon as Holly locks the door she goes to sit next to me on the couch, grabs my hand and says softly, "We're going to be fine Gail. Your friends love you. They'll keep us safe."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything else happened to you. I don't think I'd survive it." I respond softly while looking straight ahead. I don't have any other words. All I know is that I need her to live now and I don't think I'd ever recover if she's taken from me. Taken forever.

I feel squeeze my hand and say softly, "Look at me Gail."

I take a deep breath and meet her gaze. What I see in her eyes is so beautiful. I can see the love she has for me in them. But I can also see the fear.

She pleads, "Gail baby, please stop asking me to leave you. Understand that I just can't leave you. I just can't. What happened to you made me feel that I was coming apart. I can't lose you either Gail. I love you so much and I can't picture my tomorrow without you anymore. Please love."

I kiss her cheek and just surrender to her pleas. I won't ask her to leave me again. I tip my head so that our foreheads and pressed together and whisper, "Ok, I promise not to ask you to leave me again. I just love you so much."

She gave me small smile and a sweet kiss and it turns out that's all I needed. It's all I've ever needed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Superintendent Peck's Office - 2 pm**

Superintendent Peck is not a happy woman now. Well in all honesty, she hasn't been happy for months. Now, her spies were taking the brunt of her frustration.

"Why am I getting all my information from Oliver Shaw and not you? You command an army of people that's only job is to get me important information and I must go to Shaw to find out what is going on with my daughter and the investigation. Was I not clear with you? Didn't I tell you that this was your top priority?" Elaine says angrily into phone.

"Ma'am we had surveillance on Miller and Roberts. They haven't done anything. Miller visited an old girlfriend last night and Roberts stayed in. There was nothing to report." Lt. Sean says.

"You idiot. What of my daughter is the target do you not understand? Why wasn't her apartment under surveillance?" Elaine spat out.

"Uh, because we know she's not there." Sean explains.

"We don't know where the threat is coming from so there's the possibility that the bastard that is after her knows that she is out of the hospital. Where do you go after you're are discharged from a hospital? HOME you idiot!" Elaine screams into the phone.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We'll put her apartment under surveillance immediately." Sean says quietly.

"You're too damn late. If you would have done it before we might have been able to catch the bastard last night and this would be over. But now we're back to where we started. Listen very carefully, you have 6 hours to put that apartment under 24-hour surveillance, to track the stolen electronics that where taken in every pawn shop in Toronto and continue surveillance on Roberts and Miller. When you call me back I better be extremely impressed with your report. Because if I'm not you can kiss your job goodbye. Do I make myself very clear?" Elaine orders.

"One question ma'am. Why begin surveillance on her old apartment? I mean they've already been there it's doubtful they'll go back." Sean asks.

Elaine can't help but shut her eyes in frustration and say angrily, "Because you moron, two other Toronto Police officers live there. They are my daughters' friends. Whoever is after my daughter will do anything to harm her. Which include hurting the people she cares about. You can't be this stupid. They took Dr. Stewart once already to hurt Gail. These people will stop at anything to hurt her."

"I understand ma'am. I'll be in touch with you soon." Sean says.

"Remember, I better be damned impressed with your report and for the love of God grow a brain before I just fire you for imcompetence." Elaine says as she slams the phone.

Elaine puts her elbows on her desk puts her face in her hands in utter frustration. She tries to always be professional but she's at her wit's end. It's been 3 months and still nothing. To make things worse it's escalating and quite honestly she's terrified. She loves her daughter. Doesn't want her to get continue to get hurt.

After a minute, she picks up her head and choses to concentrate on the only good thing she heard from her lieutenant. Miller was at an ex-girlfriend's house. Maybe Miller is finally moving on and she and Roberts aren't involved in what's happening. But Elaine still can't shake the bad feeling she has about Hannah so she decides to continue the surveillance. Better be safe than sorry.

She made a mental to ask Sean to find everything there was to know about Miller's ex. There's no such thing as too much information. It couldn't hurt. But now she had to get back to work and it was time to call Steve to arrange a visit with Gail. Elaine is just tired of getting reports of her condition and wants to see her for herself. More importantly she wants to make sure the security measures being taken were top notch.

 **Toronto's West Side – Undisclosed House**

Black couldn't be happier with the job his boys did last night. They went in undetected and followed instructions to the letter. And now it was time to update his boss.

He smiles and punches in a number.

They pick up on the second ring.

"Miller."

"Hey boss, I have good news." Black says happily.

"Finally, did you follow directions to the letter?" Miller asks impatiently.

"Everything went off without a hitch." Black smiles.

"Good. Now, I need you to choose a sacrificial lamb to be slaughtered." Miller says

Black scowls and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"I need to take the heat off me. I'm pretty sure I'm under surveillance. Choose someone to take the wrap for Pecks' shooting." Miller says.

"Are you out of your mind? They'll get a life sentence." Black says is shock.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. They'll be able to plead down. Just make sure you keep him and his family comfortable. In fact, I heard that Superintendent Peck is arranging a large reward for the arrest of the shooter. Wait till that goes public and then have a family member turn them in. Easy money." Miller explains.

"Easy money my ass," Black retorts.

"Just do it. You know who my connections are and if you don't do what I say you might end up in little pieces." Miller threatens.

Black sighs in defeat and mumbles, "Fine I'll take care of it."

"As soon as you make arrangements make sure the gun used to shoot Peck is in their home. They are going to want to run ballistics on it. This is important. You make sure that gun and a box of armor piercing bullets are found when they execute the search warrant." Miller demands.

"I understand," Black mumbles.

"Good. I got to go. Call me when it's done."

With that she was gone. Poor Black was not looking forward to sacrificing once of his soldiers but he had no choice. **_**

 **Gail and Holly's Townhouse - 7 pm**

"Lunchbox remind me again why I agreed to see my mother again?" Gail scowls heavily.

I knew this wasn't easy but I think Gail's mom just want to see for herself that Gail is okay. Damn Steve is a coward. Mama Peck calls him and then he calls me to convince her to accept the visit.

"Baby, she just wants to see you are okay." I say softly

"Uh huh. I swear Holly if she mentions Miller just once I'm going to throw her out." Gail says grumpily.

"She won't," I say quickly.

Gail frowns and asks, "How do you know that? The last time I talked to her she was hell bent on me dating and even getting married to Miller in the near future. What has changed?"

I sigh and say, "Because I talked to her at the hospital. After they found me she went to the hospital looking for me."

"Really?" Gail says surprised.

"Yes, she said that she wanted to thank me for keeping you safe not that it was necessary. I'll always try to protect you." I explain

"I still wish you wouldn't have done that. They hurt you. They could have killed you." Gail says quietly.

"Baby, you were defenseless. I couldn't have let them hurt you, okay. I need you too. But no worries I'm fine. No permanent damage done." I say softly.

"Just the nightmares." Gail says softly.

They happen a couple of times since leaving the hospital. And unfortunately, I've woken her up and she feels so guilty because she knows what they feel like. I just say softly, "They'll pass love. I wouldn't change anything I did."

Gail just shakes her head sadly. I can't get her to stop blaming herself for what's going on.

I try again and say, "Baby, it wasn't your fault. We're fine. But hey I didn't tell the thing that completely surprised me that she said."

Gail frowns and asks, "What?"

I smile and say, "She said that she was sorry she had tried to set you up with Miller."

"My mother? The great and powerful Superintendent Elaine Peck admitted she was wrong in setting me up with Miller?" Gail says in shock.

"She even welcomed me into the family." I smile.

"Well damn. There might still be hope for us yet." Gail murmurs.

"She loves you Gail. She hasn't been a great mother but that doesn't mean she wouldn't do anything to keep safe. She also explained that the reason she was so set against me was because I had hurt you and she didn't want to see that happen again. Give her a chance, love. She might surprise you." I explain softly.

I can see her thinking about but before she can respond there's a knock on the door. I turn to her and ask, "You ready?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I unlock the door and move to the side to let Steve, Tracy, Oliver and Superintendent Peck into our home. Steve, Tracy and Oliver's presence was made mandatory by Gail if she agreed to see her mother. She knew if things went bad Steve would drag her away and Tracy and Oliver would keep Gail from losing her temper and throwing any object she could reach at her mother. It was just a silly threat because I don't think Gail would ever really do that. She would first bodily remove her from the house.

Having both of them in the same room just fills it with tension. I bite my lip nervously and decide to get the ball rolling. As I walk to the couch to sit next to Gail I say, "It's nice to see you again Superintendent Peck."

Elaine smiles at Holly and says, "It's nice to see you too Dr. Stewart. I'm told you've made a full recovery."

"Please call me Holly and yes I've made a full recovery. I'm fine. Thank you." I respond while Gail rolls her eyes.

Elaine then turns her attention back to Gail. I can clearly see Elaine's eyes taking in Gail's appearance. She scowls at the crutches and asks, "How much longer are you going to be on those?"

"Not long." Gail simply answers.

"What about the abdomen wound? What have the doctors said?"

"Nothing you probably don't know." Gail snaps.

I just reach for her hand and say, "Behave love."

She rolls her eyes and says, "The skin is healed but the muscles are going to take more time. I'm still sore and on some pain medication."

"But they expect you to make a full recovery?" Elaine asks.

"Yes, mother." Gail answers.

"Good, when are you going to start rehab?" Elaine says.

"Next week," Gail says as she looks at Steve for break in the interrogation.

Steve gets the message and says, "See mother she's fine. We should go so that they can eat their dinner and get to bed. Gail needs her rest."

"I guess you're right but I want to say something to your sister first." Elaine says to Steve.

I hear Gail sigh. I can feel her tense up. I guess she thinks she's going to hear something hurtful.

But when Elaine turns to her she says, "The shooting. Almost losing you scared me to my bones. I know we don't have the best relationship but that doesn't mean I don't care or don't love you Gail. I'm sorry for setting you up with Miller. If I'd known she'd act this way I never would have done it. But that doesn't matter anymore. You have your Holly back and I couldn't ask for anybody better. She's not only brilliant but incredibly brave. She loves you as much as you love you her. That's all I ever wanted for both my children."

All Gail manages to say is, "Wow."

I just smile and say, "Thank you."

Steve, Oliver and Tracy are just smiling. I guess like Gail they never imagined this would be going so well.

Elaine just coughs to break the mood and says, "I'll leave you to your dinner. Sgt. Shaw I'm very impressed with your security detail. I'm sure I don't need to say this but I just want to make sure that your officers are being extra careful about anyone following them here. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if someone actually managed to hurt my daughter or Dr. Stewart on your watch."

Now, that's the Elaine we all now.

Oliver stands up straighter and says confidently, "Thank you ma'am. Yes, all precautions to keep this location secured are being taken. The shifts are random, our officers are using unmarked cars and not a single one of them is carrying a cell phone. The outside detail is made up of the 15th and 27th and I'm constantly rotating them. I have 2 other houses in the city that are getting the same attention. This way I figure it'll make it harder for anyone to really find out exactly where they are."

Elaine nods approvingly and says, "Good, keep me up to date on any progress in the investigation."

"Yes, ma'am" Oliver says.

"Good night," Elaine says as she walks to the door.

But before she can leave I hear Gail say, "Thank you."

Elaine just smiles and says, "Maybe now you'll answer one of my calls."

Gail just smiles and says, "Maybe."

Elaine just smiles wider and with that she was gone. Steve, Tracy and Oliver stayed with us for dinner and thankfully we had a good quiet night. **_**

 **Ashley's Romano Townhouse - A week later - 11 am**

"Where is your sugar, Ash? Can't find it." Hannah calls out.

"It's in the second cupboard." I call back.

Things with Hannah are going great. It feels like it was in the beginning and I couldn't be happier. She's spent almost every night with me. I still don't know what she's up to but I think I can handle her.

"Finally found it," Hannah as she brings two cups of coffee to living room.

"What channel is it going to be on?" I ask

"4 I think." Hannah says.

As soon I turn the channel there it is. A press conference starring Superintendent Elaine Peck no less offering a $200,000 reward for the arrest and conviction of her daughters' shooter. Well, damn. I don't think the Toronto Police Department has ever offered such big reward for any crime.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Hannah says, "It took her long enough."

I frown and say, "Long enough?"

Hannah shakes her head and reaches for her cell phone. I hear her say, "The rewards out. You have three days to get it done."

After a minute she hangs up and says, "Well that's done."

I'm just confused and ask, "Will you just tell me what the hell is going on and more specifically what do you want me to do?"

With that she told me everything. She told me how she got a gang to try to kill or at least seriously injure Gail Peck. That she had the same gang kidnap Dr. Stewart and that everything went to hell because the idiots didn't make sure she didn't have cell phone. Now, she was having said gang sacrifice one of her own to take the heat off her. She's sure that Elaine Peck has a tail on her. She also admitted that she was the one that arranged for someone to break into Pecks frat house, thrash it and leave that picture of the doctor on the bee. It was done just to get under her skin.

I'm in shock. Jesus Christ. Eventually I say, "Murder Hannah, really? It was two stupid dates. You've got to be kidding me."

But the look in her eyes tells me that no she's not. She simply says, "Gail had it coming and still does."

I respond still in shock, "What the hell else do you want to do? You almost killed her. What more do you want?"

"I want her to pay for rejecting me and her Achilles heel is her stupid girlfriend." Hannah says seriously.

"So now you want to go after the doctor?" I ask seriously.

She nods and says, "Taking her out will insure maximum pain to Gail."

"And how do you want to accomplish that? She is also under heavy security. You can't get to her." I say.

Hannah just smiles and says, "I'm going to lull them into a sense of security. I'm going to let things cool down. Let them think that threat is over. Get you transferred to our station and then

we'll take it from there."

Well, shit. Now what am I going to do.

 **15th Precinct Front Desk - 2 days later.**

Some female walks to the front desk and says, "I'm here because I know who is responsible for the cop shooting."

As that was happening Black was telling Miller that the deed was done. She couldn't help but sigh in relief. Now she can finally start really planning her revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. This one is rated NC-17/M.

 **Chapter 20**

 **15th Precinct Roll Call - One week after**

Oliver says loudly, "All right people settle down. Let's get this show on the road. To begin lets welcome our new transfer, Officer Ashley Romano. She's coming to us from the 27th. She has a spotless record and I'm proud to welcome her into our little family."

There was a little clapping and then Oliver went on to assign everybody their partners and updated them on any new important information. Just as Oliver was going to dismiss them Roberts asks, "So is Peck still under protection?"

Oliver just glares at him and snaps, "That really is none of your concern. I suggest you mind your own business and just worry about doing your job. Your T.O. isn't exactly happy with you rookie and to be honest neither am I."

"Geez, I'm just asking. They already have the shooter in custody. No need to take my head off," Roberts says defensively.

Oliver ignores him and says loudly, "Dismissed."

Once he's back in his office he begins to think about what he was going to do with his girls. Yes, they had the shooter in custody, Gail had arrested him in the past and supposedly that was his reason for attacking her but this mess just didn't feel like it was over yet. He decides to continue things as they are for a little longer. Gail still needs time to recover and there were still lose ends in the investigation to tie up.

With his mind made up he makes the call to the one person that will probably agree with his precaution and approve of his plan.

Elaine Peck.

 **Gail and Holly's Townhouse**

Steve, Oliver and Tracy came here for lunch and to give an update. At this point I couldn't be happier. They caught the man who shot my love. In my mind, it meant that this was over but Oliver, Tracy, Steve and even Gail disagreed. I just don't get it.

"Isn't this over, now? I don't understand why we still need to be under protection." I ask confused.

They caught the shooter. What more is there to do?

"Lunchbox, we still haven't caught the men who kidnapped you." Gail says quietly.

I know that police work is not my specialty but I can't help myself from asking probably a stupid question to them. I just can't help it and ask, "But aren't they all in the same gang? Can't you arrest all of them?"

"Not exactly darlin'. We need proof and honestly we need you to ID some of them so that we can arrest them for your kidnapping and prosecute them." Oliver says.

"Besides this doesn't feel like it's finished. It's just a gut feeling. If the only motive was to get back at Gail for arresting him, it would have ended there. But it escalated when they kidnapped you and again when they broke into the frat house. Don't forget that they wanted to kidnap both of you. If that would have happened Gail probably wouldn't be here. I think they're still after you guys. Let's just keep things like they are for a while longer. They might be trying to lull us in to a sense of security. Gail still needs to finish her rehab and get medical clearance to go back to work. By then we should have things wrapped up." Steve explains.

I give it some thought and a cold chill goes down my spine just thinking about what would have happened if they had kidnapped Gail too. God, they probably would have hurt her till she bled out. That's when I realize that it's better to be cautious than putting Gail at any risk. I just nod and say, "Okay. That makes sense."

Gail looks at me and says softly, "I'm so sorry Holly."

"Huh? For what?" I ask confused.

"Because of this mess you can't go back to your regular life. I mean I know you must be sick of being here and are probably are just dying to go back to work. I know Stephen is dying to get you back." Gail says quietly.

My poor love. No matter how many times I've said that this isn't her fault she still blames herself for it. Besides her almost dying the time that we've spent together has been amazing. I wouldn't change anything for the world. So, I say, "Love I wouldn't trade the time we've spent in this place for the world. Don't worry about me please. I can work from here for Stephen and from day one I told him that I wasn't going to go to the morgue till this was over. So, no worries."

Tracy turns to Gail and sternly says, "Come on Gail you know this isn't your fault. This might be over soon. We are just being overly cautious that's all."

"Ok." Gail simply says.

"There's one little thing you guys need to be advised of," Oliver says.

"Don't tell me something else happened?" Gail says unhappily.

"Nothing like that darlin'. It's just that your friends need a break. They haven't had a day off since this happened and they just need to blow off some steam. I'm going to just arrange for them to get time off in shifts. Even though every single one refused when I brought it up the first time I didn't really give them a choice. There's probably going to be one of them for each shift but they are going to be paired with different officers from the 15th or 27th." Oliver explains.

"Ok, but I don't want to see Miller. Anybody else is fine." I say seriously. That women is a psycho and I don't want her anywhere near my love.

"Of course not but just for the record she's seems to have calmed down quite a bit. She hasn't mentioned Gail once is weeks and isn't trying to get any information on you guys or the

investigation. I think maybe she finally caught a clue." Tracy explains hopefully.

"I certainly hope so." I scowl. I wish she wasn't assigned to the same precinct as Gail. But I have no control over that. I'm just left to hope for the best.

Gail grabs my hand and says, "It'll be alright Lunchbox. When I go back to work if she starts acting stupid again I might be able to arrange her transfer with my mother. I mean she transferred in so it's her job to get her the hell away from us."

I just nod in agreement.

"Okay guys, we got to go. The new shifts are going to start tomorrow night. If you have any problems please give me a call and I'll deal with them personally." Oliver smiles.

I grin and say, "Thank you Oliver."

"Don't mention it darlin'. She is one of my favorites." Oliver says happily as he opens the door.

"See you later Casper. I'll see you soon." Steve says smiling as he ruffles Gail's hair.

"Ugh, get away Captain of the Universe," Gail says smiling as she tries to get his hands off her head.

Tracy and I just smile at the scene. After a few more minutes of them being silly they all leave.

After dinner Gail and I are snuggled on the couch watching some show about a serial killer. I'm not really paying attention. Gail is lying on top of me and I'm holding her. I've been waiting for long to have these simple pleasures. I don't need much else to be happy.

I feel Gail kiss my neck and then lay her head on my heart. I just smile and run my fingers through her hair. Feels good but I wonder if she's going to grow it out. Short or long it doesn't really matter. She's gorgeous either way. I mean she'd still be gorgeous if she was bald.

I guess she can feel my wheels spinning because she asks, "What are you thinking about Lunchbox?"

I grin bigger as I lightly scratch her scalp with my fingers. I like it that she can tell something is on my mind without me having to just bring it up necessarily.

"I was just wondering if you were going to grow your hair out," I say.

She picks up her head and says smiling, "I think I like it short. I need a trim now."

Well, I couldn't agree with her more. I never knew that women with short hair was my thing. Till Gail. Don't know what it is about it but it drives me nuts.

"Maybe we can arrange for a stylist to come or maybe we can go to a salon so that you can get a haircut if our protectors allow it I mean." I say

"I already have my stylist. No need to go anywhere." Gail says smiling and there's a twinkle in her eyes.

I just frown and ask, "Will they come here to do it?"

"Oh Lunchbox, I thought you were a genius." Gail giggles.

I just continue frown in confusion and she finally just spells it out for me. She giggles and says, "You're my stylist. You did a good job the first time. I don't see why I shouldn't let you keep cutting it."

Well I'll be damned. I grin and say, "Are you sure about this? I mean the other time I did it was an emergency more or less. I couldn't let you go out with your hair all chopped up."

"You got this. Can we do it now?" Gail asks happily.

"Sure, why not." I say as Gail starts to get up.

In no time we were in the dining room, Gail sitting down with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and me holding a pair of scissors.

Before I begin I ask, "Are you sure about this love?"

"Yep, come on get on with it." Gail says quickly.

As I begin to trim her hair I say, "Maybe we should have done this in the bathtub again?"

"Nu-uh, as I recall the last time you turned the water on while I was otherwise distracted and it was freezing. We are standing on tile so clean up should be easy." Gail says smiling.

"Oh it wasn't so bad." I say grinning. That memory always made my heart beat a little faster and it always puts the stupidest grin on my face.

"The water might not have been so bad if you wouldn't have acted so much like such a gentle woman after. I mean woman you just killed me that night. I sure as hell wanted to do more than get dried off, changed and then put to bed to sleep." Gail says grumpily.

I can't help giggle a little. I mean I sure as hell wanted to do more with Gail that night but it was just not the right time. So I say, "It just wasn't the right time love. Too much was happening."

"You're probably right but it still sucked." Gail says.

I couldn't agree more that, that aspect of the night sucked. But I still think that it was one of the best nights I've ever had. I didn't really get any sleep that night. I spent the entire night just watching her sleep.

I think I get to lost in my thoughts because I hear Gail say, "Lunchbox, aren't you cutting too much there?"

Oh shit. I look down to see what my hands were doing without my brains permission. I haven't ruined it. Thank God, I don't want an unhappy Peck on my hands. I quickly say, "It's fine love. I'll be done soon."

And I was. Twenty minutes later I was sweeping the floor and Gail was looking at her new haircut in the living room mirror. I keep glancing over to see her reaction. I really hope that she likes it. Finally, I see her smile and I know that she's happy with it. I just sigh in relief and keep sweeping.

Gail calls out, "Nice job Lunchbox. If you ever get tired of forensics you have fall back skill."

I can't help but laugh and say, "Well, I'm glad you approve but I'm a very picky stylist and I only work for one sometime pain in the butt client."

"Oh really and who would that be?" Gail says smiling.

"She's about an inch shorter than me, blue eyed, blond, stubborn and she can inhale a box of donuts in about five minutes flat. Oh and still kinda beautiful." I tease.

As she sees me finish cleaning up she walks up to me and says sweetly, "Oh really?"

I cup her face and whisper, "Yes really."

She leans in pulls me to her by my hips and kisses me. The kiss is just soft, slow, sweet. My hands slip into her hair and I just don't want it to end. I feel her turn me and push me back. Before I know it I'm sitting on the dining room table and she's standing in between my legs and her tongue is licking the seam of my lips. I just groan as she slips her tongue between my lips.

God, she's such a good kisser. When I start to softly suck on her tongue I feel her hands slip beneath my t-shirt while my hands are tightly in her hair pulling her into me. I'm getting so hot. I want to feel her. All of her. Fuck I want her.

My body apparently has a mind of its own because before I know it my right leg is hooked around her hip and her hand is sliding from my ass to my entire thigh and I'm tugging on her shirt. I pull back and begin to whisper, "Gail love, maybe we should...ummmm..."

Gail just ignores what I'm trying to say and begins to slip my shirt up. Her gaze raking over every inch of new skin she uncovers. God, her eyes, the way that they change color to that darker shade of blue. The way they glaze over with pure lust. It just makes my heart pound louder and make incredibly wet. Any reservation I might have just goes out the window.

When she can't go any further without my cooperation she looks into my eyes and orders, "Off."

I don't say anything but simply raise my arms and she pulls it off and throws it somewhere behind her. She leans back into me and starts raking her teeth on my neck and sucking on my pulse point which just makes me pull her more into me. I know there's going to be a mark but I couldn't care less now. Tomorrow or in the days after her friends are going to see and smirk about it but it doesn't matter now. It just feels so good.

"Fuck Gail," I groan as I try to slip her shirt up. She pulls back enough so that I can get it off and she immediately goes back placing open mouth kisses all over my shoulders and pulling down my bra straps. I wrap my arms around her and I just throw back my head, close my eyes and groan, "God that feels so good."

When I feel her unsnap my bra and as soon as she pulls it off I feel her cupping my breasts. Her thumbs rubbing my hard nipples. Fuck they are my week ness. I think she might make me cum just by just sucking on them.

When I feel her kisses getting close to one I groan, "Just suck it, baby."

Gail groans and takes a long lick and then she wraps her lips around it and starts to suck on it softly. Both my legs wrap around her waist to pull her into me hard and my hands are wrapped around her head to keep her sucking on my hard nipples. My pussy is so wet and my clit is just so hard. I'm desperate for any relief. When she feels me grinding my throbbing pussy into her stomach she groans, "Fuck, I can feel how wet you are."

I can only moan her name when I feel her unzipping my jeans. I drop my legs immediately and groan loudly, "Take them off, love. Please."

She pulls up and as she drags my jeans and underwear off I move up in the table to help getting them off. As soon as climbs on the table I sit up and catch her off guard when I manage to land my lips on her throat and wrap my arms around her.

"That feels so good baby." Gail groans into the room. I quickly get her bra off and lie back taking her with me. She slips her jean clad thigh between my legs and I grind down as hard as I can. I wrap my legs around her waist again and desperately try to get some release. Her mouth is kissing sucking of every inch of skin she can reach.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good." I moan as she kisses the top of my breasts.

"Mmm." Is all Gail moans.

Then she moves her mouth down a little and she starts sucking on my nipples again. Her right hand is cupping my pussy and I feel myself get wetter. I groan, "Just fuck me baby. Please just fuck me hard."

I feel her slip two fingers into my throbbing pussy. Oh fuck, she's sliding them in and out so good. Her thumb keeps hitting my clit as she pulls out and her mouth on my hard nipples are making get so close. My hands are pulling on her hair so hard. I groan, "Fuck baby, you feel so good. Suck them hard. So close."

She starts going a little faster, a little harder and that's all it takes for me to start begging, "Oh fuck, just like that. You're fucking me so good baby. Make me cum. Just make me cum hard."

Gail gives one last long suck on my nipples and she starts to kiss her way up to my ear. When she gets there she moans, "You're so fucking hot, Hol. Feel so hot and wet. I love the way you feel your pussy feels wrapped around my fingers. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. You like that baby?"

At this point all I can do is grind my pussy into her hand as hard as I can and groan, "Make me cum, baby. You feel so good. Don't stop love. Please don't stop."

She slams into me one more time hard and I scream, "Gail! Oh fuckk! I'mm cummming!"'

My body doesn't stop thrashing in her arms for a bit. I can't feel her smile against my throat as she pulls her fingers out. I slowly come around and wrap my arms around her. I smile and say as I peck her lips, "That was so good."

She just grins and asks, "Should we move this to the bedroom?"

Well, shit. The thought of not being in the most comfortable place never came to my lust addled mind. I whisper back, "Yes."

She climbs off me and when we are both standing on the floor I frown and say, "You are wearing way too many clothes."

Gail just grins harder and asks, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately unzipped her jeans and yanked them off. When I went to straighten off I got her off guard and wrapped my arms around her thighs and lifted her up. She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I could feel how wet and swollen she was. I can help but groan into her ear, "Fuck Gail. You feel so fucking wet. I'm going to fuck you so good and I'm not going to stop till you can't take it anymore."

She buries her face on my neck and groans, "Just fuck me anyway you want baby. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel your lips on my pussy. Please."

"Jesus Gail," I murmur as I begin walking to the bedroom now hell bent in keeping my promise.

It was in the wee hours in the morning till they both collapsed of exhaustion. But at least they went to sleep with a smile on their face.

And Holly kept her word.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Gail and Holly's Townhouse - One month later - 6 am**

 **Gail's POV**

There's the knock on the door and I can't help the load groan that leaves my lips. I'm a police officer and I know they are doing their job but I just hate it. I've tried talking them into not knocking at shift change but Oliver put his foot down. He argued that Holly and I needed to know who was at the door always. I just sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Oliver.

I turn my head a little and look at my Holly and I can't help but smile. She's so beautiful and looks so peaceful. Every night she ends up spooning me holding me close and I love it. Whoever would have thought I would ever enjoy cuddling so much? In the past as soon as the sex was over with I'd just roll over and fall sleep but not with Holly. Being in her arms not only makes me feel safe but loved and even protected.

Since we've been here I've had a couple of bad Perik and shooting nightmares. But they haven't happened as frequently as in the past. She just shakes me awake, pulls me on top of her and as she whispers that I'm okay, that we are both safe as she soothingly rubs my back. I put my head on her heart and her soothing hands and the rhythm of her heart lulls me back to sleep.

Damn it, the knocking is getting louder. Who the hell is out there? They know it takes us a couple of minutes for us the answer the door at freaking 6 am. I just grown and untangle myself from my Lunchbox. Usually she's the one that goes to the door in the morning but I don't have the heart to wake her. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead stand up and grab my cane. When I barely enter the living room I call out, "I'm coming. Stop your stupid knocking."

Just as I'm reaching the door the locks turn and the door swings in, before I know it there's a tremendous amount of pain and I think I scream and then there's just darkness.

 **Holly's POV**

A load bang and scream is what wakes me up. I sit straight up and quickly glance over to see that Gail is gone. Shit. I jump out of bed and even before I can get out the door I hear yelling. I ran to all the commotion and my heart dropped to my feet as I quickly take in the scene.

I see Chloe kneeling beside Gail on the floor and while taking her pulse yelling at the other officer that's just standing there like a stupid statue, "Don't just stand there! Get a bus! Now!"

I run to the other side of my love and I can clearly see that she is out cold and she has blood all over her. My heart is beating so hard. This can't be happening, I quickly try to access her injuries as I frantically ask, "What the hell happened Chloe?"

"Stupid Roberts hit her with the door. I told him not to do anything till I came back. I had brought a box of Gail's favorite donuts. As I was rounding the corner I saw him unlock the door and throw it open. She probably was just getting there." Chloe quickly explains.

Shit, she has huge knot on her head and her nose is probably broken. She's probably going to have a concussion. I look up at him and growl, "Don't just stand there you fucking idiot. Go to the kitchen and get me towel to stop the bleeding."

He does as I say as he gives me the towel he mumbles, "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

I just glare at him and growl, "Stay the fuck away from her you hear me. You got her shot and now this. If I catch you anywhere near her I swear to God you're going to be my first live autopsy and I'll make sure you are never heard from before. Now get out my sight."

Before he can respond Chloe orders loudly, "Go wait for the bus rookie. Now!

"Chloe, why is he here? Out of all the cops is this city why did he get assigned to the security detail? Do you guys want him to finish her off? That stupid son of a bitch. He got her shot and now this. Chloe, you get Oliver here and you keep that asshole as far away as you can from me or you're going to have to arrest me for assault." I say angrily as I try to keep pressure on her nose. She's still out cold. Fuck, she's probably going to have 3rd grade concussion.

"Don't worry Holly. I'll make sure he doesn't get near you guys. But first thing first. Clothes Holly, you need clothes. Go get some clothes on so than you can go with her to the hospital. Hurry the bus should almost be here." Chloe says urgently.

I look down and shit. I forgot I was only wearing a tank top and boy shorts. I quickly say, "I'll be two minutes. Keep pressure on her nose. I'll be right back don't let the ambulance leave without me."

As I run into the hall I hear her call out, "Hurry."

I can't believe this is happening. And it's all that stupid rookies fault. When I see Steve and Oliver I'm going to let them have it. Seriously, this guys is a menace. He doesn't deserve to wear that uniform. He almost got her killed and now he's put her in the hospital again. I don't think I've ever been this angry in my life. I throw on the first t-shirt I see and pull on my jeans from the day before. Slip on some sneakers and I'm ready to go. I grab my bag and cell phone and run back into the living room.

By then the paramedics we're putting on a c collar and checking her out. One of them asks, "What happened?"

"An idiot hit her in the face with a solid oak door." I say quickly.

"She probably has a pretty significant concussion. How long has she been unconscious?" The paramedic says.

Before I can answer Chloe says, "About 12 minutes."

Two minutes later they slide the backboard under her and have her loaded on the stretcher. When they have her loaded in the back of the ambulance I jump in and as soon as I sit down I grab her hand and will her to wake up. If she doesn't wake up soon it might mean there's brain damage.

As the paramedics take her vitals and call the hospital I feel her squeeze my hand and whisper, "Lunchbox."

"Hey love. Just relax ok. We're almost to the hospital." I whisper back as tears roll down my face. I can't help them.

"I don't feel too good." Gail groans loudly.

"I know sweetheart. But you're going to be okay." I say softly as I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hands.

Even though she was immobilized I guess she can see me from the corner of her eye because she whispers, "Don't cry. Please."

I shut my eyes and will myself to get a grip. I don't want to be a cause for her to be upset. I whisper, "Ok love. I won't cry. Tell me what hurts."

I can see what's going to happen before she says, "I'm going to be sick," because her face turns an ugly shade of green.

Thankfully the paramedic was on his game and was able to lift her to the side and put something something close to her mouth to catch the contents of her stomach. He hands me a towel when she's done and I'm wiping her mouth as I whisper, "How much does it hurt baby?"

She just moans and says, "Five. What happened?"

Jesus that's probably an 8. That's when we finally got to the hospital. As the ambulance doors open I quickly say, "I'll tell you later."

With that they rolled her into the E.R. and sent me to the waiting room.

Twenty minutes' worth of pacing later I'm finally joined by Steve, Oliver and Tracy. The first thing out of their mouths was, "How is she?"

As I lay eyes on them I ignore their question and I can't help but growl, "How could you guys have put that menace on the security detail?"

"I'm so sorry Holly. We just ran out of cops from both precincts. His T.O. said that he had made progress. I didn't think he'd hurt her again. I mean he wasn't supposed to do anything without Price's permission. We thought it would be fine." Oliver explains as he looks down.

Poor guy. I know it's not his fault but I just lost it. I take a deep breath and say, "I know it's not your fault Oliver. But the moment it happened, it felt like you guys had a death wish for Gail. I know that's not true. This guy is a menace. He got her shot and almost killed and now this. Gail heard the knock. She was going to answer it. There was no reason for him to open the damn door."

"I know. I talked to Price already. I'm so sorry." Oliver whispers.

I put my hand on his arm and whisper, "It's okay Olie. I know you didn't want for this to happen."

"So, how is she?" Steve asks nervously.

"Well, the stupid rookie hit her hard. He knocked her unconscious. I'm pretty sure she's going to have a concussion and a broken nose. But I still haven't talked to the doctors. They are still working on her." I say sadly as I begin to pace.

"That son of a bitch," Steve growls.

"My sentiments exactly. Keep him away from us or you going to have to arrest me for murder or assault." I say angrily.

"You and me both." Steve growls back.

Tracy looks at us and says patiently, "Ok, let's worry first about Gail's condition. Once we get her taken care of I promise I'll help both of you plot Roberts slow painful death if that's what you want. So, let's try to stay calm. I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get us some coffee."

But before Tracy can make a move to leave I catch a uniform coming in our direction and when I turn to get a better look I lose it. I begin to lunge at him but Tracy is fast on her feet she steps in my path as I continue to lunge and yell, "What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out?!"

"Umm..I just...wanted ...to see ...how she was." He stammers as he stands still.

Steve does the exact same thing but Oliver was ready for him. Even as he tries to move Oliver back he yells, "You stupid rookie! You were sent there to fucking protect her not to put her in the fucking hospital again! You just wait until I get my hands on you!"

As Oliver pushes Steve hard and he orders loudly, "Get out Roberts! That's an order! You have no right to be here!"

I don't know how much time passes but he finally leaves. Just as Tracy is letting go I hear the waiting room door open and a doctor call loudly, "Gail Peck."

I quickly walk over to him with all three cops on my heels, I nervously ask, "How is she?"

"She took one hell of hit. Her nose is broken in two places and we are sure she has a 3rd grade concussion. Right now, she's been given a strong pain medication and she's having an MRI done. I just want to make sure that there's no brain damage. But for the time she was awake she was lucid. After the MRI, we are going to have a plastic surgeon set her nose but she's probably going to have to have surgery for a deviated septum but that will be in a couple of months. As you all know she's very sensitive to any pain medication so she's going to be out of it. We are going to keep her for a couple of days for observation." The doctor says.

I just nod in agreement.

"After we have her resting comfortably you can see her. Just be patient. It's going to be a while. We must set her nose, take more x-rays and get her back from the MRI. As soon she can have visitors a nurse will come get you." The doctor finishes.

With that he was gone. I turn to Oliver, Steve and Tracy, and say angrily, "3rd grade concussion and not one but 2 breaks in her nose. That moron couldn't have hurt her more if he had tried harder."

Before anyone can say a word Elaine Peck storms into the room. She goes straight to Oliver, glares at him and says angrily, "Sgt. Shaw why is my daughter injured and lying in a hospital bed again on your watch? And to make it even worse she was injured by the same incompetent that almost got her killed the first time. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Poor Oliver. I can feel how tense he is. He stands up at attention and just looks straight ahead as he says, "I take full responsibility, ma'am. It's my fault your daughter is lying in hospital again and I will accept any punishment you think is warranted."

I can see Elaine softening a little. She sighs and asks sternly, "Why was he anywhere near them? Why hasn't he been fired? That man doesn't deserve to wear the uniform."

"Ma'am his T.O. has been reporting he has made marked improvement. He was one of only 2 cops in the 15th and 27th that hadn't helped in the security detail. I was trying to give some of my officers some rest and I didn't think he could do much harm. I tried to fire him after the shooting but unfortunately he has family connections, ma'am." Oliver explains.

Elaine cringes a little at the family connections phrase but as she continues to glare at Oliver she says angrily, "Well obviously, you were wrong. Who is his T.O.?"

When I didn't think things could get any worse for Oliver they did. I can feel him tense even more as he says, "Officer Hannah Miller, ma'am."

"You have got to be kidding me." I say angrily. Of course, it had to be Miller. Who else?

"Unbelievable. I'll deal with you later, Sgt.," Elaine says as she turns to me to ask, "What exactly happened? How is she?"

"Well, she has a bad concussion and he broke her nose in two places. I didn't see it happen I just heard her scream. But per Officer Price she had given Roberts explicit instructions not to do anything without her consent. She said she went to the car to get the box of donuts she had bought for Gail and as she rounded the corner she saw the rookie open the door with force and it hit Gail in the face. Apparently, Gail didn't answer the door fast enough for the idiot." I explain angrily.

Elaine closes her eyes and mutters under her breath, "Moron."

"I agree with you completely." I say seriously.

"Are they going to keep her in the hospital?" Elaine asks.

"Yes, her concussion is bad so they will keep her under observation for a few days." I say.

Elaine just looks at Steve and says seriously, "I want updates Steven so pick up the damn phone. I'm going to go back to my office I'm going use every connection I've ever had to get this Roberts fired before he gets Gail killed."

I can hear Oliver say under his breath and it makes me frown, "Good luck with that."

Elaine just glares at Oliver and then she storms off again. I can't help but feel bad for her staff. They have a very angry Peck on their hands.

I feel bad for Oliver too so I say, "It's not your fault Oliver. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"Yeah Oliver, it's not your fault." Tracy says.

"It's that son of bitches' fault. You just wait until I get hands on him." Steve says angrily again."

"I should have never assigned him to the detail." Oliver responds sadly.

"There's nothing we can do about what's already happened. Now what we need to do is get our shit together and make sure that they are safe." Tracy says quietly.

"How serious are her injuries, Holly?" Oliver asks softly.

I sigh sadly because I don't want to make him feel worse but I have to be honest so I say, "Well, she has the worst grade concussion. I'm going to have to keep waking her up every hour for the next 24 hours to make sure her memory and basically her neurological functions are okay. And she's going to be getting very painful headaches for the next couple of months. It's going to take time for her brain to heal from this trauma. As far her nose is concerned it's going to hurt as she heals. And unfortunately, she's probably going to need surgery to fix her deviated septum. She's having an MRI now and if that comes back fine then there's no permanent damage and she'll heal. But it will take time."

I can see that all three of them unhappy with the prognosis. Oliver and Tracy are just sadly shaking their head and Steve is just seething in anger. After a minute Oliver says, "Okay we need to divide and conquer. Steve and I will go back to the station and immediately dispatch officers here. We'll move the security detail from the house to the hospital. Tracy, you stay here with Holly and when they let Holly in you go back with her. You are not to take no for an answer and if they have a problem you have them call me. You stay there until you are relieved. You will be the only one standing between them and any threat so keep on your toes."

"Yes sir," Tracy says.

"Ok, if anything changes you call us immediately." Steve says while looking hard at Tracy.

She just nods and then they leave. I sit on one of the hard chairs, rest my head on the wall and close my eyes. I just need to take a minute to breath and to go over the morning events in my head. God, I wish I would heard that stupid rookie knocking before Gail did. I hate this. I can't stand her being in any pain.

I feel Tracy sit next to me, grab my hand and say, "Don't start blaming yourself Holly. It was a stupid accident. She's resilient and a fighter. She's going to be fine."

"I know but I just wish she wouldn't get hurt. I can't stand it knowing that she's in pain." I whisper softly.

"I understand but that risk comes with the uniform. There's not much you can do. Just try to make your today the best you can and just roll with the punches. Unfortunately, there's not much more you can do." Tracy says softly.

I just nod and continue to keep my eyes closed. I just want to see her at this point. Access her injuries for myself. Make sure she's not in pain and telling her doctors the truth about how much it hurts.

After a few minutes I hear Tracy softly ask, "So how was the rest of Gail's journal? Did she get mad because you read it?"

That made my eyes open wide. Her journal. Well damn, I haven't given it any thought since her last hospital stay. I grab my bag and I say, "She doesn't know. When we left the hospital I just threw it in my bag and haven't looked at it since. At the house I've been too busy taking care of her and worrying about her."

As I rifle through my bag Tracy says, "Well, why don't you take it out. Read it. It might take your mind off things."

When I pull it out I ask, "Tracy, do you think she's going to be very angry with me because I read it?"

"In the beginning but I don't think it'll last." Tracy smiles.

As I run my hands lovingly over the leather cover I hear Tracy say, "I'm going to go talk to the security guard at the door. See if he can get us some coffee from the cafeteria. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."

I simply nod and start browsing through pages. Stopping to read anything that would catch my eye.

This particular entry caught my eye. She talking about how she felt the night after she cut off all her hair.

 _ **Lunchbox,**_

 _ **You made one of the worst 24 hours in my life feel bearable. The day that psycho was using us for target practice you made me feel special. You were there for me. You took care of me when you didn't have to. You gave me exactly what I didn't know I needed so badly and didn't ask for anything in return. You made me feel like maybe just maybe you might care for me as much as I cared for you. I mean in all honestly by that point I already loved you. But I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even myself. But that day when I went to work I listened to this song and thought that maybe just maybe you loved me too.**_

 _ **I miss you so much baby.**_

 _ **-G**_

 _ **"One Great Mystery" By Lady Antebellum**_

 _ **I don't know how many stars fill the sky  
I know we're here but I don't know why  
Maybe there's some other life out there  
But as long as you're here with me baby**  
 **I don't really care**_

 ** _There is only one great mystery_**  
 ** _And I keep searching for the answer desperately_**  
 ** _Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please_**  
 ** _What did I ever do_**  
 ** _To make you fall for me_**

 ** _Don't know what happens when we leave this world_**  
 ** _But I know I'll go right on loving you girl_**  
 ** _I'll close my eyes and drift off into the blue_**  
 ** _And if I go first I will wait for you_**

 ** _There is only one great mystery_**  
 ** _And I keep searching for the answer desperately_**  
 ** _Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please_**  
 ** _What did I ever do_**  
 ** _To make you fall for me_**

 ** _I guess I'll never really know_**  
 ** _How I deserve someone that loves me so_**

 ** _There is only one great mystery_**  
 ** _I keep searching for the answer desperately_**  
 ** _Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please_**  
 ** _What did I ever do_**  
 ** _To make you fall for me_**  
 ** _I'll keep asking through eternity_**  
 ** _What did I ever do_**  
 ** _To make you fall for me_**

 ** _What did I do baby?_**  
 ** _Ooh ah_**

A tear goes down my face as I whisper to myself I loved you too. I grab my bag, dig out a pen and write on the back of the page:

 ** _Sweetheart,_**

 ** _I loved you too. I did but I didn't want to pressure you into anything. So I didn't tell you how I felt. I was so afraid you'd do your cat up in the tree impersonation. I just didn't want to scare you off because I needed you._**

 ** _Many lonely nights in San Francisco I thought of only you. This song always made me think of you. I know you're probably going to think it's corny but it pretty much says what I was so desperate for. What I wanted. I was desperate for another chance with you. That's all I ever wanted._**

 ** _I'll always love you, Gail and I never want to be without you. Never._**

 ** _-Hxx_**

 ** _"The Scientist"_**

 ** _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_**

 _ **I had to find you**_  
 _ **Tell you I need you**_  
 _ **Tell you I set you apart**_

 _ **Tell me your secrets**_  
 _ **And ask me your questions**_  
 _ **Oh, let's go back to the start**_

 _ **Running in circles**_  
 _ **Coming up tails**_  
 _ **Heads on a science apart**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **It's such a shame for us to part**_  
 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **No one ever said it would be this hard**_

 _ **Oh, take me back to the start**_

 _ **I was just guessing**_  
 _ **At numbers and figures**_  
 _ **Pulling the puzzles apart**_

 _ **Questions of science**_  
 _ **Science and progress**_  
 _ **Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

 _ **Tell me you love me**_  
 _ **Come back and haunt me**_  
 _ **Oh, and I rush to the start**_

 _ **Running in circles**_  
 _ **Chasing our tails**_  
 _ **Coming back as we are**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**_  
 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_  
 _ **No one ever said it would be so hard**_

 _ **I'm going back to the start**_

 _ **Oh [x4]**_

As I finish my entry a nurse comes out and says, "Gail Peck."

I immediately shove the journal into my bag, stand up and look around desperately for Tracy. Thankfully that's when she walked back into the waiting room. We both walked over to the nurse and were finally allowed to go back and see my poor love.

When I get to the side of her bed I grab her hand and whisper, "Hello sweetheart."

She slowly opens her eyes, and for whatever reason a huge smile appears and she whispers, "I thought you wouldn't borrow my things."

I look down and see that I had thrown on the shirt she was wearing last night. I grin back and say, "Still not my style you know. I just grabbed the first thing I saw."

She just smiles harder and whispers before falling asleep, "Whatever Lunchbox."

I can't help but smile like an idiot. She's going to be okay.

 **James Roberts Apartment**

"I'm a second away from being fired, Hannah." Roberts says angrily into his cellphone.

"Oh it's not that bad." Miller says back coldly.

"The hell it isn't. The entire precinct is dying to make me have an accident and if her brother gets me alone he might do more than just break a few bones." Roberts retorts.

"But it was worth it. She got badly hurt and we finally know where they are hiding." Miller smiles.

"Haven't you had enough Hannah?" Roberts ask angrily.

"Not yet. Will you just relax. You won't get fired. You already called in your connections and mine are on standby if you really need them. So just relax and do your job. You did a good job. I'll call you if I need anything." Miller says

"That's it? I do exactly what you asked, my head is on the chopping block and all you'll call me if you need anything?" Roberts says in shock.

"Yep," Miller says as she hangs up the phone.

Roberts looks at his phone in disbelief. He's putting his ass on the line and getting nothing back in return. He couldn't help but regret ever getting involved with Hannah Miller.

 **Ashley Romano's Townhouse**

As soon as Miller hung up with Roberts she got out of her car and walked up to the door. After two knocks Ashley. She greeted her with a kiss and as they made themselves comfortable she happily asks, "So, do you still remember how to make a molotov cocktail?"

Ashley frowns and says, "Well yeah, why?"

Miller just smiles and says, "Because you are up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Gail's Hospital Room**

 **Holly POV**

The last 24 hours have been a nightmare and I'm exhausted. I mean Gail is doing well but it just breaks my heart to have to wake her every hour on the hour to ask her dumb questions. Her entire face looks like a huge bruise and the poor thing is in so much pain. I can see it in her eyes every single time. Thankfully she's cooperating with the doctors, her MRI came back clean and but she's on heavy painkillers and I just hate it.

The security detail is back and thank goodness it's being manned by only Gail's friends. Oliver isn't going to take anymore chances and all her friends all volunteered to stay on till this mess was finally over. But still, I know that if this drags on there will come the point that they are going to have to be relieved by other officers. It's unavoidable but hopefully this ends soon.

Elaine Peck was here 20 minutes ago. She just stopped by to see how Gail was and to give us some very needed good news. Apparently, Mama Peck's connections were higher on the food chain than Roberts. She was very happy to tell me that, that idiot finally got fired. Finally, it took them long enough. If he stayed on longer he would have probably gotten someone killed. Although he's more than likely going to appeal his termination but for the moment he's lost his badge.

The knock on the door is what snaps me out my thoughts. I walk to it quickly because I don't want Gail to wake up. Gratefully the waking her every hour to ask 20 questions protocol is over. She's been asleep for a couple of hours. She needs her rest. I ask who it is and smile because it's Tracy. Thank God, I need coffee.

As soon as I open the door, I smile because she's already handing me my cup of coffee and carrying my duffel bag. Tracy is just amazing. She called early to ask if I needed anything and I just said coffee but here she is with a duffel filled with clean clothes, a toothbrush and some of my medical journals. I just got the cot into the room, so I want to change and get a little sleep. After locking the door she goes to Gail's bed, drops the duffel on the floor and takes a hard long look at her. She's frowning so I'm sure I know what has her unhappy because it's what making me unhappy at the moment.

She stares at Gail while she asks quietly, "Jesus, she's just a huge bruise. She didn't look like that yesterday."

"Yeah well, it's going to take a while for that to go away. That moron really did a number on her. The doctor says that if when he examines her tomorrow and sees that her neurological functions are okay he's going to release her. He's going to send her with a ton pain medication and refer her to the plastic surgeon. She does have a deviated septum so that must be taken care of. At this point I'm just going to be praying that there are no complications with the concussion. Those things are horrible and very painful and they stick around for a few months. As you know Gail isn't a very good patient. Just as she was going to stop using the cane and start to get ready to go back to work this happens. She's not going to be happy when I tell her that she's not going to get cleared back to work any time soon." I explain softly.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But she listens to you." Tracy smiles.

"There's that but I still worry and she tries to keep things from me so not to worry me. So, she doesn't tell me how bad it really is but usually I can tell just by the look in her eyes." I say softly.

"Peck's all seem to think they are invincible and that their only job on earth is to fix whatever problem there is and try to keep the people they love from worrying." Tracy smiles.

"Yeah tell me about it. At least we've learned how to read our particular Pecks. But on another happier subject, have you heard the good news?" I ask happily.

Tracy frowns and shakes her head. I just grin bigger and say, "Mama Peck was just here. He got the menace fired. He's probably going to appeal his termination but at least for now he lost his badge. I don't think I can be happier."

"About damn time. Steve and Oliver are going to be ecstatic." Tracy grins.

"I know. I've been meaning to ask you, any luck with the investigation?" I ask nervously.

"We're still working on it. We know what gang is involved but unfortunately things are complicated." Tracy says nervously.

"Complicated, how?" I ask confused.

"Well, because that particular gang is loyal to one of the most powerful mob families in Toronto and they are at war with another family. These guys are ruthless and can be incredibly violent. So, we must be careful how we handle this. We need to make sure we have dotted all our i's and dotted every t." Tracy explains.

"Well, fuck," I murmur as I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. This is not what I wanted to hear.

"Hey, we don't know if the mob is the one behind all this okay. It can just be the gang. We are trying to figure it out. Some of the detectives wanted me to ask you if you could maybe look at some mug shots. Maybe you can pick some of the men who kidnapped you." Tracy asks hopefully.

"Sure but can they come to the house? I don't want to leave her. Or they can come here." I say hopefully.

"Let's get Gail out of here and I'll make arrangements for them to go to the house." Tracy says as she hands me the duffel bag.

I smile and say, "Thanks for everything Tracy. I don't think what I would have done with you. All of you guys. I'll be forever grateful."

"Listen you just take care of Gail. Besides think of this as us doing what we must do for our own self-preservation. If Gail found, we didn't take care of you she'd kill us. I got to go now. But if you need anything just call me. I put some snacks in the duffel and packed some Gail's clothes in there too." Tracy smiles.

We said our goodbye's and she was gone. Andy and Collins are outside the door and they have cops basically surrounding the hospital. I feel safe here. But I just can't wait to go back home. Home. I know right now we are in a situation that basically has forced us to live together but I can't help but wonder what is going to happen after this is over. Are we going to continue to live together? Or is she going back to the Frat house and me to some apartment somewhere?

I can't help but wonder about these things sometimes. I don't want to wake up without her anymore. The past couple of months have been amazing. We get along so well and I think I love her more every day. I just hope she feels the same way. I don't want to pressure her into anything but if we split to different homes it's going to hurt. And it's going hurt bad.

"I can feel your wheels turning Lunchbox." Gail murmurs.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her wake up. I walk to the side of the bed, grab her hand and whisper, "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged but at least we are not playing 20 questions anymore." Gail smiles.

"I'm so sorry love but it had to be done." I whisper back.

"So what's on that big nerd brain of yours?" Gail asks sweetly.

"Nothing important," I say softly. I don't think this the time or place to discuss what I was thinking about but she isn't backing down.

She squeezes my hand and simply says, "Tell me baby."

I bite my lip nervously the look in her eyes tells me she isn't going to let it go. So I ramble nervously, "Nothing important. Umm..just thinking about what's going to happen after all this is over. I mean if we are going to continue to live together or if you want to go back to the frat house. I don't want to pressure you into anything. We can talk about this later. You should just rest..."

Gail squeezes my hand hard which stops my nervous rambling and then she whispers, "Lunchbox you're rambling and at the moment I can't shut you up like I like so just listen. I don't want to be without you anymore. I love going to sleep in your arms every night. I don't know what you want to do but as far as I'm concerned I want us to stay together. Just like we are. I'm happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy. But it's up to you."

A couple of tears run down my face and I whisper happily, "I don't want to be without you either sweetheart. I love you so much."

I lean down and to give her a sweet kiss and she cups my face and I can feel her thumbs wiping my tears. When I lean back she whispers, "No crying."

I give her a watery smile and say, "Happy tears."

She grabs my hand, smiles and before I know it she's asleep again. I can't help but sigh in relief. This has been a very good day with all things considered. Roberts is gone and Gail and I are on the same page. Finally. Now all we need is for this threat to go away.

I sit back next to the chair and decide to put my earbuds in and listen to a little music. I put the volume on low because I still want to be able to hear Gail and tapped my Gail playlist. Hopefully I'll relax enough so that I can take a nap.

The first song that came on was:

 ** _"What I Wanted To Say" by Colbie Caillat._**

 ** _I should've done something  
Again I did nothing  
Watched us separate  
What should I do now  
Run and chase you down?  
I can't hesitate_**

 _ **'Cause all I wanted to say was something real**_  
 _ **All I want you to know is how I feel**_  
 _ **All I wanted to give was my heart**_  
 _ **But I'm stuck here at the start**_

 _ **It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_  
 _ **Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way**_  
 _ **Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**_  
 _ **But I don't want to lose you, drive you away**_  
 _ **Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay**_  
 _ **Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_  
 _ **Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

 _ **My hands are shaking**_  
 _ **I'm yours for the taking**_  
 _ **Don't you hesitate**_  
 _ **Please just do one thing**_  
 _ **One small sign, something**_  
 _ **Let's jump off the edge**_

 _ **'Cause all I want you to say is something real**_  
 _ **All I wanted to know is how you feel**_  
 _ **All I want you to give is your heart**_  
 _ **But we're stuck here at the start**_

 _ **It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_  
 _ **Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way**_  
 _ **Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**_  
 _ **But I don't want to lose you, drive you away**_  
 _ **Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay**_  
 _ **Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_  
 _ **Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

 _ **It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_  
 _ **Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way**_  
 _ **Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**_  
 _ **But I don't want to lose you**_

 _ **I don't wanna lose you**_  
 _ **No I dont wanna lose you**_  
 _ **No I dont wanna lose you**_

 _ **I should've done something, I should've done something**_  
 _ **I should've done something but I never wanted to**_  
 _ **I should've done something, I should've done something**_  
 _ **I should've done something but I never wanted to**_  
 _ **(I don't want to lose you, drive you away)**_  
 _ **I don't wanna lose you**_  
 _ **(I only wish you knew what I wanted to say)**_  
 _ **No I dont wanna lose you**_  
 _ **(What I wanted to say)**_

 _ **I should've done something, I should've done something**_  
 _ **I should've done something but I never wanted to**_  
 _ **I should've done something, I should've done something**_  
 _ **I should've done something but I never wanted to**_

 _ **That song reminds about the night I went to the precinct to turn in the thumb Gail had taken to the morgue earlier that day. The sweet things she said just took me by complete surprise. I didn't sleep that night. I spent the entire night thinking of her. Then I decide to tell her. In her journal.**_

I grab it out of my bag and turn to the first blank page I found and write:

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _That night when I returned the thumb to you at the precinct. The sweet things that you said basically left me speechless. But I was so hurt when you wouldn't answer my calls. My pride took over. I didn't sleep that night. All I thought of was you. I wanted to say so many things but I couldn't get anything out. This song reminds me so much of that night. It's exactly how I felt, what I was thinking._**

 ** _I never want to lose you baby. I need you._**

 ** _-Hxx_**

At the bottom I scribbled the lyrics and when I was satisfied I put it back in my bag. I decide I need a nap. So I pulled the cot as close as I could to the bed, I laid down and put my hand through the railing to hold hers and closed my eyes. The last thought in my head was, "Things are finally looking up."

 **James Roberts Apartment**

He still couldn't believe it. They fucking fired him. So much for stupid connections. As he angrily paces his living room and punches in a familiar number.

On the second ring Miller picks up and barks out, "What?"

"They fired me Hannah. What the fuck happened to your connections?" Roberts asks angrily.

"Look I tried to save you ass. But you were an incompetent before the Peck shooting happened. Elaine Peck used her entire influence and I wasn't able to stop the termination. There was nothing I could do." Miller explains patiently.

"So that's it? I'm supposed to just accept your stupid explanation and go on my merry way." Roberts growls.

"You can get even." Miller grins in to the phone.

"It's on now. What do you want me to do?" Roberts growls.

"Just let her get out of the hospital, let them get into a routine for a couple of weeks and then you can hopefully deliver a little present." Miller says happily.

"How the hell am I supposed to get anywhere near that place? You yourself said that I was probably under surveillance thanks to Mama Peck. " Roberts asks.

"You're fired. I doubt she's going to continue to waste her resources on you. As far as you go she has neutralized you. Just go out and make sure that you are not being followed. When you're positive that nobody is following you simply start watching the place. Use your brains for once and be very careful. If you get caught I don't know you and don't think I'm not covering my tracks. The cellphone you call me is a burner phone, I've been on my best behavior for months now and I haven't mentioned Peck or her stupid girlfriend once at work. You better believe I'll have an alibi for that night. See when the shifts come and go. With a little luck you can catch the outer perimeter detail with their pants down so to speak." Millers says happily.

"Okay. But what is it that you want me to do?" Roberts asks impatiently.

"Throw a molotov cocktail through their front window. A little something to scare the living shit out of them." Miller says smiling.

Roberts can't help but smile.

 **Gail and Holly's Town House - 3 weeks later**

 **Gail's POV**

I can't believe my head still hurts. But at least my nose is feeling better and I still have a bruise of face. It's not as bad as that first day but I'm still feel like a walking bruise. I'm having some dizzy spells which cause for me not be allowed to continue rehabbing my leg. But at least I'm not using the cane anymore.

I'm still on pain medication for my head because sometimes the headaches are bad. I can feel how worried my Holly is. She waits on me hand and foot and is basically spoiling me rotten. At this point I can almost get away with murder but I just want to go back to feeling okay.

Holly walks in to the living room and asks softly, "Hey love. Are you hungry? It's dinner time."

"Yeah, but I'm sick of take out." I grumble.

"Well I can make something." She says sweetly.

"Like?" Gail asks.

"How about rosted chicken and potatoes and carrots?" She smiles.

I frown a little and ask, "Do we have all that stuff?"

Holly smiles bigger and says, "I'm sick of take out too. I wrote a shopping list a couple of days about and our sweet Oliver got us everything on it."

"Great." I smile.

"Okay, just relax and it'll be ready in about an hour or so." Holly says as she goes into the kitchen.

I lay down on the couch and start flipping channels. I can't wait to get over this concussion and I'm not looking forward to my first visit with the plastic surgeon. I'm so sick of hospitals.

True to her word dinner was done in a little over an hour and it smelled really good. When I tasted it I thought I had gone to heaven. As I'm trying to inhale the plate all at once I mumble, "So good. You should cook everyday."

Holly just laughs and says, "Take it easy there, love. You can have seconds but don't forget to chew, now."

We have a quiet night. I even helped my girl clean up. And we were in bed by 10 pm. I snuggled into her and I was out like a light because I had to take another pain pill. I started to get another splitting headache. I've learned that it's better to take the pill when it starts than be stubborn and take it when the pain gets worse.

Sometime in the night I'm shaken awake. It's Holly. She's yelling, "We got to get out of here Gail! The house is on fire!"

I shake my head to try to get the cobwebs out. Stupid pain pills. I can now hear the smoke detectors going off and wonder how I was able to sleep through that. Before I know it I hear glass breaking. It's the glass of our bedroom window. It's Diaz and Epstein and they are yelling, "Come on let's go! Get out! Move Gail!"

I guess I'm slow to react because Holly just picked me up bridal carry and went to the window and handed me over to Diaz. Diaz immediately starts walking away with me in his arms from the house and I start to scream, "Get Holly, Dov! Now!

He got her out just in time. Glass started to shatter and I could see the fire spreading. Diaz and Dov took us away from the house. It felt forever till the fire department got there and they put it out in like 30 minutes. Holly and I had emergency blankets around us and we're sitting in a squad car surrounded by cops.

I put my arm around her and whisper, "It's going to be okay."

I feel her put her head on my shoulder and whisper back, "That's what I'm praying for love."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. This is going to start to wrap up. I think I might have 7 chapters left. At least that's my plan. I'm going to try to end it 30 but don't be surprised if it goes shorter. I take requests sometimes. So if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. I might be able to work it in the story line. Thank you for reading this fic and thank you to all who have left reviews. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Hannah's Apartment - 1 hour after the fire**

Miller and Romano sound asleep when her burner phone goes off. She smiles and she answers, "Well how did it go?"

"I can believe the idiots didn't catch me. The cocktail went off in their living room. When I saw one tell the other that he needed to use the john I made my move. I used a stolen car, made sure not to leave any DNA behind and ditched it 3 blocks away. I think one of them took a shot at me but he missed." Roberts explains happily.

"Great, you sure no one was following you?"

"Nope. I think you were right that Mama Peck pulled of my tail when she got me fired." Roberts says smiling.

"Lay low and I'll be in touch." Miller says as she hangs up the phone.

Ashley had wakened when the phone went off and heard the entire conversation. She turns to her lover and asks, "So everything went off like you planned?"

Miller smiles and says, "Yep, apparently, Roberts finally grew a brain. But we'll see tomorrow when we go into our shift."

"Hannah, let just end this. As things are you got back at them and we aren't under suspicion." Ashley pleads.

"No, this isn't over till I say it's over. Besides they got Roberts fired. This is not going to end until I make sure Gail suffers as much as possible. No one rejects me. No one." Hannah says angrily.

Ashley just sighs in defeat and has the gut feeling that this isn't going to end well for them.

 **15th Precinct - 4 am (3 hours after the fire)**

 **Holly's POV**

Gail and I are in Oliver's office waiting for someone to take us to another safe house. Poor Gail just looks miserable. We are still wrapped is the emergency blankets and had to be carried into the precinct because we are barefoot. I grab her hand and ask softly, "Baby are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

"A little but that isn't what has me so worried. I'm scared Holly. I'm scared that they are going to find a way to take you or worse hurt you. This just keeps escalating and we're no closer to finding the culprits." Gail explains softly.

"I know love. I'm scared too but the police and all your friends are doing everything they can to solve this. We have no choice but to wait and see and trust them." I try to reassure her.

She sighs sadly but before she can say a word Oliver comes in with Mama Peck on his heels. Oliver looks like he was just put through the ringer. Oliver just looks at his feet while Elaine asks as she takes a good long look at both of us, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes mother. But they know where we are. They could have thrown that thing into the bedroom window. It could have hurt or killed Holly." Gail says angrily.

"I know, I know. The obvious suspects were no were nowhere near your home. Miller and Romano where at Miller's apartment and Roberts supposedly left town a week ago but I'm still trying to verify that." Elaine says obviously frustrated.

"Mother, could it be that your spies are just worth shit. If it isn't Miller it has to be Roberts. He was beyond pissed he got fired and he was pissed at us. Not at Holly but angry at us Peck's. He knows you called in favors to get him fired." Gail says unhappily.

"I know that and he's appealing the termination. As far as my staff goes I've already fired or reassigned some of them. At this point their only priority is to find out who is the threat and to neutralize them by any means possible. I don't care anymore. They can fire me but I'm not going to just sit there and watch them try to hurt you. The only thing I can think of is that the gang that shot you are the culprits. I just can't prove it. Holly did you get together with the gang unit and get a look at some mugshots?" Elaine says quietly.

"I did but I couldn't ID the top guy. The one they call Black. I saw a picture of a juvenile that reminded me of him but I can't say with certainty if it was the same person. The guy that held me the first day was much older. Late twenties early thirties. Sorry I couldn't be more help." I say quietly.

"Ok, just know we are all doing everything we can to end this nightmare and keep you safe. Unfortunately, now we are going to be forced to move you around from one safe house to another and if we can't solve this soon we might have to put you in witness protection. I don't want that to happen but it might be our only other choice." Elaine explains.

"You can't be serious, mother. We both have lives, careers, that is not an option. Arrange a fucking raid on all known gang members from the gang that took Holly and put the screws to them." Gail says angrily.

"That's already being arranged but keep something in mind. The gang that shot you has strong ties to the Mob. They are loyal to the Bruno family and if we declare war on them we are going to basically declare war on the Bruno family. A lot of people could get hurt." Elaine explains softly.

"Aren't they at war now with someone?" Gail asks

"Yes, with the Ricci family. They also have a couple of gangs loyal to them. But it's not unheard of them to possibly band together against law enforcement. Things could get very ugly fast." Elaine say seriously.

Well, fuck. Now what are we supposed to do now. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Gail asks, "Holly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay love. What do we do now Superintendent Peck?" I ask quietly.

"We take you to another safe house and move you around so that no one knows where you are at on any given day." Elaine explains.

Oliver decides to come into the conversation and says quietly, "Ma'am maybe if we share information we can end this sooner."

I can see Elaine think about it. After a minute, she says, "You're probably right. I will call you personally with new information I come across and I'll have my lieutenant call you and update you on what we already have. Just remember it's a two-way street and I want to know about anything and everything your detectives come across. Is that clear Sgt.?"

Oliver stands at attention and says, "Yes, ma'am."

"So did we lose everything in the fire?" Gail asks Oliver.

"The fire was contained into the living room but there might be smoke damage. I'll have some officers go down there and see if anything is salvageable." Oliver offers.

The journal. Gail's journal. I don't care about anything else but that and Gail's prescriptions. I can probably get some more but I don't want to go through the trouble. If might thake time. So, I quickly say, "Check the bathroom and bring all of Gail's medication. It's very important. I don't want her to have nothing and need relief. I just want my bag. I think it was in my office. Oliver send Tracy to look for it tomorrow. Please."

"I'll take care of it darlin'. Tomorrow you can make another list of the essentials that you both need and we'll take care of them okay." Oliver smiles.

I just sigh and pray that they are able to find those two things. Then there was another knock on the door and Elaine says, "You both need to rest but especially you Gail."

I can feel Gail about to object so I cut her off and say, "She's right sweetheart. You went to bed with a headache. There's nothing else we can do and you need your rest."

Gail doesn't say anything but crosses her arms and pouts. Oliver opens the door and standing there at attention are Epstein and Diaz. Diaz says, "Sir, the safe house is ready."

"Get going Gail." Elaine orders.

Gail just glares at her and says to Oliver, "I want to know what the hell is going on. Promise you'll give me updates."

"I promise." Oliver smiles.

We both say our goodbyes and as soon as we step into the hallway I feel Diaz grab my shoulder to turn me and he picks me up bridal carry. I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "You do know we can walk, right?"

He smiles and says, "No shoes and if anything else happens to either of you I think Gail's mother is going to try and fire the entire precinct and if that fails she might retort to Gail's methods."

I can't help but giggle.

I look back and I can see that Epstein had Gail in the same positon Diaz had me and she wasn't happy. She kept saying and hitting his chest, "I can walk you, dork. Save this for your Disney Princess. Put me down," then she turned to Diaz's back and demanded, "Put her down Diaz."

Both of them, just smile and shake their heads no.

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 8 hours after the fire**

Elaine Peck has never in her life felt like this. She was always in control. Always and now things are happening which she can control and she's beyond frustrated. But more than anything she's terrified.

If the Mob is involved this can only get a lot worse. She can't help but to think about what happened one day when she was Rookie working the streets.

It happened on a nice spring day. She and her partner were out on patrol. When they got to a elementary school. They stopped their car because a child was screaming no as someone was pulling them into their car. They blocked the car and drew their guns. Fortunately, the man that had the child let him go and put his hands up. The child ran over to her and said, "I don't know him. My mommy and daddy said that I should scream if anyone tried to take me."

She smiled and said, "You are such smart little boy. Can you tell me your name so that I can take you to your mommy and daddy?"

The little boy smiled and said, "My name is Arturo Ricci and I live at 324 Oak St. My daddy is Alessandro Ricci. Can you take me home now?"

She exchanged a look with her partner because they knew exactly who was the little boys' daddy. He was Alessandro Ricci and he was part of the Ricci crime family. After they got the ID from the would be kidnapper it turned out that he was a captain in the Bruno crime family. If the kidnapping would have been successful it would have caused a war. But it turned out that just the attempt was enough to start it.

She took the boy home and when they told the father what had happened he softly said, "I know that you and I are natural enemies. But you have done something that I can't overlook. You risked your life to save my boy and I don't know how to show my appreciation. Just know this. I owe you. I owe you the life of my boy. If the time comes that you need a favor. All you have to do is ask."

Neither officer says a word and the conversation was never immortalized in the police report. Her partner had died years ago so she was now the only one who knew of the conversation. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was time to call in that favor.

First thing she wants to know if anybody in the precinct could possibly have any connection with either family. At this point, everybody was going to be a suspect. She picks up the phone, dials a familiar number and says "Lt. Fields"

"Yes, ma'am." She answers.

"I want a complete dossier on every single cop at both the 15th and 27th precinct. Any kind of possible gang and/or Mob connections. The only way someone could have known where my daughter was is by having inside information. A cop or cops are involved. They just must be. Start with Miller and my daughters' friends and work your way through the list. I highly doubt you'll find anything on my daughters' friends but at this point I don't trust anybody. I want to know everything and I mean everything. Do you understand me Lt. Fields?" Elaine orders.

"Yes, ma'am but to get all information is going to take some time." Lt. Fields explains.

"Just get it done. What's going on with Roberts?" Elaine asks.

"He's moved from the city ma'am. His apartment is empty. He boarded a plane to Vancouver a week ago." Lt. Fields reports.

"I find that odd. Find out if he's still fighting his termination. But if he isn't in the city let him go for now but I want a complete report on him too." Elaine orders.

"What about Miller?" Lt. Fields asks.

"You keep an eye on her. She can be on her best behavior but I still don't trust her. What have you found out about officer Romano?"

"She's clean ma'am. She has an exemplary record as a police officer and as a soldier. We are still waiting to receive her full military record." Lt. Fields reports.

Elaine frowns and says, "Ok just tail Miller till further notice. See if you can find out if they really are dating or if Romano could possibly be giving any kind of aid to the bastards behind all this."

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields responds.

"Oh and before I forget. We are going to share our intel with the detectives handling the investigation and vice versa. Call Sgt. Shaw and give him everything we have and make sure he sends you what they have. This is very important. Hopefully by sharing information we can end this faster." Elaine orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields says.

"I suggest you get going. Everything comes to me first. Just remember that your butt is on the line. I got rid of Lt. Sean because he was an incompetent that couldn't even keep me informed. This is your top priority and don't think I will not get rid of you too in a blink of an eye too. Results, you hear me. That's all I want. Do I make myself clear, Lt. Fields?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields responded.

With that Elaine hung up.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. This one is NC-17/M.

 **Gail's and Holly Townhouse - 4 months after - The night before the girls go back to work**

 **Gail's POV**

We are just finishing our dinner. Holly has been so quiet these past few days. I know she's terribly worried. Thankfully, things have been quiet. I've been able to get cleared to go back to work. My headaches aren't as bad anymore and my nose is fine. We've been in this town house for 2 months and nothing. The investigation continues but they haven't solved it yet. The massive gang raid happened but the leaders all got away. Holly went back to see if she could identify Black but nothing.

So much time has passed since this started and quite honestly I want to go back to some semblance of normality.

Holly brings me out my thoughts when she asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't know about you but I'm dying to go back to some sense of normalcy." I say softly.

"It'll be good to go back to work but I'm still scared someone is going to start hunting you again. I know that probably nothing is going to happen but I'm still terrified." Holly murmurs as she pushes her food around the plate.

I grab her hand, wait till she meets my gaze and promised, "I will do everything in my power to come home to you baby. Everything. I don't want to leave you."

"I don't think I'd ever recover if you left, Gail. I need you and I don't ever want to be without you. So please be safe and be very careful." Holly whispers teary eyed.

"Don't cry, love. We'll be okay. Don't think I'm not worried about someone hurting you or taking you again. I swallowed my pride and called my mother last week. I basically begged her to have officers stationed outside your lab for a little while. I just don't want for you to be here one minute and gone the next. I don't even want to think about that." I whisper softly as I squeeze her hand.

"You're the one under attack not me." Holly argues as she wipes away her tears.

"Yes baby, but taking you, hurting you would be like killing me. They know what you mean to me." I explain.

"Let's just stop talking about this. We're going to be fine. Everything has been quiet for a while now. You've healed beautifully. Maybe they've giving up and this is over." Holly says as she stands up and begins to clear the table.

I just sigh and watch as she starts cleaning. It's what she does when she's worried or when something is very wrong. She tries to distract herself so that she can stop thinking about whatever is going on in that beautiful nerd brain of hers.

I let her finish the kitchen finish the kitchen and when she finally turns the light off I walk over and grab both her hands. She looks away from me and I softly command, "Holly, please look at me."

When she finally looks at me the look in her eyes just breaks my heart. I can see the worry but most of all I can see the fear. I know it's because of me. I'll do anything to make that look leave her beautiful dark eyes. I just can't take it so I ask softly, "Baby, do you want us to just continue the way we are till this over? I'll do anything to make you happy. Just talk to me."

She smiles that beautiful lopsided grin that makes my heart skip a beat. She wraps her arms around my neck and she leans in gives me such a sweet kiss. I pull her to me by her hips and when she leans back she whispers back, "You're so sweet my love. But you are right in one thing. We can't live like this forever. I want to go back to some sense of normalcy too. I just wish they had cracked this case already. I think I would feel better if I knew that they had these bastards behind bars."

"Me too but just talk to me. Be honest. Do you want us both to go back to work?" I ask again.

"I do but you have to understand that I'm probably going to be very clingy the first few days. Maybe even weeks. I mean I'm probably going to blow up your phone with texts, messages and the courier might get sick often. I promise to try to get a grip on my emotions but just text me back once in a while. I'm just going to want to make sure you are okay. Please be very safe and please always, always come home to me." Holly whispers.

"I will always choose to come home to you baby. Know that. I will always choose you Holly. But keep in mind I'm probably going to be clingy too. So, don't be surprised if I start making dumb excuses to go to your lab." I smile.

"You don't need an excuse to come to see me." Holly whispers as she leans into kiss me. Fuck, I always imagined that she would feel this good but the reality pales in comparison.

When I feel her hands under the back of my shirt I pull back and whisper, "Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom."

"Mmmm." Is her only response as she starts kissing her way from my ear down my neck. I just throw my head back to give her more room and close my eyes and just enjoy the way she's making me feel. Jesus, with just a look she can make me wet and get my clit to start throbbing uncontrollably.

She has me so distracted that I don't notice her body slide down. Before I know it she has picked me up, my arms go around her neck and my legs are wrapped around her waist. I can't help but shriek a little and then whisper in her ear, "Fuck, I forget how strong you are."

I feel her smile against my neck as we begin to move. She lays me in the bed softly and turns on a couple of candles we have in the room. As she holds my gaze she takes off her t-shirt and tosses it into a corner. Christ, she looks so beautiful. The way her long hair curls, the way the light is making that beautiful golden skin of hers. It makes my hands itch with the need to touch her. All of her.

I begin to get in the moment when I see her take her jeans off. I sit up and throw my t-shirt into the room and as I start to unbutton my jeans she gets on the bed. She unzips my jeans and peels them off of me. Once she tosses them over her shoulder she spreads my legs and hooks both my legs her hips and I just wrap them around to pull her on top of me. My hands go into her hair as she leans down and begins to scrape her teeth up and down my neck.

When she kisses the spot behind my ear she whispers, "God, Gail I love how hot and wet you get for me. You're so fucking wet. I can't get enough of you."

"Only for you. Fuck, you feel so warm and smooth." I whisper back as she begins to place open mouth kisses down my neck. I move my hands up and unhook her bra and drag it down her arms. I can see how hard her nipples are. I catch her by surprise when I sit up. The only thing on my mind was how much I wanted my mouth on all that gorgeous skin of hers. As I begin to place open mouth kisses everywhere I feel her arms go around me and she quickly unhooks my bra.

I manage to land my mouth on one of her nipples as my other hand goes to work on the other one she begins to moan as she sinks her hands into my hair, "Oh fuck, you do that so good. Lick it love, suck it hard."

I look up and see that she's closed her eyes and the look on her face is utter bliss. I keep sucking on her nipples and when I feel her begin to grind her dripping pussy into my stomach my hands go to her ass to pull her harder into me. She groans, "Fuck, make me cum. So close. Just suck it harder harder. Please. Don't stop."

I can feel she's close. So I start kissing my way up her chest, her neck and when I finally get to her ear I whisper, "You feel so good baby. You're dripping wet. Cum for me. Please."

Her hips are going non-stop. I begin to place wet open mouth kisses on her neck and when I get to her pulse point I suck on the piece of flesh hard and she screams, "Fuck Gail, I'm cumming. So good. Oh fuck."

I can feel her cum all over my stomach. My hands are on her hips and when she feels me tugging on her ruined underwear she jumps out of the bed, pulls them off, pushes me back on the bed and pulls mine off too. Before I know it she's on top of me, with my legs around her waist and my wet pussy is splayed against her flat stomach. She grinds down and all I can do is moan her name as she whispers in my ear, "Your pussy feels so good baby. You made cum so hard."

I begin to beg, "Baby, just fuck me anyway you want. I want to feel your tongue on my clit and your fingers slip into my throbbing pussy and fuck me hard and fast. Please baby. Make me cum."

She groans into my ear, "I don't think ever fuck without first tasting you. You taste so good, and get so wet. I love the way you feel wrapped around my fingers as fuck you deep and hard."

All I manage to do is moan her name as she begins to rain down wet kisses down my chest. When she wraps her lips around my nipple she slips a finger passed my pussy lips and begins to rub my clit in tight little circles. My clit just feels it's getting harder and harder. I desperately grind my hips into her hand, pull her head to aching nipples and moan, "Oh fuck don't stop. Feels so good. Make me cum. Make me cum hard."

When she stops sucking on my nipples I groan in protest but she starts raining kisses down south. I grind in to her hand harder and fast. I can't help the loud moans that leave my lips when I feel her kissing the top of my pussy. All I can do is moan her name and sink my fingers into her hair again. The only thing in my mind is that I went to feel her lips wrapped around my throbbing clit. I moan loudly, "Please baby, suck my clit. Please. It's so hard and it just throbbing."

I finally feel her take a long lick of my slit and her thumb is replaced by her tongue.

She takes a couple of long licks and then she slips her tongue inside and arch my back and groan, "Oh fuck, that feels so good."

She moans loudly, "You feel so good love. So, tight and wet. You taste so good. Does it feel good, baby? Are you going cum for me?"

She goes back to my clit and as she begins to suck on it softly as I feel her slip two fingers into my drenched pussy. My hips just won't stay still. I sink both of my hands into her hair and just pull her in hard. I groan as I pull her hair, "Fuck yeah you feel so good. Don't stop sucking on my clit. Fuck me harder. Faster. Just make me cum."

"Come on love. I want to feel your cum on my tongue, my fingers, cum for me baby." She moans as she begins to suck on my clit harder and her fingers are going in so deep and hard. I feel her lips suck one last time hard and then just stars.

"Oh fuck...I'mm cumming! Don't stop!" I scream as my body just convulses on the bed. But she doesn't stop moving her fingers. In and out with her thumb hitting my clit everytime. I feel her kissing her way up.

When she gets to my ear she whispers, "Fuck you feel so good. So tight. You like how I'm fucking you? Does it feel good?"

The second orgasm rises up so fast all I can do is moan her name and beg, "Fuck yeah, just like that. Make me cum again. So close. Please baby."

She sucks on my earlobe and whispers, "You know I've fantasized with fucking you with a strap on. Would you let me baby? Fuck you all night hard and fast. I want to feel you pussy clenching around as I slide in and out just like you like. Make you cum over, over and over again."

Just the thought put me over the edge and I scream, "Fuck yeah. I'm cumming ...fuck don't stop. Just like that. Fuck..."

When I cum in her arms again hard. When I come around I can feel her grinding her pussy on my thigh. I wrap my arms around her grind up into her as hard as I could. Just by the moans and groans I could tell she was very close. My hands go to her ass to pull her harder into my thigh and I whisper into her ear, "Are you going to let me fuck you with the strap on too baby? Are you going to ride it hard as I suck on your nipples?"

"Oh fuck yeah," She groans she grinds into me as hard and fast into me.

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel your cum all over me. Cum for me hard." I whisper harshly in to her ear.

That's all it took for her to scream my name over and over as she came hard in my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and when I felt her go limp in my arms I couldn't help but smile. She was fast asleep.

I kiss her head and whisper, "I love you Holly."

Minutes later I join her in blissful slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Gail and Holly's Town Home - 5 am on first day of work for both**

 **Holly's POV**

When the alarm goes off I can't help but groan and hear Gail curse. I guess it's going to take a while for us to get used to punching the clock again. I roll over and turn the loud thing off and turn to my love. I smile and say, "Well love, the day is finally here. You ready."

She grabs my hand and says, "As ready as I'll ever be. You ready?"

"I guess. Do you want the shower first or do you want to get the coffee going?" I say as I begin to worry. This is going to be a hard day. Harder than I thought. We are both on the same 12 hr. shift so that might help. At least I'll have my work to try to keep my mind from totally blowing up her phone or going to the station to look for her. I don't know how long it is going to take for me to stop being so petrified that she might not come back to me.

I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that Gail was talking to me. I shake my head to try to get the bad thoughts out of it and ask "I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"I asked you what was wrong?" Gail says softly.

"Oh nothing new. Why don't you get into the shower while I start the coffee?" I say trying to change the subject. There's no point in talking about the same thing again.

Besides I'm pretty sure she knows what's wrong.

"Holly, it's going to be okay. I'll text you a lot and I'll go to the morgue for lunch. We just need to get a routine going again." Gail says confidently.

"I know sweetheart. I'll try not to be so clingy." I say softly

Gail just smiles and says, "I just hate worrying you. But well get through this. I promise to be safe and to always to do everything I possibly can to come home to you."

"I know Gail. I can't ask you for anything else than that." I say while trying to act like everything is ok.

She kisses my cheek and jumps out of bed. My mind from worrying about her safety to the gutter in about a minute. She was still naked and looked so beautiful. She quickly catches omen and smirks, "You're head just went to gutter, right?"

"Oh shut up. Get in the shower and I'll start into the coffee." I say as I get up from bed. I turn away from her so that I can stop leering her and look for my robe.

I hear her laugh and say as she walks to the bathroom, "You're just like a teenage boy

sometimes."

With that she was gone. I went to the kitchen and started the coffee. A few minutes later I heard the shower stop. I grabbed a cup of coffee and took it back to the bedroom. As she got dressed and drank her coffee I took my shower and got ready. By 6:45 am we were in the precinct parking lot. I was looking straight ahead trying to get a grip on my emotions.

She was in full uniform and my heart kept beating so hard. I always thought she looked so hot when she was uniform. I still hadn't had the pleasure of stripping her out of it and was really looking out of it. It made her walk with such a sexy, cocky swagger.

But I was so nervous. I didn't want to let her go in but I knew I didn't have a choice. I just kept saying in my mind that I needed to get a hold of myself and that nothing bad was going to happen. I had something for her. It wasn't anything special but I thought that maybe just maybe it might make me feel better. At this point I was desperate for any kind of reassurance I could get.

Gail jars me from my thoughts when she says softly, "I need to go or I'm going to be late to parade."

This was it. I grab her hand and as fish for something in my pocket I say, "I have something for you."

She frowns a little and asks, "What?"

"Listen, I'm not terribly religious but my grandma and my mom did instill some beliefs in me. And ever since I met you I always said a small prayer after we would say good night. I'd prayed to him. Asking him to keep you safe and to give me the chance to see you again. To protect you. You probably going to think that this is silly or dumb but I thought it might help me feel a little better. I don't know." I ramble as I grab her hand and put the chain and medal into it."

She looks at it for a minute and looks up at me waiting for an explanation. I take a deep breath and say, "It's a St. Michael medal. He's the patron saint for police officers. He's said to keep you guys safe." I mumble.

Gail smiles and while looking at it says, "That's very sweet baby. I'll always carry it with me always. I promise."

I take a deep breath in relief. I smile and say, "Thank you."

She leans in and kisses me and says, "I got to go Holly."

I just sigh and say, "Ok, have a good day and text me a lot."

She kisses me again and gets out of the car. I watch her walk into the precinct and did what I have since I met her. I prayed for all I was worth that she would come back safely to me.

 **15th Precinct Women's Locker room - After parade**

 **Gail's POV**

It feels so good to be back. I almost got all my gear ready and today I don't even mind that I got partnered with Price. As I start rummaging my bag I hear someone come into the locker room. I assume it's Price so I call out, "I'll be there in a minute. Go wait in the car Price."

To my surprise I hear someone say, "Can I talk to you, Gail?"

I turned around surprised. She was the last person I expected to see. I cross my arms and ask, "What do you want Miller? I got to get out of here."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." Miller mumbles.

She doesn't sound sincere. She keeps leering me and when she meets my gaze I can't help but notice how her green eyes look so cold. Nothing like Holly's. In Holly's I can see love, warmth and sometimes even mischief sometimes. But I don't want any more problems. I just want some peace but I still can't help and say, "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I don't blame you. But I've given it some thought and I over reacted." Miller continues to mumble.

"Over reacted? That's your excuse for stalking me and then trying to barge into my hospital room. I tried to be honest with you and not lead you on. I only went out with you to get my mother off my back." I say angrily.

"Look are you going to get over it or not?" Miller snaps. It's obvious she didn't like what I just but I could care less.

I turn back to my locker and say, "Just stay away from me and stop stalking me. Stay away from Dr. Stewart as much as possible and let us live in peace. We're both professionals so I don't see why we can't work together."

"Fine," Miller mumbles and then I heard walk out.

I continue to rummage through my things looking for a particular item but I'm having no luck. My journal. I know I had it the last day I was at work but I couldn't remember if I had left it in my locker or took it with me on patrol. I think hard and then it dawns on me that maybe Steve, Oliver or Tracy have it. Damn, for their own safety they better not have read it. Because if they have they are so dead.

I slam my locker hard and go to meet Price. At the moment I have to go on patrol and Steve and Tracy are not in yet. I'll corner them on my lunch hour. One of them has to have it and if I had to take a guess it's Steve. I can't help but mumble under my breath, "You better haven't lost it or read it pippy long stocking. Or I might make it impossible for you to make me an aunt."

 **Holly's Lab - Later that morning**

"So how long have you been doing this?" Officer Romano asks.

She's sitting in the same chair did the first day they met and was basically doing the same thing. Playing twenty questions.

"About 10 years." Holly mumbles as she looks through her microscope. Stephen wanted her to take it easy the first few days so he wasn't sending out on crime scenes. She was just doing reports and running tests.

"How many years did you have to spend in school?" Ashley asks.

"A long time. I had to become and MD first and then continued on to the pathology residency. But I skipped a couple of grades in high school so I got head start." Holly says absentmindedly. She couldn't help glancing at her phone. Gail had texted that she was fine and that Chloe was driving her nuts because she just would just not shut up.

"So why didn't you just practice medicine?" Ashley asks. Honestly she was surprised that Holly was going a long with her interrogatory. After Hannah found out that she actually got assigned to the morgue on the first day they went back to work she ordered her to find out what she could about the brunette.

"Because in medicine I can't heal everybody and I just couldn't stand to see someone suffering. Even though I am surrounded by death at least I know that their suffering has stopped and I like the aspect of solving puzzles and more importantly giving the dead a voice." Holly answers.

Ashley takes a long hard look at Holly and can totally see what Gail saw in her. Her dark eyes were telling, the tan skin made you wonder what it feel to run your fingers over it and she was so long and lean. That smile was something special. Not only was she beautiful and brilliant but she also had substance. She cared about people and was genuinely nice. She didn't have airs of superiority like Hannah did.

"Did you hear me Officer Romano?" Holly asks as she snaps me out my thoughts. It's been sometime since someone had really taken over her thoughts like Holly just had.

She tries to recover quickly and says, "Sorry I was thinking about a case and please call me Ashley. What did you say?"

"I was asking you when you were going to lunch?" Holly smiles as she keeps glancing at her phone. It was obvious that she was getting texts from Peck. Her face would just light up when her phone would go off.

"Oh after you take yours. I think Collins is going to relieve me." Ashley smiles ruefully.

"You might want to take yours first because I really have no idea when I'll be taking mine." Holly says.

"It doesn't really matter. I have my orders." Ashley answers quickly. She knew that Holly was waiting for Peck. She was hoping that maybe after Peck came for lunch she could broch the subject she really wanted to know about. Now she was curious about what Holly saw in Gail. She'd been an officer for a while now and even she knew what kind of reputation Gail had in the past. The ice queen. Gorgeous but cold and unfeeling.

Ashley is caught off guard when Gail walks into the room. Gail frowns and simply says, "Romano."

"Hey Peck." Ashley responds with a smirk. Gail was now glaring at her and her eyes seemed cold. She probably just caught her staring at Holly but she could care less.

Holly's head immediately pops up and she grins, "Hey love. Why didn't you text me you were on your way?"

Ashley could see the immediate change in Holly. Her smile just got even better. Gail was getting just a breath taking lopsided grin and it apparently had an impact on her. She turns her full attention to Holly and she smiles shyly and says, "I brought lunch from your favorite sandwich shop and wanted to surprise you."

Romano couldn't believe that Holly could smile any bigger. She watches her go over to Gail and kiss her on the cheek and say, "Thank you love. Why don't we go to my office to have lunch?"

Peck just nods and Holly turns to her and says happily, "I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok." Ashley answers as Gail gives her another hard look.

Holly doesn't seem to notice. She just grabs Gail's hand and pulls her out of the lab.

 **Holly's POV - Holly's office**

As soon as the door closes I grab the food put it on my desk and I cup her face and kiss her. God, I've missed her. She leans back after a couple of minutes and whispers, "We need to eat now, baby. I need to do something else before my lunch hour is over."

I pull back as I continue to cup her face I ask, "Is something wrong, love?"

"No, everything is fine. I just have an errand to run." Gail answer shyly.

I can't but smile and kiss her one last time. As we sit down at my desk and begin to eat I ask, "So how's your day going? Any interesting happen?"

"Good for the most part. Other than for getting partnered with our resident Disney Princess it's good to be back. The only interesting thing that's happened is that after parade Miller apologized for being a psycho and stalking me. How about yours?" Gail answers smiling.

My head pops up and I say surprised, "She apologized? Really?"

"Yep. But I don't know if I should believe her or not. At this point I want to take her at face value. I'm tired of all the drama. I told her just to leave us alone and that we were both professionals and that it's possible for us to work together without any issues." Gail explains.

I can't help but frown and say, "I still don't trust her."

Gail grabs my hand gives it a squeeze and says softly, "Let's just see what happens. Maybe she finally got a clue. Tell me about your day? How's it going?"

"Good. Just getting into the rhythm of things. But like you I'm glad to be back." I answer still thinking about Miller. I hope Gail is right and that she finally took no for an answer.

After we chit chat for a few more minutes and we finish our lunch she asks, "So what do you think about Romano? I don't really know her. She transferred in after the shooting"

"She's nice. I've never dealt with her before." I answer her honestly.

Gail turns me so that I'm facing her and pulls me into her as she frowns she mumbles, "I caught her checking you out."

"Gail baby, you must be mistaken. But even if she was looking at me I'm sure it didn't mean anything. Her job is pretty boring. I'm really not that exciting or interesting." I smile as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"That's what you think." Gail mumbles as she tries not to meet my gaze.

Turn her head so that she meets it whether she likes it or not and whisper, "Only you okay. I don't have eyes for anyone else."

Gail just smiles softly and says before kissing me again, "Love you."

After a couple of minutes we say our goodbyes, she kisses me again and she's gone.

 **15th Precinct - Steven Peck's Office**

 **Gail's POV**

I really hope that this is going to be quick and painless. I knock on the door and I hear him call out, "Come in."

I'm glad to see that Tracy is already there. Saves time from having to hunt her down if he tells me she has it. I quickly say, "Where is it Steven? My journal. You must have it. I can't find it anywhere and I remember having it on the day of the shooting."

I see the color drain from both their faces. Well shit, this isn't going to be good. Steve begins to do what he always does when he gets nervous. He rubs the back of his head and stammers, "Ummm...well...uh..."

I glare at him and say seriously, "My lunch hour is up. I don't have time for this. Start talking in complete sentences."

Steve still can't look at me and continues to stammer stupidly so I turn to Tracy and ask, "Where is it Tracy? I got to get back on patrol."

She grimaces and mumbles only one word, "Holly."

I can feel my face lose all color. This can't be happening. I wrote stuff in there I thought I'd take to my grave. How could they betray me like that? I glare at them both and demand angrily, "Tell me what the hell happened and how did Holly end up with it? How could either of you do that?"

Steve finally recover the art of completing full sentences and says nervously, "I gave it to her when she landed in Toronto."

"Why?!" I shriek angrily.

Steve looks down and says quietly, "Because she needed to know what was in there, Gail."

"And how did you know what was in there! You read it didn't you!?" I yell angrily. My face feels so hot right now. It's been a while since I've been this angry. I can't believe he did that.

"Some of it." Steve responds nervously.

"Listen Gail. I understand why you're so angry but that journal saved both of you a lot of heartache." Tracy explains softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I continue to yell angrily.

"When you were in the hospital. Miller came in with our mother saying that she was

your girlfriend and she tried to get Holly kicked out of your hospital room with our mother's help. If she hadn't read it Holly might have believed them and left. That journal helped her understand what was really going on with you." Steve says quietly.

I continue to glare at them and since I'm incapable of lowering my voice I continue to yell, "I'm never going to forgive you for this! You hear me!"

As I open the door to stomp out I run into Oliver. He takes one look at me and asks, "What's wrong darlin'?"

I know he knew. He had to. So, I glare at him and say angrily, "I know you guys gave my journal to Holly. You had no right Oliver. None of you did."

I pushed past him without giving him a moment to respond and just went back on patrol. As soon as I am in the car I turn to Price and say with my most menacing voice, "Quiet Price. Just quiet for the rest of day if you know what the hell is good for you."

She frowns but the look on my face told her I was dead serious and I was furious. She just nodded and we went back on patrol. I'll deal with Holly later. I can't believe she didn't tell me she had it. That she read it.

 **Holly's Lab - 2 hours after lunch**

Why isn't she responding? I've sent her like five texts and nothing. My stomach is in a knot and I just have a feeling that something is wrong. Very wrong. Just as I'm going to dial her number my phone goes off. But it isn't who I wanted to talk to. I pick up quickly, hoping that the conversation would be short and say, "Hey Tracy, what's up?"

"I'm calling to give you a heads up. Gail is on the war path." Tracy says sadly. Why is she sad? Did something happen to Gail? No, no, no. I just saw her. She was fine. Happy. What the hell happened?

I frown and ask pleadingly, "What? Why? Is Gail okay? Did something happen to her? Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Holly she knows." Tracy responds quietly.

I frown harder and wish would just stop talking in riddles. I plead again, "What's wrong? What does she know? Stop talking in riddles."

"She came looking for her journal, Holly. She knows you have it, that we read some of it and I'm sure she assumes that you read it all. She's beyond angry and feels like we betrayed her." Tracy explains sadly.

I just close my eyes and can't say another word. Well that explains the radio silence. I should have told her as soon she got out of the hospital. She must be so hurt and beyond angry. How the hell am I going to fix this? This is going to be bad.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the well wishes. I feel better so hopefully I'll be able to update daily again. Thanks for reading and as always many thanks to all those who review. They make my day and motivate me to finish this.

 **Chapter 26**

 **Frat House - 3 hours after their shift was supposed to end**

 **Holly's POV**

This day just couldn't have gone worse. An hour before I was supposed to get off Stephen came in with some more specimens that just couldn't wait. By the time I finished two extra hours had passed. All I wanted was to get off so that I could go track Gail down. That's all I wanted. I don't know how I got the work done but was just relieved when I could finally leave. I just came from the Penny and nothing. I texted her, I even went to the precinct right after Tracy called, I left her voicemails and nothing. Well, let me rephrase that. I got one text message.

 ** _"I don't want to talk now. Leave me alone for now. I'm going to stay at the frat house. -G"_**

So now I'm pounding on the frat house door I call out loudly, "Gail, let me in. Please. I need to talk to you."

I'm praying that she's there and that she'll let me talk to her. After a couple of minutes Dov finally opens the door.

"Holly she doesn't want to see you right now." Dov says gently.

"Dov just let me in." I say urgently as I try to get passed him but damn him he's blocking my path.

"Give her time Holly." Dov says as he continues to block my path.

I ignore him and call out loudly, "Gail love, let me talk to you. Let me explain."

But nothing. I plead with Dov, "Let me in Dov. Get out of my way. Please. Give me a chance to fix this."

He sadly shakes his head and says softly, "Holly she feels betrayed by all her friends, her brother and you. Talking to her right now isn't going to help. Let her cool off. When she's ready she'll go to you."

I close my eyes in defeat as tears run down my face. I can't stop them. I couldn't help but think that he might be right. Talking to her right now might make things worse.

Before I can say another word, he asks, "Where is it, Holly? She wants it back."

I dig through my bag and as I hand it over I tearfully whisper, "Tell her I'm so sorry. I should have told her as soon she got out of the hospital. Tell her I love her and I'll be

waiting for her."

"She loves you, Holly. Just give her the time she needs." Dov says quietly.

With that I walked away from the door as hot tears ran down my face. When I got to my car, I threw the bag in anger and I just sat behind the steering wheel and sobbed. I can't help but wonder if our relationship was irreparably damaged. Wonder if she was going to be able to forgive me. Forgive her friends and brother. Wonder if she was ever going to come back to me.

It feels like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I don't know what I'm going to do if I have lost her for good. I can't even see tomorrow without her.

What am I going to do?

 **Gail's POV**

I could hear her. As soon as I heard the loud knocking I jumped out of bed, locked the door and pressed my ear to it. I could hear how upset she was. Hear how she pleaded with Dov to let her in. It made tears begin to run down my face and my heart to throb painfully.

When I hear a soft knock on the door I bark angrily, "What?"

"She gave it to me Gail." Dov softly answers.

I quickly unlock the door, open it, grab it and then promptly slam the door in his face without giving him a chance to say a word.

But before he leaves he says softly, "Gail, she loves you, she's sorry. Talk to her. She made a mistake. She should have told you about the journal sooner. She's hurting as much as you are."

I throw the stupid journal into a corner of the empty room and I say angrily, "Go away Dov. Leave me alone."

I could hear him sigh in defeat and leave. I grab my glass of bourbon and down it in one swallow. I angrily wipe the tears from my face and continue to fume in anger and in betrayal. How could they have done something so stupid? How could they not know that this was huge betrayal of my trust? I wrote things in there that were so damn personal. Things I'd never willingly share with anybody.

Anybody but Holly. Holly. Get a grip Gail. Maybe you would share this kind of stuff with her but it would have happened because you wanted to. This way it feels forced and just wrong. I told her things because I trusted her. How am I supposed to trust her again?

Then there's Steve and the rest of the band of idiots. They could have had the decency

of telling me that they had given the journal to Holly as soon as I got out of the hospital. To make things worse the Captain of the Universe had read it. He says some of it but the hell am I supposed if that's true.

My face is just feeling get hotter and hotter. How could he?

I feel so angry and alone right now. The tears begin to run down my face again. Everybody that I thought I could trust stabbed me in the back and turned the fucking knife.

It's been months damn it. They've had months to sit me down and tell me. I might not have taken it so badly if she would of told me when we went into the first town house. I would of been angry yes but in that environment I would have had no choice but talk to her then and there. This way I have a way of running away from the pain.

The one person that I can't get off my mind is Holly. Even though she hurt me the worse I miss her. A part of me wanted to leave my room and talk to her. But I feel so exposed right now. I can't help but wonder how many people read the damn thing. My heart didn't like that fact that she was obviously hurting and that it was because of me. I love her. I love her with every fiber in my being. I don't think life will be worth living much without her.

What am I supposed to do now? What I'm doing now isn't helping the situation any and I know that but I can't get myself to go look for her and talk it out. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say or how to even begin the conversation. I just feel so exposed. Drinking is just a band aid on a wound that needs stitches to heal. But at this point the only thing I seem to want is to forget and numb my throbbing heart for a bit. At least long enough to hopefully fall asleep.

 **Holly and Gail's Town House - 10 days later - 8pm**

 **Holly's POV**

My nightmare continues. She just won't talk to me and all her friends are running interference. Every time I've gone to the station one of them intercepts me while another begins to send texts. I know exactly what they are doing. Texting her to let her know I'm there. Every single one just keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. She loves you but just give her time.

Time? How much time? What if she doesn't forgive me and never says another word to me? Every day and night without her feels like I'm leaving in a dark cold world. Every corner of this house reminds me of her. I haven't touched a thing since she left. I don't want to. Her clothes are still on the floor, her make up and tooth brush are still in our bathroom counter and her scent still in her pillow. But it's fading. I don't know what I'll do when if it completely disappears and I'm unable to get it back.

At work, I'm barely able to function and every free minute I have is filled of thoughts of her. My heart feels like its' in pieces and it hurts. It just hurts. I can't sleep and I barely eat. Life without her isn't life. It feels like a little part of me dies as each day passes without her.

The nights are the worse. I don't have work to at least distract me but every time I catch a glimpse of a blue uniform my heart skips a beat and then when I realize it's not her it just throbs in pain. I've spent most nights drinking my pain away. At least enough so that I can fall asleep for a few hours and even then it doesn't feel like I've slept at all. I know that the wear is showing. Tracy and Steve have been coming by every other day to check up on me. I know they are worried but there's nothing they can really do. They've said that they've tried talking to her but she's barely giving them the time of day. As all of her friends they keep saying that she'll come around. But as every day passes it makes it seem that I ruined everything. It's my fault for not telling her as soon as she went home.

I fucked everything up. I have so many regrets. These last 10 days all I've done is drink, replay everything in my head and listen to songs that remind me of her. I swallow some more bourbon and play a sing I've heard often in these last few days. It basically describes my pain for the most part.

 _ **"I Want You Here"by Plumb**_

 _ **An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?  
Ooh... ooh...**_

 _ **Your hand**_  
 _ **So small**_  
 _ **Held a strand of my hair**_  
 _ **So strong**_  
 _ **All I could do**_  
 _ **Was keep believing**_  
 _ **Was that enough?**_

 _ **Is anyone there?**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_  
 _ **Is this a dream?**_  
 _ **How could this happen,**_  
 _ **Happen to me?**_  
 _ **This isn't fair**_  
 _ **This nightmare**_  
 _ **This kind of torture**_  
 _ **I just can't bear**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **Ooh... ooh...**_

 _ **I waited so long**_  
 _ **For you to come**_  
 _ **Then you were here**_  
 _ **And now you're gone**_  
 _ **I was not prepared**_  
 _ **For you to leave me**_  
 _ **Oh this is misery**_

 _ **Are you still there?**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_  
 _ **Is this a dream?**_  
 _ **How could this happen,**_  
 _ **Happen to me?**_  
 _ **This isn't fair**_  
 _ **This nightmare**_  
 _ **This kind of torture**_  
 _ **I just can't bear**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **I want you here**_

 _ **God help me,**_  
 _ **God help me,**_  
 _ **God help me**_  
 _ **Breathe**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_  
 _ **Is this a dream?**_  
 _ **How could this happen,**_  
 _ **Happen to me?**_  
 _ **This isn't fair**_  
 _ **This nightmare**_  
 _ **This kind of torture**_  
 _ **I just can't bear**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **I want you here**_  
 _ **Ooh... Ooh...**_

 _ **An ache**_  
 _ **So deep**_  
 _ **That I**_  
 _ **Can hardly breathe**_

As I take another swallow of bourbon there's a knock on my door. I know who it is. So I just open the door go back to the couch and my drink. The song comes on again as Tracy asks, "Hey, how are you doing?"

I don't even bother to respond. I just look straight ahead as I cradle my drink in my hands and simply ask, "How is she?"

"Not well." Steve says quietly.

That makes me meet his gaze and ask, "Don't tell me she's been hurt?"

"No, no of course not. We would have told you immediately." Steve says quickly.

I mumble, "Uh huh," as I pour more bourbon into my glass.

"She misses you but she's being hard headed." Tracy adds quietly.

"What if she hates me now? What if she can't forgive me? I don't know what I'm going to do without her." I mumble as tears roll down my face.

Steve sits next to me on the sofa, takes the drink from my hand and says quietly, "Gail loves you very much Holly. You know that. You need to take care of yourself. When was the last time you ate?"

"Today," I say tearfully as I grab my drink again.

Steve and Tracy exchange a worried look and Tracy says, "This will pass. You'll see."

At this point I'm starting to think that they are all wrong. I don't say another word and after a few minutes they say their goodbyes and leave. I'm finally left to wallow in my own misery. A misery I caused.

 **Outside of Holly and Gail's Town House - Steve and Tracy's car**

"Steve, she can't go on like this and to be honest neither can Gail. They are both hurting and things just can't continue the way they are." Tracy says urgently as Steve starts the car.

"Do you have any suggestions? As it is she's barely speaking to us." Steve asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Yeah, it's time to give Gail a quick kick in the ass. Do you know if Gail has even opened that journal since she's gotten it back?" Tracy says as she crosses her arms.

Steve frowns and says, "Dov said she heard her throw it against a wall when he gave it to her. But he has no idea if she's read it or not. Neither does Chris. Why does that matter?"

"Because I know for a fact that Holly wrote some entries. I don't know what but I saw her writing in it at the hospital. Maybe there's something written in there that will get through Gail." Tracy says confidently.

"You think?" Steve asks curiously.

"It might help. Holly seems to be the only person that can get through Gail's walls." Tracy says.

"Okay but you go in first. Gail has already made pretty clear that if I go anywhere near her I'm never going to make her an aunt. So, you go first." Steve says sheepishly.

"Coward." Tracy says with a smile.

"Hey you do want kids, right?" Steve smiles at Tracy.

"Oh shut up and drive to the frat house. I'll go in first but it's your job to kick her door in if she's uncooperative." Tracy says.

Steve just grins and says, "No need. I have the key to her old room."

Tracy just smiles. Of course, he has a key. He's a Peck after all.

 **Frat House - 30 minutes after leaving Holly**

 **Gail POV**

"Go away Steve!" I yell for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. I'm lying in bed, drinking and flipping through channels. Looking for any distraction. But I know it's a loss cause because everything reminds me of her. All I want is to drink myself to sleep. I don't have to work tomorrow so I can sleep all day if I want. For some people sleep can be a refuge. But not for me. The nights are the hardest. That's when I miss her the most. Since I've been without her my nightmares have come back worse than before.

She's been in every single one. Someone takes her, kills her and in my dream, I can see her lying on a slab in the morgue. Beaten badly with a bullet to the head. I wake up screaming her name and I immediately look for her in my bed. Because I want to see that she's safe. That nothing has happened to her. At that moment, all I want is to wrap myself around her, put my ear to her heart and have the soothing rhythm lull me back to sleep.

I can't find peace without her anymore.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Tracy yell, "Open the door Gail!"

"NO!" I yell back. I don't want to talk to anyone. Except her but I can't seem to have the abilitly to do it.

When I hear the lock I jump out of bed and run to the door while I yell, "I'm going to kill you Steve! I gave you that key for fucking emergency!"

"Well this it!" Steve yells as he throws the door open. I couldn't get there in time. Damn.

I turn my back to both, grab my drink and say angrily, "Say what you got to say and get out."

Tracy comes in and says softly, "Gail don't you think this has gone on long enough? If you wanted to hurt Holly you have. She made a mistake and she's paid dearly for it. She loves you Gail. Just as much as you love her. Like I've said before, you deserve to be happy. You just need to get out of your own way."

"She betrayed me and so did all of you. That journal was not for anybody but me. How do you think I can ever trust her or you guys again?" I say angrily as turn around and face them.

"Listen to me little sister. Yes, your friends and Tracy knew that I had given the journal to Holly. But not a single one read a word. Right after the shooting I got your work bag from Roberts. I've been the only one that's read some of it. And when I say some of it I mean a couple of paragraphs. It was obvious to me that you used that journal to get your feelings out. So, I shut it close and kept it with me till Holly arrived." Steve explains quietly.

"Why Steve? You knew I poured my heart into it. Why give it to Holly?" I ask angrily.

"Because you were in very bad shape and she needed to know what was in there, Gail. Besides that journal was written to Holly. Wasn't it?" Steve says softly.

"Get off it Steve. You knew it was mostly for me." I growl angrily.

"Yes, but whether you like it or not it was for her too." Steve says stubbornly.

"That journal saved her and you a lot of grief. That journal told her that you still loved her. That you were going to her. If that journal didn't exist she might of walked away from you Gail." Tracy explains quietly.

"So what she came here out of pity or because she felt an obligation?" I growl angrily.

"Of course not." Steve says quickly.

"No!" Tracy says loudly.

"Then?" I ask.

"Miller came into the hospital with your mother saying that she was your girlfriend and to get out. I was there Gail, her face lost all color and she thought for a minute that we hadn't told her about your new girlfriend to get back at her. Yes, we could have explained things to her but there would have still been a doubt. It could have gone either way but that journal told her that Miller and your mother where lying." Tracy explains.

"Would you have been upset if when you woke up we told you that Holly had came all the way from San Francisco and was chased away by Miller and our mother. Is that who you wanted to wake up to?" Steve says.

"Of course not." I respond quietly as I take a minute to think about what they just said. They are right in one thing. I would have probably killed them if they had let Miller chase Holly away.

I can see Tracy scan my room with her eyes which makes me ask, "What Tracy?"

She just crosses her arms and asks seriously, "Where is it Gail?"

"Why does it matter? At some point I'm probably going to burn the damn thing." I respond angrily.

"Where is it Gail?" Tracy asks again.

I just and point with my head to the corner I had thrown it at. It was covered by clothes. Tracy immediately walks over to it, picks it up and says, "You need to read it Gail."

"For what? I know what's in there." I say angrily.

Tracy shakes her head no and flips through the book. Just as I'm going to go over and snatch it out of her hands she opens it and says as she hands it to me she commands, "Read it Gail."

I frown as I take it from her and quickly scan the page with my eyes. For a minute I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. But they're not. I look up from the journal surprised and ask, "She didn't just read it she wrote in it too."

Tracy and Steve just smile and Steve says quietly, "Just read it Gail and see if what's in there helps you understand her. But I want you to remember one thing. That woman not only saved you from a kidnapping but she probably saved you from being killed. She dropped everything and came here without a second thought. Not only is she beautiful and a genius but she's brave and loves you with all her heart. Don't throw that away. Love like that doesn't come along very often."

"I know that. I know." I respond softly as I begin to read. Steve and Tracy quietly leave my room and I sit on the bed in begin to read.

I begin to read and a tear rolls down my face:

 ** _My Love -_**

 ** _It's the day before your discharge and I'm so excited. You're going to be as good as new in a few months and I can't help but be happy that we are going to be living together. I don't know how you feel about that and I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. But I love the fact that I'm going to go to sleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning._**

 ** _That's exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life. I want everything with you. I just hope that you feel the same way because as far as I'm concerned you've become home to me and I can't see a tomorrow without you anymore._**

 ** _The only thing that has me a little nervous is this journal. I know that it was just meant for you and that you never intended for anyone to read it. Not even me. But I hope you can understand that your brother gave it to me so that I could understand what was really going on with you. None of us have ever meant to hurt you love. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that you loved me in those first horrible days at the hospital. When your stalker came and announced she was your girlfriend and for me to get out I felt my heart drop to my feet._**

 ** _So that journal spoke for you when you couldn't and I'm so grateful that you wrote it in the first place. I hope you understand. Hopefully in time you feel that I'm your home too._**

 ** _I love you with all my heart, sweet heart._**

 ** _-Hxx_**

 ** _P.S. When you need me, when you need shelter from the storm that life can sometimes be, I hope you come to me. I'll always be waiting for you with open arms._**

 ** _"Bring It On Home" by Little Big Town_**

 ** _You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here  
You got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself_**

 _ **When your long day is over**_  
 _ **And you can barely drag your feet**_  
 _ **The weight of the world is on your shoulders**_  
 _ **I know what you need**_  
 _ **Bring it on home to me**_

 _ **You know I know you like the back of my hand**_  
 _ **But did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here**_  
 _ **I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep**_  
 _ **When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here (yes I am)**_  
 _ **So take your worries and just drop them at the door**_  
 _ **Baby leave it all behind**_

 _ **When your long day is over**_  
 _ **And you can barely drag your feet**_  
 _ **The weight of the world is on your shoulders**_  
 _ **I know what you need**_  
 _ **Bring it on home to me**_

 _ **Baby let me be your safe harbor**_  
 _ **Don't let the water come and carry you away**_

 _ **When your long day is over**_  
 _ **And you can barely drag your feet**_  
 _ **The weight of the world is on your shoulders**_  
 _ **I know what you need**_  
 _ **Bring it on home to me**_

You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here

As I finish reading the entry, I shut the book closed and wipe the tears away. She loves me and she never meant to hurt me. I know that. I guess I've always known that. Tracy and Steve have finally gotten through to me. I know she's hurting as much as I am. I know that. I can feel it. Don't ask me how. Hopefully, I can still fix this. I need her back and I'm not above begging at this point.

Yes, I had reason to be angry because I felt completely exposed. But she deserved for me to at least give her the opportunity to explain. All I can do right now is pray that I haven't ruined everything.

It's time I go home. I quickly grab my duffel bag, throw all my clothes and stuff into it, grab my uniforms and walk into the living room. In one hand, I have the bag and in the other the reason for this nightmare but I can't leave it behind. There might be more entries for me to read. I wouldn't give them up for the world. Dov is playing video games. I softly ask, "Can you give me a ride, dork?"

His head turns to me and when he sees the bag he smiles and asks, "Are you finally ready to go home?"

I shyly smile and say, "Yes."

He puts his boots on, grabs his keys and we're off.

 **Outside Holly and Gail's Town House**

"Well are you going to go in?" Dov asks softly.

I nervously bite my lip and ask, "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"Gail, you don't have to worry about that. Just get your butt out of here, grab your bag and go inside. I know you still have the key." Dov says confidently.

"I do but it doesn't seem right to just barge in." I say nervously.

Dov just sighs, gets out of the car, grabs my bag, opens my door and throws me over his shoulder. I start pounding on his back while I say angrily, "Put me down you idiot."

But he doesn't until he's in front of the door, he knocks and says loudly, "Delivery for Dr. Stewart."

"Damn it, put me down." I demand angrily.

He does finally but it's only after he hears the locks turning. He smiles to Holly, shoves me in her direction and says, "She's all yours."

I can see the shock in her eyes and face. She looks horrible. I guess we both do. I know I have horrible bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and it's apparent she does too. The wear of this whole mess is all over her face. I can clearly see that the separation has clearly affected her as badly as me. She keeps rubbing her eyes like she's trying to clear them and only manages to whisper, "Gail? Is this really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me. Can I come in? I'd like a chance to talk to you." I mumble nervously.

She nods and steps away from the door so that I can come in. I drop my bag and sit on the couch. I can see the alcohol bottles around the living room, dining room and kitchen. I guess I wasn't the only one trying to drink their troubles away. I can help but pray that we can talk this out and fix it. I can't lose her I just can't.

She's home.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviews are very welcomed.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Holly and Gail's Town House**

 **Holly's POV**

She's here. At least I think she is. I'm not exactly sober. I'm more drunk than just buzzed. I hope that I'm not dreaming this and wake up alone in bed again. She's nervous. I don't know why. I'm the one who fucked up. Her leg keeps bouncing up and down and she's biting her lip and avoiding my gaze.

I nervously rub my hands down my face, look down at my feet because I can't bring myself to find her eyes and say guiltily, "Gail, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you as soon as you got discharged. At least that was my intention. But then I got distracted with taking care of you and worrying about the psycho after you. And then the bombing happened and I just plane forgot. I really did. When we left the hospital, I threw it in my bag and haven't touched it since. I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry. But you should only be mad at me. Your friends really didn't have anything to do with it and Steve was only trying to do what was best for you."

"Holly, look at me." Gail asks softly.

But I still can't get myself to meet her gaze and just continue to ramble, "It's not their fault Gail. It just isn't. Nobody but me and Steve have read it. And even then, Steve just read a page or so before giving it to me. I understand why you're so angry but I want you to know it was never my intention to hurt you..."

Before I can continue to ramble, she gets up from the couch, with the journal in hand and as she stands in front of me she softly commands, "Holly look at me."

When I don't do as she asks she tips my face up to meet her eyes and what I see in them isn't what I expected. There's compassion in them, love even but I could still see hurt in them. So, I quickly mumble, "I never wanted to hurt you Gail."

"I know that Holly. But I have a question for you. If Steve hadn't given it to you would you have left?" Gail asks quietly.

"No, I would have waited till you came around to at least talk to you. I wouldn't have walked away from you unless you'd ask me to. I couldn't have left you till I made sure that you were out of the woods." I explain quietly.

"You wrote in it. I've only read a couple of pages. Did you mean what you wrote?" Gail asks as she raises the journal.

"Yes, of course." I say quickly.

"I know I've asked this before but I need to ask again. Do you really want to be with me? You're not here just because of what's going on and because you're worried I'm going to get hurt again?" Gail says softly.

"What? No, I'm here because I love you with all my heart and I want everything with you. I never thought I could be this happy. You make me happy and I can't picture a future without you anymore." I say truthfully. I can see doubt in those beautiful blue eyes of hers but then it disappears and she smiles.

"I love you too. Deep down I knew that you never wanted to hurt me but I just felt so betrayed and so exposed. I wrote stuff in that book I never thought I'd ever share with anyone but I knew that if I ever would it would have been with you. It just felt wrong because I wasn't the one who shared it with you. It was Steve. But I am sorry that I didn't let you explain. You deserved at least the opportunity. I'm sorry I hurt you too. I was miserable without you and I'm missed you so much." Gail explains quietly as she tosses the journal on the coffee table.

As she's talking I can feel my jaw drop. She's apologizing for something that wasn't her fault but the most important is that it seems like she understands and maybe can forgive me. When I finally manage to get my mouth to work I ask hopefully, "Gail you really have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault and I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I really hope you can forgive me, love?"

She smiles big and says, "If you forgive me for being so stubborn and acting like an idiot. I should have talked to you a lot sooner."

All I can do is grin and cup her face to pull her into me while she wraps her arms around my waist. I cautiously look for her lips and when I finally meet them with mine I can't help the soft moan that leaves my throat. God, I've missed this. I've missed everything about my love. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks but they are just of overwhelming relief. She forgave me.

I don't know how long we just stand there just exchanging sweet kisses but at some point, she pulls away, cups my face in both her hands and as she wipes the tears with her thumbs she whispers, "Don't cry, baby. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. You didn't deserve that. I know that we're going to have fights because well that just happens in any relationship but I promise not to run away. All I ask you at least give me a couple of hours to cool off."

"Ok, I think I can live with that. I promise to always be truthful and not keep anything from you. This won't happen again." I grin as I lean down to kiss her again.

She pulls me tighter into her as my hands slide down her back. I put my hands on her waist and before she knows it I lift her up and all she can do is shriek in surprise as she wraps her legs around my waist. I just smile into her neck and begin to move to our bedroom she whispers into my ear, "You know I can walk, right? Dov and you just keep picking me up without much of a warning. If he keeps this up, I'm going to have to hurt him one of these days. His bad habits are rubbing off on you, Lunchbox."

I just continue to smile and as soon as I'm at the end of the bed I lay her down softly and as I take my t-shirt off I say, "I do believe I did it first so he's picking up my bad habits and admit it you like it when I pick you up."

She leans up using her elbows, gives me an impish smile and says, "No comment."

"See you just admitted it, love." I grin as I get rid of my jeans. She's now sitting up and peeling her t-shirt off and beginning to unzip her jeans.

I crawl on to the bed and help her peel off her jeans and throw them off. Christ, she's so beautiful. Her eyes turn to such beautiful shade of blue when she's aroused. She lies back down on the bed as I lay myself on top of her. My thigh is between her legs and I hook one leg over my hip. I put my elbows on either side of her head to catch my weight and as I look in to those beautiful blue eyes I whisper, "I missed you so much Gail. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have forgiven me."

"I did too, Lunchbox. I was miserable without you." Gail whispers back.

"I don't ever want to be without you again Gail." I whisper seriously.

She just smiles harder and whispers back, "Neither do I."

I lean down and kiss her softly. Her hands go into my hair and I can feel her tongue swiping my lips asking for me to open my mouth for her. I immediately do and all I can do is moan into her moan and softly suck on her tongue.

When I feel her hands on the clasp of my bra I lean back and begin to kiss my way to her ear. As I nibble on her earlobe I whisper, "I love how you taste love."

She moans softly and unclasps my bra. She begins to peel it off me so I lean up enough so that she could get it off. But as soon as she throws it off the bed and I lean back down I hear yawn.

I lean up on my elbows again and cup her face in my hands. God, she looks exhausted. She's a paler than usual and the bags under her eyes speak volumes. She hasn't slept much. As I caress her cheeks with my thumbs I whisper, "Baby, why don't we just go to sleep. You look like you haven't slept well for a while and I know I haven't."

I can see that she doesn't like my suggestion and as she runs her hands up and down my back she whispers, "Nightmares. You were in them. They were pretty bad and I woke up screaming. I scared the boys a couple of times. And after I couldn't go back to sleep because I couldn't make sure you where okay."

That breaks my heart. My poor love. I've been around for a couple and I'm usually able to coax her back to sleep with soft word and strong warm arms. It seemed to help, so I kiss her one more time and whisper, "Let's sleep. We can continue this later. Do we need to set an alarm? I'm off tomorrow and the following day. What about you?"

"The same for me. So, we can sleep as long as we like." Gail smiles as she leans up to kiss my cheek.

I kiss her nose and as I'm going to roll off her I feel her arms tighten around me. I lean up and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I like it when you're my blanket. It feels nice. Safe." Gail says as she blushes a little.

"But love, I don't want to squash you." I say softly.

"You never have before. Just grab the covers so that you don't freeze." Gail smiles.

That smile can get me to do anything she wants but I still ask, "Promise to wake me up if I'm too heavy for you, okay."

She simply smiles and waits for me to pull the cover over us. I manage to get half of my body off even though she protested. When I feel her arms tighten around me, I kiss her chest where her heart is and I lay my head there. It feels so good to have her back in my bed. Our bed. The strong beat of her heart is what finally lulled me to sleep.

The final thought that went through my head was that the nightmare was finally over.

 **Ashley Romano Town house - That same night**

Ashley and Hannah are sitting in the living room enjoying a glass of wine.

"So she's pretty miserable, right?" Hannah asks happily.

"Yes, I already told you that. From what I can see Peck is the same. I tried asking her a couple of questions but all I could get out of her was that they had a misunderstanding and would not elaborate. It's obvious that they had a fight." Ashley responds.

"I've tried to get more details but all I've been able to get is that they had a fight. Maybe now Gail might come crawling back." Hannah says pensively.

Ashley can't help but chuckle and say, "You're out of your mind if you think Peck is going to come crawling back to you. Whether you like of not the truth of the matter is that Peck never had an emotional bond with you. It was 2 miserable dates. How could she fall for you in that short time? Dr. Stewart is not only beautiful and extremely intelligent but she's kind and sweet. They both look bad and I wouldn't be surprised if Peck goes back crawling on her knees to Dr. Stewart soon."

"Oh so she'll crawl to the bitch Stewart and not me? What she's better than me? Is that what you are trying to say?" Hannah responds angrily.

I can't help but roll my eyes and say, "It's not that Hannah. It's just that Peck and Dr. Stewart have known each other for a while and Peck loves her and Holly loves her too. It even that must be obvious to you. Look, you got Peck for rejecting you. It's not like she led you on or left you at the altar. Let's just end this now."

"Holly? Since when are you on first name basis with Stewart?" Hannah growls.

"For god sakes, Hannah. I've been assigned to the morgue almost every shift I've had. You wanted information right. So, I have to be on friendly terms with her if you want me to get anything." Ashley responds.

"Uh huh, well your tactic is obviously failing because you haven't gotten anything from her." Hannah says angrily.

"What the fuck do you want me to do? I haven't known her very long. How the hell do you expect her to tell me her darkest secrets in this short amount of time? We do talk but she usually just answers any question with one word or says she can't talk at the moment because she has work to do. Besides, you've gotten some information from me. Holly wears her emotions on her face. As I recall I'm the one who called you to tell you there was trouble in paradise." Ashley responds annoyed.

Ashley doesn't like the way this conversation is going. She can't help but think that maybe Romano is starting to like her adversary so she asks, "You were the one who called me and because of you I was able to put a tail on Gail and found out she went to the frat house that night. But it seems to me you're getting too friendly with the bitch Stewart? Are you starting to like her something?"

Ashley bites her lip nervously for a few seconds trying to decide what to say. She can't help but think the hell with it. Maybe honesty is what Hannah needs to come to her senses. So, she says honestly, "Look okay, I'm doing my best to get information out of her. I'm barely getting to know her and if you want my honest opinion I can see what Peck sees in her. She looks to be an amazing woman and I don't see Peck leaving her for you or anyone else for that matter. It's obvious Holly feels the same way. She more than proved it when she protected Peck when you kidnapped her. She was willing to die for her, Hannah. Peck isn't going to crawl back to you period."

Hannah stands up from the couch and yells, "So you are saying she's better than me?!"

"That's not what I said. You both have different things to offer. What I'm trying to get through you thick scull that this is not going to end well. It certainly isn't going to end the way you want. Gail Peck is never going to beg you take her back." Ashley responds angrily.

"Fine, you might be right in that. But that doesn't mean I can't destroy her world." Hannah growls back.

"Haven't we already done that? They are still living under protective custody and barely have a normal life. What else do you want?" Ashley responds angrily.

"Peck on her knees begging me not to kill her bitch." Hannah says seriously.

Ashley can only shut her eyes in defeat and asks, "Now what the fuck do you want to do?"

Hannah smiles happily and asks, "Do you have the remote bomb ready yet?"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Okay here's the next chapter and there's a lot going on but I hope you like it. It's rated M/NC-17 so you've been warned. Smut isn't my specialty and it's hard for me to write. The drama is coming soon. So, this might be the last smut for a while but I don't know. I'd love to know what you guys think. The more reviews, follows and favs the faster I update. Thank you all for reading and specially to those who have reviewed, followed or fav'ed this fic.

I have a couple of mentions for two guests that left comments on chapter 25 on April 24. Sorry the A/N is long but I wanted to address these two comments since chapter 26 but I kept forgetting.

Guest 1 - I did forget about the journal for a while there. I'm sorry. It got away from me and then I had to regroup to get it worked in to the story again. I'm trying to keep mentioning it as much as I can. But sometimes it just isn't possible. But I am making a point to keep it going.

Guest 2 - I'm sorry I didn't address your comment in the following chapter. I meant to but I plane forgot. Sorry, if I confused you. Roberts was assigned to the 15th from his first day. Both Miller and Romano got transferred from the 27th to the 15th. Miller was transferred courtesy of Elaine Peck at the beginning and Miller arranged Romano's transfer with her family contacts later on. I hope this makes sense. But if you're still confused send me a PM and I'll try to clear it up for you. That goes for anybody else that has questions or you can always ask them in the reviews and I'll address them.

 **Chapter 28**

 **Morgue 3 days - 1:30 pm**

 **Gail's POV**

Today has been a good day for the most start. Nick is my partner so the conversation was kept at the minimum and that suits me just fine. But we had back to back calls and that's why I'm so late for lunch. I texted Holly to have lunch without me but being as sweet as she is she said she'd wait for me.

As soon as I enter the morgue I make bee line to her lab. But just as I approach I can hear laughter. When I'm about the door I hear Holly giggle and say, "That's why I never wear dangly earrings anymore. Seeing that stupid earring in the cadaver that was my first autopsy still makes me giggle and blush. Thankfully I got it out before my instructor caught me but some of my classmates caught me. I was the victim of stupid jokes and teasing for the rest of the year."

"I can understand why." Romano laughs.

I know I'm being very irrational in the fact that I'm getting jealous for no good reason. But it seems I can't help it.

Then I hear Ashley ask, "So you've been in Toronto for a while now. Can you recommend any good clubs? I really haven't had time to go exploring since I moved here."

I hear Holly rattle off two clubs when I hear Romano ask, "Maybe we could go out to one of them any Friday or Saturday night you're free?"

My jaw drops and I can feel the heat rise to my face. My hands are both curled up into fists and I'm trying to breath. Apparently I have every fucking reason to be jealous. This isn't Holly's fault. She's just being sweet. She treats all people the same. But Romano is another matter. She just asked my woman out. This is unacceptable on so many levels. She's supposed to be protecting her not hitting on her.

"Well, Gail would have to be free too. I can mention it to her but as far I'm concerned I'm not into the club scene anymore. But if she's interested I'll let you know." Holly says.

I guess that's what I needed to hear. Because I open the door and Holly's head immediately goes up. She grins big and says, "Hello love. I was wondering if you forgot about me."

I kiss her cheek while looking Romano in the eyes and say, "I wouldn't forget about you baby."

She just smirks and looks away. At that moment, I would have loved nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off her face. But I behave and ask, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure." Holly answers before saying to Romano, "I'll be back in an hour."

She grabs my hand and leads me to her office. But during that short walk my jealousy and anger didn't dissipate in the least. As soon as we're in the office I toss the bag of food in my hand on the couch, close and lock the door and pin Holly to it.

Before she can say a word I clamp my lips on hers and kiss her for all I'm worth. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her midsection and slip my thigh in between her legs. I feel this raging need to mark her, claim her. I know this is probably a stupid reaction to Romano's behavior. But I want to make it abundantly clear that she's mine and for her to keep her hands and stupid comments to herself or there was going to be hell to pay.

Holly pulls back and my lips just go to her jawline as she moans softly when I swipe my tongue on her ear and she whispers, "Gail, love aren't we going to eat lunch?"

"Not hungry for that." I whisper as I start kissing down her neck. I feel her hands in my hair and she tilts my head so that I can meet her gaze and asks softly, "Baby are you okay?"

I close my eyes and tilt my head so that we are forehead to forehead and whisper, "I didn't like that."

She whispers back, "What?"

I open my eyes and mumble, "I heard Romano hitting on you. I didn't like that."

"Sweetheart, she was just making conversation. But as far as the club thing I never had any intention of going with her or even mentioning it to you. I was just being polite. I am just not interested in her. Only you. I love you." Holly murmurs.

"I know I'm being stupid, jealous and possessive and I have this strong feeling to mark you to claim you so that she gets the fucking point that your mine." I mumble.

I didn't get the response I expected. She just moans and pulls me in to meet her eager lips. My hands go to her front and quickly unbutton her shirt as I slip my tongue inside her mouth. I just pull the shirt apart and are incredible grateful the hook in the front as I feel her rip the Velcro on my Kevlar vest and pull it off. I moan as I feel her grinding down on my thigh and I pull the cups away from her breasts. My hands cup her breasts and my thumbs begin to rub her nipples in circles.

I pull back to move my mouth down her neck as she hooks her leg around my hip and immediately grinds down. I groan, "God, you feel so good.

Her hands are in my hair and as she tries to move my lips down she moans, "Fuck Gail you're making me so wet."

When I get to juncture that her neck meets her shoulder I clamp down hard and suck on the spot as she moans, "Oh fuck yeah. You feel so good."

I move up her neck enough so that I can growl, "Mine."

"Fuck yes yours. Just yours." Holly groans as she grinds down hard on my thigh as her leg digs into the back of my thigh to pull me harder into her.

My lips just begin to move down. Trying to kiss of every single centimeter of beautiful golden skin. When I get to a nipple I lick it a few times and she moans, "Oh fuck. Suck it baby. Suck it hard."

That makes me groan her name and wrap my lips around her nipple. I start sucking the hard nub softly at first and hear her moan, "Yeah, just like that. You do that so good baby. Don't stop."

As I continue to suck on her nipple my hands slip down to unbutton her pants. As soon as I have them open I pull them and her underwear down enough to give me room and I slip my two fingers between her legs. God she's so wet and I can feel her clit is so hard. I find her clit with the tip of my finger and begin to rub it into small hard circles. I groan, "Jesus, you're so wet."

I hear her bang her head on the door, brace herself on the door knob as I move to her other nipple and as I begin sucking on it she softly moans, "Oh God, just make me cum. Don't stop. Please."

"Soon baby," I whisper as I begin to move down her body. Her leg slips off my hip as I kiss my way down and when I get to her belly button I yank the pants and panties down. She manages to kick off one side of the pants away as I kneel down in front of her. My lips feel so dry. I lick them as I look into her lust filled eyes and with no preamble I slip one left over my shoulder and I bury my face in her pussy.

I groan when I take a long slow lick of her clit and her hand goes to the back of my head to pull me hard to her she groans, "Just suck it hard. Make me cum baby. Just make me cum.

That's all I want to happen. I want her to lose all control. I want to feel her grinding into my mouth hard. I want my name to be the only thing she can utter. As soon as she feels my lips surrounding her clit the grip on the back of my head becomes stronger and her hips get a mind of their own. All she's able to do is moan my name, grind her hips into my hot wet mouth and beg, "Just like that. Fuck Gail don't stop. Feels so good. Suck it hard baby. Just fuck me please."

She's getting close. I can tell. So, I slip two fingers inside and begin to fuck her hard and fast.

She groans loudly I can feel her walls begin to clench my fingers hard. I suck on her clit one last time and as I finger fuck her hard and fast I stand up, hook her leg around my hip and use my thigh to fuck her harder. I whisper in her ear, "Does it feel good baby? Do you like how I'm fucking you?"

"Fuck yeah. So good. Don't stop baby." Holly moans into my ear.

I feel her clenching around my fingers and whisper, "Cum baby. Cum all over my fingers."

"Jesus Gail. Oh fuck." She groans into my ear as she grips to her as hard as she can.

At the first sign of her orgasm I clamp my lips on hers and swallow her scream as she shakes in my arms and eventually go limp. I hold her up against her the door and when I feel her arms wrap around me again I pull away a little and whisper, "You okay there Lunchbox?"

She just gives me a soppy grin and says, "What do you think?"

I just smile cockily and kiss her. She moans when she tastes herself on my tongue. I only pull away when I hear my cell phone alarm go off. I groan unhappily as I pull back and say softly, "Lunch is over baby I got to go."

"God Gail, what about lunch?" Holly says as I begin to pull away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I grin as I kneel down to pull her pants back up.

"But I am." She says as she undresses me with her eyes.

I just grin and pull her pants back up and button them as she hooks her bra again and begins to button it up I say, "Later. Eat a couple of bites of the food so that it doesn't go completely to waste."

As soon as she's semi presentable she grabs my vest and my hand drags me to the bathroom. As I'm standing in front of the mirror getting cleaned up she puts my vest back on and when she's done she wraps her arms around my middle. As our eyes meet in the mirror I grin because I can see the mark on her neck and she obviously catches me because she says, "Pretty proud of yourself, huh."

I smile sheepishly and say, "A little. Remember at the time you really didn't mind."

She looks at her neck in the mirror and says, "I didn't. You're lucky that my office is pretty isolated. But I want my turn with you Gail."

Her eyes meet mine again and my mouth goes dry again. What I wouldn't do for us to be able to continue but we have jobs to do. So, I moan unhappily and say, "Tonight."

She kisses my cheek and says, "Don't be late, Officer."

I just grin and say, "No, ma'am."

As I drop her at her lab she gives me a soft kiss and says, "Be safe, sweetheart. I'll pick you up after your shift."

I couldn't help the soppy grin on my face as I nodded. Tonight was going to be awesome. As I walked out of the Morgue I couldn't help but imagine the look on Romano's face when she got a glimpse of Holly. Of course, she will notice the mark but that doesn't mean she would ever bring it up to Holly. Even if she did I know Holly will just tell her that it was none of her business. The only thing I'm hoping for is that it gets my point across.

 **15th Precinct Parking lot - A week later - 5 am**

Hannah Miller dials a very familiar number and waits for the recipient to answer the phone. It rings for what seems forever to her and is relieved when they finally pick up.

She immediately growls, "Why the hell didn't you pick up? You should be getting ready."

"Because it's 5 am and my alarm is set for 6 am. What do you want Hannah?" Roberts says sleepily.

"I want to know if you made all the arrangements necessary for today?" Hannah says quickly.

"Yes, I went to see that gang member of yours and he gave me the package and the detonator. He said he'd have the body at the agreed upon location by 8 am. Some rival gang member. After a couple of hours, he's going to call it in anonymously but not before I call him to tell him that I had planted the bomb." Robert explains.

"Are you still under the radar? Are you sure nobody is following you? Have you picked the place where you are going to hide and wait?" Hannah asks nervously.

"I'm sure. Everybody thinks I'm in Vancouver. My family and friends included. I followed your instructions precisely. The apartment is rented and occupied. All my bills are going there and my cell phone is there. As you know I bought the burner phone so that you can call without being traced and I bought the cheap car just to so that I can drive from Vancouver to Toronto and back. I'm staying in a stingy motel room just outside the city. I'll have everything ready in ample time and I picked the perfect place to hide in those woods. They won't catch me." Roberts says proudly.

Hannah can't help but smile. Seems like Roberts does have half a brain. She knows she could of probably have had Black dump the body and set the bomb but as far as she was concerned the more people between her and the crime the better. Besides she didn't want Roberts and Romano to be in contact for any reason. She couldn't risk for them to find that she's basically sleeping with both to keep them happy and involved. Hannah knows that when she finally ends this she's going to ditch Roberts. But he doesn't need to know that now.

"Good, continue to be careful. Call me when it's done." Hannah says when she hangs up.

She puts the burner phone in her bag and exits her car so that she can go get ready for parade. She's on duty today. She planned it that way. Her alibi will be beyond reproach.

Hannah can't help but smile. This was going to be an interesting day.

 **Holly and Gail's Town house - 5:30 am**

 **Gail's POV**

I'm awaken by soft kisses to my shoulder and neck. I smile sleepily and mumble, "Too early Lunchbox."

"I know sweetheart. But Stephen just called me and said he needs me to start my shift early. He said something about being backlogged. But when aren't we. That doesn't matter. Sleep as long you want and when you wake up text me okay. I know where not going to see each other for the next few days because you're going on nights. So, if you feel up to it come find me before your shift starts." Holly whispers softly.

"What if you're busy?" I whisper back.

"I'm never too busy for you. I got to go. Text me a lot okay. Maybe we can have something to eat before you're shift starts." Holly says as I feel her get up from the bed.

I turn over and smile at the look she's giving me. Her head just went to the gutter. I sit up and grab her by the shirt. As soon as I have her face close to mine I whisper, "I'm going to miss you Lunchbox."

She smiles and says, "I'll miss you too. Love you."

"Love you too," I say right before I kiss her. She tastes like a mix of her toothpaste and her unique flavor.

She pulls back before I want but I know this isn't the time. I give her another quick kiss and she's gone.

 **Public Park - Toronto**

Black can't help but feel relieved. He's done everything asked of him and it was barely 6 am. He took a rival that was a thorn in his side for a long time and followed orders. He can't help but sigh in relief as he dials a number.

"Are you done?" Roberts asks quickly.

"Yes." Black responds quietly.

"Did you plant the note somewhere it can be found?" Roberts asks nervously.

"Yes." Black says confidently.

With that Roberts hangs up his phone. It's time for his part.

 **Ashley Romano's Townhouse - 6 am**

 **Ashley's POV**

Hannah must think I'm a fucking moron. I know damn well she's not the one who's going to plant the bomb. I put a tracker on the damn thing. I know exactly where it's been and where it's going. I'm just grateful today is my day off and she has to work. I can focus my attention on where the bomb was going to be planted.

She didn't tell me where but she did say it was for Holly and that today she was going to deliver her little present. The only thing I can think of was that she was going to plant it in her car or something. She's not stupid enough to try to blow up the morgue. She'd want a place where the damage would be concentrated on Holly and the least number of civilians.

I pick up my phone because it goes off and I know what it means. The bomb is on the move. Hannah is at work right now so I know it's not her. She gave it to someone. Shit.

 **Morgue - 10 am**

 **Holly's POV**

"Hey Holly can you take your team to a dump site. It's looks like an execution style murder and we're thinking that the victim is also a gang member." Stephen says on the phone.

"Of course. I'm on my way." I respond as I grab my bag.

"So we're going out today?" Chris smiles as Holly hangs up the phone.

"Seems like. I'm so sorry that you have to baby sit me. I'm sure you're bored out of your skull." I smile.

"No I really don't mind. I learn new things from you every day. It can only make me a better cop." Chris says as he jumps off his stool.

"I hope it's not too bad." I say as we walk out of my lab.

Chris just smiles and walks me to his car and we are off. My team is behind us in the Morgue van. Hopefully this will be cut and dry.

 **Toronto Park - 60 meters North of the crime scene - 10:45 am**

Roberts is lying down on the ground and has his high-powered binoculars trained on the crime scene. He can't help but smirk. This is going to work. He took every precaution. He's in camouflage, he's been here for hours and has his exit strategy planned. He can't wait to see the fruit of his labor.

He's getting impatient. The first cop got there at 10 am and he can't believe it's taken the forensic team over an hour to get there. He just wanted this to be over. So, that he can get the hell out of here.

But there in the distance he got a glimpse at his target and couldn't help but smile. They'll never see this coming. He's just patiently waiting for them to get closer. Waiting for the right moment.

 **Toronto Park - 50 meters East of the crime scene - 10:50 am**

 **Ashley's POV**

So, this was their little plan. No wonder Hannah couldn't pull it off by herself. I've been scanning the surroundings and just haven't been able to find her accomplice. But that didn't really matter. They can be her fall guy to Hannah. I keep my binoculars trained on that crime scene just waiting. I know she's coming. Of that I have no doubt. All I got to do is beat the other accomplice to the punch.

I grip the detonator tightly in my hand as I see her coming close. All I got to do now is just be patient and push the button at the perfect time.

 **Public Park - Toronto - 11:07 am**

Tracy Nash is drinking a hot cup of coffee while waiting for the Forensic Team to arrive. She's pacing back and forth to keep warm. Unfortunately, she must wait for them at the parking lot or else they were going to have a hard time finding the place. This park is more like a forest than a park. Yes, some land has been cleared and there's everything you'd expect in a park. But it was huge.

She smiles when she sees Chris pull into the parking lot with the Morgue van right behind them. Holly jumps out of the car already in the white suit hazmat suit with her bag and says, "Hey, Tracy. How's it going?"

"Hey, guys. I'm doing good but I'm just cold. I can't wait to get this done so that we can all go somewhere warm. How are you guys doing?" Tracy smiles.

"Great," Holly grins as Chris just smiles.

Tracy just smiles and asks, "I take it things with Gail are good now."

"Yes, I couldn't be happier. I have you and Steve to thank. I'll be forever thankful that you at least got her to talk to me. I don't know what I would have done without you guys." Holly says happily.

"Glad to hear it and you have nothing to thank us for. You both deserve to be happy. But, let's get going. We have a little way to go to get to the crime scene." Tracy says as she begins to walk into the park.

Fifteen minutes of walking later they can barely make out the yellow tape. As they're walking through the woods Holly is looking around with great interest. She says, "It looks like we're going to be taking a ton of samples from the environment. It's going to take us while."

"That's okay. I'm just hoping you find something we can us to catch the shooter." Tracy answers as they continue walking.

"I'll see what I can do. Just get all your officers behind the yellow tape and we'll get this show on the road." Holly says as she's only 15 meters from the body. Tracy stops at yellow tape with Chris and motions for the officers behind the yellow tape to get out as she lets Holly go in. Her team is 10 meters behind them.

She's about to duck under the yellow tape when there's an explosion and everything goes black.

 **15th Precinct - Oliver Shaw's office - 11:15 am**

His cell phone goes off and answers it, "How can I help you Price?"

"There's been a bombing Oliver. At the new crime scene. Chris and Tracy got hurt and they are on route to the hospital and they look like they'll be okay. The problem is Holly." Chloe explained softly.

"What about Holly?" Oliver asks as his heart beats out of his chest. Of course, it had to be Holly. Why else would Chris be there?

"She took the brunt of the explosion. She's unconscious Oliver. You need to get Gail fast. Please hurry." Chloe implores.

"I'm on my way." Oliver says as he hangs up. He can't believe this is happening. Not only is he worried sick about his petulant Peck and Holly but now he's beyond angry. Someone is trying to kill members of his family and it is completely unacceptable. But before he goes he makes one 30 second phone call. As he walks out he can't help but think that this day is going to go from bad to worse.

Why can't this end? This is the only question on his mind as he races to Steve's office. Oliver can't think what else he can do to end this nightmare. He's positive this has to do with the psycho after his favorite Peckling. It just has to. Steve can go to the hospital first and he can go get Gail.

He barges in and quickly says, "You need to get to University Hospital now."

The color of his face drains and he responds nervously, "What happened?"

"Bomb at crime scene. Tracy, Chris and Holly are hurt. Holly took the brunt of it. I'm going to go get Gail. You go to the hospital." Oliver orders.

"Those bastards." Steve says angrily as he grabs his jacket.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll bet you my pension that Holly was the target. As soon as Gail is there I'm going to reinstate the security detail in full and I'm not stopping until we catch these assholes." Oliver says seriously.

Oliver didn't wait for a response. Steve had his orders. He ran out to his car to go get Gail.

 **Elaine Peck's Office**

Elaine slams the phone down hard and holds her face between her face in utter frustration. Damn it. They are still after her. As she's about to dial a familiar number her intercom goes off and her secretary says that Lt. Fields is on the line. Elaine pushes a button and says, "Put her through."

"Hello, ma'am. I have some news." Lt. Fields says proudly.

"I better be incredibly impressed with your report or I'm going to fire you. Dr. Stewart was just injured in a bomb explosion. I don't know how bad it is yet. But you better pray that her injuries are minor. What did you find out?" Elaine says angrily.

"There's a mob connection to at least one officer that worked at the 15th Precinct. Might be more but I'm not done gathering the evidence." Fields says nervously.

"What mob family?" Elaine asks unhappily.

"The Bruno Family, ma'am." Fields says quietly.

"Damn it. That's the family the gang that took Dr. Stewart is loyal to correct?" Elaine growls.

"Yes, ma'am." Fields answers.

"What officer?" Elaine asks quickly.

"Roberts." Fields says.

"That son of a bitch. That's why he didn't do his job. He let my daughter go into that drug whole knowing full well what was going to happen. No wonder he left town. He might be orchestrating this from long distance. Who else?" Elaine asks quickly.

Lt. Fields rattles off two more names and says that she can prove the mob connection on one now but the evidence on the other wasn't solid yet.

The color drained from her face. Shit this can get worse. She quickly orders Fields to get her ass in gear and get all the evidence to nail the bastards for once and for all as soon as possible. She orders her to begin surveillance on Roberts in Vancouver and to follow him anywhere he goes and to intensify her surveillance on the other two. Now she's sure that bastard has something to do with this nightmare and she wasn't going to stop to either he was locked up or dead. She also gives Fields permission to contact absolutely anybody in the department that can help in this matter.

Before she hangs up she says, "And Lt. Fields?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Lt. Fields asks.

"You better have the very best surveillance team on this because if one of them loses their subject and something else happens it's going to be your ass on the line. Do you understand me?" Elaine says unhappily.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields responds.

With that she slams the phone down and as she leans back on the chair to absorb the information she was just given she can't help but think that it might be time to pay an old acquaintance a visit.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Okay here's the next chapter and there's a lot going on but I hope you like it. Like I said the more reviews, follows and favs the faster I update. Thank you all for reading and specially to those who have reviewed, followed or fav'ed this fic.

 **Chapter 29**

 **Holly and Gail's Town House - 25 minutes after blast**

 **Gail's POV**

Ugh, I wish I could have slept longer. An hour after she left I got up because there just wasn't any point in staying in bed. It's not like I was going to get any sleep. Funny how quickly I got used to sharing a bed with someone. In the past I really didn't care. After sex I would just turn to my side and go to sleep. Now I can't get real rest unless I feel her arms wrapped around me or vice versa. I need to feel her presence. I'm honest to admit that this new quirk of mine is completely Holly based. I couldn't imagine being held while I slept by anybody else. Just her. My Holly.

As I flip channels in the living room I get a glimpse of my journal. It hasn't been moved since I came home and we really haven't talked about it since that night. Honestly I'm very grateful that Steve and Tracy gave me the kick in the ass I needed to come home. But now I'm curious. I've only read one entry. I wonder if there's more.

I grab the journal, turn off the TV lie back down on the couch to give it my full attention. As I flip the pages I can see she did write in it a few times. Usually in the back of one of my entries. I bite my lip as one of them catches my eye. According to the date on top of the page she wrote it the night we got her back from the kidnappers.

 ** _The entry says:_**

 ** _Sweetheart,_**

 ** _I've been back for a few hours and I'm so relieved that you're safe and that they didn't find you. I was terrified they were going to kill you. Your friends found me in time and I'm okay but I know you. You're going to blame yourself and you're probably going to beg me to leave you so that I'm out of danger. This wasn't your fault Gail. None of what's happening has been your fault and there's no other place in the world I'd rather be that here. With you. I hope you understand that I just can't walk away from you again._**

 ** _We're both scared baby. But I need you to understand that if something where to happen to you I wouldn't survive it. I can't have your friends take me to a nice safe place while you are still recovering and more importantly when you're are the prime target. I just can't. I need you Gail._**

 ** _I choose you over everybody and anything. I made the stupid mistake of walking away from you once and I refuse to do it again. You've become the reason why my heart beats and why I wake up every morning. I think I exist to just love you. It isn't my job. It isn't my friends. It's you. Just YOU._**

 ** _I can't wait for you to get out of this place and for us to get another chance to be together. Just get better soon and we can deal with whatever comes up in the future. That's all there is for us to do._**

 ** _I love you so much,_**

 ** _-Hxx_**

 ** _P.S. This is one of many songs that remind me of you. Never forget that comes what may I will never leave you again. I'll always be there when you need me my love. I think you'll like this one. It's up your alley instead of my nerdy song choices._**

 _ **"Never Stop" by Safety Suit**_

 _ **This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more**_

 _ **You're always hoping that we make it**_  
 _ **You always want to keep my gaze**_  
 _ **Well you're the only one I see**_  
 _ **And that's the one thing that won't change**_

 _ **I'll never stop trying**_  
 _ **I'll never stop watching as you leave**_  
 _ **I'll never stop losing my breath**_  
 _ **Every time I see you looking back at me**_  
 _ **I'll never stop holding your hand**_  
 _ **I'll never stop opening your door**_  
 _ **I'll never stop choosing you babe**_  
 _ **I'll never get used to you**_

 _ **And with this love song to you**_  
 _ **It's not a momentary phase**_  
 _ **You are my life, I don't deserve you**_  
 _ **But you love me just the same**_  
 _ **And as the mirror says we're older**_  
 _ **I will not look the other way**_  
 _ **You are my life, my love, my only**_  
 _ **And that's the one thing that won't change**_

 _ **I'll never stop trying**_  
 _ **I'll never stop watching as you leave**_  
 _ **I'll never stop losing my breath**_  
 _ **Every time I see you looking back at me**_  
 _ **I'll never stop holding your hand**_  
 _ **I'll never stop opening your door**_  
 _ **I'll never stop choosing you babe**_  
 _ **I'll never get used to you**_

 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_

 _ **I'll never stop trying**_  
 _ **I'll never stop watching as you leave**_  
 _ **I'll never stop losing my breath**_  
 _ **Every time I see you looking back at me**_  
 _ **I'll never stop holding your hand**_  
 _ **I'll never stop opening your door**_  
 _ **I'll never stop choosing you babe**_  
 _ **I'll never get used to you**_

 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_

 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (you)**_  
 _ **Still get my heart racing (for you)**_

I didn't notice the tears running down my face. She really loves me and doesn't want to walk away from me. Even with everything she's gone through because of me she still doesn't want to leave me. Someone as wonderful as Holly wants me. Just me. Not once has she ever criticized the way I am. She accepts me and loves for me. Truth of the matter I simply adore her. I know I don't deserve her but I don't care anymore. I want to become a better person so that someday I will be worthy of my Lunchbox's love. I don't know if I should thank the universe, God or my stupid dumb luck. But I thank all three.

I'm jarred from my thoughts when I hear someone pounding on my door. I'm not expecting anybody. I haven't even ordered lunch. For whatever reason my stomach becomes a knot. I quickly sit up, wipe the tears off my cheeks with the backs of my hands and ask, "Who is it?"

"Oliver darlin'. Open up." Oliver calls back.

Now I'm scowling. Why didn't he just call? I jump out of my couch and as soon as the door opens I know something is terribly wrong. The look on his face screams it. He looks me up and down and quickly says, "Get your bag and shoes darlin'. We've got to go now."

"What the hell is happening Oliver? What happened?" I demand as my heart begins to beat hard.

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's just go." Oliver says as he pushes me into the house.

But I stop dead in my tracks and demand, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

As soon as his chin hits his chest and his eyes refuse to meet my gaze I know it's going to be bad. I demand again, "What is going on Oliver?"

"It's Holly, Gail. While she was arriving at a crime scene a pipe bomb went off. Holly, Tracy and Chris where all injured. They are all at University Hospital. We need to go." Oliver says softly.

The color of my face and heart drop to the floor. I grab him by his arms and shake him hard while screaming, "Is she dead?! Is she Oliver?! Fucking answer me!"

He gets a hold of me hard and says calmly but loudly, "Gail, I swear they are all alive. Holly is strong and young. She's going to make it. But she took the brunt of the explosion. I haven't been updated on anybody's condition. We need to go, darlin'."

I didn't even notice the tears running down my face as I run to the bedroom to put on shoes. Someone hurt her. Her. She's never done anything to deserve this. She's kind to a fault and someone has hurt her to get back at me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

Oliver snaps me out of my thoughts when he calls out urgently, "We've got to go Gail."

With that I ran back into the living room. Grabbed my bag, phone and threw the journal inside and we were off. The tears just wouldn't stop now and I was left to do the only thing I could. Pray. Pray that life wouldn't be so cruel to take her from me because there wouldn't be a me without her anymore.

Simply because she's also become my reason for existing.

 **University Hospital - 20 minutes later**

 **Gail's POV**

As soon as the patrol car got near the emergency room entry I opened the door and jumped out before Oliver could even stop. I run to the nurse's station and ask nervously, "Dr. Holly Stewart. Where is she?"

The nurse takes one look at me and begins typing. What seemed like hours but where just seconds passes and she finally asks, "You are?"

"Officer Gail Peck, Dr. Stewarts' partner. How is she? Can I see her?" I ask impatiently.

"The doctors are still working on her. I don't have her condition. But you can see the two other officers that were injured in the blast. Their injuries weren't as bad as Dr. Stewarts'." The nurse says.

"Someone will go see them." I mumbles as I try to wipe the tears away.

"Just go wait in the waiting room. As soon as they are done treating Dr. Stewart a doctor will come out to see you." The nurse says.

I walk to the waiting room and it's filled with a sea of cops. Not that I'm surprised. I walk up to Steve and before he can say a word I impatiently ask, "What have you heard about Holly, Steven? Tell me everything you know."

In Steve like way he begins to mumble nervously, "Gail, the bomb went off as she was barely going under the yellow tape. She was closest to the body so she caught the brunt of it. The explosion threw her into a tree. She must have hit her head because she lost consciousness."

"Her head?" I whimper.

"Look Gail, try to relax. Let the doctors do their job. For all we know she might be awake and alert. Tracy and Chris are going to be fine. The blast hurt their ears and they caught some shrapnel but it's all superficial." Steve explains quietly.

I collapse in a chair and because I don't think I can talk I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. Tracy and Chris could have been killed. Then there's my Lunchbox. What if the head injury is severe? What if she isn't her normal self anymore? What if she forgot about me? Us? Or worse what if they attempt to finish her off? They can kill me for all I care. But not Holly. Not her.

That and a million other thoughts cross my mind when I hear someone call out, "Holly Stewart."

I jump out of my seat and run to the doctor. As soon as I'm in front of him I quickly ask, "I'm officer Gail Peck, her partner. How is she?"

"Well, she's going to need ear surgery. Unfortunately, her eardrums were heavily damaged and will not heal on their own without surgery. She caught a few pieces of shrapnel in her arms and torso and we've removed them." The doctor explained.

"What about her head injury?" I ask nervously.

"The injury was to the back of her head. She had to have 10 stitches to close the wound. She has a 3rd grade concussion and because of that and her ear surgery she's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days. We can't release her with that ear injury the way it is." The doctor explains patiently.

"Is she awake?" I ask quickly.

"She was a few minutes ago but she might have dosed off again. Unfortunately, we're going to be forced to wake her up every 24 hours and play 20 questions. But I'm sure you're familiar with the protocol." The doctor smiles.

"Yeah, when can I see her?" I ask.

"Soon. Just give us an hour to finish removing the shrapnel and bandaging her up. A nurse will come get you when you can see her. But please remember that at the moment her hearing is shot. She's complaining of ringing and she's in a lot of pain. So, if you want to communicate with her it's going to be by wipe board and marker or whatever you'd like to use. It's going to take time for her to get her hearing back." The doctor says as he closes the chart.

"But she is, right? I mean her injuries aren't permanent?" I ask very worried. What if her hearing loss becomes permanent? No, no, no. It can't happen to her. She's going to be fine. She has to be.

"No, they aren't but she's going to need some time to recuperate. The specialist is on his way and he'll schedule the surgery in the next few days. Any other questions?" The doctor says.

"No, thank you." I mumble as I sigh in relief. Yes, she has a concussion, yes her ears where damaged and she was hurt by shrapnel but she's going to be okay. She'll be in this place for however it takes for her to recover but she's going to walk out of it. And I'm going to take care of her. To me this is nothing short of a miracle.

I feel Steve's hand on my shoulder and as I turn around to face him he says smiling, "See, she's going to be okay."

"Yeah, it's a miracle she wasn't blown up." I say quietly. Just the thought makes a chill go down my back.

"Don't say that darlin'. We're going to catch whoever is behind this. I promise." Oliver says quietly. I can see that he's feeling better now that he knows she's going to be okay. Poor guy. I shouldn't have gone off like that at the house.

So, I say apologetically, "I'm so sorry about the house Oliver. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Oh darlin', don't worry about that. In all honestly I would have worried ten times more if you hadn't reacted like that." Oliver says smiling.

I just shrug my shoulders as I catch my mother coming in from the corner of my eye. I'm surprised she's making an appearance this soon.

As soon as she's in front of me she asks, "Well, how is she?"

"She's going to be okay. She has a concussion, shrapnel wounds and her ears are all screwed up but the doctors say they can repair the damage." I explain softly.

She then turns to Oliver and asks angrily, "What the hell happened Sgt. Shaw?"

Poor Oliver. He stands at attention and says, "There was anonymous tip called in at 8 am that there was body in a park. We dispatched personnel to the park and they found the body after a couple of hours. The place is huge and it's more like a forest than a park. We then contacted the morgue and they sent Dr. Stewarts' team to the crime scene. We had no idea that there was the possibility of a bomb. We thought it was just a gang murder. As Dr. Stewart was going under the yellow tape it went off. It injured Dr. Stewart, Officer Diaz and Detective Nash. The officer and detective had superficial injuries because they were farther away from the body. Dr. Stewart took the brunt of it and was thrown against a tree." Oliver explains nervously.

"Jesus, have you gotten anything from the scene yet?" My mother asks unhappily.

"Ma'am the bomb squad is still clearing the scene. As soon as it's deemed safe we will send in the appropriate personnel to process the scene." Oliver says.

"Fine. Call the Security Intelligence Service and get them to help you with the investigation and to process the scene. They are expecting your call. Do whatever you have to do before these bastards blow up the morgue, a mall or a precinct. They are now considered terrorists. So, do whatever you have to do to nail them. And if you get anybody that is unwilling to assist you call me immediately and I'll deal with them personally." My mother orders.

"Yes, ma'am. I am also reinstating the security detail for Dr. Stewart and your daughter immediately. The officers are on their way and will be in place immediately. In my opinion they need to be taken to new safe house and put on 24-hour security until we finally nail these bastards." Oliver answers.

"Of course, but I need you to call me when you're back at your desk. I need to discuss something with you." My mother says.

I can't help but scowl. She knows something. I know she does. So, I ask, "What do you know mother? And don't lie to me. Just like you can read me I can read you so just spit it out. Please."

She sighs in defeat and turns to me to say softly, "We found a mob connection to an officer that was assigned to your precinct."

"Who?" Steve asks impatiently.

"Roberts." My mother answers.

Both Oliver and Steve say angrily at the same time, "That bastard." and "I knew it had to be him. Wait until I get my hands on him."

"He's supposedly left the city and moved to Vancouver but that doesn't mean he can't be orchestrating this from long distance. He's under surveillance. Hopefully he'll make a mistake soon so that we can nail him." My mother says.

"What's his connection to the Bruno Family, mother?" Steve asks.

"From what we know a couple of his aunts married into the family which means he has connections into the family. From those marriages came 6 children. So, he has Bruno cousins too. I'm sure all he needs to do is call his aunts or one of his cousins to make things happen. They are all active in the family. But this connection was buried because the reputation that matters to the Roberts family is their reputation as law enforcement." My mother says softly.

"So that's why he didn't back me up." I say pensively. Things are starting to make sense.

"Yes, the gang that shot you and kidnapped Dr. Stewart are loyal to the Bruno Crime Family." My mother explains.

"But I don't understand his motive. We really didn't know each other and were partnered just a couple of times. Why is he after me?" I ask confused.

"Because someone put him up to it and because I got him fired. Imagine right now he's furious and eager for revenge. Those feelings are obviously centered on our entire family but he's obviously fixated on you Gail." My mother says quietly.

"Do you know who is behind him?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes and no. I have my suspicions but I don't have the evidence needed to lock them up." My mother answers.

Oliver, Steve and I say, "Miller."

My mother simply nods and I'm left to worry and wonder if this is ever going to end.

 **15th Precinct Women's Locker Room**

Hannah Miller is a nervous wreck. She found out her plan was carried out before Roberts had called her and now she was extremely nervous. What if the idiot didn't get out in time and got caught? She knew perfectly well that Roberts will implicate her immediately to try to save his ass. So now she's basically pacing back and forth willing for her burner phone to ring. There's nothing else she could do but wait.

After fifteen minutes of pacing her phone finally goes off. She sighs in relief and whispers angrily, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hiding. They cut off my exit and called so many reinforcements that I was barely able to get out of there twenty minutes ago. We're damn lucky I wasn't caught." Roberts explains.

"Well is she dead? Word here is that she was taken to the hospital." Miller asks hopefully.

"Your fucking bomb didn't work as planned. It went off before I was ready to detonate it. I didn't push the fucking button and just as she was going under the yellow tape it blew." Roberts explains angrily.

"What the fuck did you do to it?" Miller whispers angrily. She's keeping close eye on the door. She doesn't want to run the slightest risk of being over heard.

"Nothing Hannah. The damn thing was defective. Yell at your bomb maker and not me." Roberts says furious.

"Was she at least badly hurt?" Miller whispers hopefully.

"From what I saw she was thrown. Nash and her protector Diaz where also injured. But from what I saw she was the only one that was knocked out." Roberts explains.

"Damn it. Get out of the city. Be very careful James. After this I wouldn't be surprised if they started calling our little enterprise a terrorist operation." Miller warns quietly.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Hannah? I know that and I have no intention of getting caught." Roberts growls.

"Good. I'll see what I can find out and we'll be in touch." Hannah says as she hangs up.

She angrily threw the phone in her bag and decided that Roberts was right. She needed to have a long intense conversation with her favorite bomb maker. Hannah knew that Ashley seldom made mistakes. Something isn't right.

 **University Hospital - Emergency Room - Holly's room**

 **Gail's POV**

I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life or scared for that matter. As I follow the nurse to Holly's room I'm terrified of what awaits me. I'm just so angry that she's been hurt because of me.

The nurse stops at a room, opens the door and says, "She's in there. Remember that she can't hear you and she's in a lot of pain. She is on pain medication but we really can't give her all the rest she needs because we need to keep waking her up every hour on the hour to ask her questions. Don't worry if she seems confused or asks the same question over and over. That's normal. After she answers a couple of questions she should go right back to sleep. She'll be moved to a private room soon and if you have any questions find me and if something is wrong use the call button ok. My name is Nurse Jessica."

I just nod my head and take her in. Jesus this is breaking my heart. Her head, arms and midsection are covered in bandages. I can see the cotton in both her ears and there still caked on blood running down her neck. I drop my bag on the chair, go to her bedside and grab her hand as I whisper, "I'm so sorry baby."

I can't help but to think. Great Peck, now you're talking to yourself. She can't hear you dummy. What you should be looking for is a marker so that you can talk to her. As I scan the room I feel her squeeze my hand and mumble, "Gail, is that you?"

I immediately turn to her and the look in her eyes make me feel even worse. My poor love. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes seem so foggy and there's also a whole lot of pain. I just nod and she whispers, "What happened? Why aren't you saying anything?"

The only thing I can think off is to go through my bag and pull out a pen and paper so that I can talk to her. So, I squeeze her hand again as I grab my bag. I manage to put it on the bed without letting her hand go and I find what I'm looking for. I grab a pen and pull out the journal. I let go of her hand and write, "Holly baby, you were in an explosion at the crime scene. The blast blew out your eardrums. That's why you can't hear me."

"Was anybody else hurt?" Holly mumbles.

Yep, that's my woman. She's more concerned about other people than for herself. I write back, "Tracy and Chris but their injuries were superficial."

"Why does everything hurt love? My ears are just ringing." Holly moans.

A tear runs down my face. Damn it. It should be me not her. I write back, "I'm so sorry baby. The ringing is because of your eardrums being hurt. You also have a concussion and you caught some shrapnel."

"Oh great. We're going have to play 20 questions." Holly groans as her eyes start to close.

I smile a little and write back, "Yes, baby. Sleep okay. I'll be here. I love you Holly."

She sleepily smiles a small lopsided grin and says, "Love you too."

I just kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand as she fell asleep. I pull the chair to the bed kiss her hand and again thank the universe that she was still here and that she was going to be okay.

 **Ashley Romano's Town House**

The only thing she can do now is wait. The news is covering the explosion but they really haven't reported anything she didn't already know. At this point all she was concerned with was the casualties. She's praying that she didn't set the damn bomb off too late.

She knew she was going to have to deal with her girlfriend soon. Hannah was not going to be happy that it didn't kill her intended target but she has her fall guy. She'll just say it isn't her fault if someone messed with her package. There was no way Hannah was going to be able to prove otherwise.

Ashley followed Hannah's instructions to the letter to a certain point. Everything Hannah wanted in the bomb was there but not in the quantities requested. She just put enough to wound but not to kill.

Ashley was many things but not a murderer and she was getting tired of playing this stupid game.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Okay here's the next chapter and there's a lot going on but I hope you like it. All the mistakes are mine and I'll try to correct them tomorrow. It's late and I'm sleepy. Like I said the more reviews, follows and favs the faster I update. Thank you all for reading and specially to those who have reviewed, followed or fav'ed this fic.

 **Chapter 30**

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 12 hours after the blast**

 **Gail's POV**

I think this is my worst nightmare. Even though I've gotten a ton of reassurances that she's going to be okay I just can't stand seeing her lying in a hospital bed. The worst part of it is that it's because of me. No one else. My entire being is screaming at me that we need to be separated. Hopefully that will paint a bullseye on my back and off hers. But I promised that I wouldn't even bring the subject up and I know that I have to keep that promise.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I cautiously walk over to it and ask softly, "Who is it?"

"Oliver and Tracy darlin'." Oliver calls out.

I unlock the door and let them come in. This is the first time I've seen Tracy since the accidents. Her arms are bandaged up and I can't imagine how much her ears hurt. When she turns to me I ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I caught some shrapnel and my ears hurt a little but I can hear okay. Chris wasn't as lucky as me. His ears are a little worse but the doctors assured us that they will heal themselves in time. But enough about us. How is she?" Tracy asks as she turns to face Holly.

I wrap my arms around myself and say, "We are still playing 20 questions and the ear, throat and nose surgeon already came to see her and explained the surgery to me. They are going to have to remove a small piece of tissue from either one of her veins or muscles and graft that to her damaged eardrums. He said that after the surgery she should see a huge improvement in her hearing baring there are no complications."

"Complications?" Oliver asks frowning.

I sigh and say quietly, "Her hearing might not go back to what it was before the explosion, there's a possibility of infection, dizziness and some other things I really don't want to think about."

"Maybe your mother can help darlin'." Oliver says softly.

"How?" I ask frowning.

"I bet you anything that your mother can get the very best ear, throat and nose surgeon in Toronto or even in the country." Oliver says pensively.

Well, damn. Why didn't I think about that? At this point I'd sell my soul to the devil if it would insure her full recovery. So I am not above begging. To absolutely anyone.

"You're right Oliver. I'll call her." I say hopefully.

"Why don't you let me take care of that? You just take care of her. I'm sure your mother will come through." Oliver says hopefully.

"Well it would be a first." I mutter under my breath.

"I know she hasn't been the mother in the world but she's at least is making more of an effort now." Tracy says.

I just shrug my shoulders and go back to her bedside. I glance at the clock and see that her next interrogatory is due in 10 minutes. God, I just hate waking her. Just hate it. But I know it's necessary so I say, "Guys I have to wake her up in a few minutes. Would you guys wait for me outside. I'll meet you there after she's back asleep. I want an update Oliver."

"No problem darlin'. Tell her to get well and that we'll see her soon." Oliver says as he walks to the door.

Tracy puts her hand in my shoulder and softly says, "I know you're scared Gail. But she's going to be okay. You have to believe that."

I just nod and feel her leave the room. I grab the journal, pen and my phone. I have to be able to ask her sciency questions to make sure it's still all in there. I do a quick search and after I pick 2 questions I put my phone away. I quickly write what she needs to answer and begin to shake her shoulder softly.

My poor baby. She moans in protest but she eventually opens those beautiful dark eyes of hers and whispers, "Gail?"

I smile and nod my head. Then I point to the first question.

She answers, "Holly Stewart."

I point to the next question, "What year is this?"

She answers, "2017"

I smile bigger. This is going great. Then I point to the next question.

She whispers with small smile on her face, "640 to 850"

I nod again but before I can point to the last question she asks, "Gail do you even know how many muscles are in the body?"

I write back, "Google."

"Of course." Holly smiles.

Finally, I point to the last question and she answers, "Five great blood vessels are connected to the heart."

I nod and kiss her cheek. Four for four is great. I'm just glad that the stupid explosion didn't empty her medical education out of the beautiful brain of hers.

"Gail everything still hurts" Holly murmurs in pain. Her beautiful eyes just scream it.

My heart clenches when I hear that. This is just not fair. I grab the journal and write back, "I'm so sorry baby. Your next pain medication dose is in about 15 minutes' okay. Sleep for now."

She just smiles and falls asleep again. After a few minutes, I leave the room to go look for Oliver and Tracy. I find them right out the door. I look at McNally and say, "Nobody goes in there but hospital staff or me. You got that?"

"Yes Gail." McNally says.

Oliver points in to a room and I follow them inside. As soon as the door closes I ask, "Well what do we know?"

"It was a remote-control pipe bomb. They can't say much more than that for a couple of days. There waiting for lab work and they are reconstructing it now. But we did find something when we did a thorough search of the entire park." Oliver says nervously.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

Instead of answering my question he pulls a paper from his pocket and hands it to me. I open it and the knot in my stomach just turned into a stone. It was a picture Holly and underneath it read, "RIP and you're next Peck."

I think I lost all the color in my face I look up at them and say loudly, "She was the target. They wanted to kill her. HER."

"Yes. The bomb techs think that if she would have gotten closer Holly might have been injured mortally." Tracy explains softly.

"Stop using big words Tracy. What you are saying that another few steps and I'd be seeing her on slab in the morgue." I say angrily. I know it's not their fault but right now I'm furious at the world and I'm terrified.

"Gail, don't think about that. The important thing is that she's here and she's going to be okay." Oliver says patiently.

"Easy for you to say. There's no one trying to kill your wife." I snap back. I just can't seem to get a grip and stop snapping at them.

"Easy there Gail, we are doing the best we can." Tracy says.

I take a deep breath and say quietly, "I know that all this isn't your fault and I'm sorry about snapping at you guys. I'm just furious at the world right now and to be honest I'm terrified."

Both Tracy and Oliver say, "We know."

"So what's the plan now? Maybe you guys can help talk Holly into going to separate safe houses when she gets discharged." I say hopefully

"You two go back in to protective custody again. No work, no leaving the house unless under heavy police protection and we catch these bastards." Oliver explains.

"Gail, Holly is not going to leave you no matter what happens. You know that and so do we. We begged for hours the night we rescued her from the kidnappers. She's not going to change her mind. So just accept that and only worry about taking care of her." Tracy pleads.

"I know that and I promised not to ask again but right now I'm so desperate to keep her safe. I can't lose her Tracy. I just can't." I say as I wipe a tear that rolled down my face.

"We know that Gail." Tracy answers.

"For how long are we going to live in protective custody? We both have careers we love. When are we going to be allowed to live normal lives?" I ask angrily as I wipe tears from my eyes.

"My Peckling you know damn well that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe. We understand that you both have careers you love but we can't have you on the streets because you wouldn't just be putting yourself in danger. The public and your partner might get hurt too. As far as Holly goes maybe she can work from home. But there's not much more that can be done about that darlin'." Oliver says softly.

"Things are beginning to come together. We know that Roberts is involved so we've put out APB on him in the entire country. It's just a matter of time before we pick him and we'll put the screws to him. I bet you anything that he'd be more than happy to spill everything to save his own ass." Tracy says confidently.

Maybe she's right so I ask, "You think?"

"He's a coward darlin'. I think that as soon as we grab him this might end quickly." Oliver smiles.

"What about the gang that kidnapped Holly and the mob connection?" I ask seriously.

"Your mother has helped a great deal in that. We don't think that the mob directly targeted you. Like we said before we think someone else in involved that is higher in the food chain than Roberts. None of us believe that Roberts is acting alone. He may have a connection with the Bruno Family but we think he might be following the orders of someone that has better connections than him. The Security Intelligence Service is dealing with the mob connection and our Gang and Guns detectives are working on the gang involved. They've just done two raids just this morning. We're hoping to finally catch Black and are hoping that Holly will be able to identify him. If that happens I'm sure Black will be more than happy to cooperate to save his ass." Oliver says confidently.

With a small smile on my face I say, "I hope you're right Ollie."

 **Ashley Romano's Townhouse**

"It's not fault that someone fucked with the package. You know I know what I'm doing." Ashley angrily lies.

"Then explain why she isn't dead if you did your job." Hannah growls.

"That's not my fucking problem. I told you to let me plant the damn thing and you refused so go yell at somebody else." Ashley says.

"Damn it, planting that pipe bomb wasn't easy. All that time and effort for nothing. The only thing we accomplished was to make their life a little more miserable. After this it's going to get harder to get at them. They'll go back to being under protective custody." Hannah says unhappily.

"Then just end this." Ashley says hopefully.

"Stop asking me to end things. They'll end when I fucking say so. I don't care who long it takes but they are going to pay. Being under protective custody doesn't insure their safety. We just have to wait till someone makes a mistake or we get an opportunity." Hannah says loudly.

"Fine do whatever the fuck you want. I give up." Ashley says in frustration.

Hannah walks in front of Ashley and says, "You are in this as deep as I am. So, don't get any ideas about bailing on me. You need to get more information on what's going on with them. I can't do it because I would just arouse suspicion. Use your contacts and see what you can find out."

Ashley shuts her eyes in defeat and says, "Now what do you want to do?"

Hannah smiles. That's what she likes. Obedience. She happily orders, "Find out when they are going to release the bitch Stewart from the hospital."

 **Hannah Miller's House - 2 hours later**

Miller dials a number impatiently and waits for the recipient to pick up. After a couple of minutes', she hears, "Hey Boss. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to arrange a drive by shooting." Millers commands.

"Who are we attacking?" Black asks.

"The Toronto Police Department." Millers says seriously.

"Are you crazy? We can't blatantly attack the police department. As it is they are putting a ton of heat on us lately. They are raiding our houses. They are hunting me. They are keeping us from doing business." Black argues passionately.

"I don't give a fuck. It's not like you're going to shoot up a precinct you idiot. It's going to be a very specific target. Don't get any ideas of not following my orders. You know that Carmine Bruno is my godfather. He called you personally to order you to do whatever I wanted. Do you want me to call my dear godfather and tell him you are not following his orders?" Millers threatens happily.

As soon as her heard that he knew he was screwed either way. He knew that he was going to either end up dead or in prison. There's no way to avoid his fate now. So he asks sadly, "When?"

Miller smiles bigger and says, "Just arrange it and I'll call you with more specifics of exactly how I want this to go down."

Black mutters, "Yes, boss," and Miller was gone.

 **Toronto Restaurant - The next day**

"All parts of law enforcement are putting a lot of heat on us, Sir. We can't do business." A mob made man complained to his boss.

Carmine Bruno knew that already. The heat has been on for a few weeks now and couldn't figure it out. His bribes were going out. He had people in high places and not one will tell him what the hell is going on. He scowls and asks, "Is any particular sect getting more heat than the others?"

"The gang that I'm in charge of is being raided almost every other day. They have the most heat, Godfather." The gangster replied.

"Who's calling the shots?" Bruno asks impatiently.

"Black" The gangster replies.

Well that explains it. His favorite goddaughter is probably behind all this heat. What she's doing is causing him to lose business and soldiers. That just wasn't acceptable. He was going to have to have long talk with her. And very soon.

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 48 hours later**

 **Gail's POV**

She's going into surgery in an hour. My mother came through this time and she got the very best specialist in the city. He seems confident that Holly is going to be okay. But I'll really believe it when I see it. I'm praying for all I'm worth that he's right. I don't know what I'd do if the damage was irreversible. Thankfully her concussion and wounds are doing great. I was so relieved when those first 24 hours went by without any complications. She's on pretty strong pain killers right now which make her sleep a lot but that's okay. I live for those moments when she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if she didn't make a full recovery.

A knock at the door grabs my attention. I look at the clock and it's still too early. I walk to the door and ask, "Who is it?"

"It's Nick, you have a delivery." Collins answers.

I scowl and open the door. He's holding a flower arrangement. I grab it and close the door without saying a word to him but I can hear him say sarcastically, "You're welcome Gail."

I just roll my eyes. I put the pretty arrangement on a table and grab the card. I open it and quickly scan it. It feels like someone just stabbed me in the heart and turned the knife.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I think I've just had enough. As I throw the damn thing into the trash I decide that it's time for me to do something to end this.

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 4 hours later**

"Gail, where are you?" Steve calls into the room. But there isn't any response.

Well this is very weird. He goes back outside and asks Collins, "Where are the girls?"

Collins frowns and says, "Holly is still in surgery and Gail went to go get a quick shower."

"How long has she been gone? Did she take a police escort with her?" Steve asks quickly. He has a bad feeling now.

"An hour or so and she refused the escort but we didn't think it was a big deal. She's supposed to still be on this floor." Epstein says.

Steve can feel the blood rush to his face in anger. He growls, "What of being under protective custody do you fucking not understand? She's the fucking target you idiot."

Collins gets very nervous and says, "Let me go find her."

"Pray that you do but I'm thinking that my little sister just decided to break out and go after these bastards by herself." Steve growls.

As Collins goes looking for Gail Steve runs into the room to look if she left any clues. He scans the room and sees that her bag was still there, so was the duffel of clothes and the journal was open and faced down on the bed. As he walks to the bed the trash can catches his eye. When he looks in it he sees there's flower arrangement and a tore up card. He decides to fish them out. He quickly puts the card together and his heart hits the floor.

 ** _It read:_**

 ** _Stewart -_**

 ** _Sorry we missed you this time. But we will see the two of you very soon._**

Steve closed his eyes and threw the arrangement back into the trash in anger. Yep, this is the reason why Gail left. She's taking the fight to them and to be honest Steve knew he'd would probably be doing the same thing.

 ** _He grabs the journal and reads:_**

 ** _Holly my love,_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I'm not there after your surgery. I wanted to. I really did but I just can't stand this anymore. They are coming after you and I can't tolerate that anymore. You're lying in that bed because of me. Because someone is trying to hurt me. You don't deserve this. You never did. You're the best person I'm ever going to meet and I love you with all my heart. Please remember that._**

 ** _I need to end this because I refuse to let anything else happen to you. I know that you're going to be upset because I left to hunt these bastards down and I'm so sorry baby. I need to get the target off your back somehow. This isn't a death wish baby. I'll do everything I can to come back to you. I promise._**

 ** _But if I don't that's okay too because I had the best life because of you. You make me try to be better and in many ways I think you have made me better. I know I don't deserve you but I love you with everything I have. I know you're going to come looking for me but please don't. Stay with my friends. They'll keep you safe. I want you to love and be loved. Even if I'm gone. Just be happy my love._**

 ** _Holly baby, I hope you can forgive me for this._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Gail_**

 ** _P.S. I hoped that someday I might propose to you with this song. But I don't know what's going to happen. I hope you like it because this song is us._**

 ** _"Don't Deserve You" by Plumb_**

 ** _You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without_**

 ** _You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye_**

 ** _I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you_**

 ** _You're the light inside my eyes  
You give me a reason to keep trying  
You give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees_**

 ** _Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love  
I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done_**

 ** _I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you_**

 ** _I don't deserve a chance like this  
I don't deserve a love that gives me everything  
You're everything I want_**

 ** _I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you  
And I don't deserve you _**

Steve throws the journal on the bed in utter anger and frustration and picks up his phone. Shit, shit, shit, it was almost a goodbye letter. Now what were they going to tell Holly. There's nothing else he can do now but call in reinforcements and possibly kill Collins. After he hangs up he promises to his little sister, "You'll get your chance to propose to your Holly, Gail. I'm going to find you come what may. Just hang on little sister. Hang on because we are coming."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue or the character just the story. I wasn't going to post tonight but since the reviews have been so great I decided to update tonight. You guys really made my day. Like I said before you guys can easily bribe me with them. I know I've said this before but this story is coming to an end. I think there's four chapters left. I think the next post will be on Wednesday or Thursday night but I'm not sure. Like I said before I'm easy to bribe. Thank you all for reading, for the fav'es, follow's and reviews. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

 **UPDATE - Guys, after I posted it I went through it again slower and I found a couple of paragraphs that needed to be changed or moved. I'm sorry. This has never happened to me before. Usually, I just miss words and I go back a day or so later and fix it. What happens in the chapter remains the same. So if you read it once you might want to skim it or not. It's up to you. You're not missing any plot change. So sorry. Date and time of revision is 05/15/17 - 12:22 AM US PST.  
**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Outside Holly's Hospital Room - 30 minutes later**

Oliver runs down the hall and as soon as he sees Collins he says angrily, "What of they were not to go anywhere without a police escort did you not understand? You sent two escorts down with Holly so why didn't you send one with Gail? This was your job. All you had to do was keep an eye out and take care of them."

Nick just stands at attention and mumbles, "I'm sorry Sgt. It won't happen again."

"Won't happen again? Do you think your apology is going to fix this? I'll deal with you later Collins. Where are Nash and Peck?"

"In the room, sir." Collins says.

Oliver walks past him and goes into Holly's room. As soon as he shuts the door he asks, "Did she leave any clues?"

"She left everything except her ATM card, her burner phone, ID and whatever cash she had. Her cell is a burner phone so we're not going to be able to track her that way." Steve explains sadly.

"Damn it. What's going on with Holly?" Oliver asks unhappily.

"The doctor came by a few minutes ago. The surgery went great and she's in the recovery ward. He said that if everything went well she should be back here in an hour or two." Tracy explains softly.

"What are we going to tell her? Even if she's drugged up she's not stupid. She's going to want to see Gail." Oliver asks urgently.

"What else can we do? We're going to have to tell her the truth. Gail left her a message in the journal. We can give it to her and promise to get Gail back. I don't know what else we can do." Steve says sadly.

"Let me read it." Oliver orders.

Steve hands him the open journal and his face turns pale. After reading it he whispers sadly, "This is like a goodbye. Like she thinks she might not come back. What did the note say?"

Steve silently hands it to him and after reading it Oliver crumples it up again. He knows it's evidence and should be handled carefully but at the moment he didn't care. How could Collins let this get past him? Damn it.

Oliver looks up and says angrily, "No wonder she went after the bastards."

Both Steve and Tracy just nod their heads. Oliver hands them the journal and says quickly, "We have got to find her. You said she took her ATM right?"

"Yes," Tracy answers.

"Okay, that might help. I'm going back to the station and put a trace on the card and an APB out on Gail." Oliver says.

"She's going to try to get to the people she suspects are behind this. So send patrol cars to the neighborhood where the gang that took Holly operates and you better put someone on Miller. Gail is terrified and she's willing to do anything to keep Holly safe. It makes sense for her to go after Miller." Steve says.

"Why don't both of you go to the station to get the search going? I'll stay here with Holly." Tracy says.

Both men nod their head, ask to be called with updates and leave the room. As soon as the door closes Tracy could hear Steve read the riot act to Collins again. But she didn't feel bad. He has it coming and he better pray that they get Gail back alive. He knew Gail. He has no excuse. He should have done his fucking job.

 **Storage Facility - Just Outside of Toronto - 1 hour later**

 **Gail's POV**

Most of the time I curse for being born a Peck. But once in a blue moon I'm grateful. If I wasn't a Peck I doubt I'd have what I need right now. I have a SUV with blacked out windows, an arsenal of weapons, a Kevlar vest, cash and other useful equipment. I know I should not have left the way I did but they weren't going to let me go off. But what's really killing me is that I'm not there for my Holly. I wanted to. But that note finally pushed me over the edge. I hope she can forgive me.

I quickly load up the SUV, put the Kevlar vest under my shirt and slide a 9 mm in the back of my jeans. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I just hope my friends don't catch me. I know exactly what they are doing. I know there's an APB out for me and they are tracking my ATM. Thankfully they can't track the burner phone. Steve, Tracy and Oliver have already sent a ton of messages begging me to go back but I can't. I have to do something.

Hopefully they'll understand. But more importantly hopefully Holly will forgive me. I try to get all thoughts out of my head that don't have to do with these assholes. I just need to find one. And I have a good idea where I might find them.

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 3 hours later**

 **Holly's POV**

Oh God my ears hurt and to be honest so does my head but I can hear. Barely but it's better than nothing. It doesn't sound like my Gail. I open my eyes and scan the room and only find Steve and Tracy.

To get their attention I mumble, "Hey guys, where's Gail?"

Steve starts to stammer while rubbing the back of his neck, "Umm...well...she's..."

I turn to Tracy and she just bites her lip nervously. Great. Something is wrong. Very wrong. I can feel it. I look at Steve and demand, "Where is she Steve and don't lie to me. Speak up and tell me what is going on."

Steve sighs in defeat and says, "She went after the bastards and left you something in the journal. They sent you a floral arrangement with a note. That's what made Gail go after them."

"NO! NO! Why didn't you stop her?! They'll kill her." I scream while tears begin to run down my face. My head is really pounding now and my ears are just throbbing. The machine I'm connected to is starting to beep.

Tracy quickly comes to my bedside and while touching my shoulder she implores, "Holly, take it easy. You just got out of surgery. You need to rest."

"Rest, rest! Do you really think I'm going to rest when she's out there somewhere? They are after her! They want to kill her! We have to find her!" I scream angrily.

"We will. We're working on it." Steve says.

"You said she left me something in the journal and there's a note, right?" I ask with tears still running down my face.

Both Steve and Tracy exchange a worried look but Steve hands me the journal and a copy of a crumpled tore up card.

I read the card and it breaks my heart. It was directed at me. That's why she left. Then I read the entry and when I'm done I tearfully say, "She's saying goodbye to me. She doesn't think she's going to come back. You have to find her. Please. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to her. I'm begging you. Get her back."

"Holly we have the entire department combing the city for her. We will find her. I promise." Steve says confidently.

I hug the journal to my chest and ask, "How long has she been gone?"

"A few hours. But the entire department is looking for her. We'll find her, Holly." Tracy says sadly.

"Yeah but are you going to find her before she gets hurt or worse?" I whimper tearfully.

Steve and Tracy just stand in silence because they know that there's no possible way they can guarantee they will find her in time.

 **Toronto Westside - Black's Neighborhood - 24 hours later**

 **Gail's POV**

I've been here for 24 hours and I've already narrowed down the house to one. I've been following all the corner dealers to one house and few hours later I followed the middle man that is probably delivering drugs or money to the top guy. These guys are organized and armed to the teeth but that doesn't mean they are very bright. Yes there are look outs but I know how to go under the radar.

Holly is awake. I know she is and it about guts me to know that I'm causing her pain. Steve, Tracy and my Holly have spent the last 24 hours begging me to go back. Steve and Tracy keep saying that Holly needs me and what I was putting her through wasn't fair. I know that's true but the fact that someone is trying to kill her is much, much worse and I just can't stand it anymore.

It's 4 am and from what I can see activity is beginning to die down. There's only one light on in the house. I think there's three of them in there. I just need to get in there and knock a couple of them unconscious and meet the boss. I'll do almost anything to get who's behind this.

I write a note to Holly and leave it in the front seat. I hope she never reads it but I know the risk I'm taking. I hope she understands. I take a deep breath grab my stuff and get out of the SUV. This is it.

 **15th Precinct Detectives Conference room**

It's 4 am and everyone is exhausted but nobody is going anywhere till they find Gail.

Steve says incredulous, "I can't believe we haven't found her yet or Roberts for that matter. The APB should have worked."

"Steve be serious. Would an APB work in finding you if you didn't want to be found? She's a cop and to make it harder she's a Peck. As far as Roberts goes he was a cop too and obviously is smarter than we have given him credit for." Tracy says emphatically.

"Or the person that's orchestrating this mess is just smarter than all of us," Steve says unhappily.

"We'll find them Steve." Tracy says confidently.

They are interrupted when Oliver walks in waving a paper. He smiles and says, "We think we've identified the house of the gang leader that took Holly. We're a few minutes away from conducting a raid. Knowing my Peckling she is in the vicinity somewhere. We need to swarm the area with as many cops as possible. That way no bad guys can get out and we can finally catch my petulant Peck and take her where she belongs."

"Great, just make sure you tell the SWAT team that there might be a friendly. I don't want her to get hurt by friendly fire, Oliver." Steve says as he grabs his coat.

Tracy just grabs her stuff and runs out with the other men. Finally, this can be the beginning of the end of this nightmare.

On the way to the house Steve tells Oliver, "Listen let me off on foot two blocks from the house. Let me just walk around the perimeter to see if I can locate Gail. If I find her I'll call you so that you can conduct the raid and if I don't just tell your team not to forget there might be a friendly in there."

Oliver thinks about it for a minute and says, "Okay. I'm going to stop the raid party at a gas station or something. You have 15 minutes to report back. If I don't hear from you I'm ordering the raid to go in."

"I got it," Steve says as Oliver gets out of the car.

"Tracy just drop him off and come back. I don't want to lose the element of surprise." Oliver orders.

She nods and drives him in. A few minutes later Steve tells her to stop the car and to let him out. He took his suit jacket and tie off and grabbed a jacket from the back of the car. He put his gun behind his back and put the jacket so that it would conceal it. Then he just started to walk fast because he didn't have much time.

As he walks to the target house he looks in all the side streets. In one something caught his attention. A fairly new black SUV with tinted windows. From this spot the house is clearly visible. And this car just seemed out of place. He tries to look in the windows but nothing. Then he takes a chance and tries to open the door and it opens. The first thing that caught his attention was the white paper in the front seat.

 ** _He grabs it and reads:_**

 ** _Holly,_**

 ** _I'm going in. I hope this works and it ends this nightmare. I'm so sorry I wasted so much time. I know you say it was both our faults but I think it was mostly me. At the time I was just terrified you made me feel so much so fast. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you._**

 ** _Even now it's killing me that I'm not by your side taking care of you. You deserve that and so much more love. I wish I would have known then what I know now. Maybe we would have had so much more time together._**

 ** _I played this song a lot the first few weeks after you left to S.F. I hope that my ramblings make you understand how much I love you and how sorry I am that caused you any pain._**

 ** _"How Could I Have Known" by Keaton Henson_**

 ** _How could I have known  
You were the one for me?  
How could I have known  
You were the air I breathe  
If I don't believe in love?_**

 _ **How was I to know**_  
 _ **I couldn't live without**_  
 _ **Your arms around me?**_  
 _ **If you'd only come back now**_  
 _ **I'd not let you down again**_  
 _ **And how could you allow**_  
 _ **One little love you saw?**_  
 _ **How could I think**_  
 _ **If you'd only hold me close**_  
 _ **I'd not let you go again?**_

 _ **Guess I could've been**_  
 _ **A better man**_  
 _ **I should have held onto your coat**_  
 _ **But how could I've known?**_

 _ **And now looking back**_  
 _ **Should have been on my knees**_  
 _ **But I can be cold**_  
 _ **Shoulda said "Stay with me**_  
 _ **Please don't leave me alone"**_

 _ **And those other girls**_  
 _ **They never made me feel**_  
 _ **The way I do now**_  
 _ **Know that our love was real**_  
 _ **But I broke the deal**_  
 _ **And now...**_

 _ **I'm out in the cold**_  
 _ **Baby come hold me close**_  
 _ **Please don't let me drown**_  
 _ **Woman I love the most**_  
 _ **My holy ghost**_  
 _ **Goddamn**_

 _ **Guess I could have tried**_  
 _ **A little harder**_  
 _ **I see comfort in being alone**_  
 _ **How could I have known?**_

 ** _I love you so much Holly. I hope to see you soon._**

 ** _-G_**

Steve loses most of the color on his face and crumbles the note in to his pocket and takes a deep breath to try to calm down. He grabs his phone and says urgently, "Go now, Oliver. Now. She's in there."

 **Toronto Westside - Black's House - 10 minutes later**

 **Gail's POV**

I point my gun to his head and order, "Wake up asshole. I think it's time we are at least introduced properly. My name is Officer Gail Peck and you kidnapped my woman Dr. Holly Stewart. What do you say if we get better acquainted?"

His eyes are opened wide and I can see the surprise and fear in them. He quickly says, "You won't get out of here alive."

I just smile and say, "I've incapacitated your body guards. They are all knocked out and sleeping like babies. The one who isn't getting out of here in one piece is you Black. You either tell me who's behind this or I'm going to do what you threatened to do to me if your little kidnapping had been successful. I'm sure you take it as well as you can shove it out, no?"

"How do you know my name and I doubt you'd do that to me." Black says frightened.

"You fucking idiot. You introduced yourself to my Holly and as I recall you beat the crap out of her. Turn around is fair game, don't you think?" I say as I grab his shirt and sit him up. I point to the chair in the middle of the room and force him to sit down. I quickly hand cuff his hands behind his back. But before I can bring myself to the interrogatory part of the evening I swing back and hit him as hard as I can in the face.

He screams in pain and says, "You're going to have to do better than that bitch. I'm not saying anything."

I just smile and say, "Oh I know that. And I definitely can do better than that." Then I just put the box of salt I found in the kitchen and my knife in the table in front of him. I see him wince and I just smile.

As he stares at the objects I ask happily, "So what do you want first? The knife or the gun?"

He just swallows hard and then I ask, "Who put you up to this?"

He grins and says instead, "Baby why don't you forget about all this and let me show you what it's like to be with a real man. I'm sure I can get you batting for our team again."

That even made me angrier. I grab a lamp and break it over his head as hard as I can. He just screams in pain and blood runs down his shirt. I pull his head up so that I can meet his gaze and ask, "Who ordered you to shoot me? To take Holly?"

He doesn't answer and just gives me his stupid smile. As I'm about to hit him again I hear the door being kicked down and someone yelling, "Toronto Police Department! Search Warrant! Hands up!

Fuck, talk about bad timing. There's nothing for me to do but disarm myself, put my hands up and call out, "Friendly. Don't shoot."

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 2 hours later**

 **Holly's POV**

"No, no, no, don't hurt her. Please. Take me. Just leave her alone" I say loudly as I thrash around.

I feel pressure on my shoulders and someone calling, "Wake up, Holly. It's just a dream. Come on love."

That voice. I know that voice. As I open my eyes I pray that this isn't just a dream. But there she is. When she meets my gaze I say, "You're back."

"Yes baby, I'm back." Gail smiles as she squeezes my hand.

Tears start rolling down as I tearfully ask, "How could you run off like that? You're the target Gail. They want you dead."

She looks down and says softly, "I'm sorry Lunchbox. Please don't cry. I didn't want to leave you but that stupid delivery pushed me to the edge and I just couldn't take it anymore. They are targeting you. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you,"

"But going after them by yourself is stupid. They could have hurt you. Gail it would devastate me if they even hurt you. Please understand that when you put yourself in danger you take me along on the ride." I whisper back.

"I know that but it just got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if the stupid card was addressed to me I wouldn't have taken it so badly. You're completely innocent. They shouldn't be after you." Gail says while meeting my gaze.

"Don't you understand that there's no me without you anymore. If something happens to you I won't survive it. We both have to get out of this mess in one piece. I'm begging you love. Please, don't run off again. No matter what happens. Your friends will keep us safe. Please Gail." I plead as more tears run down my face.

She cups my face and wipes the tears away with her thumbs as she says, "Okay, I promise. But please don't cry baby. I'm here in one piece. I promise not to leave again. Just don't cry."

I give her a watery smile, kiss one of her palms and say, "I'm going hold you to that Peck."

Gail just smiles and gives me a soft kiss. As I'm about the deepen it there's knock on the door. She pulls back and I groan in protest. I call out, "Go away."

Gail laughs and says, "I see you are picking up my good habits."

There's more knocking and I just laugh and say, "Bad is more like it. Answer the door love. I don't think they are getting the point."

"What?" Gail growls as she flings the door open.

"Hey my petulant Peck'. We came to give you an update." Oliver smiles.

Gail smiles and moves out of the way so that Steve and Oliver can come in. Oliver goes to my bedside and smiles, "How are you doing darlin'? See we kept our word and found my favorite rookie in time."

"Thank you so much Oliver. Everybody really. I'm so relieved that she's here." I say as Gail comes to the opposite side of the bed and grabs my hand.

"Glad to be of service. But we don't come with good news yet." Oliver says quietly.

"Now what?" Gail asks impatiently.

"Nothing bad but Black isn't being very cooperative. He lawyered up so we can't continue the interrogation." Steve explains quietly.

"Damn it. You should have just given me a little more time with him at that house like I asked and I would have gotten something out of him." Gail asks unhappily.

"Uh huh, and right now we'd be bailing you out for assault or possibly murder." Steve smiles.

"Oh shut up pippy long stocking. I was just going to rough him up some." Gail snaps as Steve just crosses his arms and grins. It's obvious that a huge weight has been lifted from him. Just like the one that was lifted from me when I saw her. It feels so good to have her back safe and sound.

"From the looks of it you had a huge head start." Steven grins. It's obvious he approves.

"Will you shut up Steven. It wasn't that bad. The bastard didn't have any holes in him so for that he should be thankful." Gail growls back.

"So now what?" I ask to change the subject as I squeeze her hand. It's obvious she's far from happy with the update and I don't want her to start plotting another escape attempt.

"Well, we are going to have you do a photo line-up and if you are able to identify him it might give us more leverage. He's already has various drug and gun charges. We're thinking that the kidnapping and attempted murder charge might put him in a talking mood." Oliver explains.

"That's fine by me. Anything I can do to help." I smile at Oliver. I hope this works. I'm so tired.

"Great, we'll send Tracy tomorrow to take care of this. But rest for now darlin'. Do you know when they are going to discharge you?" Oliver asks.

"In two or three days. When I came back I tracked down the doctor." Gail says quickly.

"Of course you did darlin' I'd expect nothing less from my favorite Peck. We'll get everything ready for you guys. Be patient. It's almost over." Oliver grins.

I said a quick prayer that he was right. At least now they had more to go on. But I can't help but smile too. Because I'd also expect nothing less from my Gail.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters. Just the story. Since you guys have been so generous in your reviews and it's been a long time since I've gotten close to 10 reviews for one chapter I decided not to hold the next chapter till Thursday. Like I said before I'm easily bribable. Right now I'm putting the finishing touches on 33 and I'm starting 34. For those that have said they'd like if I write a sequel or a new story I'd like to tell them that if once I finish this and if people seem to like the fic as a whole I will write another. Just depends on the reviews at the end. I don't know if it'll be a sequel or a new one but I would like to write another. I love Golly. Thank you all for reading, for all the reviews, follow's and fav's. Hope you like it and enjoy!

 **Chapter 32**

 **15th Precinct - Women's Locker Room - 5:30 am**

As always Hannah Miller is 30 minutes early for parade. She hates being late. As she's getting ready her burner phone goes off. She frowns because she isn't expecting anybody. She looks at the number and it's unknown. Since it could be Roberts and she's alone she picks up and says, "Miller."

"Bambina, you've been causing me a lot of problems." Carmine Bruno says seriously.

"Godfather," Miller says surprised. Shit this isn't good.

"You and I need to talk. I'll expect you tonight. You know where." Bruno orders.

"Yes Godfather." Miller says and he's gone.

She throws the phone in the bag in anger. She knew exactly why he was calling and was honestly surprised that he hadn't called sooner. Black. She's just grateful that he had enough brain cells to lawyer up and to keep his mouth shut. And if he knows what's good for him he'll keep it shut. Miller knows that not only does he have dirt on her but he can also do damage to the Bruno Family. She's honest enough to admit that the loyalty to the family is the only thing keeping her from being in bracelets herself.

The only thing she can think of is what she's going to do now. She's hoping that she can continue to use the Bruno family in her little vendetta. But as she thinks about it she thinks that maybe she can finish this without them and just use Romano and Roberts. What she really needed was for Romano to get her the information she needed and she'd take it from there.

Miller thinks about it and gets an idea. She smiles because she thinks it has a pretty high probability that it will work. She closes her locker and happily goes to parade.

 **Ashley Romano's Town Home - 5 pm**

"What do you want to do now Hannah?" Ashley asks quietly.

"I want to end this." Miller smiles.

"Just spit it out. What do you want me to do?" Ashley asks sadly. She knows there's no stopping this until she's good and ready.

"Did you find out the discharge date?" Miller asks.

"It's impossible to figure that out. Doctors do rounds in the morning and the afternoon and they can discharge anybody after those rounds. The best I might be able to do is to find out if she has any follow up appointments. Those will be made at the time of discharge." Ashley explains.

"How do you know all about that?" Miller asks surprised.

"My source Hannah. It's a cute little nurse that's sweet on me. She explained it to me." Ashley says.

"Sweet on you, huh?" Miller says scowling.

"Oh just get over it Hannah. I'm in no mood to deal with your jealousy. You said to get the information anyway I could. So just forget about that and tell me what the hell you want me to do?" Ashley says unhappily.

"We'll go back to that. I want you to kill Holly Stewart once and for all." Hannah grins.

That just didn't sit well with Ashley at all so she says, "Stewart didn't reject you. Why kill her and not Peck? You're not making any sense."

"Because killing her would be like killing Peck. Peck would never get over losing her little girlfriend. It would ruin her for life. It's a two for one shot." Hannah explains.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Ashley growls.

"Well you were an army sniper. We just need to know when they are going back to the hospital. There are lot of buildings around it. You just have to get to the roof of one and get your shot off. They'll never see it coming. I'll also provide you with a distraction." Miller says happily.

Ashley's head hits her chest in anguish. She's not a murderer but she was in deep. How the hell was she going to get out of this?

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 6 pm**

The past few days have been hell on Superintendent Peck. When she found out that her daughter had gone off on her own to find the bastards after her she hit the roof. She just couldn't believe the detail had allowed Gail to go off on her own. It was just beyond her comprehension. She spent those 24 hours using every last favor she had to try to find her in time. And when she was found the following day Superintendent Peck wasted no time in suspending Officer Nicholas Collins for three days for incompetence. Gail tried to intervene over the phone but Elaine had her mind made up. He had one fucking job and he failed miserably at it.

But to be honest she wasn't surprised. Gail was her daughter at the end of the day. She probably would have done the same thing. She was just grateful that Shaw found her in time. In a few days she was going to go see them for herself. She just wanted them to get settled.

The phone interrupts her thoughts. Her secretary says over the intercom, "Ma'am Lt. Fields on line one. She says it urgent."

"Peck." Elaine answers.

"Ma'am we found a connection between the Bruno family and Officer Hannah Miller." Lt. Fields announces.

"What?" Elaine asks quickly.

"Carmine Bruno is her godfather ma'am. We have the church records to prove it." Lt. Fields says happily.

"That bitch." Elaine growls as she begins to plot the down fall of Hannah Miller.

"What do you want us to do, ma'am?" Lt. Fields asks.

"Keep Miller and Roberts under constant surveillance." Elaine orders.

"Yes, ma'am. What about Romano?" Lt. Fields says.

"Does she have direct connection with the Bruno family?" Elaine asks quickly.

"Not that we've found ma'am. She's only connected to Hannah Miller. And we just got her military records. She had an exemplary record ma'am." Lt. Fields explains.

"Okay, concentrate your man power on Miller and Roberts. But keep light surveillance on Romano just in case. If she does anything suspicious you notify me immediately. You got that lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am." Lt. Fields answers.

With that Elaine just hung the phone up and sat back in her chair. The more she thought about it the more she thought that it was time she made a visit to Alessandro Ricci. If anybody could help her it would be him. At this point she was more than ready to play dirty.

 **Toronto Restaurant - West Side - 9 pm**

As soon as Hannah Miller entered the restaurant the smell of spaghetti and cigars assaulted her nose. The smell alone told her that who she was looking for was waiting for her. So she took a deep breath and walked to the back. The four men standing guard didn't say a word and let her approach the table that was in the back.

Sitting in the booth was an impeccably dressed man with salt and pepper hair eating his dinner. As soon as he got a look at her he simply says, "Take a seat, bambina. We need to talk."

Miller just took the seat and waited for him to begin the conversation. She knew what was coming. After a few minutes he pushed his plate away and began, "Your little vendetta has costed me a lot of money. It was supposed to be a simple job and now it's affecting all my business. The heat is on right now, Hannah. We can't do business. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Godfather, it wasn't my fault. If stupid Black would have killed her in the shooting it would have ended there." Miller explains quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a Toronto Police Officer you were going to kill? You forgot to mention that little fact when you asked for my help." Bruno asks angrily.

Miller knew exactly why she didn't mention that little fact. Because he would have probably have said no. No criminal organization wants a dead cop because they know they would go under siege from law enforcement. Miller can only swallow the lump in her throat and lie, "I didn't think it would matter."

"Not matter! I'm not stupid Hannah! You damn well know we can't afford dead cops!" Bruno screams as his hand hits the table hard. Plates and silver hit the ground with the force.

"I know Godfather," Miller mumbles under her breath.

"You listen up since you already started this vendetta you are going to finish it. Finish off Peck and be done with this. I'm giving you one more try. After that we are done. Do you understand?"

"Really?" Miller asks in shock.

"Yes really bambina. You are my favorite." Bruno smiles.

Miller can't help but sigh in relief. After a few minutes of talking she left and Bruno immediately got on the phone. He gave instructions to Black's successor and finished smoking his cigar. He really didn't want to give the order he just gave but the straw that broke the camel's back was the disrespect his favorite goddaughter just showed. Carmine Bruno couldn't stand to be lied to and she knew that. Now she'll reap what she sowed.

 **Toronto Bar - South Side - 1 hour later**

Elaine Peck was dressed in her best as she walked into the high-end bar and went straight to the bar. She ordered a bourbon and as she pays she whispers something short to the bartender. He only nods and goes to the back. Elaine watches him with her eyes as he walks to the back. She waits patiently. After a few minutes the bartender comes out and waves for her to come to him. Elaine can't help the small smile on her face as she walks to the back.

The two men in front of the door open it and she walks into Alessandro Ricci's office. He's sitting behind his desk and as soon as she walks in he stands up and smiles, "I knew I'd see you again Officer Peck."

"It's Superintendent Peck actually." Elaine says as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"But you're not here as Superintendent Peck are you? You're here as Officer Peck. That's why you gave that name to the bartender." Ricci smiles as he sits back down.

"I thought it would help you remember who I was." Elaine smiles.

"How could I forget the woman who saved my son's life? You're here to claim what's yours, no?" Ricci smiles.

"If you mean the favor you promised me, yes." Elaine says while meeting his gaze.

"It must be something very important for you to be here. Tell me. I'll be more than happy to help." Ricci says honestly.

"Apparently the Bruno family is trying to kill my daughter who is a Toronto Police Officer and her partner Dr. Holly Stewart who is also part of law enforcement. I'm sure you heard about the bombing a week ago. The target was Dr. Stewart. She's a complete civilian Alessandro. She works in the forensics lab. Whatever this is it has no honor. They are attacking them when their backs are turned and I'm done playing fair. So as you can understand we can't let these attacks on our civil servants to go unanswered. Alessandro, I want you to help me eliminate the threat." Elaine says seriously.

Ricci hands hit his desk as he asks angrily, "Is that why all law enforcement are making our lives a living hell? How can Carmine Bruno be so stupid? We can't do business like this."

Elaine just shrugs her shoulders and says sweetly, "Probably and it's not going to end till this ends. So how about you help me end this as fast as possible so that you can go back to doing business?"

"Why don't you tell me what you know?" Ricci asks pensively.

Elaine told him everything from the shooting. She told him about Miller and Roberts family connection to the Bruno Family. She told him everything with explicit detail.

When she finished she quietly says, "As you can see I can't allow for this to continue. This has to end before I bury my daughter. And you take this as you like but if something like that happens to either my daughter or Dr. Stewart I promise you that you will never make another penny in Toronto. I'll make it my mission in life to make the life of all crime families in Toronto a living nightmare. No matter what family it is or the cost. Do you understand me, Alessandro?"

Alessandro Ricci would have probably killed anybody else for threatening him like that and he knew from the look in those cold blue eyes that she wasn't bluffing. Elaine Peck will do exactly what she says no matter the consequences. But this was different. The woman in front of him really didn't come to harm him or take away from his business. She was there because somebody was trying to kill her blood. Her child. That is something he could understand.

Even if doing what Elaine wanted wouldn't help loosen things for his business he still would have helped her. He owed her his son's life and he was going to pay up. He looks hard at Elaine and says quietly, "I'll help. Give me a few days to find out what the hell the Bruno Family is up to and I'll be in touch."

Elaine just smiles and slips him a card with a phone number. She finishes her drink and says, "It was good seeing you again Alessandro. I'll be waiting for your call."

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 48 Hours Later**

 **Gail's POV**

I can't help but smile today. The doctor came to see her this morning and said he was going to discharge her. Her hearing seems to be a lot better and she'll still need some follow up on that but it looks like the damage isn't permanent. Of course her wounds are still healing and they hurt and the concussion is giving her nasty headaches but they too will pass. All I got to do is take good care of her.

As I finish packing the duffel bag I hear a knock on the door so I call out, "Who is it?"

"Oliver and Tracy darlin'." Oliver says.

Thank God. Their presence can only mean that the safe house is ready. As I walk to the door I call out, "Coming."

I fling it open and smile. I move out of the way so they can come in and ask, "Hey guys. Is the place ready?"

"Of course, my Peckling." Oliver smiles.

"All your stuff is there and waiting and we picked up Holly's medication." Tracy smiles as she holds up a white pharmacy bag.

I grab it to put into the duffel bag as I ask, "How much do I owe you?"

"Forget it Gail. Just behave." Tracy smiles and I roll my eyes. I'm never going to live down my little escape.

"How's the case against Black going?" I ask trying to change the subject before Holly came out of the bathroom.

"Well thanks to Holly identifying him he has a slew of new charges. We're just letting him stew for a few days before trying to talk to him. If he asks for a lawyer again then there's nothing we can do and we'll just take the case to trial." Oliver explains softly.

"Don't worry Gail. This guy isn't going to see the light of day anytime soon. It's up to him if he wants to make a deal." Tracy says.

All I can do is pray that he gets sick of holding the bag while his accomplices are scot free. Hopefully he tries to make a deal and rats them out.

The door to the bathroom opens and Holly walks out. I can't help the soppy grin on my face. She's in street clothes and barefoot. Her hair is down and she just looks so beautiful with that lopsided grin. I get so caught up in just taking her in that I jump when Tracy pinches me and says, "You still with us Gail."

I blush hard and mumble, "Yeah, yeah I'm here. And ouch Tracy you know I bruise easily. Can we leave now?"

Holly just smiles and winks at me which just makes me blush even harder while Tracy giggles and Oliver tries to keep a straight face. Unfortunately for me he's failing miserably and he's choking on his laughter. I glare at them both and say, "Oh just shut up."

"We can go whenever you're ready. It's going to be like before. Two of the rookies will be in the front door on 12 hour shifts, the house will be surrounded 24 hours a day and you are not to leave the premises without a police escort." Oliver finishes while staring hard at me.

Then Holly chimes in, "You got that, love. No more escapes or attempted escapes for any reason. You promised."

I sigh in defeat and say, "Yes ma'am."

Oliver and Tracy just get the soppiest grins I've ever seen. I glare at them and say, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm whipped. It's not like you guys didn't already know that. If I hear anything about this at the station I'll know who to go looking for. Mention that to your Peck too, Tracy. Can we just go now?"

That just made all three of them burst out laughing. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips too. Who knew I'd ever admit it? And worse who knew I wouldn't mind it one bit?

 **Holly and Gail's New Town Home - 1 hour later**

 **Holly's POV**

As I watch Gail lock the front door I can't help but sigh in relief. We're alone and safe. I'm going to heal and be good as new and my love didn't get hurt in her little escape.

When I woke up and she wasn't there my heart just plummeted. I'm very lucky that nothing happened to her. I'll forever be grateful to her friends and for the universe or whoever that she came back to me unharmed. All I got to do now is watch her like a hawk. I know she promised not to do it or try that again but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry.

They finally arrested someone involved in this nightmare and it seems like this might be coming to an end soon. I can't wait to be able to walk out the door or let Gail go to work without the lump in my throat and knot in my stomach.

For the small time we went back to normal that fear was just ingrained in my bones. Every time I dropped her off for her shift or when she said good bye to go to work I'd worry that it might be the last time I'd see her. And I wouldn't feel better till I laid eyes on her again at home or at the end of the shift. The way I saw it then and see it now is that Gail is the one in imminent danger. She's the target. Not me. I'm more of an after- thought.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel her kneeling in front of me. She has her hands on top of my thighs and asks, "You okay baby? Are you hurting?"

I quickly meet her gaze. I can see the worry, concern and love in those beautiful blue eyes. So I put my hands over hers, smile and whisper, "I'm okay sweetheart. I don't have a head-ache, my wounds are still healing but if I move carefully they hardly hurt and most importantly I can hear you just fine."

"Good. But if something starts to hurt you tell me immediately. I got your prescriptions in the duffel bag, okay." Gail smiles but I can still see worry in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Sometimes they can just take my breath away.

I just smile and say trying to reassure her I'm fine, "Thank you, love. How about we just snuggle on the couch and watch a movie? Then we can figure out something for lunch."

She just gives me a soft kiss and tells me to stand up. She lays down and opens her arms wide. I can't help the wide grin that comes to my face. I don't know how many times I dreamt her doing just that when I first met her. I grab the remote and lie down on top of her carefully. I know that if I show any sign of pain she's going to want to get up because she doesn't want to hurt me. But that didn't matter to me now. I just need to feel her arms wrapped around me tight and snuggle into the crook of her neck and breath her in.

I've missed this so much. Nothing has ever felt this good. She's home.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters. Just the story. Thank you so much for all the feedback. It really makes me smile and it motivates me to continue. Here's the next one. It's kind of long so I hope you guys don't mind. Two chapters left and I'm working on 34 already. This fic will be completed by Sunday at the very latest. Like I said I'm easily bribable. The more reviews the faster I post. Just saying it's a great incentive to update fast. Thank you all for reading, for the reviews, fav'es and follows. I hope you like it and enjoy!

To quick mentions: To the two Guests that want another fic - I will probably write another one but I don't know if it'll be a sequel to this one or a complete new one. I'm going to take a break for a little bit but I think I will probably write another. We'll see.

To the Guest 2 - The idea of maybe Holly having permanent hearing loss is a very good idea. I wish I had come up with it sooner but at this point I can't work it in. It's too late. Besides I think Gail has had enough drama. She deserves some peace at this point. Anyway if I do put that in I think that would make Gail go after the bastards again and I think Holly has had enough.

 **Chapter 33**

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 4 days after meeting with Alessandro Ricci**

It's 10 am and Elaine Peck can't concentrate on her work. She keeps starring at what she calls her private cell phone which of course is just a burner phone that can't be traced. Willing it to ring. Things have been quiet and she was going to pay her daughter a visit this afternoon. But she just wanted to hear from her old friend Alessandro to see if he could shed new light on this mess.

Her thoughts are interrupted when her secretary says over the intercom, "Ma'am, I have Lt. Fields on line 2. She says it's urgent."

Elaine immediately picks up the line and says, "Peck."

"Ma'am, our surveillance officers just informed me that James Roberts just bought a used car in cash and is in route to Toronto." Lt. Fields reports.

So that's how he's getting here. He's driving so that he doesn't leave a paper trail. Paying cash for gas and food. The cars are old and unregistered and he probably abandons them after each trip. Elaine quickly asks, "What's his ETA?"

"Our officers are keeping their distance but they say that with the route he's taking he should arrive in 28 hours if he doesn't stop for any rest." Lt. Fields says.

"You tell those officers that if they lose their suspect not to bother to come back and to kiss their jobs goodbye" Elaine threatens seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields says.

"Any news on Miller?" Elaine asks seriously.

"I told you about her visit to that restaurant on the westside. Other than what I reported earlier no ma'am. She hasn't done anything that could be interpreted as remotely suspicious." Lt. Fields says.

"Okay, but keep a close eye on her. That restaurant is Carmine Bruno's office. It's just a front. It's another thing we can use to nail her. Roberts coming here can only be because they are up to something." Elaine says.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields responds.

"Call me immediately with any updates." Elaine orders and hangs up.

They are up to something. Something is happening that's getting their attention. Elaine thinks hard and only one thing comes to mind. Just as she's about to call Oliver Shaw her burner phone goes off. She sighs in relief and doesn't even bother to look at the number. She answers, "Peck."

"Hello, Officer Peck. I'm sure you know who this is." Alessandro Ricci smiles.

"Of course I know who this is. What do you have for me?" Elaine asks impatiently.

"I really don't want to discuss this over the phone. They have ears you know. Why don't come to visit me today? I assure it's in your very best interest to squeeze me into your very busy schedule as soon as possible. Why don't we have lunch at noon?" Ricci offers.

"I'll be there." Elaine says and hangs up. This might be a good day after all. Ricci must have important information to share. Her stomach is now in a huge knot. She has the distinct feeling that she's not going to like one bit of Ricci's report.

She thinks about the Ricci phone call for a few more minutes before picking up her office phone again. She dials Oliver Shaw's number hoping he can confirm her hunch.

"Shaw." Oliver answers.

"It's Superintendent Peck. Is Dr. Stewart or my daughter scheduled for a doctors' appointment or anything that will make them leave their safe house?" Elaine asks quickly.

"Why yes ma'am. Dr. Stewart needs to go have her stitches removed and she has an appointment with her ear surgeon day after tomorrow. We have everything ready to transport them there and back. Is there anything I need to know, ma'am?" Oliver asks a little worried.

"Yes, yes you do Sergeant.," Elaine begins to explain her hunch. After 20 minutes Oliver and her have a plan in place. Elaine hangs up and can't help but smile and say to herself, "I can see you coming you bastards and you're going to get what's coming to you."

 **University Hospital - Downtown Toronto**

Ashley Romano can't believe she's in the hospitals parking trying to decide what building will give her the position she needs to get the shot. As she looks at the buildings she decides which one gives her the best position. She drives over and is relieved that it's a doctor's office building. Getting in and out should be a piece of cake.

She takes the stairs 20 flights up and when she gets to the roof she can see the emergency entrance easily. Even if they come in SUV's or vans she should still be able to get her shot off without a problem and she got a clear view of the parking lot. Miller had promised her a getaway driver.

Ashley is going to take a shot of that she was sure. But who she was going to shoot was still up to debate in her mind.

 **Elaine's Car - On Route to Ricci - 11:35 am**

Damn the traffic. Elaine Peck hates being late to anything but to be late to this meeting of all meetings was making Elaine hit her steering wheel in sheer frustration. Her work phone goes off and she presses a button on her dash and answers, "Peck."

"Ma'am it's Lt. Fields. We just got through the military dossier of Officer Ashley Romano. And there's something we over looked." Lt. Fields says incredibly nervous. This phone call might just cost her job.

"What?" Elaine says as she blows her horn. She was hell bent on being on time.

"Ma'am she has ordinance and sniper training." Lt. Fields as she braces herself for Elaine's reaction.

Her mind races. The remote-control pipe bomb. Shit, that's where it came from. Miller had to get it from Romano. Who else could she possibly get to make a pipe bomb? No one.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?! Explain yourself Fields!" Elaine curses angrily. She felt all the blood rush to her head. She can't believe she's surrounded by incompetents. Elaine Peck always prided herself in always conducting herself in a professional manner. But she just hit her limit.

"No ma'am. She has had extensive training in both areas and she was in the top 5% of both her sniper and ordinance training."

"With that kind of expertise it's a damn miracle Dr. Stewart isn't in fucking pieces!" Elaine continues angrily.

"I know ma'am." Lt. Fields is the only thing she can bring herself to say. She knows Elaine has every reason to be angry.

"When did you get this information?" Elaine asks angrily.

"Three days ago, ma'am. We've just had so much intel. It took us time to go through it. I take full responsibility, ma'am." Lt. Fields says quietly. She just waiting to hear Superintendent say you're fired.

"Do you have eyes on Roberts and Miller?" Elaine snaps.

"Yes, ma'am. Roberts will arrive tomorrow between 3 and 4 pm. Miller is currently working the morning shift with her partner Officer Andy McNally." Lt. Fields reports.

Elaine takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Okay, this information would have been a hell of a lot more helpful if it would have been reported sooner but they were still in time to use it to their advantage.

When she feels she can conduct herself in a professional manner she says, "Okay, Lieutenant you are not fired. But thank your lucky stars that you uncovered this information before it was too late. We still have time to act and use this to our advantage. You get whoever you have to and double the surveillance on all three. And God help you if you lose any of the suspects. Am I being crystal clear, Fields?"

Lt. Fields can't believe what she's hearing. Damn she might still have a job. She quickly says, "Yes ma'am. Do you have any other orders ma'am?"

Elaine thinks hard for a minute and something springs to mind. She quickly states her orders because her exit was coming up and she needed to concentrate on Ricci. She tells Fields that she will call her in an hour or so with more intel and to start carrying out her orders immediately.

At the end of the phone call Fields stares at the phone and couldn't believe she still had a job. She just smiles and breathes a big sigh of relief and got on with following Superintendent Pecks' orders to the letter. Lt. Fields knew that this was a miracle and that there would never be another so she better get her ass in gear.

 **Alessandro Ricci's Bar - South side Toronto - 12 noon**

When Elaine walked into the establishment she looked at her watch and smiled. It was 11:58 am so she was just on time. This time Elaine dispenses with the bartender because she didn't have time to waste. As she walks up to the office door a man immediately opens it and she walks in. As soon as the door opens Ricci smiles and stands up while he says, "Hello, Officer Peck. You're very punctual. What would you like for lunch?"

"Hello Alessandro. I don't like wasting my valuable time or yours. No lunch thanks. Let's get to the point Alessandro. What did you find out?" Elaine asks as soon as she and Ricci sit down.

"Many interesting things. Would I be disrespectful if I take the liberty of calling your daughter by Gail and Dr. Stewart by Holly?

"No of course not." Elaine smiles.

Ricci just smiles and begins his report.

"Everything you told me about Miller and Roberts are correct. Including the fact that Carmine Bruno ordered the leader of one of his gangs to do whatever his favorite goddaughter ordered. They shot Gail with armor piercing rounds because Miller wanted her dead. They kidnapped Holly to hurt your daughter. But the main objective of the kidnapping was Gail. They were told to take both but the number one objective was to finish what they started and finally kill Gail and dispose of Holly to cover their ass. But everything fell apart when they failed to kidnap Gail. They took Holly so that they wouldn't leave empty handed. The new plan was to torture Holly, send pictures and videos to your daughter to torture her and then they would dispose of Holly. If you ask me Holly Stewart is an incredibly intelligent and extremely brave woman, no?"

"Yes, yes she is. I owe her my daughters' life. I won't forget that Alessandro." Elaine says looking straight into Ricci's eyes.

This makes him grin bigger. He likes that because it shows that Elaine Peck is an honorable woman. Ricci continues, "Miller delivered the bomb to Black and then he delivered it to Roberts. Black arranged the body and Roberts planted the bomb. Something went wrong because it went off before it was supposed to. Yes, the target was Holly and the bomb was supposed to leave her in pieces. Miller was very upset. She blamed Black because she thought that he messed with the package. But she couldn't prove it." Ricci explains.

The knot in Elaine's stomach twists. That pipe bomb could have not only taken Holly's life but it would have in essence killed Gail too. She can feel the blood to her face and she's starting to feel hot. Romano was the bomb maker. Of that she had no doubt. She couldn't do anything but nod her head so that Ricci would continue

"They arranged the flower delivery they got at the hospital to just torment Gail. All under Millers orders. If you ask me you're damn lucky you haven't buried either one of them by now. You should have come to me sooner. Yes, Roberts has relatives in the family but he didn't use them. Miller set all of this up and has more plans for the day after tomorrow." Ricci explains feeling very pleased with the reaction he is getting from Elaine.

"I knew it. Those cowards. Roberts is driving in from Vancouver as we speak. What are they planning to do Alessandro?" Elaine asks angrily.

Ricci leans in and quietly explains what the plans are. After he finishes he can't but feel bad because Elaine had gone sheet white. His son was almost kidnapped and if wasn't for Elaine and her partner his son would probably be dead. That alone made a shiver run down his spine. So he says in all honesty, "Your daughters' life for my sons'. This will make us even. Please, just tell me how I can help."

Elaine takes a deep breath to try to compose herself as she meets his gaze she harshly whispers, "I want you to take care of Miller the night of her little plan. I will take care of everything else. I seriously doubt she's going to get her hands dirty. She'll probably go through her regular routine as if she knows nothing and have her stupid accomplices carry out her stupidity. I'll give you her picture and address before I leave."

Her gaze is just stone cold. He thought he understood what she was asking. But he wants her to say it. So he leans back in his chair and just to see what she'd say he asks, "How?"

Elaine just grins and says knowing full well what he was asking, "Any way you wish Alessandro. Do to her what you did to the man who tried to take your son from you."

Ricci's gaze goes hard. He was going to have no problem following her orders. He ordered the hit on his sons' would be abductor in prison and he was the one who told his soldiers how the murder was to be carried out. And he died in the most brutal and painful way possible. After a minute he grins and says, "As you wish."

She nods as she slips him a card with Miller's address plus her picture. Elaine Peck is not taking any chances and as she stands up she says, "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. After I fulfill your request we are even, no?"

"Of course." Elaine says.

Ricci stands up and smiles, "It's a shame we couldn't be on the same side. I think we would have made great business partners and even friends."

Elaine just smiles and says, "Maybe but I will never forget that you helped save my daughter's life Alessandro."

As she walks out Ricci just keeps grinning and thinks that his initial assessment of Officer Elaine Peck was spot on. Elaine Peck was an honorable and formidable woman indeed. To be honest he felt sorry for anyone who dared to cross her in this way. They didn't know who the hell they were dealing with.

After a minute he calls one of his men in. After all he had a debt to settle that would require his full attention.

 **Elaine's Car - 5 minutes after leaving Ricci**

She makes a conference call. There isn't any time to waste. She gets in touch with Steve, Oliver, Fields, the Head of the bomb squad Captain George Reeds and the Head of the entire SWAT team Captain Sebastian Rhoades.

Elaine gets to the point quickly. She tells them exactly how they plan to go at the girls and divides the labor and responsibility accordingly. As soon as she's confident that everything was crystal clear to everybody she hangs up and is just grateful to be back at her office. She rests her forehead on the steering wheel and prays that her plan works and these bastards get what's coming. She doesn't want any of her officers to be injured or killed. Or worse any innocent civilians.

She's so tired but this day is far from over and she has to be up by 4 am tomorrow to be on top of this huge operation. The next 48 hours were going to be hell. She was in charge and she was going to take the credit for its' success or she might lose her job. But at this point she doesn't care anymore. She's just sick of this.

 **Holly and Gail New Safe House - 7 pm**

 **Gail's POV**

When I hear the knock on the door I can't help but wince. I know who it is and even though we seem to be getting along better I still wasn't looking forward to the visit. Steve, Tracy and Oliver were going to be here at the same time so that they could hopefully keep the peace and make the visit bearable.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Holly say, "Are you going to answer the door, love?"

I groan and walk to the door. Before I open it I try to paste a smile on my face and as I swing it open I say, "Please come in."

I'm just thankful that my so-called defenders were right behind her. As soon she walks in she says, "Hello Gail."

"Hello Mother," I say as she sits down on the living room chair. I follow her in and sit next to Holly on the couch. Steve, Tracy and Oliver are content to just stand around.

"Hello Superintendent Peck." Holly says.

"How are you doing Dr. Stewart?" My mother asks.

"Great and again please call me Holly. My hearing is almost normal and everything is healing up well. I still get headaches from the concussion but I'm feeling good. I have follow up the day after tomorrow." Holly smiles.

Oliver surprises me when he interrupts, "About that darlin'. We rescheduled the appointment for tomorrow."

That's weird so I frown and ask, "Why? Is something going on that we don't know about?"

Then I'm even more surprised when my Mother says, "Miller and Roberts are planning another assassination attempt on Holly and/or you the day after tomorrow. Roberts is on his way from Vancouver as we speak. They must have found out when Holly had her follow up visit scheduled."

I try to make my mouth work but I can't say a word. The color of my face and my heart just plummeted to the floor. I feel Steve put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze as he says, "It's going to be okay Gail. Nothing is going to happen to either of you. We got this little sister."

Before I can get a word out I feel Holly grab my hand and say, "What's the plan?"

"Well, we are going to sneak you guys off to the doctor at 6 pm tomorrow. We talked to the surgeon and your Mother explained the situation. He's being nice enough to shut his entire practice up at 5 pm and assured us that he would clear all of his staff by the time we got there. The appointment is completely off his schedule. But the appointment for the following day is still there so that Miller and Roberts think that everything is going to their plan." Oliver explains.

"What exactly are they going to try to do?" I finally ask. It feels like someone just knocked the wind out of me.

"Miller is planning a massive shooting. I just found out that she's going to use the gang that kidnapped Holly to do a drive by shooting at the same time she has her girlfriend Officer Ashley Romano get off a shot from a distance. Romano is ex-army and she has had extensive training in ordinance in addition she is a trained sniper." My mother explains.

"She made the remote pipe bomb?!" I yell angrily.

In the meantime my poor Holly pales a little and says in shock and deep anger, "She seemed like such a nice person but now it makes sense why she asked me so many questions. She was gathering information for her psycho girlfriend."

They all nod.

"Roberts is obviously coming to help carry out the plan. We have him under surveillance and as soon as he sets foot in the hospital parking lot we are going to arrest him. Hopefully we catch him with a gun but if not at least we'll get the opportunity to interrogate him. He's a coward and he knows what happens to cops behind bars. He'll talk." Steve says confidently. In all honesty he's praying that his explanation will placate his sister. The last thing anybody needs is for her to break out again.

"I need more information. When I got shot Roberts and I had no problems. Why the hell would he try to get me killed? I don't understand." I ask totally confused.

"The only thing that makes sense is that she's leading both of them on. Miller broke up with Romano when your mother set you up with her. Miller and Romano had been together for 3 years. From interviews with her friends at the 27th things looked like they were about to move in together and possibly marry. But then you came along everything changed. She dropped her without a second thought. We think she's promising her the stars and the moon to get her to cooperate with her plans. Romano was an exemplary officer." Oliver explains softly.

"Jesus Christ it was one full date and coffee. I can't believe she's never been told no." Holly says angrily.

"She's beautiful and spoiled. Her family has money, influence and they probably never taught her the meaning of the word." Tracy says quietly.

"As far as Roberts he's an idiot and probably didn't know that Miller's plan was to kill you. After the shooting he was a model cop. We think that what probably pushed him over the edge was that our Mother got him fired." Steve explains.

"So what about the mob connection?" Holly asks pensively. She was still trying to process everything. Ashley Romano seemed to be such a good person and officer.

"Hannah Miller is the goddaughter of Carmine Bruno. Black's gang is loyal to his family. Bruno apparently ordered Black to follow Miller's instructions to the letter. That's why the gang has been involved since the beginning. They've been involved in everything that's happened because they were following orders." Oliver explains.

"You've fucking got to be kidding me?!" I say loudly. How can mob brat get into the Toronto Police Department?

"Language Gail," My mother snaps.

I just roll my eyes and ask, "Mother, how did the goddaughter of a mobster like Bruno get into the department without batting an eye?"

"Gail we don't run religious background checks. We do a thorough background check on all new hires but this isn't going to pop up then. It's took me a very long time to get this much information because church records are hard to come by." My Mother explains.

Damn it. I close my eyes and try to process all the new information. Things are starting to make sense. And it's pretty obvious that my mother has had heavy involvement gathering all this information. Nobody but her and her army of spies could be behind all this new information.

Just as I'm going to thank her Holly beats me to it and says softly, "Thank you for all you've done for us, ma'am."

"No need to thank me but I want to apologize to you both again. If I hadn't interfered in Gail's personal life neither of you would had to go through this nightmare. I promise that it will never happen. With either of my children." My Mother says.

I know me and Steve's jaws are on the floor while everybody just grinned. We looked at each other and we couldn't believe it. The great Elaine Peck admitted she was wrong in interfering in their personal lives and promised not to do it again.

After a few seconds I manage to close my mouth and meet my mother's gaze. I saw regret. I try to tell her in my gaze that I was thankful for everything she has done and forgave her for setting me up with psycho Miller. I think she understands because she actually smiles at me.

But before I can get my mouth working again Holly says softly, "No need to apologize for that ma'am. You were trying to help your daughter. You didn't know that Miller was unbalanced. It was never your intention to hurt Gail. Besides if this hadn't happened we still might be living another nightmare. I might still not be here. At the end of the day this nightmare brought us back together and just for that I'm incredibly grateful."

Oliver changes the subject when he says, "Ok ladies, it's getting late, we still have more work to do and we have a long day tomorrow. Your sentries for tonight are Epstein and Collins. In the morning it's Price and Diaz. We'll come an hour before your appointment to pick you up. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one. Collins is assigned to the security detail again, really?" My mother asks as she glares at Oliver.

"Yes ma'am. He's a good officer and I assure you the 3-day suspension taught him a valuable lesson. I assure you there will be no more problems." Oliver explains.

I can see my Mother is still not happy with Nick being back on the security detail but she relents and says, "Okay Sgt. Shaw I will leave that up to your discretion."

Poor Ollie sighs in relief. He asks again, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, when are you going to tell me the plan to end this and finally nail these assholes." I ask looking at Oliver and Steve.

Again my mother snaps again, "Language Gail."

But both Steve and Oliver give me stupid grins and Steve says, "Tomorrow after the appointment we'll fill you in Gail. We are still putting things in place and gathering intel."

My mother looks at her watch and says, "We all have an important Task Force meeting in 30 minutes. We need to head out. I'm glad to see both of you are doing so well. Gail, it would be a huge boost to my ego if at least once a year I get a phone call from my one and only daughter."

In my current mood I smile and say, "I doubt you need an ego boost mother but just to keep you on your toes I might just grant your request."

It's the least I could do. But that phone call doesn't have to happen anytime soon. As long I do it at some point she should be content. My answer seems to placate her because she smiles again and says, "You have always kept me on my toes, Gail. Since the first day you arrived. Remember that. But we got to go okay. I'll be in touch."

With that everybody says their goodbyes and Holly and I are alone again. I look at her and ask, "Can you believe what they just told us?"

"I'm still processing things but the part that is really bothering me is Romano. I thought she was basically a good person that had bad taste in women." Holly says frowning.

"She went under all our radars. There's no way we could have known what she was up to." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"I just hope I didn't help them in all this." Holly says sadly.

"Lunchbox, none of this is your fault. You are an innocent in all this. You always see the good in people. It's a part of why I love you so much. Sometimes I don't do that but you remind me that not all people are bad." I say trying to reassure her.

She just nods and I continue, "So what did you think of everything else?"

Holly just shrugs and says playfully, "I think I was more in shock that your mother actually apologized for interfering in your personal life. But the most surprising thing is that you and your mother actually managed to smile at each other more than once and got along for the most part of the visit."

I roll my eyes and say incredulously, "After all that they told us that was what caught most of your attention?"

Holly just laughs and says, "Well I think it was the nicest part of the entire visit. Besides it's not often when you see a miracle."

Jesus Christ. Of course that is what she was going to focus on. Yep that was my girl.

 **Toronto Central Lock up - Next day - 6 am**

Black was just getting ready for breakfast when a familiar face walked into his cell. The man just whispers a few words into his ear and he's gone. Black shuts his eyes because he just saw his life flash through them. It's over. The order came from Carmine Bruno himself. He has no choice but to follow orders or his immediate family will definitely be next.

He walks to the nearest correction officer and asks to speak with Detective Steven Peck.

 **15th Precinct - Interrogation Room - 7:30 am**

Elaine, Oliver, Steve and Tracy can't believe that Black requested an interview. When Elaine got the phone call she dropped everything and raced to the station. Oliver, Steve and Tracy where all already there waiting for her.

As she glares at the suspect Elaine says, "What do you think he's up to? He lawyered up as soon as he was in cuffs. Honestly I'm surprised he requested this."

"Maybe he's going to try to give us misinformation." Tracy says pensively.

"That's a possibility but at least we are certain that that tactic isn't going to work. At least it better not work." Steve says crossing his arms and looking hard at his mother.

In true Gail fashion she rolls her and says, "Steven just let it go. Who my source is none of your concern. They are MY personal confidential informant. All the information they have provided collaborates all the intel we've collected. If I wasn't sure I would not have gone forward. Just do your job and this will be over tomorrow."

Steve just pouts but lets it go.

Oliver orders, "Steve, Tracy get in there already and see what this bastard has to say. We all have more important things to do."

With that Steve and Tracy walk into the interrogation. Black immediately says, "Just shut up and let me talk. I just want to get this over with."

Steve and Tracy just sat down and slid a picture of Gail and Holly across the table and to be thorough they reminded him he had the right have lawyer to be present. He just shook his head and began his story. Steve and Tracy just listened intently and when he was done they just shared a look and began their interrogatory.

Steve and Tracy couldn't really show their surprise or relief that he basically collaborated all of Elaine's information. He said that Miller was behind everything and that she had two other accomplices. He was able to identify Miller and Roberts but said he had never met the third. But he did say that it was a female police officer. Miller told him that that's where the bomb came from. The little part he lied about was that the Bruno Family had nothing to do with it. He tried to protect them and said that he met Miller a few years back and he agreed to help her in exchange for police information. From that story he would not budge.

But he did reveal something that they didn't know. Miller had ordered a gang drive by as soon as the girls set foot on hospital property. They were not going to take any chances. So Miller doubled up. The drive by and the sniper. This was way she ensured that there would be body bags in their future. He said he had already called the drive by off and that he can tell them which other building was involved and where Roberts was going to be. But Miller had no idea he had called it off.

Steve and Tracy went at him for 3 hours. They made him retell the whole story twice and he stuck to it. When they were done Steve says, "You do understand that you just confessed to the attempted murder of Dr. Stewart, the attempted murder of a Toronto Police Officer, the murder of your gang rival, bomb possession, kidnapping, and having possession of illegal ammunition and so on. You will never see the light of day again."

He just ignores Steve's comment and says, "I'm done. Can you I just go back to my cell?"

Both Steve and Tracy nodded. They were done with him. They joined Elaine and Oliver and Elaine says smiling, "Excellent. His testimony will be priceless specially because he didn't attempt to get a deal for turning."

"Do you think he really did call the drive by off?" Oliver asks worried.

"We are not taking any chances. The gang task force is going to flood the neighborhood one hour before the target time. This way we make sure no one goes out." Elaine says.

"And 15 minutes before the fake appointment we are going to set up a perimeter around the hospital. No one but emergency vehicles will be able to get through. I'll be damned if they get past us this time. Not to mention the surveillance. We'll know the minute they set foot anywhere near that place." Steve says seriously."

Oliver couldn't stop grinning. Finally this was going to end. Oliver quickly asks, "Ma'am we go forward as planned, correct?"

"For the most part. There's no need to tie up the entire SWAT team in this operation anymore. We will just have them completely focus on the building where the sniper is, the emergency entrance the girls were supposed to use and Roberts location." Elaine says.

"What about the bomb squad? We have no intel telling us that there's a bomb in play? Shouldn't we call them off?" Tracy asks.

Both Elaine and Oliver say loudly, "No."

Oliver immediately seeds the floor to Elaine. She just nods and says, "We are not taking any chances. Not one. The bomb squad will begin very discreetly to clear every building in a two-block radius starting today at 6 pm. The final building that will be cleared will be the hospital. They are going to be dressed as maintenance personnel and will be transported in city work trucks to clear the surrounding buildings and they will be dressed as hospital staff and be transported in ambulances to clear the hospital."

"So by the time of the fake appointment everything will be locked up tight." Steve smiles.

Elaine nods and smiles as she says while looking at Oliver hard, "Just make sure that the real hospital appointment goes off without a hitch. Sergeant I would really hate to be you if you have to call me to report that Dr. Stewart or my daughter were injured in anyway. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I know ma'am. I will personally see to this assignment and call you when it's successfully completed." Oliver says standing at attention. He'll be damned if someone was going to get at them this time.

My Mother says, "I'll be waiting for your call Sergeant."

"Yes ma'am." Oliver says quickly.

"What about Miller?" Steve asks his mother again. He's hoping that she would just give him an answer. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

Elaine quickly says, "Let's first get Gail and Dr. Stewart to the real appointment safely, eliminate this threat once and for all and get Romano and Roberts in custody. We will arrest Miller the following day. She's under my very best surveillance team. She's not going to get away."

This seems to placate everybody. As she walks out of the precinct she couldn't help the small smile on her face. Miller was going to get her just deserts. What everybody didn't know was that her best surveillance team was in actuality the Ricci family.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Okay, here's the next one. As I wrote this the way I thought everything was supposed to happen changed. It's just what came out. This isn't what I originally thought it was going to be. But I hope you guys like it. Because I'm so hell bent on finishing this in 35 chapters this went incredibly long. I've never written a single chapter that has ever come close to this. It's 10,000+. So if you are in a hurry it might be better to read when you have no time constraints. It's up to you guys. The last chapter is going to be long and I haven't started it. I'll start tonight and I'll try to get it done by Sunday night but no guarantee. It might take a life of its' own like this one. I've got a few mentions.

Toby: Thank you. Hope you like this one. :)

Tiddl: Your comment has been one of the nicest I've ever gotten. But don't get into any trouble on my behalf. Story will be waiting for you when you get home. Probably a better version with less mistakes. :)

Qbonbon: As sweet as always. Thank you.

To the guest with the handicap plot idea: I really like it but it would be pretty big challenge for me. I'll think about it. I might be able to do at least a one-shot on this. But I don't know. We'll see. Hope you like the new chapter.

Again, thank you to everybody who is reading this fic, for all the follows, fav's and for all the reviews. You guys have been awesome.

 **Chapter 34**

 **Motel Just Outside of Toronto - 2:30 pm**

James Roberts is tired, hungry and dirty. He just wants Peck dead once and for all so that he can go back to Vancouver and try to start over. His family is trying to get him hired with the Vancouver P.D. If that happens he can finally put Toronto behind him. At this point all he wants is a fresh start.

As he's debating whether to eat first or shower first there's a quiet knock at the door. He knows that knock. Hannah.

He goes over and without saying a word just opens the door and walks back into the room. As soon as she closes the door Miller says sarcastically, "Well, hello to you too James."

Roberts sits down on the bed and says, "Let's just get this over with. I'm here. This better be the last time you and I see each other. I just want to get even and forget that I ever was in Toronto. What is the plan?"

"This is what's going to happen. I have Black's gang doing a drive by shooting as soon as they pull up to the E.R. entrance at the same moment a sniper on a nearby building rooftop will take a head shot on the bitch Stewart. Between the drive by and my sniper there's a good possibility that they might both end up in body bags and we're done. You'll never see me again and you can go on your merry way." Miller explains proudly.

Roberts frowns and says, "Wait why isn't your sniper taking a head shot on Peck? She's the one I want dead."

"Look James just think about this. Let's say that Peck manages to not get shot. If we take out her bitch it would be as if we killed her. Peck's life would be ruined. She will blame herself for her little bitch's death. It's better to aim for Stewart because once she's dead Peck is too." Miller explains confidently.

Roberts thinks about it for a minute and says seriously, "You better be right Hannah. But I have another question. What the hell am I doing here? It doesn't look to me like you really need me."

"I do need you. You're my sniper's getaway driver. You are going to go to the location two hours before the follow up appointment and wait until you're joined there by someone. All you got to do is drive them to where they want and drop them off. After that you can head back to Vancouver." Miller says.

"Who?" Roberts asks.

"You won't find out till someone opens your passenger door and gets in. Call me paranoid but if you get caught before tomorrow I don't want you to be able to tell them who my sniper is. Just covering my ass." Miller says seriously.

"What about mine?" Roberts says angrily.

"They don't know who you are either. All they know is the make, color and model of your car. This way they can't rat you out either if they ever get caught. Happy?" Miller says annoyed.

"Fine. Is that's it? That's all I have to do?" Roberts asks suspiciously.

"Yes, that's all. What do you think?" Miller smiles.

"I'll do it. When and where?" Roberts asks quickly.

Miller just hands him a piece of paper with precise instructions. He reads it quickly and when he finishes he says, "I got it. Good bye Hannah. I hope to never see you again."

Hannah Miller just smiles and walks out of the dingy motel room. As she walks to her car she grins. She can already taste her revenge.

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 3:20 pm**

As Elaine was getting through some of her paperwork when her secretary calls over the intercom, "Lt. Fields is on line one ma'am."

She immediately picks up and says, "Peck."

"Ma'am Roberts just checked in a hole in the wall Motel just south out of Toronto. Miller was there within 30 minutes of him checking in and she just left." Lt. Fields reports.

"Excellent. What about Romano?" Elaine asks.

"She just left the precinct. Romano worked the morning shift. Our team reports that she's heading for her town house." Lt. Fields answers.

"Marvelous. Miller should also be paying her a visit. Tomorrow is her big day. All we have to do is keep our eyes on them and this will be over tomorrow." Elaine says relieved.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields says happily. She can't wait to nail these assholes so that her team gets a little room to breathe.

"Call me after Miller's visit to her little girlfriend and call me immediately if there's is the remotest possibility that any of them are approaching University Hospital today. You got that Lieutenant. If they are even going in that direction I want to be called immediately, got that?" Elaine says harshly.

"Yes, ma'am." Lt. Fields responds.

With that Elaine hangs up. She takes a deep breath and smiles. This is going to plan. Now her biggest worry is today's operation. But after they are back safe and sound in their safe house she can put all of her attention on her prey.

 **Holly and Gail - Town House - 4:30 pm**

 **Holly's POV**

They will be here in thirty minutes to pick us up and Gail and I are very nervous. Yes, Oliver came in the morning to tell us how they had set everything up and I have all my confidence in them but I can't help but worry. Then there's Gail. She's trying to act calm, cool and collected but I can see the fear and nerves in her eyes.

I just bite my lip as I see her pace in front of me. She can't stay still so I try to distract her by asking, "Sweetheart, did you get my prescriptions from the bathroom. The doctor is probably going to want to see them so that he can refill them if necessary."

That got her attention because she says as she runs out of the living room, "Damn it I forgot about that. I'll be right back."

I hear make a lot of noise in the bathroom and when I hear her slam the mirror on the medicine cabinet I call out, "You okay there, love."

I hear her curse and then she walks back to me. She has the bottles in one hand and two Kevlar vests in the other. I stare at them for a minute and ask, "So is that what Steve delivered at lunch?"

She nods, sets the bottles on the table and grabs one of the vests. Gail kneels down between my legs and says quietly as she puts it on, "Better be safe than sorry Lunchbox. Everything seems to be under control."

As soon as she finishes I grab her hands and say, "Sweetheart, this is almost finished. We're going to be okay."

Gail meets my gaze and what I see there breaks my heart. She kisses my cheek and whispers, "I know Lunchbox but I can't help but worry. I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"I know love. I don't want anything else to happen to you either. But now is just a matter of time. This will be over in about 48 hours. Try to relax baby." I say trying to soothe her.

She smiles as she stands and grabs the second vest. She straps it on in no time and glares at the clock once again. I get the feeling that she just wants this visit to just be over or for it to disappear. So I say the only thing that comes to my mind, "Do you want me to call off the appointment till this is over, Gail? I can wait."

Gail immediately says as she kneels down, "What? No. Of course not. Those stitches need to be taken out and the surgeon needs to check your ears and more importantly your hearing. This is too important to put off. I will not take the chance that you won't have a complete recovery because you are not getting the appropriate care."

"But Gail, a few more days really won't matter. I haven't had any new symptoms or signs that deteriorating in any way. I feel well for the most part." I argue.

But she's not having any of it. She shakes her head and says adamantly, "Absolutely not. You're going to get the appropriate care and that's not up for debate. Just like you made me keep all my appointments you're going to keep all of yours. No rescheduling. Got that?"

I pout but nod in agreement. The look in her eyes screams at me that she isn't going to budge in this particular manner. She grins because she won but I really don't care because she leans in and kisses me softly. Jesus, she can not only shut me up with her kisses but she can get me to do whatever she wanted as long as she promises me a kiss in return.

When I sink my hands into hair her hair I feel her arms wrap around my back. Damn vests. She's in between my legs and flush with me. I groan when I fell her tongue and teeth licking and biting my lower lip. As soon as I open my mouth she slips her tongue inside and slides her tongue against mine. She moans my name when I start to suck on her tongue softly.

God, she feels so good. Before I know it I hear the sound of Velcro. I pull away and her lips just move to my cheek as I say, "Gail, baby aren't you defeating the purpose of putting the vest on me if you're just going to take it off 5 minutes later."

"Don't care. I'll put it on you again." She whispers in my ear and nibbles on my earlobe. When I feel her placing wet kisses down my neck I don't care anymore. I manage to get two straps off hers undone while she was pulling back enough to yank mine off. She doesn't wait.

With her lips on the fleshy part of where my neck meets my shoulder she murmurs as she sucks softly, "Can't keep my hands off you baby. Your feel so good."

All I can do is moan her name and cup her face to pull her to my lips. As she kisses me I can feel her hands on my shirt buttons I pull back a little and whimper, "They'll be here any minute."

But she doesn't care. She just unbuttons my shirt and pulls it down enough so that it's off my shoulders. As she rains kisses down my chest there's a loud knock on the door.

She stops, glares at the door and growls loudly, "God damn it! It's like they know!"

I can't help but giggle. I pull my shirt back up and begin to button it as they keep knocking. As I try to finish buttoning it I say, "You know they aren't going away. You might as well answer the door love."

She turns back and buttons the last button as she says unhappily, "I can't wait when we can get rid of our jailers."

I laugh and say, "I think of them more as our protectors."

"Yeah, well I might too if they didn't have such horrible timing." Gail says as she gives me a sweet kiss.

But when she hears Steve say loudly, "Gail, you can continue whatever the hell you're doing later. We don't have time for you to take a cold shower. Open the door already."

"Jealous pippy long stockings," Gail yells as she walks to the door.

As soon as she swings it over she glares at the intruders and Steve grins, "Never had a complaint. How about you?"

Gail's response was to growl and try to get at Steve, but Tracy and Oliver run interference. Oliver pushes her gently back into the living room and smiles, "You can discuss this later my Petulant Peck. Right now we have more important things to worry about."

Gail stops advancing on Steve but she crosses her arms and tries to put the fear of God in to him while he just grins like an idiot.

When Oliver sees my vest on the couch, he walks over to it, grabs it and says as he slips it over my head, "My Peckling I'm surprised you hadn't put it on her by now. We are running late."

Gail blushes and Steve gives me and Gail a quick once over and just continues with the same stupid grin as he teases, "I think she did put it on Holly but she took it back off. Hers' isn't even all the way done up. She must have gotten distracted. Hmmm, I wonder if she'd share why?

Gail and I blush but as she glares at Steve hard and redoes some of the straps I undid she growls, "Just shup up Pippy before I turn you into the exact replica of your name sake. Private parts included."

That just made burst out laughing. Well everybody but Gail. She was too busy glaring at Steve when Oliver finishes with me he says, "Everything is ready. The SUV is in the garage and you'll have 4 SUV police escorts to the hospital. All the vehicles have armor and are unmarked. Your mother went all out. We are going to use a special entrance that is not accessible to the public or visible from any roof top. Steve, Tracy, Epstein and I will escort you through the hospital. When the visit ends we go back out the way we came in and bring you back. Sound good?"

"Did you bring my weapon?" Gail says as she crosses her arms. The look in her eyes tells me that this is another point that she isn't going to back down from.

"But darlin' that really..." Oliver begins but Gail interrupts him and says emphatically, "No gun no trip. You promised. I need to feel that I can protect her if anything goes wrong. I'm not taking any chances either."

Steve, Tracy and Oliver all sigh in defeat. Tracy opens her bag and pulls out Gail's service weapon, an extra cartridge and a holster. As soon as she has it on she looks up and says, "Let's go."

Our protectors just smile and nod as she walks over to me, grabs my bottles and my hand and pulls me to the kitchen door that leads to the closed garage. Dov opens the back door and as I go in I hear Steve whisper to Gail, "You know I wouldn't have giving you such a hard time if you remembered to do one little thing."

As I get settled in my seat and Gail slides into the seat next to me I hear her ask, "What?"

"Make sure your woman's shirt buttons aren't crooked." Steve grins as he slams the door.

I take a look under the vest and there's nothing to say. I skipped a button so it's crooked. I nod to Gail and she just slaps Steve in the back of the head. But that doesn't stop Steve, Tracy and Oliver from laughing. Dov our driver is the only one that is clueless. Well not exactly clueless because I don't think either Gail or I could blush any harder.

As we pull out I can't help but say a quick prayer. I just want all of us to come home the same way we left. Safe and sound.

 **Ashley Romano's Town Home - 5:15 pm**

Ashley Romano has just spent the last half hour arguing with her girlfriend to no avail. She just couldn't find a way to call this off. And to make it worse now Hannah was in attack mode which just make things worse.

"You can't bail on me Ash. You just can't. Everything is ready for tomorrow. You confirmed the appointment. I confirmed the drive by and you'll have your getaway driver. What else do you want? This is almost over." Hannah argues passionately.

"What I want is for my woman not to be a complete lunatic, that's what I want."  
Ashley says angrily.

"I'm not a lunatic." Hannah growls back.

"You're acting like a psycho. Stewart never did a damn thing to you. If you were aiming for Peck maybe I'd understand that. But killing Stewart in just unconscionable to me. She's a good person. She wasn't even around when you were dating Peck." Ashley responds hotly.

"Oh yes she was around. She's the fucking reason Peck wouldn't give me the time of day. She was in her stupid head. Besides if we just take her out we get a two for one shot. Peck will be ruined." Miller argues angrily.

"Wrong Hannah she was in her heart and that's why you and Peck would have never had worked even if Peck would have tried. I've seen them together Hannah. Just by the way Peck looks at her you can tell that she loves her and Holly loves her back. Let's just forget about them and go on with our lives." Ashley argues passionately.

"I can't believe you are defending them. Don't tell me that you have a thing for fucking Stewart?" Hannah growls.

"That's what you got from all I said? God damn it you are hopeless." Ashley says in angry defeat.

"Bottom line is that I'm not letting you bail on me. When you delivered the little package I had you construct I recorded the exchange with a webcam. So you either help me finish this or we can share a fucking cell. I don't care anymore. I will finish this tomorrow come what may." Hannah threatens seriously.

Ashley tries to see if she's bluffing but her cold green eyes tell her that she's not. This is when she realizes that her life will never go back to what it was. So, all she can do is sigh in defeat and only say three words, "Make, model and color."

That made Miller grin like an idiot. She had her.

 **Holly and Gail's Town House - 7:30 pm**

 **Gail's POV**

As we walk back into the house I can't help but take a huge sigh of relief. Transportation to and back from the appointment went off without a hitch. The doctor appointment went extremely well. Holly is healing up beautifully and her hearing is still improving. She still getting headaches because of the concussion but that is going to take few more months to disappear. But I'm content. Finally something is going our way.

I walk into the living room and sit down. When everybody joins me I get to the point. I look at Steve, Tracy and Oliver hard and ask, "Okay we are back from the appointment. I want to know what exactly is going to happen tomorrow."

"An SUV will leave from this location at 2 pm to make it look like we're making every effort to make the 3 pm appointment. It will be escorted by 3 or 4 unmarked police cars. We have arranged to put a huge carp over the walk way into the E.R. so that we can protect the public. That way Romano can't get a clear shot. As we speak the bomb squad is clearing a two-block radius of the hospital. Just in case Romano has been using her bomb making skills. Superintendent Peck refuses to leave anything to chance. We know what building Romano is going to use. Everything is cleared and we will have undercover SWAT officers stationed there from 6 am at all the entrances and exits. Of course the entire area is being watched and we'll know as soon as the players arrive." Oliver explains.

"Go on," I say.

"Roberts is supposed to be the getaway driver. So we're betting he's going to be there a couple of hours before the appointment. As soon as there's 5 minutes before the appointment SWAT is going to raid the roof and another SWAT team will block Roberts in and arrest them both simultaneously. Hopefully this will prevent a shot from being fired." Tracy says.

"What about the drive by?" Holly asks worried.

"Black says he called it off but we are not taking any chances. His neighborhood is going to be flooded by our Gun and Gang task force one hour before the fake appointment. They are going to set up an 8-block perimeter and no one will be allowed to go in or out. In addition, we are setting up a 2-block perimeter around the hospital itself fifteen minutes before the fake appointment. No one is going to be allowed in or out unless they are an emergency vehicle. I'll be damned if anybody gets away." Steve says seriously.

"But what about Romano? From the roof she'll probably be able to see what you guys are doing." I ask worried. What if she gets away or worse hurts a civilian or an Officer. I just don't want anybody else to get hurt.

"Ah my Peckling, Tracy had the same concern. So, we decided to put a hidden camera on the roof to watch her. As soon as she's in the building her one exit off that roof will be cut off by 10 SWAT agents. They will be watching every move she makes. If they see that she's spooked they'll go in and if it looks like she's going to take a shot they'll go in. But I doubt that she'll shoot before the time. It's not like the decoy SUV is going to arrive on time or anything." Oliver grins obviously proud of the plan.

"What about Miller?" I growl.

"Well, she's our mother's problem. She insists that she will take care of Miller as soon as Roberts and Romano are in custody." Steve says scowling. Like me he doesn't agree with mother taking care of Miller on her own.

"No, I want to take her down. When you effect the arrest, I want to be there." I say as I cross my arms stubbornly. She's mine damn it.

Holly and Tracy say, "But Gail..." While Steve grins like an idiot and Oliver frowns. Obviously, Steve agrees with me while Oliver is on the girl's side.

Tracy lets Holly go first because and she says, "Gail love, what if she tries to shoot you or something. She hates you and she's capable of anything. Maybe it would be best if your mother took care of her."

"No, Holly she's mine. I think it's time we at least have a conversation before I lock her up and throw the fucking key away. This is a long way coming and I'm not going to change my mind. So please try to understand. I promise that I'll be safe and I will come home to you." I say quietly. I don't want to worry or hurt my Lunchbox but I need to do this.

I guess the look in my eyes tells her that there's no use arguing. All she does in nod and walk to the bedroom. When I hear the door slam I know I just fucked up. I close my eyes because I can feel my heart throb. She's probably hurt, upset and worried at the same time. And it's all my fault.

As I start to go after her Tracy stops me and says softly, "Let me talk to her."

I frown a little but nod. I mean at this point Tracy couldn't possibly make things any worse than I just obviously did.

 **Holly and Gail's bedroom**

 **Holly's POV**

As soon as I slam the door I through myself on the bed and silently cry. I know it's probably cliché what I'm doing but I don't want her going anywhere close to that psycho. What if she hurts her? Takes her hostage? Or worse kills her? This situation just feels like an extremely bad idea. Why does she have to cross her path again? There's no need for that. We are less than 24 hours away from ending this nightmare on a good note and she wants to put herself in danger. Deliberately and unnecessarily. I don't know if I will ever wrap my mind around that.

When I hear a small knock on the door I frown. Gail would just walk in. She wouldn't knock. So, I wipe my tears away with the back of my hands, take deep a breath and say, "Come in."

Tracy sticks her head in and asks, "Could you use some company?"

I think about it for a minute and nod. Maybe talking to her will help. After all she knows what it's like to love a Peck.

She closes the door and walks over and sits next to me. After a minute, she says softly, "Loving a Peck is not only the best feeling in the world but sometimes you feel that your sense of well-being and your sanity are about to be thrown out a window, huh?"

I can't help but laugh as tears continue to run down my face. She pretty much stated my present condition so I respond still giggling, "How can they be so sweet, kind, brave, intelligent, thoughtful and have such short fuses, put themselves in danger in a blink of an eye with absolutely no forethought, and be as stubborn as an old mule?"

Tracy join's me in laughing and says, "Well, putting themselves in danger is wired into their DNA and along with that goes the rest of their attributes. Whether we like it or not they were born to Protect and Serve, Holly. So, if we want them to be happy we must let them. Even if our sanity takes a backseat to it sometimes."

I shake my head and argue, "But why does she have to go on the arrest raid or whatever you call it for that psycho? There's no need for it. I'm just petrified that Miller is going to end up achieving what she set out to do in the first place and that's to kill her."

Tracy sighs and says, "Because Miller did something that Gail just can't tolerate. She attacked you. Maybe if she would have just went after Gail we might be able to talk her out of it. But the fact that she hurt you. You who are a complete innocent. You never had crossed a word with Miller. She met you after the non-existent relationship she had with Gail. In some ways Gail feels it's her fault and as much as the entire world tells her it isn't it isn't going to change the fact that she feels responsible. Holly you're the light behind her eyes. We all can see that and Gail knows that. If something had happened to you, we would have lost Gail too. She needs to punish the person who dared to harm you on purpose and without mercy."

I take in everything Tracy just said and after a few minutes I say quietly, "I understand that. It's just that we are so close to this being over. My entire being is screaming at me not to let her go. Tracy, I can't lose her."

Tracy grabs my hand and says, "Holly, you are going to have to come to some peace with the fact that you fell in love with a police officer and to make it even worse a Peck. You're not the only spouse that is terrified that they won't see their Peck again after they walk out the door. But I must let him go and pray that he keeps his promise to come back to me. Peck's are many things but when they promise something or if they say that they love you there's no taking back that promise or proclamation back. It's like its' written in stone for them. Grab on to that. She loves you. She doesn't want to leave you. She'll do everything in her power to come home to you Holly. There's nothing else we can do but hold on to that and will them to safely come back to us."

I listened intently and concluded that Tracy is right. Gail's going to have to go to back to work soon and I'm going to have to learn to live with her job. I don't have a choice and I'd never ask her to quit just to make me feel better. I know she loves her job as much as I love mine. So, I try to wipe my eyes as I say, "Thank you Tracy. I think I feel better. Just promise to try to keep an eye on her and stop her from putting me into an early grave."

Tracy smiles and says, "Glad I can help. We all have her back Holly. We all take care of each other. No worries. As far as that early grave I can't help you much because I still haven't figured out how to avoid mine."

"If you do figure it out please let me know." I giggle.

She grins and says, "Call me whenever you like. I don't think there's anybody else in the planet that can understand what loving a Peck is really like if they don't have one of their own."

I laugh and say, "Imagine if Elaine and Bill had a half a dozen kids. We'd have enough spouses to start a support group."

"Forget support group we'd have enough people that a psych hospital would probably give us an entire floor." Tracy laughs.

All I can manage to do is laugh a long with her. After a few minutes, we hear a knock on the door and there they are. The both have the same confused look on their face and they keep looking from me to Tracy.

After a minute of us laughing and them frowning Gail asks, "Are you okay?"

I grin, walk over, kiss her cheek and say, "I feel better. I've just concluded and accepted that loving a Peck can be hell on the system, right Trace?"

Tracy calls back, "Don't forget our losing our sanity."

They both scowl and still look completely confused as Tracy and I just continue to laugh.

 **Elaine Peck Office - 10 pm**

Elaine is now in a very good mood. Everything seems to be going exactly as planned. Fields reported an hour ago that Miller had just left Romano's town house and was currently on route to her home. Romano had the day off and Miller was scheduled for the morning shift. By the time everything went down she would probably be out of the precinct on her way home. To watch everything unfold on TV. That's exactly where Elaine wanted her.

The entire follow up appointment went smooth as silk and Elaine was so relieved that that was done and over with.

Her burner phone goes off and she smiles. She knows exactly who it is. Elaine picks up and says, "Peck."

"Hello Officer Peck. I just called you to let you know that everything is ready. My men are in place and are ready to go." Alessandro Ricci says proudly.

"I know I shouldn't ask and this is not meant as an insult of any kind but as you can imagine I can't afford for anything to go wrong at this point. Are these men the best you have Alessandro?" Elaine asks curiously. She knows the answer but she doesn't want any misunderstanding's or worse Miller getting away.

Ricci didn't like the question at all. If anybody else insulted him in this way he'd probably have them tortured or killed or both. But this was a special favor and he could understand why Elaine was being through. He smiles and says, "Of course they are my very best men. I wouldn't send idiots to pay for your bravery so many years ago. I guarantee that everything will go as you wish."

"Still at the agreed time?" Elaine asks.

"Yes." Ricci says.

"Thank you." Elaine says quietly.

"It's been a pleasure Officer Peck." Ricci says affectionately. Too bad he'll probably never see or speak to her again. But he was content. They were even.

With that Elaine hung up. She turns the phone off, takes the sim card, shreds it and tosses everything into the trash. For now, it had served its' purpose and she'd pick up another one tomorrow. As she sits back in her chair she worries about Gail and Steve. Oliver called to tell her that Gail wanted to be part of the Miller take down team earlier. She had refused profusely but within ten minutes she had Gail on line two. She wasn't even done with Shaw when Gail demanded to be part of the take down and basically said she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

It was either she relented or she was going to attempt one last escape and made it perfectly clear she knew where to find Miller. Elaine understood why Gail wanted to be the one to slap the handcuffs on Miller. She knew Gail had a lot of pent up rage and anger directed at Miller and this would be her way of letting off some steam. If she was in Gail's shoes she might have shot her by now and forget the law and investigation. The tone in Gail's voice was very familiar. It basically reminded her of the one she used when she was trying to brow beat someone to do what she wanted. To her great chagrin she had no choice and agreed. It was better than another escape. Elaine is positive that the first one probably gave her an ulcer.

But at least this way she would still be in control. Even though she despised exposing both her children to the horrible scene that will be awaiting them she didn't see she had any other choice. She tried to keep them both from participating in the stupid takedown and within 10 minutes they were both on the phone demanding she change her order. Steve was specially, angry. This just told her that both her children needed closure. She just hoped that they would process the scene and finally close this horrible chapter in all their lives.

Elaine scheduled the take down for 4 am day after tomorrow. She will call off her spies at 3:15 am. In forty-five minutes Ricci, will repay his debt and it will be all over.

 **15th Precinct - Day of the Raid - Noon**

Everybody was sitting in the detective conference room and on the phone. Elaine's spies just reported that Roberts had pulled into the doctor's building that Romano was going to use as her sniper's nest. Miller was on the street and Romano was still in her home.

Steve glares at the clock and asks again, "Why the hell isn't Romano on the move? She should be making her way to her nest. It's not like she can get 15 minutes before the time and get a perfect shot off. She has to study the lay of the land, doesn't she? What the hell is taking her so long?"

Tracy says, "Relax Steve. She's still in her house and she still has plenty of time to get there."

But Elaine Peck isn't for sure. She has the distinct feeling that something isn't right. Her son is right in one thing Romano should have been on the move by now. She quickly calls Fields and demands that they make visual contact with Romano and if that wasn't possible to break down her door.

Within ten minutes she had her answer and when she heard it she basically threw the phone so hard it broke. She announced to the packed house angrily, "We lost eyes on Romano. My idiots say she snuck out through a small basement window and disappeared in to the woods that were behind her house. They are trying to locate her but have absolutely no fucking idea how long she's been gone."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Steve yells angrily. He's as red as tomato and ready to murder those idiots. The rest of the room erupts in anger and curses.

"She can be on the way to the safe house and armed to the teeth and with another bomb," Tracy says in utter shock. She shakes her head to clear it and gets on the phone to Price and Epstein. They must be ready for what might be coming their way.

"Damn it!" Oliver yells as he pounds the table with his fist. He got over it quickly because he immediately got on the phone too. When SWAT Captain Rhoades answers Oliver immediately orders him to dispatch a SWAT team to the girl's safe house. When Oliver explains the reason, he had to pull the phone back because he got another earful from the Captain. Like everybody else in the room. He couldn't believe that they had lost eyes on the sniper and bomb maker. The most dangerous of all three suspects and Elaine's spies had failed at the worst time.

Elaine's face and anger reflect her son's exactly. Professionalism just went up in smoke. As she grabs another phone she calls Fields back and curses angrily, "I don't care what you do but you fucking find her you hear me! You find her and arrest her! If you don't everybody is fired! You hear me! Everybody!"

Fields doesn't say a word as Elaine slams the phone down hard. She can't believe it. Three hours from getting these two in custody and her team fails miserably. Her team. Her people. Even if they do find her and arrest her everybody in that surveillance team is fired for being a band of fucking idiots. How could they not have a 360-degree view of that house? How could they have not covered the entire perimeter? God damn it that's the first thing they learn about surveillance. It's just inexplicable to her.

Elaine Peck runs her hands through her head in utter futility and tries to get a grip. She needs to think and fast. She begins yelling orders.

"What's the SWAT team ETA Shaw?"

"7 minutes out!" Oliver yells back

"Tell Rhoades to order his other team to take Roberts down now! You hear me! Now!

"Yes, ma'am!" Oliver yells back

"Tell the team heading to the safe house to set up inside! Tell them to lock both my daughter and Holly in a closet! Anywhere that doesn't have window! Do it now!"

"Nash tell the detail that they are to be armed with everything they have! Tell them that the SWAT team is in route, their ETA and have them break the news to my daughter! Now!"

"Steve call the lead of the perimeter detail and tell them that they have orders to shoot if they even get a glimpse of Romano! That goes for every fucking officer that is at that safe house! Where the hell is Miller?!"

"On patrol with Collins!" Oliver yells back.

"You call him now! Make sure he's on a different frequency than the command frequency! If Miller hears we are moving she might bolt or do something stupid! You tell him that if he fucks this up he's fired! Do it now!"

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" Nash yells.

And with that Elaine's world crumbled.

 **Gail and Holly's Town House**

 **Gail's POV**

As Holly and I watch a movie in our bedroom and are talking about lunch our little world falls apart. As soon as I hear Epstein and Price breaking down the door my heart drops. I grab my gun from the dresser and run to the door. As Epstein kicks it down I yell, "What the hell is going on?"

"They lost eyes on Romano!" Epstein yells as he cradles his rifle and scans the room.

Price has one too and orders loudly, "Get into a closet Gail! Take Holly with you! Now! SWAT is two minutes out! Now Gail!"

But before I can respond Holly runs into the room and yells, "What happened!"

And then the living room window shatters and she's down. I run to her, pull her from view and as I put pressure on her wound I scream desperately, "SHE'S DOWN! GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE! NOW!"

 **Elaine Peck's SUV - 20 minutes away from the Mobile Command Center**

"Drive like your job depended on it! And it fucking does!" Elaine yells at her driver as she kicks his seat hard.

"Damn it! Holly's is down!" Nash yells desperately.

Everybody's heart just dropped. The worst possible thing that could happen. And it happened on their watch.

"What the hell happened Nash! Do they have eyes on Romano!? Where the hell is that SWAT team!?" Elaine yells desperately. She failed. After all she did. She failed.

"It's on scene! They are securing the house and administering first aid!" Oliver yells as he listens on his phone.

"What the hell happened!" Elaine yells.

"Epstein and Price were barely telling Gail what was going on and a shot went through the living room window as Holly ran in!" Nash yells back

"Where the hell is that ambulance!?" Steve yells in agony.

"SWAT is trying to figure how to get her out safely! Ambulance ETA is 5 minutes!" Oliver yells back.

"It's not fucking brain surgery for the love of God!" Elaine curses as she orders Oliver to give her his phone. The first thing out of her mouth is, "Rhoades, you back that tank of yours into that garage, crash through the the door and you have your men create a barrier with their bullet proof shields and you get them both in the back of that vehicle and get them both the hell out of there! Do it now Rhoades!"

She doesn't wait for a response, she gives Oliver his phone back and yells desperately to Steve, "Is the bird in the sky yet! We have got to get eyes on Romano before she starts taking out our officers! Where the hell is it Steven!"

Steve goes from his phone to his radio and yells back, "It's in the area! It's scanning for Romano!"

"Finally! Shaw what the hell is going on with Rhoades?! Any more shots fired Nash!?" Elaine demands angrily.

"They are moving her now!" Oliver yells back.

"No more shots fired!" Nash yells back.

"How bad is the wound?!" Elaine asks not wanting to know the answer. She doesn't know how she'll ever look Gail in the eye again.

"Chest/Shoulder! They got pressure on the wound but no exit wound! She's unconscious and they think it caught an artery! A lot of blood! Won't know till they get her to a surgeon!" Tracy yells back as she covers her other ear.

"You fucking tell Rhoades that by the time I arrive on scene they better have had airlifting both out! You hear me Shaw!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Oliver says as he keeps moving from his radio to his phone. He's officially living his worst nightmare.

"What the hell is going on with Roberts?! If he got away I swear to God I'm going to murder half the police department!" Steve yells angrily. He has every intention to carry out his threat if they got more bad news.

"They got him!" Oliver yells back.

"Finally we did something fucking right!" Elaine yells in pure frustration.

"They think they got eyes on Romano!" Steve yells in relief.

"Where?!" Elaine and Oliver both yell.

"3155 Bryar Street. 3/4 of a mile west of the house. Commercial building. She on the roof."

"Shaw get Rhoades best sniper on a bird and take her out!" Elaine orders desperately. She wants her dead and she wants it now.

"Should Rhoades send a SWAT team into the building?!" Oliver yells.

"Evacuate immediately. I've got Reeds on my phone!" Elaine as she puts her hand over her ear to try to hear. As soon as Reeds picks up she orders, "Get as many bomb teams to 3155 Bryar Street. It's a commercial building and we got a sniper on the roof. We must evacuate all civilians and clear the building of any possible ordinance quickly so that we can send the SWAT team in. Now Reeds!"

All Captain Reeds says is, "Yes, ma'am."

"Get on the command post frequency and keep us posted of your progress. But move Reeds!" Elaine yells as she hangs up and yells at poor Oliver, "No one goes into that building until it's cleared by Reeds!"

"Yes, ma'am" Oliver yells as he continues to relay Elaine's orders.

"What the hell is going on with Holly?!" Steve yells as he listens on the helicopters progress.

"Rhoades team got her out and she's being airlifted to University Hospital! No update on her condition!" Oliver yells in pure relief.

"What about Gail?!" Elaine asks anxiously. All she needed now was for Gail to be on the loose and hell bent on pure vengeance. That's all she needed to hear to put the perfect cap on the perfect nightmare. But she wouldn't blame her in the least bit.

"She went with her!" Oliver yells. But right after he smiles and says quick prayer in thanks. Oliver shared Elaine's thoughts exactly.

When the SUV screeches to a halt everybody jumps out and run in to the mobile command center. It's been the longest 20 minutes in their lives.

"Where the hell is that SWAT sniper?" Elaine asks Oliver angrily.

"She's under some cover. Something like a small outdoor canopy. He can't get a clear shot." Oliver reports.

"You tell Rhoades that he's responsible for surrounding that building. If she slips past him we can all kiss our jobs goodbye." Elaine says somberly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What about Reeds? We need to get into that building." Elaine quickly says.

"He has four teams at the location. He's going as fast as he can." Steve reports angrily.

"What's his ETA?" Elaine demands to know.

"He says it'll take two hours to clear the building." Steve reports back.

"Jesus Christ. Get another bird in the sky with another sniper on board now Steven. One of them has got to be competent enough to fucking take her out." Elaine growls in sheer frustration.

"Yes ma'am." Steve answers automatically and relays his mother's orders.

"What's going at the hospital? Please don't tell me there's not a cop in sight." Elaine asks as she braces herself for more bad news.

"No ma'am. As soon as Holly and Gail were transported the entire security detail moved with them and deployed around the entire perimeter and inside the hospital." Tracy reports quietly.

"Finally, some cops with connected brain cells" Elaine says in utter relief.

"What's going on with Holly, Nash?" Oliver asks nervously.

"She's having emergency surgery." Nash answers back.

"How bad is it?" Steve asks anxiously.

"She lost a lot of blood. They are doing open chest exploratory surgery as we speak. They are trying to see if they can find and repair the damage." Tracy responds very sadly.

"And Gail?" Elaine asks despite knowing what the answers was going to devastate her.

'In pieces. She's covered in Holly's blood, refuses to clean up, won't say a word and quietly sobs in a corner in the hospital waiting room. Dov and Chloe are trying to keep her company but she's shutting down." Tracy says as tears run down her face. Hearing updates on Gail are just gutting her heart.

"Damn it." Steve says as tears run down his face. He knows that in all actuality they might lose Gail if they lose Holly.

Elaine has the same reaction but she tries to recover quickly. She wipes her face and orders softly, "Steve get down there now. She needs you. I'll send Nash and Shaw down there as soon as we bag Romano."

As Steve grabs his jacket he looks his mother in the eye and quietly says, "She needs you too, Mother."

Elaine looks away and mumbles, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to face her. This is all my fault."

Hearing that just makes Tracy so angry, she wipes her tears with the back of her hand and before thinking she says in utter frustration, "What the hell is it about all you Peck's that make you believe that if anything bad befalls on one of your love ones it's your fault? You're just like everybody else. We do the best we can do with what life throws at us. But we know that we can't control the world and you can't either. Just as you're blaming yourself for this horrible day ma'am, Gail at this very moment blaming herself for everything that's happened to Holly. Must be Peck DNA, right? And neither of you could have foreseen these horrible events. So just suck it up, do the best you can in the moment and just be there for each other for the good and bad."

To her surprise neither Peck say a word. And before anyone can break the silence there's a shot fired in the distance. As soon as Elaine hears, "She's down," over the radio she looks at Shaw and Nash and whispers, "Get down to the hospital. That's an order."

All three walk out quietly while Elaine is left to pick up the pieces.

 **Alessandro's Bar - South Side**

Alessandro Ricci's has been carefully seeing the events unfold on live TV. When they announce that they had taken out the sniper he turns it off. He makes a quick call and is relieved to find out that at least his men still had eyes on Miller. He leans back in his chair and can't help but feel bad for Elaine. That woman tried everything to avoid what just happened and failed. She must feel like she's burning in hell. He knew that's how he'd feel. He gives it some more thought and decides to pay her a visit.

It's the least she can do for the brave woman who has allowed him to see the next generation. His beautiful grandchildren.

Elaine Peck needs to make the people responsible for all this pay. And Alessandro Ricci is determined that they all pay dearly for what they've done.

 **University Hospital - 3 hrs after the shooting**

 **Gail's POV**

She's dying. The bitch hit her in the chest. We all tried to control the bleeding since she went down but the blood kept coming. Why didn't they just kill her? It was her they were after. Why did they attack Holly? Why?

She's still in surgery and I'm surrounded by cops. But I don't care. The only thing I seem capable of doing is crying. I know poor Dov and Chloe are trying to be comforting and say that Holly was going to make it. But the only thing I can focus was the surgeons last words to her when they wheeled her to surgery, "Critical condition and internal bleeding." Then they were gone.

Before I know it Steve, Oliver and Tracy are there. They are talking but I'm not listening and I don't care what they are saying. Fuck the events after Holly got hurt. Fuck the disaster the operation turned out to be. Fuck everything at this point. The only thing that mattered now was Holly and fuck everything else.

When I hear someone call Holly Stewart I immediately ran up to them to tearfully ask, "How is she doctor?"

"Ma'am I'm not the surgeon. I'm a surgical nurse. Ms. Stewart is still in surgery but we are having a major problem. She's lost a lot of blood and unfortunately she's AB-. That blood type is very rare and hard to come by. She's already depleted our stock. She needs more. The surgeon is hoping your department could help in rounding some up. And soon. She's on plasma but she needs her type. Please hurry."

I took it all in and turned way angrily cursing, "Fuck. What are we going to do now?"

Steve followed me, Tracy continued talking to the nurse and I saw Oliver get on the phone. When I feel Steve put his hand on my shoulder I jerk away out of rage and his reaction was to softly say, "We'll organize a blood drive, Gail. We'll go through the entire department medical records. I promise we'll find every possible donor."

I just keep my back to him and angrily say, "When Steven? She needs it now. You and I are useless because we are both B+. If that bullet doesn't fucking kill her this will."

I feel people arrive and Oliver immediately say, "I just called Superintendent Peck. She's going to call every hospital in Toronto and have them airlift as much blood as they can spare. She's also running a department computer wide blood type check. Any candidates found will be escorted to the hospital immediately. We'll get the blood, darlin'."

"Gail, they are making progress. The damn bullet ricocheted and went in to her abdomen too. They already repaired two bleeders. They are looking for more. They are doing the best they can." Tracy says quietly.

Before I can respond I hear Dov run up and announces, "Gail, me. I'm AB-."

I turn around and launch myself at him. I hug him for all I'm worth and as she hugs me back he whispers, "She's going to be okay. But you have to let me go so that I can find a nurse so that they can take as much as they need."

I let go and roughly whisper back, "Thank you."

He just smiles, kisses my forehead and runs out of the room. I'll forever be grateful to him.

Steve, Tracy and Nash all smile. It's something positive. God knows, how much we needed to hear anything good right now. I just go back to my corner and wait to hear more progress. But most of all I go back so that can I continue to beg the forces that be to not take her from me. There's really nothing more than I can do."

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 6 pm**

Her desk is covered in paper but she couldn't care any less. She's been back for three hours. Elaine left immediately after she confirmed that Romano was dead. It was a big relief but the nightmare continued. When Shaw called with his report she wanted to break her phone again in utter agony but managed to continue functioning.

She used any influence she had left and managed to airlift 16 units immediately from 3 surrounding hospitals and by the next hour she had the names of 15 officers with the same blood type. She ordered every one of them to report to the hospital immediately. She also called the best cardio thoracic surgeon in Toronto and got him to go to University Hospital and take over the surgery. When her son called her to say that the donors had arrived and the doctor she was beyond grateful that she was at least able to do one thing right today.

Now, she was waiting for the surgery to be over. Elaine Peck very rarely prays but after today she found herself praying for all she was worth that Holly would make it because if she didn't she knew what would come next. When she didn't know but she knew that the day would come when she'd pay dearly for this entire debacle. And it wasn't going to be just her job which she could care less about right now. It might cost her Gail. Her one and only daughter.

A paper on her desk keeps catching her attention. A copy of a letter. She's been crumbling up and uncrumbling it since she got it at Mobile Command Center. Fucking Romano's note.

It reads:

 ** _Gail and Holly,_**

 ** _I'm sorry for being so stupid and weak and going along with Hannah's stupidity. I'm just sick and tired of all this. Holly, in the short time I've known you I've grown to like you. You're a good person and never deserved any of this. I'm so sorry to have had gone along with Hannah._**

 ** _I hope the damage that I have caused you isn't permanent. I'm the one that detonated the bomb before time because I didn't want to kill you. Even with the shot that I just got off I aimed for your shoulder even though I had a head shot on Gail. I hope my last stupidity didn't injure you too badly._**

 ** _Gail, I know that this stupid note is probably going to make you angrier than you are. You have every right to be. I don't have the words to heal the wounds that I helped create. All I can say is that it's over now. You can move on and be happy with Holly._**

 ** _To my comrades in arms, I'm sorry to have shamed you by breaking my oath. I knew that I was under surveillance too. I followed a perimeter officer to the safe house and saw Gail and Holly leave the to the hospital yesterday. That's how I knew not to go there. Roberts is in the parking lot of the doctor's office right now._**

 ** _Blue/4 door sedan/Ford Focus. Arrest him or better yet kill him. We all deserve nothing less._**

 ** _Not like I have to say this but this was orchestrated by Hannah. And I think it's time she pays. My worst sin was to love a fucking lunatic and for that I am very regretful._**

 ** _I'm sorry._**

 ** _Ashley_**

Why the fuck didn't she just turn herself and her idiots in? It's obvious she was remorseful and that she didn't want to be involved but she continued. God, how can love for an unbalanced woman be stronger than her sense of right and loyalty to all the oaths she took? Both militarily and as police officer. Then the part of having a head shot on Gail made her blood run ice cold. She could have in all likely hood be doing funeral arrangements right now. She still might. Elaine doesn't think she'd ever reconcile that note to everything that happened.

She pulls out a bottle of bourbon out of her desk drawer, pours herself a large drink and as she's bringing it to her lips she hears a soft knock. She calls out, "Your day is done Marina. Go home. I don't want to see anybody."

To her surprise the door opens and Alessandro Ricci walks into her office. Her jaw hits her desk and Ricci makes himself comfortable and just smiles and waits for Elaine to get over her shock.

After a minute, she manages to get her mouth moving again and says in complete shock, "How did you get in here?"

"You're not the only with competent people and connections." Ricci smiles.

"Competent people? Me? You must not know about the debacle today." Elaine says angrily as she sits down. She takes a long swallow of her drink and offers Alessandro one.

He nods and after taking one drink he says, "I'm very aware of what happened today. I know it didn't go as you planned. But at least the bomber is dead. Whether we like it or not people are human and make mistakes. Yes, some are unforgivable but all we can do is acknowledge them and correct them."

Elaine laughs sarcastically and says, "Correct this? Really? There's no correcting this."

"Officer Peck, I thought you were tougher than this. Your Gail's Holly is still alive and for that you should be thankful. One of your enemies is dead and for that you should be thankful. The main cause of your nightmare is within your grasp and for that you should be the most thankful for. Don't you think it's time you stop blaming yourself and for the guilty parties to pay for what they've done?" Ricci says thoughtfully.

Elaine's stare goes cold. She leans in and asks, "What do you have in mind?"

"Roberts still in custody?" Ricci asks smiling.

Elaine just nods and Ricci whispers his plans for him. Elaine raises her eyebrow is surprise but when Ricci finishes she orders, "Do it, Alessandro."

Ricci smiles and asks, "I have eyes on Miller. Don't you think it's time for you to look her in the eye as you make her pay for what she's done?"

Elaine growls back, "Yes, it's damn time. It's time she pays and I want her to know that I'm the one collecting."

"Good. Call off your people from her and I'll continue to have eyes on her. I promise that she's not going to get away. Meet me at my bar at 10 pm and we'll finish this." Alessandro Ricci says as he stands up.

Elaine Peck just nods and Ricci walks out. The only thing she's thinking about now is pay back. She's going to make Miller and Roberts pay. Romano is out of her reach but the other two were in her grasp. The hell with everything else.

 **University Hospital Waiting Room - 7:30 pm**

 **Gail's POV**

She's been in surgery for over 6 1/2 half orders and still no news. I'm managing to keep myself together barely. At least she's getting the blood that she needs and she's getting the best care possible. All thanks to my Mother but I could care less. Tracy managed to get me changed and cleaned up. Brought me some coffee and just sat next to me without saying a word. And for that I was grateful because that's all I needed.

I'm taken from my thoughts when I hear Oliver offer, "Darlin' you must be starving. Let me bring you something to eat."

I just shake my head and before Oliver can argue I hear a male call out Holly Stewart. I ran to him and nervously ask, "How is she?"

"I'm Dr. Astor. Well, her collarbone is shattered, the bullet nicked an artery in her chest and the bullet ricocheted in to her abdomen. We had to remove her spleen to stop the bleeding and it nicked the liver. But we were able to repair the damage. Which I think is a minor miracle. The blood you rounded up is what really made the difference. She'll be taken to ICU in an hour or so and you'll be able to see her. She's going to stay in the hospital for a few days but I think she is going to be okay." Dr. Astor finishes explaining.

Just when I thought I couldn't possibly produce any more tears they start running down my face. I know I heard every word he said but the only sentence my mind seems to be focused on is, "She's going to be okay."

Steve and Oliver put their hand on my shoulder and squeeze it affectionately as Oliver says happily, "See my Petulant Peck she's going to be okay. Your Holly is going to pull through. I knew it."

I just nod and say to the surgeon the only thing I could, "Thank you."

I sit back down because I feel my legs can't hold me up anymore. As the tears run down my face I close my eyes and thank the powers that be. She hadn't left me. She's here and she's going to be okay."

 **Alessandro Ricci's Limo - 10:30 pm**

Elaine Peck can only think about one thing. Shaw's last report. Holly was out of surgery and was going to be okay. The emotion she felt at that moment was indescribable. She still didn't think she'd ever look at either of them in the eye again but that didn't matter. Gail and Holly will be able to move on from this. Finally.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Ricci asks, "How is Holly?"

The first real smile she's had in days crosses her face and says, "She's going to be okay. The surgery went well."

Ricci grins and says happily, "See it's not as bad as it could be."

Before Elaine can respond the car stops. Ricci immediately asks, "Are you ready to collect?"

"I've been ready for months." Elaine responds coldly as she opens the car door.

Before she slides out Ricci says, "I'm going to take a drive. You have one hour. My men already warmed her up for you."

Elaine just nods her head. She walks into the town house and walks to her prey. The men just nod and leave. Elaine takes a quick inventory. Ricci's men have basically beat the hell out of her. She has burns everywhere and both her eyes are swollen shut. They have her in her bra and panties on a chair with her arms tied up behind her back and she looks to be unconscious. Elaine walks to the kitchen, grabs a pitcher of water, sets what she brought with her in the table in front of her and pours the water over her head.

It does the trick because she starts thrashing in the chair but doesn't pick up her head. Elaine pull her head up hard and when she makes eye contact she growls, "Hello Hannah. I've come to collect."

A shiver runs down her spine. Elaine's eyes are ice cold and filled with revenge. Millers only response is, "You can't. Cut me loose. We're even."

"Don't be stupid. I can and I will. You played dirty so you deserve what's coming to you. We are nowhere close to being even. But we will be." Elaine says happily as she takes her knife and deeply cuts her arm from the shoulder all the way to her wrist. She screams in pain and Elaine couldn't be happier.

"See Hannah getting hurt is no fun, now is it?" Elaine says angrily as she starts an identical would on her other arm.

As she screams in agony she pleads, "You don't have to kill me. I'll leave."

"You should of thought of that sooner." Elaine responds angrily as she grabs her gun. It has a silencer. She sticks it in her face and growls, "So, should I shoot you in the foot or the hand to begin with?"

"No don't." Miller pleads.

But Elaine ignores her pleas. She shoots her in the foot and whispers in her ear, "After I'm done having my fun with you Ricci's men are going to come back. They already drew your salt water bath and they are going to throw you into it. Remember, you were going to do that to my Gail? And after you are in there for an hour or so they are going to take you out and rape you with anything that fancies them. And when they finally get tired of playing with you they are going to slice your throat. And Roberts' has an equally fun way to die coming to him too."

The only thing Miller can do is scream while Elaine continues, "When all of that is done and you and your other stupid accomplice are dead then that's when we are going to be even, Hannah. Only then."

One of the final thoughts that came to Millers mind was that she fucked with the wrong family. But it left her head quickly when Elaine announced with a smile on her face, "It's time for the other foot, now. Don't you think?"

There was only Millers scream and a muzzled shot in the night air.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: The story is finished. I'm sorry I didn't keep up with the updates like I should have. The story is mine, all the mistakes are mine and Rookie Blue isn't. This has been the longest story I've ever written. 300 Word Pages. I really hope you guys have enjoyed and that the end gives it justice. I'd like to thank every single person that has read the story, everybody who has followed, fav'd and/or reviewed. You have no idea how encouraging the reviews have been. Thank you all I'd really love to hear what you guys think about it as whole and about the chapter lengths. I do want to write another but need a name for a the sequel. At least that's what I'm leaning towards. Please if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. The faster I get a name the faster I can begin the new one. To all my silent readers I'd love to hear from you. Please, please review. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 35**

 **Alessandro Ricci's Limo - 11:28 pm**

As Elaine slides into the limo she doesn't say a word. As soon as the door closes they are on the move. After a few minutes Ricci quietly asks, "Better?"

Elaine knows what he's asking but she doesn't know how to answer that. She has no regrets about what she did. It was unpleasant and she really wished the situation didn't escalate to the point it did. But Elaine Peck reached her breaking point. She tried to handle the situation in the beginning by playing by the rules.

But what do you do if your opponent is basically insane and dangerous? Those words exactly described Hannah Miller as far as Elaine was concerned. What was she supposed to do with someone like that who was hell bent on killing her daughter at what ever cost? And killing Holly was exactly like killing Gail herself. And to make things worse she actually managed to get accomplices that were so stupid to do her bidding and extremely well trained and lethal.

Elaine Peck was very hesitant to call Ricci. She tried to handle the situation herself. Until it came to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. At the time she made the decision to call Ricci was because in all honesty Hannah Miller would continue to be a threat even behind bars. It would have probably made her even angrier and she could unleash more insanity. When Elaine called in her favor it was for one vital reason. She was terrified that she was going to end up burying her daughter. That was one thing she refused to do if there was even the slightest possibility she could stop that from ever happening.

All she needed for her to feel like this was completely over was for her to be told that Roberts was dead and for Holly to make a complete recovery. Roberts isn't Miller. But he's a hot head and he's probably beyond livid right now. That alone makes him dangerous. And Elaine was tired of being terrified that every time her phone rang the person on the other would tell her she'd have to plan a funeral. Or as equally as painful, attending a fallen officers funeral.

So, she simply answers, "I think I'll feel better in time."

Ricci just nods. He knows that for this chapter to be closed an important thing had yet to happen. Holly Stewart had to not only survive but make a complete recovery. He understood how vital that was.

When the limo arrives where Elaine had dropped off her car Ricci says, "I'll take care of Roberts. You should be notified of his demise with in 48 hours."

"Thank you, Alessandro."

"It's been my pleasure Officer Peck. I just wish things would have gone easier."

"Yes, me too. Good bye Alessandro." Elaine says as she opens the car door.

"Good bye Officer Peck." Ricci smiles and with that she was gone. His final thought was that they were more than even.

 **University Hospital Room - Holly's ICU Room - Following Day - 1:30 am**

 **Gail's POV**

She's been here now for a little over two hours now. She's stable but just looking at her is just tearing my heart apart. She's intubated, has a chest tube and is connected to so many machines. Then there's her chest. It's entirely covered in bandages. Blood soaked bandages. They have already changed them once. She's still having to get blood transfusions but she looks so pale but the hospital staff keep saying that she's stable.

But I have the distinct feeling that my Lunchbox is far from out of the woods. A nurse keeps coming in here every fifteen minutes to check the chest tube. I'm terrified and they won't tell me a damn thing. They say it's just procedure and that she's doing okay. But I can't help being fidgety and feel so nervous whenever the nurse walks into the room.

I kiss her hand and sit down on the chair that I pulled up next to her bed. Tracy went back to the house after I was allowed to see her and got the journal. When she handed it to me she softly said, "I get that you don't want to talk about what you're feeling or what the hell is going on in your head. So, I brought you your journal. Use it Gail, and get it all out so that it doesn't poison you."

The only thing I could say was, "Thank you," as she handed it to me. Tracy is right. I feel like I'm going to explode. Holly would be the only person I'd feel safe talking to about what I was feeling now. Since that's completely out of the question the journal is my only outlet.

So I open it up and write,

 ** _My Lunchbox,_**

 ** _I'm so sorry. You got hurt again because I decided to go out with a fucking lunatic. None of this should have never happened. I don't know what I would have done if Romano had taken a head shot and you were gone._**

 ** _I need you my love. You're doing so good. Just hang in there, Holly. Please. The nightmare is over. Romano is dead, Roberts is in custody and the bitch Miller will be in custody soon. The danger is over._**

 ** _We'll finally be able to move on. Lead normal lives. Just stay with me baby. Please. I'll make all this up to you. Even if takes me my entire life. I promise._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Gail_**

 ** _Hang On - by Plumb_**

 ** _I'm so stubborn, it's how I got here  
So alone, feels like forever  
Wanna swim away and breath the open air  
But I feel so afraid, then I hear you say_**

 **Hang on when the water is rising**  
 **Hang on when the waves are crashing**  
 **Hang on, just don't ever let go**

 **I'm so hungry, how can I stay here?**  
 **Starving for what I hold so dear**  
 **Like a hurricane it takes everything from me**  
 **Wake me from this dream**

 **Hang on when the water is rising**  
 **Hang on when the waves are crashing**  
 **Hang on, just don't ever let go**

 **Hang on when you are barely breathing**  
 **Hang on when your heart's still beating**  
 **Hang on, just don't ever let go**

 **Three days, thirty years**  
 **So hopeless, doesn't matter**  
 **Don't say it's too late if you blink your eyes**  
 **The sun is rising, the sun is rising, oh**

 **Hang on when the water is rising**  
 **Hang on when the waves are crashing**  
 **Hang on, just don't ever let go**

 **Hang on when you're barely breathing**  
 **Hang on when your heart's still beating**  
 **Hang on, just don't ever let go**

I close the journal and put it on the side table. I continue to try to go over the events of today in my head and I still can't believe that when we were so close in ending this peacefully everything blew up in our face.

Then there's the matter of Hannah Miller that keeps going through my mind. As I'm standing by Holly's bedside holding her hand I keep glaring at the clock. The take down is close at hand and I want to be there. I want to look her in the eye and tell her she failed in her stupid vendetta. That Holly was a million times better than her and that even if Holly didn't love her she still would have had rejected her. Most importantly, they were going to get their happily ever after while she rotted in prison. And when I'm done talking to her I wanted 5 minutes to beat the crap out of her.

I know I might be able to get away with everything but the last thing. I still wanted to be there. My plotting is interrupted when I hear a soft knock on the door. I go over, open it and just walk back to her bedside. Steve and Tracy walk in behind me.

"Gail, I'm leaving to arrest Miller. Tracy will stay with you and Holly. As soon as we have her I'll call you." Steve says.

But before I can say anything the nurse comes in. She does her routine with the huge difference that she shakes her head and begins to push the call button. Just as that begins to happen the machines start making so much noise. I immediately demand an explanation, "What's happening?"

But before she can answer the surgeon ran into the room, as he's assessing her he says, "The chest tube is way too bloody. Her pressure is dropping. We missed another bleeder. Green light her to the OR. Now!"

All I can do is scream as tears begin running down my face, "No don't leave me Hol! Please Holly! Don't leave me!" and I feel Tracy wrap her arms around me from behind to pull me back from the bed.

As they wheel out I try to follow but Tracy isn't letting go. She softly whispers, "They'll find it Gail. She's getting the best care. Please try to relax. You're not going to lose her."

I pull away from her and collapse in the chair and quietly sob. This nightmare will just not end. Why can't we catch a fucking break? Something always seems to go wrong.

Steve kneels in front of me and whispers softly, "Gail, she's going to be fine. Her surgeon is the best. I have to go. But I'll come back as soon as Miller is in handcuffs."

That caught my attention. Even as I try to wipe the tears away it seems to be a winless battle I demand angrily, "You're going to take me with you."

Both Steve and Tracy say, "But Gail," and I ignore them and just continue loudly, "Look at what she did? Look at what she's putting her through? She's put Holly's life on the line. My Holly. My Lunchbox. A complete innocent. It's a miracle she's still alive. I have every fucking right to be there Steven."

"Gail please don't go. Holly needs you here." Tracy pleads.

"There's nothing I can do right now for her now but pray. And I'll keep doing that. She's with the people that can help her, save her. I'll be back in an hour." I say sternly. I don't want to leave her. But I need to finish this. I want to be able to tell her that the bitch is locked up and that it's over. I owe her that much.

"But Gail," Steve tries again.

"No buts you hear me. I either go with you or I'll go on my own. I'm not under protection and I can do what I want. Choose Steven." I say angrily as I continue to wipe tears away.

"The take down is still a few hours away." Steve says.

"Call Oliver and move it up to now." I say angrily.

Tracy and Steve share a look of pure frustration and defeat. Gail is Gail and she's not going to let this go.

Tracy is left with Holly and Gail and Steve walk out of the ICU room.

 **Police Staging Location - 45 minutes later**

 **Gail's POV**

As Steve pulls into the staging area. I'm nervous. The last thing I need is for the bitch Miller to have skipped town.

As soon as Steve parks and turns off the car he turns to me and says, "Are you sure you want to do this Gail? Damn it, you should be at the hospital. Holly needs you."

"I know that Steven. But when she wakes up I want to finally be able to tell her that this is fucking over once and for all." I reply coldly and don't wait for him to respond.

I get out of the car and walk over to the take down team. As soon as Steve joins us Oliver says loudly, "The suspect is former police officer Hannah Miller. The last intel we got says she's in her home. This woman has brought shame to every officer in this department. We flood the house from every entrance and take her down hard. Understand?!"

"Yes sir!" Everybody yells.

"Mount up!"

Within 15 minutes we are pulling up to her house. My team approaches the front door. I had to make a deal with Oliver for him to agree to let me come. I was not allowed to be the first officer in. Just when I think I'm going to hear the door crash open the lead officer whispers back, "The door is open."

Shit. Steve is front of me so I hit his shoulder hard and order, "Move."

But before we move the back team goes in. As soon as we hear, "Toronto Police! Arrest warrant!"

We run in. As I carefully move in and clear areas my eyes go to the living room. There's a chair there. The carpet and the chair are covered in blood. Fuck what if she killed herself. She didn't deserve that. That's too easy of a way out for her.

As I begin to make my way to the back of the house I hear Steve call out, "Bathroom."

I immediately make my way there. What I find isn't what I expected. The tub was filled and the water was red. Blood red. Then Steve points to a box that's on the vanity. I look and I'm a little surprised when I read "Salt".

Steve leaves the bathroom as I follow close behind. When we get to the third bedroom, Steve kicks the door in and I go in first. What awaits for me is indescribable. I pull my gun down and take the scene in. The bed is covered in blood. And lying there spread eagle naked is Hannah Miller. She must have bled out from all those long wounds all over her body. She also has several bullet wounds.

I can't help the feeling of relief. It's over and she paid for what she had done. I don't have to worry about her orchestrating something from behind bars. I don't care who did it. I just feel so content that the nightmare was over. I feel Steve's hand on my shoulder. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. He quietly says, "It's over Gail. Let's get you back to the hospital."

I just nod my head and let him lead me out. It's over.

 **Holly's ICU Room - 72 hrs later**

God, I feel like I was run over by a bus. Wait a tank. Everything hurts and I feel so groggy. What happened? The last thing I remember was someone trying to kick in the door and then nothing. I feel someone squeeze my hand. It must be my Gail. So, I will my eyes to open and manage to weakly whisper, "Love, is that you?"

"Yes baby. How are you feeling?" Gail whispers back.

"Like a tank ran over me. What happened?" I murmur as I try to make my eyes focus. Everything looks so bleary.

"Romano shot you. Your collarbone got shattered, the bullet nicked a few arteries and it nicked your liver and they had to remove your spleen to stop the bleeding. But you are going to be okay. The doctors where able to repair the damage. I'm so so sorry Lunchbox." Gail murmurs tearfully.

I hate it when she cries so I squeeze her hand and whisper, "Don't cry sweetheart. Please. Not your fault."

"Ok baby. Tell me what hurts." Gail says while trying to give me a watery smile and wipe the tears away.

"Everything." I moan in pain.

"1-10 how bad is it?" Gail asks as she leans in to push the call button.

"8"

"Rest love. The doctor is on his way. He'll make it better baby." Gail whispers softly.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to make my befuddled brain work. Then bits and pieces come back. Raid. Romano. Miller. Something must have gone wrong. So I muster all the energy I have to ask, "Wait what happened? The raid. Miller."

I feel Gail kiss my cheek and whisper in to my ear, "Dead. It's over baby. It's finally over."

I don't think I've ever felt such a strong sense of relief. All I can do is smile. It's over. Just when Gail was going to say something else the doctor walked in. And in a blink of an eye my eyes became so heavy that I had no choice but to give in and sleep. But I know that at least I fell asleep with a smile on my face. We're finally safe.

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 2 weeks after the raid**

As Elaine walks into her office she drops her bag and keys on the desk and sits down behind her desk. She leans back and she can't just believe it. She just came from a police inquiry for the debacle that was the raid and she still can't believe that she didn't get fired. Instead they wanted to give her a commendation for how she handled herself when everything fell apart. Something she will absolutely refuse. She didn't deserve it period. Elaine Peck didn't want any reminder of her worst failure. Or any reminder of the nightmare that began because she meddled in Gail's love life.

The police department and both the Miller and Roberts families wanted to keep the inquiry low key and just wanted to put it in the past. Elaine couldn't help but smirk at that little fact. Both the Miller and Roberts family wanted her head on a stake 72 hours after the raid. They wanted her to be fired immediately. But they quickly changed their tune when they were confronted with all the evidence they had on their little darlings.

Robert's got what was coming within 24 hours of Miller's death. He was stabbed and beaten till he stopped breathing. He never had chance. There were 1 of him and 6 of them. When Elaine got the phone call she sighed in relief. Now she didn't even have to worry about danger still being a possibility because they were behind bars. Elaine Peck had no doubt that if Miller had just been arrested she still would have been a major threat. Being behind bars wouldn't stop her from orchestrating more chaos. All guilty parties are dead. For that she would always be grateful to Ricci. Finally some peace.

When she got the phone call that Holly had to go back to surgery and that Gail was on her way to arrest Miller she let her go. She wished that she had stayed with Holly but understood her daughter and son. They needed closure and hopefully they got it. That night she didn't sleep until she found out that the take down had gone down, that Miller's corpse was discovered and that Holly was out of surgery with Gail by her side.

When she did sleep that night, it was the best sleep she has had in months.

 **Holly's Hospital Room - 3 weeks after the shooting**

 **Gail's POV**

I didn't think this day would come. She was going to be discharged. We were finally going home. Ok, so I don't know where exactly home is because Steve, Oliver and Tracy were the ones making the arrangements but I didn't care. Any place will be fine. Any place as long as my Lunchbox is there.

When I hear the door, I call out, "Come in," as I continue to pack the duffel bag.

"Hello my Petulant Peck." Oliver booms happily.

Tracy and Steve just have grins on their faces. I grin and say, "Well, hello to you too Ollie. How's it going?"

"Great but I'm missing my favorite rookie you know." Oliver grins.

"Even I'm missing seeing you around the precinct garbage pail kid." Steve teases.

But before I can answer Holly walks out of the bathroom and smiles, "I thought we had already gone through that Steve. As far as I'm concerned you are the garbage pail kid not Gail. She's gorgeous and you're just okay. Tracy maybe should get your eyes examined."

Tracy, Oliver and I just burst laughing while Steve pouts, "You're so biased and you're so picking up her bad habits."

Holly just laughs and says, "No, I'm picking up her good ones. You better get used to it."

Steve looks towards Tracy for help but she shakes her head no and continues to laugh so he says continuing to pout, "Three against one isn't fair."

I point to chair in the room and smile, "Oh just get over it, Steven. Come on Hol. Sit so that I can get your shoes on so that we can get the hell out of here."

"Love, you don't have to do that. I can do it." Holly says as she walks to the chair.

"No, no, no. You can't bend yet. You're still healing. So just sit so that we can get out of here." I say as I kneel down to put her shoes on.

As I'm doing that she asks, "So where are we going?"

"We got you a new apartment. All your stuff is already there and we even stocked the fridge and pantry for you. A fresh start." Oliver says proudly.

"I wish you guys wouldn't have done all that. I would have liked to help." Holly says.

"No worries, Holly. You're only worry is to get better so that you can go back to work and we get our pain in the butt Gail back." Tracy smiles.

Holly looks at me and says, "Gail love, you can go back to work now. The doctors have cleared you. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm going to take care of you. When you go back to work I go back to work." Gail says stubbornly.

Holly just smiles and says, "Ok, love. Let's go home."

With that we left. I couldn't be happier.

 **Gail and Holly's Apartment - 10 weeks later**

 **Holly's POV**

As we walk in Gail says happily, "That went great. See Lunchbox, you'll be back to the morgue in no time so that you can get your nerd on."

I just smile and say, "It's not like I'm not getting it on now you know. Stephen has been great about allowing me to work from home. Even if it took me forever because of my collarbone. I'm so glad it's healed. It really did hurt."

"I know it was frustrating for you baby. But at least you are all healed up and you don't have to wear that sling. I know you're itching to get back, right?" Gail smiles as she collapses on the couch.

I grab a couple of waters from the kitchen and go back to sit on the coach next to her. She opens her arms and I just smile as I sat back into her and she wraps her arms around me. I feel her kiss the side of my head as I say, "I'm not the only one Peck. How did the re-certification go yesterday?"

"Great. I passed with flying colors." Gail smiles proudly.

"Sweetheart, why don't just go back to work? I'll be fine on my own. I'll join you soon." I say for what seems the 10th time.

I feel her arms hug me tighter as she says, "Give it up baby. I'm not going back till you do."

I just sigh in defeat. There's no changing her mind so I'm just going to let it go. What I'm going to do is take advantage of the time we do have. I'd be stupid if I didn't. And there's one thing that's been on my mind since I got home and it's about damn time I do something about it.

Gail has been so petrified that she could hurt me in any way that she hasn't let me touch her. And I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if she doesn't let me be with her soon. Yes, I'm still a little sore. I mean unless she doesn't want to touch me again. The times she changed my dressings I couldn't decide if the look in her eyes was horror or if it was undeserved guilt. I didn't ask because I was afraid of what the answer might be.

My thoughts scatter when she says, "I can feel your wheels turning Lunchbox. What are you thinking about?"

I bite my lip nervously and force myself to ask, "Gail, do you still find me attractive? I mean with all the scars I'm not like I used to be."

"What? Yes. Why would you ask me that?" Gail says surprised as she turns me enough so that she can meet my gaze.

I look down and as I play with her shirt I whisper, "Well you don't seem to be interested in..well...uummm"

After a minute of my stuttering she says, "Sex?"

I just nod and brace myself. It's a possibility. I feel her tip my face up so that I meet her gaze and once I do she says, "Why do you think I've been taking so many cold showers? I didn't try anything because, well, you were hurt and I didn't want to do more damage. But not because I didn't want to make love to you. I want you, Holly."

"Really?" I say sheepishly. Apparently, I was way off. And her behavior doesn't surprise me in the least. She's so sweet, kind thoughtful and she always seems to puts herself last.

"Yes, really," Gail smiles and then whispers in my ear, "I went shopping for us yesterday thinking of the exact same subject."

I smile and ask, "What did you get?"

She just grins as she whispers in my ear all the moisture in my mouth went south where it was more needed. I pull back in surprise and say, "Really?"

"Yes."

That's all I need to hear. I get up, grab her hand and pull her with me to our bedroom. As soon as we're there I pull up her t-shirt and toss it to a corner. She just smiles and pull mine off. She just stares at my chest. At the scars. It's taking everything I have not to cover myself. Even though only a couple of minutes have passed it seems like forever until I finally feel her spread her hands across my chest and whisper, "You're so beautiful Holly."

All I could do was smile and crash our lips together. I cupped her face in my hands as she pulled me into her by the hips. I open my mouth quickly and I feel her slip her tongue inside. She slides her tongue against mine and it feels so good. She tastes so good. God, I've missed this.

She pulls back a little and takes my bra off and then I do the same. She turns us to the bed and begins to walk me back to it. As soon the back of my legs hit it I fall back. She straddles my hips and begins to pull my jeans and underwear in one go. All I can do is sit back and watch. She looks so beautiful. Her pink tipped nipples look no hard. I can't wait to have them in my mouth.

Before I know it, she's yanking her pants and jeans off and crawling on top of me. I move up the bed as much as I can but before I know it I feel her lay down on top of me. All I can do is wrap my arms around her and kiss and suck on her neck, her shoulders, anywhere I can reach as she slips her thigh between my legs. When she grinds down I hook my leg over her hip to pull her in tighter as I groan, "Oh fuck Gail."

"Mm...you're getting so wet baby." Gail moans as she nibbles on my earlobe.

I pull back and as I sink my hands in her hair I pull her mouth to mine. She wastes no time in slipping her tongue inside and I begin to suck on it softly as she grinds into me. I move a little and I groan out loud when I manage to wrap both my legs around her and pull her in. My pussy is splayed against her flat stomach. I'm getting so wet.

She pulls back and begins to scrape her teeth up down my neck a couple of times and then she'd go back with her tongue and lips to suck and mark all the skin she could reach. When she gets to my favorite spot I moan loudly, "Oh fuck baby. That feels so fucking good."

"Fuck I've missed this. I can't wait to taste you. To fuck you. I want to feel you fall apart in my arms. I want my name to be the only thing you can say." She moans out loud as she begins placing hot wet kisses down my chest.

All I can do sink my fingers into her hair again, grind my throbbing pussy into her while moaning her name. When I feel her wrap her lips around my hard nipple my hips fly up on their own as I groan, "That's all I want too, love. Suck it just like that. Suck on it hard. Fuck I love how you suck on my nipples baby. Just like that."

She moans loudly and as I feel her hot breath on my other nipple I feel her slip two fingers between my pussy lips. All I can do is moan, pull her head down and as she begins to suck on my nipple and rub my throbbing clit I begin to beg, "Oh yeah baby. Just like that. Just suck on it baby. Rub my clit hard. Don't stop sucking on my nipples. Please. Feels so good."

"You're so fucking wet." Gail murmurs against my nipples.

"Fuck yeah. So close. Don't stop baby. Make me cum." I beg as I grind down into her hand and try to keep her hot mouth on my nipples.

She then she slips three fingers deep inside and starts fucking me hard and fast. Her thumb hits my throbbing clit on the down stroke. All I am capable of is moaning her name in to the room. When I finally feel my walls tightening I arch my back and grind down hard and scream, "Oh fuck Gail. I'm cumming. So so good. Don't stop. Please."

And she doesn't. But I can feel her raining kisses down my body. As soon as she gets to my pussy she kisses the top, pulls my leg over her shoulder and I feel her take a long slow lick of my slit. I put my hands on her head and moan. "Fuck, that feels so good, baby."

She spreads my legs more and slips her tongue in and begins to lick my hard clit. I'm in heaven. I keep grinding into that delicious mouth and keep pulling her into me. All I can do is arch my back and moan, "Suck on it harder baby. Just like that. Fuck you do that so good. My clit is so hard baby. Don't stop."

"Mmm.." is the only thing Gail says.

When I feel her suck one more time hard I beg, "Slip your tongue inside baby. Fuck me with your tongue. Please. I need to feel you inside my throbbing pussy. Please love."

"Fuck, you taste so good." Gail moans as she moves down and slips her tongue inside.

As she begins to slide in and out I moan loudly, "Oh fuck yeah. Your tongue feels so good. Just like that. Fuck me baby. Make me cum. Just make me cum."

As she slides her tongue in and out she sometimes stops and sucks on my clit and begins to slide in and out again. She does that a few times and when I feel like I'm going to fall apart I scream, "Suck on my clit baby. Hard. I'm so close. Make me cum. Please baby."

She does and I fall apart and scream her name. I don't know how long I'm in nirvana when I come around I feel her on top of me. As soon as I wrap my arms around her she harshly pants into my ear, "I have the strap-on on baby. Are you going to let me fuck you hard and fast? Are you going to ride me hard while I suck on your nipples? Are you going cum hard all over my cock?"

"Oh fuck yes Gail. Fuck me with your cock" I groan as I begin to feel my pussy begin to throb again. I wrap my legs around her waist hard and immediately feel the head at my entrance.

I arch my back and beg, "Slide inside baby. Nice and slow."

"Fuck you're so tight and wet." Gail pants as she moves her hips slowly. With every stroke she goes in deeper. Before I know it she's all the way in.

Gail whispers into my ear, "Am I hurting you?"

"No baby, just slide in and out slowly to start." I whisper back as I tighten my arms and legs around her.

She does. She slides in and out and before long we get in to a rhythm. She begins to moan, "Fuck you're dripping wet. Does it feel good baby? Do you like how I'm fucking you? You're so tight and the way you try to keep me inside your pussy is driving me crazy."

"You're fucking me so good baby. You feel so good. Don't stop." I groan as I meet her stroke by pleasurable stroke.

She starts kissing down my cheek and down my neck. She begins to suck on my neck I moan, "Fuck that feels so good. Go faster baby. Harder."

"Fuck Holly. I love fucking you like this." Gail moans loudly as she begins going in and out harder and faster.

"Oh yes just like that baby. You're fucking me so good." I say as I meet her fast and hard pace.

"Are you going to cum for me baby? I want to feel you squeezing me tight and squirting your hot cum all over my cock? Can you do that for me baby?" Gail pants in my ear as she slips her arms underneath me and begins to pull me down hard.

"Oh fuck yeah. I'm so close baby. Don't stop. Keep fucking me just like that. I'm going to cum all over your cock hard." I moan loudly.

God I'm so close. As I feel my pussy wall clench around her and as I fall apart all I can do is scream, "Oh fuck Gail. I'm cumming. Don't stop...Gail baby so good! Fuck!"

Before I even come down from my orgasm I feel her flip us and before I know it I'm on top of her. I straddle her and she's still inside me. She leans up and orders, "Ride it baby. Ride it hard. You promised."

I sit up quickly and grind down hard as she strokes up. She has her hands on my hips and begins to beg, "Come on baby. Ride my cock. Cum all over it."

"Fuck baby," I say back, close my eyes and just let my body take over. I ride her hard. Nice long hard strokes. But before I know it I feel her mouth sucking one of my nipples and I groan as I sink my fingers in her hair, "Oh fuck yes. Just like that. Just suck it. Feels so good. You're fucking me so good baby."

As she begins to lick it and swirl her tongue around my hard nipples she says, "Does it feel good baby? Do you like riding my cock as I suck on your nipples?"

"Oh fuck yeah baby. You feel so good. Make me cum baby. Make me cum. So close. You're fucking me so good.," I groan as I begin to ride her faster. Harder. I'm so fucking close.

She meets me delicious stroke by delicious stroke. Fuck I never thought it could feel this good.

When I can't take it anymore I scream as I stroke down hard, "Fuck! I'm cummming again...baby...so good...fuck..."

And she strokes up one last time and she screams my name as I collapse on top of her. Before I know it I come down and I'm on my back and she had slipped out from inside me but I could still feel her wearing it as I grin and say, "God, that was so good."

Gail grins back and says, "I aim to please."

I continue to grin as I say, "Good aim. Let's see how good my aim is, shall we?"

But before she says a word I have flipped us over and have her pinned beneath me. I can see in those beautiful blue eyes that she got my drift.

I go up on my knees and sit back. I begin to take the harness off of her as she watches me with hooded eyes as I drink her in. God she's so breath taking. Such beautiful alabaster skin, glazed over lust filled blue eyes and such gorgeous pink nipples. I can't wait to touch her. When I finally got the harness off I lean in to kiss her and whisper, "I'll be right back, love."

She frowns but smiles at the end. I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom. I quickly clean it and put it on. It feels weird but at the same time exciting. I don't know how to explain it but I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time.

I walk back into the bedroom and climb back on the bed. As I move slowly towards her I can see those beautiful blue lust filled eyes and it make heart beat so fast. Her legs part and I slide in between them. I hook her leg over my hip and lean down. She wraps her arms around me and she whispers in my ear, "I love you Holly."

I meet her gaze and whisper back, "And l love you Gail. With all my heart."

She smiles softly, sinks her hands into my hair and gently orders, "Take me baby. Please. I need you."

I lean my head down and begin by nibbling on her lips with my teeth till she opens for me and immediately I slip my tongue in as I lay down completely on top of her. I can't get enough of her kisses and how she sucks on my tongue while moaning. She slides her hands down and begins to scrape her nails up and down my back while pulling me tighter against her.

God, she's driving me crazy. I give her one last hard kiss and then begin to rain kisses don't her neck. Scraping my teeth down her neck. Sucking on spots here and there. I love when I leave a mark. The next day when I even just get a glimpse of one it makes me remember the night before. In vivid detail. And I know that this sound possessive and whatever else but I like that if anybody person sees that they'll know she's taken. I'm never really been a jealous person but if I ever caught a woman or man hitting on her I don't think I'd take it well at all.

As I rain kisses all over her chest I can feel her hips begin to grind against my body. Fuck, she's so fucking wet. I whisper, "Fucking me really got you going didn't it baby?"

Gail hands just keep pushing my head towards her nipples and she just groans, "Oh fuck yes. I came once but God I need more. I'm so wet and my pussy is just throbbing for you. Just fuck me baby please."

All I can say is, "Mmmm," as I wrap my lips around a hard pink nipple and grind myself in to her hot wet pussy.

She arches up as I begin to suck on one while my fingers are pinching the other and she moans, "That feels so good baby. Lick it. Suck it. God, you do that so good."

Fuck she feels so good. I love how her body responds to me. I can't get enough of it. As I go to suck on her other nipple I slip my hand between our bodies and slip a finger between her slit. I begin to rub hard circles on her clit as I suck on her nipples and her hips grind down as she begins to beg, "Fuck yeah. My clit is so hard. Rub it hard baby. Slip your fingers inside my throbbing pussy baby please. I need feel to feel you. Fuck me hard. Please."

I slip two fingers inside and begin sliding hard and fast as I continue kissing my way down. As soon I get close to her pussy her arousal assaults me. All I want is to taste her. I quickly slip my tongue between her pussy lips and start to lick her hard clit. Fuck she tastes so good and in no time I could feel her hands in the back of my head pulling me hard into her hot pussy as my fingers continued to fuck her hard and fast.

I look up and her face is contorted in such pleasure as she grinds her pussy into my mouth and fingers she moans loudly, "Oh fuck Holly. You feel so fucking good. Suck on my clit. Just wrap your lips around it. Suck it please baby. Don't stop fucking with your fingers. Please."

"Fuck you taste so good." I moan in to her hot pussy as I finally begin sucking on her clit and slip a third finger inside.

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck yes. Suck it baby. Make me cum baby. Make me cum. So close." Gail moans as she's getting close.

I can feel it. Her pussy is starting to clench. Trying to keep me inside of her. I suck on her clit one last time hard and slide in hard and she begins to fall apart as she screams, "Fuck baby...I'm cumming...So good...Oh fuck.."

I don't waste any time. I sit up, move up enough so that the strap on was at her entrance and slide the head in carefully as I lay down on top of her again. I kiss her cheek, her jaw, anywhere I can. Just waiting for her to recover. Before I know it I feel her arms wrapped around me and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I pull up a little and ask, "You ready baby. Are you going to let me fuck long and hard?"

She moans and says, "Oh fuck yeah."

As I move my hips a little I moan into her ear, "Fuck I wanted to do this for such a long time."

She begins to move her hips in sync with mine. She pants in my ear, "Are you going make me cum hard on your cock baby? Are you make me cum over and over and over again?"

"Oh fuck yeah." I moan as I finally slide all the way in. Fuck I'm getting so fucking wet again.

I slide out and slide all the way back in carefully because I don't want to hurt her. I whisper in her ear, "Does it feel good love?"

She sinks her nails into my back and moans, "Yes baby. Just fuck me. Please."

That was all I needed to hear. I begin to move my hips in a steady rhythm. Not too hard and not too fast. All she does is moan my name and match my rhythm.

Before long she begins to beg, "Go faster baby. Harder."

I do as she asks while panting in her ear, "Does it feel good Gail? Are you going to let me fuck you all night?"

"Oh fuck yes. Don't stop. You're fucking me so good. Harder. Faster."

"Like that baby?" I groan as I begin to pound in to her.

"Yes, fuck yes. Just like that." Gail moans as her legs wrap around me even tighter.

"Cum baby. Cum all over my cock. I love fucking like this. It's making me so wet again." I moan. Fuck taking her this way is making me so aroused. Fuck I want to cum again.

That was all she needed because on one hard stroke her pussy clenches so hard that I can't move as she screams, "Oh fuck baby! I'm cumming...Feels so fucking good...Fuck Holly..."

But I don't stop. As soon as her pussy allows I begin to pound into her again. Faster. Harder. Before long she's moaning again and meeting my punishing rhythm. God, I love this. My pussy is throbbing. I pant in her ear, "Oh fuck. I'm so wet for you baby. I love fucking you like this. It turns me on so much."

She pants back, "Cum with me baby. Can you do that for me baby? Cum hard. You're fucking me so good. Don't stop."

"Oh fuck yeah," I moan as I just continue sliding in out hard and fast.

As I fuck her I feel her begin tighten to tighten and I quickly slip my hand between us and slip my finger between my swollen pussy lips and began to rub my clit. I keep the rhythm and we're both so close. All we can do is moan and groan.

After one hard fast stroke she screams, "Oh fuck baby. I'm cumming. Fuck feels so good."

That was all I needed to hear because on last hard stroke of my throbbing clit and I came hard panting in her ear, "Fuck I'm cumming too. Fuck baby, I'm cumming. I love fucking you like this."

I don't know how much time passed because but when I got my wits again I was met by her beautiful blue eyes and her smile. She whispers, "I never thought it could be like that."

"Me neither. I guess it just has to be the right person." I smile as I give her sweet kiss.

"I love you Lunchbox." Gail says softly.

"And I you sweetheart." I smile back. I quickly get up. Remove the harness, toss to the side of the bed and take her into my arms. We were sated, happy and snuggled into each other's arms. I couldn't help but think. She's not the only one with good aim. My aim is pretty damn good too.

 **Elaine Peck's Office - 4 weeks later**

 **Gail's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm going to see my Mother to tell her that I'm going to propose to Holly tomorrow. I don't know how Steve talked me into this. Per Steve the reason she hadn't made a single visit since the disastrous operation was because she blamed herself for its failure. She couldn't face us. Even I know that isn't true. Things went bad but it wasn't her fault.

I know she did everything she could do to end the nightmare without a single shot fired.

I know she did everything to protect me and Holly. But like me she must start to realize that we can't control the universe and the best we can do is roll with the punches. It's very hard to do that but if I can do it so can she.

It wasn't her fault that Holly got hurt again. So here I am because I owe her. Yes, she hasn't been the mother of the year but she's changed. At least she's making more of an effort and everything she's done these past few months have redeemed her. At least in my eyes. As long she doesn't go back to all of her old ways I think we can maybe have a decent relationship.

I nervously walk up to her secretary and say, "Hi, I need to see the Superintendent."

Without looking up the secretary says, "Do you have an appointment? The Superintendent is extremely busy right now."

"Ummm, I don't. I'm her daughter Gail Peck and I just need a few minutes." I mumble nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea.

But that made the secretary's head pop up and she says as she goes to grab her phone, "Yes, yes you are. She has a picture of you in her office."

"She does?" I ask surprised but she just nods as she says over the intercom, "Superintendent Peck, you have a visitor."

I can hear my Mother reply, "I'm very busy. Who is it?"

"Your daughter." Her secretary replies.

As I wait for her reply I hear footsteps and before I know she swings the office door open and says in obvious surprise, "Gail, you're here."

I just nod and shyly smile. She quickly gathers herself and says, "Come in please."

As I walk in I hear her order her secretary to hold all calls. I sit down in front of her desk and as soon as she sits down she says, "Always keeping me on my toes, I see. You look good. I'm glad to see you. I hear Dr. Stewart and you will be back to work in a few days."

"It's Holly, Mother and yes we'll be back to work soon." I reply softly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Can I help you in something?" My Mother asks with a smile on her face. I guess she approves of my little unannounced visit.

"Well, I came to thank you for everything that you've done for us. If you hadn't helped things might have ended worse. For that I'm very grateful." I say quietly.

The great Elaine Peck looks down and whispers guiltily, "You have nothing to thank me for, Gail. I oversaw that operation and it was a complete failure. I'm responsible for that and the horrible aftermath.

I quietly respond, "Mother you did the best you could. There was nothing else you could have done. At the end of the day you helped to save Holly. To me that was the only thing that mattered. So thank you."

"But.." She begins to argue but I cut her off when I say sternly, "No it wasn't your fault and I don't want you to keep blaming yourself. It's over. Let's just move on."

I guess that's what she needed to hear because she smiles. But before she says anything I say nervously, "The other reason I came was because I wanted to tell you something."

She leans back in her chair and asks, "Really? What?"

"Well, ummm., I'm going to...umm...I'mmm...going...to...propose to Holly tomorrow night." I stutter nervously. I have no idea how she's going to take this so I'm just bracing myself out of habit.

To my shock my Mother just grins and proudly says, "Took you long enough."

That was the last thing I expected her to say. My jaw hit the floor. And after a minute she laughs and says, "Close your mouth and open your ears."

As soon as I do she says, "You love her and she loves you. Dr. Holly Stewart is an extraordinary woman. You're very lucky to have her Gail. I couldn't have asked for anybody better for one of my children."

"So you're okay with it?" I still ask in shock. Well damn, she's changing. In the past I would bet my every last penny that she would have hit the roof.

"Yes, I'm okay with it." She grins.

"Well damn." I say more to myself.

She continues to grin as she asks, "Can I see the ring?"

The mention of the ring makes me nervous. From here I was heading to the jeweler's and I was terrified that I wasn't going to find something or worse find out I hadn't enough cash.

My silence makes her ask, "You don't have one yet, right?"

I shake my head and she simply gets up from her desk and walks over to a picture. Her wall safe is behind it. She opens it quickly and tosses me a box as she shuts the door. I frown and open the box.

My jaw hits the floor again because I never saw this coming. Sitting there was a beautiful square cut chocolate diamond surrounded by white diamonds on a platinum band with a diamond wedding band. I've only done a little research on diamonds but the engagement ring itself looks to be 2 kt. At least that's my very uneducated guess.

I keep looking from the rings to my Mother. After a few minutes, she just laughs and teases, "Having trouble forming a sentence Gail? That hasn't happened since you were a year and a half. I hate to see you when you're trying to pop the question."

All I manage to say is, "They're beautiful. The engagement ring diamond is the exact shade of her eyes."

"That's what I thought when I saw it in the jeweler's a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't help myself so I bought it and I thought I'd have it around in case you had a need for it." My Mother says as she leans back on her chair clearly proud of herself.

"But I can't take this. There's no way I can afford it." I say as I close the box.

"Don't be ridiculous Gail. I bought it with you two in mind. Consider it my engagement present." My Mother says without a second thought.

"But..." I begin to argue but she cuts me off when she says, "No buts okay. You guys deserve to have things to go your way after everything you've gone through."

All I can do is shake my head in disbelief and say, "Thank you."

She just grins bigger and orders, "You still owe me a phone call, Gail. Call me when she says yes and then we can start the preparations."

"Wait what if she says no and what preparations are you talking about?" I ask very confused.

"Oh Gail, she's not going to say no. The preparations I'm talking about are the wedding preparations, of course. We must hire the best wedding planner in Toronto, caterer, venue, etc. Everything first class all the way." My mother says excitedly.

"Mother but..." I begin to say but again she cuts me off with, "Oh don't worry Gail. I'll stay out of it for the most part. But you are a Peck and you will have a beautiful wedding. This isn't up for discussion. Holly and you will get together with the wedding planner and pick whatever you like. I'll take care of the bill."

Here she comes with the family name again. She's back. Some of the bad but a lot of the new. It shouldn't be huge shock to me but this one time I don't think I mind it so much.

But still I begin to argue, "Mother, it isn't really," but then she cuts me off again when she says stubbornly, "The parents of the bride pay for the wedding. I won't hear another word."

The only thing that pops into my head is to say as I stand up is, "Thank you and if she says yes I'll talk to her and I'll get back to you."

God this so weird and unlike her. Maybe the nightmare changed her for the better. I don't know. We've never gotten along this well with nobody running interference.

But as I walk out she calls out happily, "She'll say yes Gail. Mention engagement pictures because I need a recent one of both of you for my office and home and more importantly grandbabies. We need more Peck's Gail. The sooner the better."`

I can't help but burst out laughing and say, "Take it easy there, Mother. Let me first get her to say yes and we'll see what happens. Don't forget you still have the Captain of the Universe to get you those grandbabies. Why should I have all the fun?"

She just continues to grin and says, "He's dragging his feet and I'm not getting any younger, you know. So both of you need to get on with it."

I just shake my head in disbelief and I walk out of there with the stupidest grin on my face.

 **15th Precinct - Women's Locker Room - The next day - 6 pm**

 **Gail's POV**

I run in to the Precinct because I'm very short on time. I just dropped Holly off at the morgue because she needed to fill out some paperwork. All I can hope for is that my little plan goes off without a problem. As I run into the locker room to change I'm so relieved to see that my dress uniform was there and fresh from the dry cleaners.

As I put it on I hear Tracy come in. She smiles and says, "How's it going, Gail?"

"To tell you the truth I'm a nervous wreck." I say as begin to change.

Tracy just smiles and says, "That's completely understandable. How about everything else?

"That all depends on if my goofy friends don't mess this up. If they don't then I'll be good." I say nervously as I try to get dressed as soon as possible. I can't think about anything other than tonight.

"We got this Gail. As we speak, Chloe, Dov, Chris and even Andy are at your place setting everything up under Oliver's strict supervision. Steve is going to go pick up Holly and tell her you got hung up at the Precinct filling out paperwork and ordered him to take her home. But before that you'll have more than enough time to get to your place so that you can inspect the set up and be waiting for her when she arrives." Tracy says proudly.

"Did they pick everything up? The fire and ice roses, the rose petals, the champagne, the candles?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, everything got picked up a couple of hours ago." Tracy smiles.

"Wait the roses need refrigeration. What if they start to wilt? Damn it took me almost a month of calling every florist in Toronto to find them in a large quantity. Even then I had to drop my mother's name. They're Holly's favorites." I say anxiously. If the roses don't look anything but pristine I am not going to be a happy woman.

"Why fire and ice roses, Gail? They're gorgeous don't get me wrong. But I never heard of them or saw them until you showed me that picture on your phone and then I went to take a peak at them when Oliver stopped by to pick up the journal. They took my breath away." Tracy says honestly.

"It's a rose hybrid. The white symbolizes purity, innocence, concern and unconditional love. The red symbolizes passion, intensity, eternal love. She says they remind her of us. That's why she loves them so much." I explain as I comb my hair.

"That's beautiful but if you don't mind me saying you're starting to sound a little nerdy." Tracy teases.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What can I say she's rubbing off on me. But wasn't her explanation so sweet?" I smile. I know I don't deserve such a gorgeous soul as my Holly but I'm going to make it my mission in life to make her happy and to one day become the person that does.

"You're very lucky, Gail." Tracy says softly.

"Trust me I know that. But going back to the roses. You promise they're going to be perfect? If even one is wilting I'm not going to be happy." I say in all honestly. I wanted everything to be perfect.

Tracy just laughs and says, "Gail breathe okay. I saw them. The roses will be perfect. Oliver personally picked them up and transported them with the AC going full blast. Everything is going to go without a hitch."

"What about the journal, Tracy? If I find out that anybody else even touched it there's going to be hell to pay." I say seriously. I gave it to Oliver two days ago and I've been worried about it since. I had put a post it so that Oliver could just open to the part I wrote to Holly for tonight. He promised he wouldn't read it or worse lose it and I trust him.

"Relax Gail. Oliver kept it locked tight in his office safe and then his trunk. He isn't going to take it out till your friends finish and they are gone. He will put it where you told him and lockup your place. They should be almost done by now. So no worries."

I just nod in relief and try to think hard abouot how I was going to propose to Holly when Tracy asks, "Can I see the ring?"

"Sure," I say as I get it from the shelve of my locker and toss it to her. I haven't let it out of my sight since my Mother gave it to me.

"Wow," Tracy says.

I just smile as she says, "It's absolutely gorgeous and it reminds me of the shade of her eyes."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But let's get this show on the road. Where's my dorky brother? Holly said it would take about an hour and half because not only were they going to fill out paperwork but also discuss some cases. She's never late." I say as I give myself one last look in the mirror.

I decided to wear my dress uniform to propose to her because I wanted her to really think about what she was getting herself into. Being an officers spouse can be nerve raking and as much as I'd like to guarantee my safe return that was the one thing I couldn't. I can promise to be careful and do anything to come home to her but that was all I'm capable of promising.

Tracy throws the box to me with a smile and we walk out to look for the Captain of Universe.

 **Steve's Car - 7:40 pm - In route to Gail and Holly's apartment**

 **Holly's POV**

"Why couldn't I just wait for her Steve? Did something happen? Tell me what's going on." I plead nervously for the 3rd time since he picked me up. As soon as I saw him at the curb waiting for me I knew something was up.

"Of course nothing happened to her. I promise. It's going to take her forever to put a dent in that mountain of paperwork on her desk, Holly. They need her reports to close the case. That's why she's burning the midnight oil." Steve says proud of his explanation. He would hate for Gail's plan not to go perfectly. She basically guaranteed his early demise if he gave the surprise away in any way. And he believes her.

His explanation makes perfect sense but I still would have preferred to wait for her. I even received a text from her as soon as I laid eyes on Steve. But I guess the way I'm feeling is normal. It's going to take me a bit to get used to us not being together all the time. In time, we'll get into a normal routine. But that doesn't mean I'm not going worry every time she goes to work. That is something that will never ever change.

As we are driving to our place my mind begins to wonder to what I've been thinking about for a long time now. I really wanted to propose to her. Marry her. I even have a ring for her. Nothing that could catch on something so that she could wear it even at work. It was a simple platinum band with 6 sapphires embedded in it. They match her blue eyes beautifully and I couldn't wait to give it to her. But I was so nervous about even asking. We've gone through so much. Maybe it would be better if I wait a little longer. Just long enough for us to get in to a comfortable normal routine.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice we've arrived home. I quickly grab my bag and say, "Thanks for the ride, Steve. Tell Gail to call me when she's on her way home, ok?"

Steve gives me the goofiest grin and just nods. I look at him one more time but I can't figure it out what's going on with him. So I just get out of the car and make my way to our apartment. There's a note on the door.

It reads:

 ** _Hi Lunchbox,_**

 ** _I have a surprise for you. Read the journal. It's on the coffee table._**

 ** _Love you,_**

 ** _G_**

And when I open the door my eyes can't believe what they are seeing. The living room looks absolutely gorgeous. There's rose petals everywhere, candles burning and everywhere I turn all I see are beautiful rose arrangements. Fire and Ice rose arrangements. My favorite no less.

I walk over the coffee table and begin to read:

 ** _To my Lunchbox,_**

 ** _When our adventure began I never imagined how bumpy the ride was going to be. But that doesn't matter anymore because we are now together. I wouldn't change it for the world because you came back._**

 ** _You're such a beautiful soul and because of you I'm becoming a better person. You make my life so much better Lunchbox. I live and breathe for you baby. You've become the light behind my eyes and that will never change. I love you so much._**

 ** _I can't live without you anymore. I just can't. I'm so grateful that I found you. And so lucky that you love me as much as I love you. I refuse to waste any more time with you._**

 ** _I want a future with you Holly. I want everything with you. Let's grow old my love. You're my home and that will never change._**

 ** _I love you baby,_**

 ** _Gail_**

I can see my tears on the page as I finish reading. I feel that I'm not alone so when I look my eyes are faced with one of the beautiful things they had ever see.

Standing in the middle of the living room with the most beautiful smile on her face in her dress uniform is my love Gail.

I only manage to say, "It's beautiful. Everything is beautiful. You're so beautiful."

Before I know it she's on one knee with an open jewelry box and my hand goes to my mouth and my eyes are the size of saucers and she says, "I know I don't deserve you Holly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everything with you baby. I'll dedicate my life to making you happy. I love you with all my heart. Marry me Holly."

Tears started running down my face the moment she went down on her knee. I grab her by the lapels and pull her up as I tearfully says, "God, yes, yes yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much."

Before I know she's wrapped her arms around me and twirls me around while we both laugh. When she puts me down she takes the ring out of the box and as she slips it out she says, "I hope you like it Lunchbox. It reminds me of your eyes."

My jaw hit the floor. It's gorgeous. I keep looking from the ring to Gail. She looks so proud of herself. After I minute I mumble, "It's absolutely gorgeous love. Thank you."

Gail just continues to smile as she pushes a button and music begins to play. She reaches out her hand and shy says, "Will you dance with me?"

I nod and walk to her. My heart is beating so hard and fast and fresh tears keep running down my face. I've never been happier than I'm right now. She reaches for my hand and pulls me close and we begin to sway with the music. I can't help but bury my face in her neck and take in her scent. Being in her arms feels so amazing and she smells so good.

 ** _"When You Find Love" by Catie Curtis_**

 ** _I see you smile and I'm home_**

 ** _I hear you laugh and everything is better_**

 ** _The world outside disappears_**

 ** _I'm alright knowing that you are beside me_**

As we dance she whispers in my ear, "Did you like my surprise?"

"Yes, I loved your surprise. How did you do it without me having the faintest suspicion of what you were up to?" I grin.

"I have my ways." Gail says happily.

I giggle and say, "Yeah and they have names. Like, Steve, Tracy, Oliver, Dov and so on, right?"

She just shrugs her shoulders and grins. I smile back as bury my face in her neck again. There's no better spot in the world than being in her arms as we sway to the music.

 ** _Take my hand and we'll grow old_**

 ** _When you find love you'll know_**

 ** _Troubles come and they go_**

 ** _Ride the waves only getting stronger_**

 ** _It's the little things day to day_**

 ** _That make a life and you my one and only_**

"You know how much I love you don't you baby?" Gail asks softly.

I pull back and meet her gaze as I say, "I do and I love you more. You're everything to me Gail."

 ** _Take my hand and we'll grow old_**

 ** _When you find love you'll know_**

 ** _All the years of drifting_**

 ** _Wishing I could find_**

 ** _Someone I can cling to_**

 ** _What I'd give to turn back time_**

She twirls me around and when she stops she grins, "Good because I want everything with you Lunchbox. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want a house filled with little lunchboxes."

 ** _Life is short_**

 ** _Bittersweet_**

 ** _It's all we get_**

 ** _I wish it could be longer_**

 ** _Take my hand and we'll grow old_**

 ** _When you find love you'll know_**

I laugh and say, "I want that too. But I want to have little blue eyed blond hair babies getting into anything and everything."

"We can negotiate that later. I don't want to wait anymore Holly."

 ** _Take my hand and we'll grow old_**

 ** _When you find love you'll know_**

I grin and say, "What did you have in mind?"

She just continues to grin and says, "I don't know. Getting married soon. Maybe buying a house right after. You know we need a proper homestead for our little ones."

"Our little ones, huh?" I ask happily.

Gail keeps grinning and shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Yep our little ones."

I grin as I nod. All my dreams are coming true. But I still have unfinished business as far as I'm concerned. So I say, "I have something for you."

I let her go, grab my purse and take out a ring box. As I walk over to her I open it and as I'm standing in front of her I softly say, "I've been thinking about proposing to you for a long-time sweetheart but you beat me to it. I adore you. I never want to be without you. Marry me."

Now she has tears running down her face and she quietly responds, "Yes."

As I slip the ring on I whisper, "I hope you like it sweetheart."

"It matches my eyes and it won't catch on anything." Gail smiles as she looks at it.

"I know. The color is what caught my eye." I grin as I pull her to me. As my lips meet hers softly all I can think is that I'm so damn lucky to have found her.

She pulls back and as "Don't Deserve You" by Plumb comes on we begin to sway to the music again. After a couple of minutes she says happily, "I guess great minds think alike huh?"

"I guess so." I say as I kiss her cheek. She this begins to sing the song in my ear softly. I pull hug her tighter and close my eyes.

 _ **You're the first face that I see**_  
 _ **And the last thing I think about**_  
 _ **You're the reason that I'm alive**_  
 _ **You're what I can't live without**_  
 _ **You're what I can't live without**_

 _ **You never give up**_  
 _ **When I'm falling apart**_  
 _ **Your arms are always open wide**_  
 _ **And you're quick to forgive**_  
 _ **When I make a mistake**_  
 _ **You love me in the blink of an eye**_

"That's you my love. Thank you for loving me." Gail whispers.

 _ **I don't deserve your love**_  
 _ **But you give it to me anyway**_  
 _ **Can't get enough**_  
 _ **You're everything I need**_  
 _ **And when I walk away**_  
 _ **You take off running and come right after me**_  
 _ **It's what you do**_  
 _ **And I don't deserve you**_

 _ **You're the light inside my eyes**_  
 _ **You give me a reason to keep trying**_  
 _ **You give me more than I could dream**_  
 _ **And you bring me to my knees**_  
 _ **You bring me to my knees**_

She continues to sing in my ear but in between she whispers, "I don't deserve you Holly. But you make me better. Someday I will."

I don't like she thinks like that so I pull back and whisper, "Don't say that sweetheart. You're such sensitive and beautiful soul. I adore you just the way you are."

 _ **Your heart is gold and how am I the one**_  
 _ **That you've chosen to love**_  
 _ **I still can't believe that you're right next to me**_  
 _ **After all that I've done**_

 _ **I don't deserve your love**_  
 _ **But you give it to me anyway**_  
 _ **Can't get enough**_  
 _ **You're everything I need**_  
 _ **And when I walk away**_  
 _ **You take off running and come right after me**_  
 _ **It's what you do**_  
 _ **And I don't deserve you**_

A tear runs down her face but she smiles so beautifully. It lights up her blue eyes. So I lean in and kiss her softly as we dance.

 _ **I don't deserve a chance like this**_  
 _ **I don't deserve a love that gives me everything**_  
 _ **You're everything I want**_

 _ **I don't deserve your love**_  
 _ **But you give it to me anyway**_  
 _ **Can't get enough**_  
 _ **You're everything I need**_  
 _ **And when I walk away**_  
 _ **You take off running and come right after me**_  
 _ **It's what you do**_  
 _ **And I don't deserve you**_  
 _ **And I don't deserve you**_

As she finishes singing the song to me and another comes on we continue to dance as she pulls back a little and says, "I was thinking that maybe we can continue to write in the journal. Both of us."

"Really?" I ask as I pull back. She has the softest smile on her face.

"Why not? It's our story. I figure that we can say what we feel if for any reason the other person isn't available or we can't find the words to talk to them. I don't know. I've found that it's better for me to get the bad stuff out by writing than holding it in. We can write about everything. Good and bad. I think our lunchboxes will find our story interesting. Besides there's more to come. The only rule is that it's for you and me only. No one else for now. We have to let our lunchboxes grow up first and then if they want they can read it too." Gail grins.

With my arms around her neck I happily ask, "I'd love that. From the looks of it you have been giving this a lot of thought. So about these little ones you keep mentioning. When do you think we should begin that little project?"

Gail grins back and says, "Apparently soon. My Mother says that the world needs more Peck's in a hurry. And she also says she's not getting any younger."

I burst out laughing and say, "Really? You told her you were going to propose to me?"

"Yep, and she said something about engagement photos and a wedding planner." Gail grins.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that was my exact same reaction." Gail says happily.

I tease back grinning, "How would she feel about Peck-Stewart little ones?"

"In her old age she's becoming more malleable. So as long as Peck is somewhere in there she should be happy. But we'll figure it out. That's not important now." Gail grins as she leans in and kisses me.

She's right the only thing that matters is that we are together, in love, over the moon and will soon to be married. I can't wait for her to become my wife. I couldn't ask for anything more. I'll spend to rest of my life making her happy. God, I love her.

The future has so much more promise now. I can't wait.

 **THE END**


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I don't own Rookie Blue just the story. Okay, so I found myself a Beta so that's why I'm reposting the chapter with a few corrections. I really wish that you guys would help me out and give me some feedback. The first post only got one review so I wish you guys would tell me what the problem is so either I fix it for the next story or maybe I just shouldn't continue writing or the story or both. I don't know. Either way I still hope you like the last chapter and I really you guys drop me a line either way. Thank you all who have read, fav'ed, followed and reviewed this story. They really are the reason why I continue to write. Thanks again and enjoy.

P.S. I'd like to thank my beta Silvercusa. Thank you for taking the time to edit the chapter. I really do appreciate it.

 **Epilogue**

"Gail! Where are you?" Holly calls into the apartment as she drops her bag and keys on the coffee table. She takes a sniff in the air and grins. Gail cooked and from the smell of it she made spaghetti alfredo. Thank goodness because she is starving. She collapses on the couch and is exhausted. These past 6 months have been so busy. With planning the wedding, looking at houses, and working, Holly cannot wait till everything got squared way.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Gail smiles as she joins her in the living room. She's so excited about the wedding. She's not into the details. As far as she was concerned, Holly can have whatever she wants. Her dress is at that very moment at Steve's apartment because she doesn't want Holly to see it before the wedding. While she has no idea about what is going on with Holly's. She also isn't giving any hints.

"Love, am I the only one getting married?" Holly asks tiredly.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Gail asks completely confused.

"It feels like I am. Why am I on a first name basis with the wedding planner while you're completely MIA?" Holly asks unhappily.

Gail doesn't like where this was going. Tracy and Chloe have already mentioned that she really should take more of interest in the planning of the wedding. As far as Gail is concerned all she wants is to marry Holly anywhere she wants. Courthouse or ballroom. It doesn't matter. Tracy said that it is hard work to plan a wedding and that Holly at some point is going to get on her case about contributing. Apparently she was completely right. Because here she is.

She bites her lip nervously and begins to stutter just like Steve when he's in hot water, "Well...umm...I am getting married too...I'm just not good at that kind of stuff."

"How will you know if you are good at it or not if you haven't even tried to help?" Holly asks while trying to catch Gail's gaze.

In defense Gail looks down and says, "But I have been helping in the house hunt."

"Last time I checked I've gone to every single open house and spoken with the realtor more than once." Holly says scowling.

Gail knows when she's whipped. Holly is right. She should be helping more with the wedding planning. It is only a month away. So, she says guiltily, "I'm sorry, Lunchbox. I'll go with you the next time you meet with the wedding planner. Or just give me a list of what else needs to be done and I'll call her myself."

Holly just smiles. She got her point across but she doesn't want to just hand everything off to Gail. She just wants some help. Holly wants for the wedding to be the dream wedding for both of them. Not just her. So, she says, "Gail love, come here."

She pats her lap and as Gail sits and they both wrap their arms around each other she says, "Sweetheart, all I want is some help in making the decisions. It's your wedding too so your taste should also be reflected in it too. Besides, I need your help with Elaine."

With her arms around Holly's neck Gail scowls and asks, "What is she up to? She promised not to get overly involved."

"Well the only thing she's really gotten into is the invitee count. As it is I already gave in and the count is at 200. Between you and me we could get by with 60 or 70. The rest are all hers but apparently it's not enough." Holly says as she rubs Gail's back.

"Why not? She has more than half." Gail asks beginning to scowl.

"According to her the engagement announcement in the newspaper is making an invite to our wedding high in demand among her friends and contacts", Holly explains.

Gail continues to scowl and says, "I should have known. I knew giving her the engagement photos was going to bite me in the ass at some point. She had the best one in the newspaper two days later so this is no big shock. I'll talk to her. If you want, we'll cut all her guests. It's our wedding not hers."

Holly shakes her head and explains softly, "That's not really necessary. The invitations are out. No need to embarrass her or make her feel bad. It is our wedding and your mother has been more than generous. She's excited. I don't mind her having her own guests, but I just don't want the count to go up to 500 or something. I have a feeling that if we would let her have full reign, that's what it would be if not more. As it is the wedding planner is bracing herself for 50 extra guests just in case. I don't want to be surrounded by an army of strangers on my wedding day."

"Yeah, well we are already there, Lunchbox. You sure you don't want to ditch all her guests?" Gail asks unhappily. She wished Holly would have said something sooner.

Holly just grins bigger. Just like her Gail to come to her rescue. She kisses her cheek and says, "Love, it's okay. I can live with how things are now. Everything looks like it's going to be beautiful. Just help with what's left to be done and help me deal with your Mother and the guest count."

Gail smiles and asks, "Okay, so when do you have to meet with the wedding planner again?"

"We have to meet her tomorrow at 7 pm." Holly smiles.

"Good. My shift is over by then." Gail smiles as she thinks about how she was going to get a reign over her Mother.

"I know." Holly winks.

Gail just grins bigger. Of course, it isn't a coincidence. But that doesn't matter. She is going to help. She asks out of curiosity, "What's on the agenda?"

Still grinning Holly says, "Food. Cake. Liquor."

"Well why didn't you say that sooner Lunchbox." Gail says happily. Her specialty. She wonders if they can make a donut wedding cake.

Holly giggles because she thinks she has a pretty good idea of what's going on in Gail's head. So, she says still giggling, "Gail love, I've never heard of a donut wedding cake and as far as the liquor it's all top shelf liquor so that should make everybody happy."

Gail frowns and asks, "How did you know I was thinking about donuts on the cake?"

Holly just kisses her cheek and grins happily, "You had the same look you get when we go to your favorite donut shop and you are trying to decide what to get."

Gail just smiles, leans, and gives Holly a soft kiss. After a minute, Holly decides to broach a delicate subject. Very delicate. Bill Peck hasn't come around as well as Elaine to their relationship. He's still dead set against it. So, Holly asks quietly, "Have you heard from your Dad, baby?"

"He's not coming. He scheduled a conference that same weekend so that he'd have an excuse for not attending. Got to keep up with appearances you know. He can't afford to be labeled a homophobe in public. Not good for his image." Gail says bitterly.

"I'm sorry baby", Holly says sadly. Bill's reaction makes her so angry. But not for herself. For Gail. She tries to act like she's indifferent to his rejection. But Holly knows it's just a front and that it really hurts.

"It's okay Lunchbox. My Mother is going to give me away and Oliver is going to give you away. Tracy is your maid of honor and the Captain of the Universe is my best man. Price and McNally are your bridesmaids while my boys, Chris and Dov, are my groomsmen. Swarek, Collins, and everybody that can be there from the Precinct will be there. Everybody that truly matters anyways. I couldn't be happier. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams that I simply adore. I couldn't ask for anything else." Gail says quietly but at the same time a little sadly.

"That's very sweet, love. I love you too, so much. I just want you to be happy." Holly says honestly. As far as Holly is concerned she really doesn't have anybody other than Lisa and Rachel. Maybe a few colleagues. Rachel is coming but Lisa is being difficult. But Holly doesn't care. She isn't going to beg. She invited her because she wants her there. If she doesn't want to be there because of her snobbery, then she isn't a true friend and Holly could live without her. As far as family, her parents were killed in a car accident when she was a baby and she didn't have any other family to speak of. That's why her life had always been nomadic and to be honest lonely. There never really was a reason for her stay in one place. Not until now. Not until Gail. Gail and all her friends have become like her family. She couldn't ask for more.

To change the subject, Holly says, "It smells good, love. How about I go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner? I'm starving."

"Okay." Gail says as she gets up to go to the kitchen. As she gets dinner together Holly walks to their bedroom. Smiling the whole way there. She is happy. Very happy. In less than a month they will be married. Gail will finally be her wife. Holly could hardly wait.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In less than three days, the day will arrive. The day that Holly Stewart will finally become her wife. Less than 72 hours to go and Gail could hardly wait. Tomorrow night will be the rehearsal dinner and the following day the ceremony is scheduled to start at 3 pm. Gail couldn't be happier or more excited. She is already dreaming about her little Lunchboxes.

Her shift had just ended and she is waiting for her love to come home. She is running late because she needed to finish some report for Stephen. Dinner is ready and she is looking forward to a quiet night at home. Both Holly's and her vacation time starts tomorrow. But the next few days are going to be hectic with the last-minute details. Gail is just grateful that the planning is almost over. She was able to reign in her Mother and the count stayed at 200. Against Gail's wishes but as long as Holly is happy so is she.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears loud laughter followed by loud pounding on the door. She scowls because she's not expecting any visitors. As she walks to the door she calls out, "Who is it?"

"Open up Casper."

Steven. Who else? Gail just rolls her eyes and swings the door open. To her surprise standing there are, Chris, Oliver, Dov and even Nick. All of them had stupid grins on their faces except for Nick. He had more of a shy smile on his face. Gail looks at them and asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

They all walk in and Gail notices a blue sash in Steve's hand as Oliver booms happily, "We're here for your bachelorette bash my Petulant Peck. We can't let you get married without a bash."

"Yeah, Casper. What kind of best man would I be if I didn't give you a bachelorette party?"

Gail is quite honestly in shock. She didn't see this happening. Steve had asked her about a party and she had said no. But before she can respond Holly walks in with Tracy, Chloe, Andy and even Rachel on her heels. Holly looks at poor Gail's confused face and explains, "I see they caught you by surprise too, love. The boys came to kidnap you and the girls to kidnap me for one last bachelorette bash."

"Come on Gail. Let's get a move on. We are on a schedule." Steve complains as he looks at his watch.

All four girls look at each other and say, "Strippers."

"Like you're not going to have them too." Steve says defensively.

That really made Gail scowl. That doesn't appeal to her in the least. For either of them. Holly sees that expression and is satisfied. But she is just going to add a little insurance to the situation, per se. She grabs Gail's hand and asks, "Where are you taking us? Do we need to change?"

"No, just get shoes Gail and let's go." Steve says impatiently.

Holly just drags Gail by the hand into their bedroom. As soon as the door slams she pins Gail against it and kisses her hard. Gail just wraps her arms around her neck, and opens her mouth as soon as she feels Holly's tongue at the seam of her lips. As Gail sucks on it softly, Holly hooks Gail's leg around her hip and grinds her thigh between her legs.

As she slips her hands under Gail's t-shirt, she begins trailing wet kisses to her ear. Once there she takes a long swipe with her tongue and whispers, "Tonight when you're at your party and when Steve's entertainment arrives, I want you to think about this. I want you to think about how it feels being pinned to this door."

"Oh fuck." Gail groans as she grinds down Holly's thigh.

Holly continues as her hands go to Gail's ass to grind her harder on her thigh, "How my kisses feel. How my body feels pressed against yours. Without a stitch of clothing. How wet I'm making you. How it feels when I take you hard with my fingers, my mouth or the strap on. Can you do that baby?"

Gail just moans loudly as she desperately tries to pull Holly harder into her. All she can do is moan her name. God, she doesn't want to go anywhere. All she wants is for Holly to take her. Any way she wants. She sinks her hands in Holly's beautiful long hair and pulls her mouth to hers. Holly immediately slides her tongue inside and Gail is in heaven. She slides her tongue against Holly's when she hears Steve call out impatiently, "Come on Gail. It's getting late and we have got to go."

When they pull away, both are panting and flushed. Not to mention both sets of eyes are glazed over with lust. Gail calls back very unhappily, "We'll be there in a minute Ms. Longstockings."

Holly just smiles and gives her one last kiss and pulls away. To her great surprise and pleasure she sees that Gail actually has to brace herself on the door knob to stay upright. Holly grins, "You okay there, sweetheart?"

After a minute Gail gets her composure back and as she takes a step towards Holly she hears Tracy say loudly, "Come on Holly. Let's get this party going."

Gail glares at the door and growls, "See, what I mean? They have the worst timing ever."

Holly just laughs and kisses the scowl away. When she pulls away she says, "Come on sweetheart. As much as I'd love to continue this they are not going to go away. And if we keep them waiting longer they are just going to tease us more."

Gail quickly puts her shoes on and tries to get Holly's words out of her head. At least for the moment or she is going to kick everybody out, parties or no parties, and continue what Holly just started.

As they are going to open the door, Holly whispers in her ear, "Don't forget what I said, love. We'll continue this later.

Gail stops dead in her tracks and watches Holly walk away from her with a cocky grin on her face. Poor Gail takes a deep breath trying to get her libido under control. The last thought in her mind when she joined everybody was that it was going to be a very long night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gail is dressed and ready to go to the rehearsal dinner. Hell, she is ready for the dinner to be over. Right now, the only thing she's really grateful for is that neither of them have a hangover after all the drinking they did the night before. Lucky for them they were able to sleep most of the day away. They both slept till after two and then just had something light to eat and watched a movie as they waited for it to be time to get ready.

Gail arrived home at 5 am and as drunk as she was she knew she was missing something. Well not something, someone. Holly. As she fumbled for her phone she heard Holly stumble in. When she got to the bedroom, she basically just crashed on the bed. All Gail got out of her was that she had fun and that the stripper made her skin crawl. That was all Gail needed to know. She grabbed her hand and promptly fell asleep.

"Come on Holly. We're going to be late." Gail calls from the living room. She just wants this to be over. They are less than 24 hours away from the wedding and they are going to be split up for the night. That really doesn't sit well with Gail but she really doesn't have a choice. If she wants to surprise Holly with her gown, they must get ready in different places. After the rehearsal dinner, they are going to be split up into two different hotel rooms. And to make sure they don't cheat the bridesmaids and the groomsmen are going to stay with each of them in the room. Their dresses and their luggage are already there.

Gail keeps looking at the clock on the wall. She smooths down her dress for the 10th time and tries to be patient while waiting for Holly. Gail is wearing Holly's favorite dress. It matches her eyes perfectly. It's short and it shows off her legs beautifully. Form fitting. The neck line shows enough cleavage to tease Holly's eyes but is still in very good taste. Her bag and wrap are waiting for her on the couch.

She's so busy glaring at the clock that she doesn't notice Holly walk into the room. Holly just grins and says, "God, I love that dress."

Gail turns to her and, as she rakes her eyes up and down Holly, she says, "You don't look half bad yourself Lunchbox. I always liked that color on you."

Holly knows that perfectly well. She's wearing a brand-new pair of black dress pants that hugged every curve perfectly and a satin burgundy button down shirt that makes her skin tone stand out beautifully with a couple of the top buttons undone. Just enough to tease Gail. With some black high heels. As Holly continues to smile, she grabs Gail's hand and pulls her so that she's standing in front of her.

Gail's hands immediately go to her shoulders as she murmurs, "Love the shirt Lunchbox. Material makes me just want to touch you."

"I'm glad you like it." Holly smiles as she leans down to give her a soft kiss. That's what she was going for when she picked out the shirt in the first place.

When she feels Gail's fingers in her hair, Holly pulls back and says regrettably, "Sweetheart, we have got to go. If we don't get there soon, they might send out a search party."

Gail scowls because she's probably right but says, "Fine let's go."

As she leans to get her wrap and bag, Holly's eyes immediately go to her ass. When Gail turns around and sees where her eyes are glued to, she laughs and says, "You can be such a guy sometimes, Lunchbox."

Holly blushes for getting caught but can't get her head out of the gutter. So, she says as she grabs her bag, "I can't help it. Just looking at you makes my head go directly to the gutter without passing go or collecting $200 dollars."

"Quoting Monopoly? Really? You're such a nerd." Gail grins.

"It's not like you already didn't know that." Holly says as she grabs her bag and reaches her hand out for Gail to take. When she does, she asks smiling, "Are you ready, love? The next time we come in this place we'll be married."

Gail grabs her hand and says, "I'm more than ready. It feels like I've been waiting forever."

Holly couldn't agree more. She grabs her hand and walks out of the apartment. She wants to get tonight out of the way, just as much as Gail, so that the new day could dawn. It is going to be the best day ever. Of that she is sure.

As they walk into the rehearsal dinner, twenty minutes later they are immediately surrounded by their friends. Steve, Tracy, and Oliver walk up and Steve says happily, "Well, didn't I tell you last night was going to be a blast."

Gail just frowns and says, "If you mean the top shelve liquor you got me drunk with, yes; it was fun. As far as the stripper was concerned you got ripped off. The casino was okay because I didn't lose any money and won $600 bucks. But I could have gone without the entire outing. You're lucky that I don't have a hangover."

"Oh come darlin' it was fun for the most part. I told them that getting the stripper was a bad idea." Oliver smiles.

"I should have made you best man Oliver." Gail says as she glares at Steve. Of course, the stripper had to be Steve's idea.

Tracy grins and asks, "How's your hangover Holly?"

"Well I didn't get one either. I'm just grateful that we were able to sleep them off. If we hadn't Gail might be on the war path right about now." Holly grins as she squeezes Gail's hand.

"Yeah, we know. That's why we set the parties up like we did. That way we figured you guys would have had enough time to sleep them off. But enough of our party. How was yours?" Steve asks looking at Holly and Tracy.

"It was fun for the most part. The girls took me to a lesbian night club. We danced and drank. I think we all had a good time." Holly smiles as she squeezes Gail's hand. From the corner of her eye, she sees Gail beginning to frown.

"What about the stripper? It was a girl, right?" Steve grins. He's getting a kick of seeing Gail squirm. She obviously didn't get any details from Holly.

"She really wasn't a stripper." Holly says trying to put the fire out before Gail exploded.

"Then what was she? And how many women where hitting on my woman?" Gail asks while glaring at Tracy. Of all places why a lesbian club? Taking Holly to a place like that was just like dangling bait in front of hungry sharks. At least that is the way she sees it. Having women or men hitting on her woman is just unacceptable period.

"Take it easy Gail. Holly was wearing the same bride sash as you were. So, most people got the hint. In actuality Andy and Chloe were the ones' who got a few drinks sent their way." Tracy says hoping that it would satisfy Gail.

"Uh huh. Stripper Tracy? And how many women were hitting on her?" Gail asks again unhappily.

"Love, there was no stripper. A dancer from the club tried giving me a lap dance and, before she got near me, I ran. It gave me the creeps. Two women tried to buy me drinks I think and I said no thank you. Nothing happened. No worries." Holly explains hoping to end the subject.

That seemed to pacify Gail for the moment. But as she continues to glare at Tracy, she says, "We'll talk about this later, Tracy."

Tracy just sighs and braces herself. She should have thought more of the party venue than she did. Holly's friend Rachel is the one who picked it. As soon as they got in she saw that there might be a problem. Not even an hour in a woman sent a drink over to Holly. She sent it back. But in reality, it was more like four women sent her drinks and two asked her to dance. Tracy just hopes that Holly can put Gail at ease.

Holly can see Gail is willing to continue with the evening like nothing has happened but she knew the subject isn't closed. So Holly decides to just deal with it now before Gail begins to imagine things that just didn't happen.

"Guys, why don't you get the party going and we'll be with you in a few minutes." Holly says looking right at Tracy. Pleading with her eyes to get the guys inside so that she can deal with Gail.

Thankfully Tracy gets the hint. She grabs Steve's and Oliver's arms and walks them back into the hotel's banquet hall. Holly grabs Gail's hand and pulls her into the restroom. She takes a quick inventory and, after she's positive that they are alone, she locks the bathroom door. Gail frowns and asks, "What are you doing Holly?"

"Gail love, nothing happened last night." Holly says as she walks over and cups Gail face in her hands.

Gail looks away. A little embarrassed about how she acted. But she couldn't help it. Of all places, why there? She looks away and whispers, "I believe you, Lunchbox. But what kind of friend takes her friend's fiancé to an open meat market? Good thing I didn't get wind of this last night. I probably would have crashed the party."

"Sweetheart, I don't want anybody else but you. The entire club could have sent me drinks and I would have sent them all back. I only want you. Nobody else. Gail, I'm in love with you. I can't picture anybody else touching me. Love, I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for all other women. You really don't have anything to worry about. I only want to spend my life with you, Gail." Holly pleads softly. She hates that Gail thinks any woman could take her away from her. That she feels any insecurity. In all truth Holly only has eyes for her and nobody else.

"I'm sorry Lunchbox. I don't mean to act like an idiot. It's just that I don't like people hitting on you, period. It gets under my skin." Gail explains while she blushes. She knows she doesn't have a reason to be jealous. She trusted Holly, but this is just a hot button for her. Gail doesn't want to be a possessive jealous jerk, but sometimes those feelings got the better of her.

"But you trust me right, love?" Holly asks trying to meet Gail's blue gaze.

"Yes, baby I trust you." Gail smiles finally meeting Holly's gaze. And she does. She really does.

That makes Holly grin. Subject is closed. But before letting go, she can't help but ask, "How was your stripper?"

Gail just smiles and says, "I don't know. Steve got a room in the casino's hotel. As soon as I walked in and saw what was waiting for me, I walked out. All the guys tried to talk me into staying, but I refused because I had better things to do."

"Like what?" Holly asks a little surprised.

"To think about our little conversation in the bedroom. Not to mention winning some extra cash for the honeymoon, Lunchbox. Whenever I go to the casino, I win. So, I grabbed Oliver and we played black jack and 4 card poker while the boys had their fun. I won $600 bucks. While the boys' stripper wasn't that much fun because in an hour all of them where back on the casino floor. According to Dov, the stripper was a little too trashy for even their taste." Gail explains as she grins. She's glad that Steve didn't get his money's worth. That'll teach him to arrange a stripper for her when she has already said no.

"Sounds like we both had a good time and the boys threw away good money." Holly grins as she gives Gail a sweet kiss.

"I guess we did and Steve is just an idiot. He spent the entire night pouting because he wished he would have kept the cash to gamble instead of wasting it on the stripper nobody really liked. He lost big. But let's get this show on the road Lunchbox. The faster this dinner is over the faster tomorrow will come." Gail says as she turns her head to kiss Holly's palm.

Holly feels the same way so she kisses her one last time and pulls her out of the bathroom. Their future awaits.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gail Peck is a complete nervous wreck. The hairstylist and make-up artist are putting the finishing touches and she can't stop her leg from jumping up and down nervously. In all honesty, her hair was done since yesterday. The hairstylist just trimmed it a little. She hardly slept because she kept imagining that Holly was going to stand her up at the altar or get cold feet.

So she didn't sleep a wink and mostly stared at the door and her phone. Praying that neither would make any noise. Unfortunately, at about 5 am there was a loud knock at the door and Gail's heart fell to the floor. All the boys only groaned in protest while she jumped on her feet and ran to it. When she flung it open, she totally thought that she would find Holly there with bad news. Instead it was a drunk trying to find his room.

God, Gail was ready to murder him and just ended up slamming the door in his face. Promptly after that she went looking for tequila in the hotel mini bar. It would cost her probably more than $20 bucks for the little bottle but she didn't care. At that point she just needed to calm down and a stiff drink. Okay she knew that she was totally freaking out for no good reason but that didn't seem to matter to her nerves.

As Steve straightens his bow tie in the mirror, he says to his sister, "Hey Casper will you just breath? You look paler than usual. Take a deep breath. She's not going anywhere."

"Oh shut up Steven. Do you have the ring? If you lose that ring I'm going to be the first person ever to commit murder in front of an entire room of witnesses." Gail says while looking hard at Steve. She means every word.

"Relax my Petulant Peck. Everything is going to go exactly as planned." Oliver grins as he buttons his tux shirt. That reminded Gail that she had presents for her groomsmen. As soon the make-up artist is finished with her, she grabs her bag and starts tossing boxes to all the boys.

Oliver looks at his and asks, "What's this?"

"It's your groomsmen presents." Gail says as she grabs her dress. She looks at the clock on the wall and sees that she still has an hour to go. No matter. She is going to get ready as quickly as possible so that she isn't late.

Steve opens the box and asks fully knowing the answer to his question, "Sterling silver cuff links, wow. Classy. Holly's idea, right?"

"Who else? After your horrible stripper surprise, I was going to return yours Carrot Top but Holly talked me out of it. She felt sorry for you." Gail says as she walks into the bathroom with her gown. The hairstylist trailing behind her. She is going to help button the back of the gown up and make any last touches on her make up or hair if needed.

"Thanks Gail." Dov calls out as he puts his on.

"Yeah darlin', Thanks. They're great." Oliver calls out happily.

"They look great Gail. Thank Holly for us too." Chris says as he looks at his on.

As Steve puts his on and says to the guys, "How do you think our garbage pail Gail managed to nab not only a genius but such a hot and amazing woman like Holly Stewart?"

"Gail just pretends to be such a hard ass, but she's really a softy", Dov says smiling while he continues to get ready.

Oliver agrees and says, "My Petulant Peck is something special. She has a good heart and is smart as a whip. Holly has her wrapped around her little finger, but she loves my favorite rookie just like she is. Gail is a wonderful person. She just has a hard shell. I'm just glad she found her someone special. Being in love suits her."

"Yeah, it's about time she's happy. Both of them. I think they've gone through enough hell to last them a life time." Chris says as he finishes getting putting on his jacket.

Before Steve can say a word, there's a knock at the door. Gail calls back frantically, "Is that Holly?"

"Wait a minute and let me open the door." Steve calls back as he opens the door. Standing there is a messenger with what he was expecting. His mother told him to expect the delivery. He just grins and tosses both jewelry boxes on the bed and calls back, "False alarm Gail. Just a messenger. You got a delivery."

"What?" Gail asks impatiently.

"Just get out here and see." Steve says as he finishes putting on his cuff links.

As Steve is about to say something else Gail walks into the room. All the boys jaw hit the floor. As the hairstylist is doing her back buttons, Gail frowns a little because the room just went completely silent. She looks at all the boys and asks confused or rather demands, very nervously, "What? Is my make-up messed up? Is there something wrong with the dress? Say something."

Poor Dov can't make his mouth work. Chris is just openly gawking and Oliver is just grinning like a loon. Steve clears his voice and says in awe, "Wow. Just wow. You look absolutely gorgeous, Gail."

Gail tries to decide if Steve is being serious with his praise as Chris manages to finally say, "There's your answer Steve. It's not the entire reason but just look at her. Incredible is the only word that comes to mind."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gail asks still completely clueless. She checks herself in the full-length mirror and can't see what's wrong. She glares at Steve and asks because she's starting to freak out, "What Steven? I swear if you let me go out there with something wrong I'm going to tear you to pieces. Tiny pieces. I'm already freaking out as it is. So just spit it out?"

"Nothing my Petulant Peck. You look absolutely amazing. Our doctor is a very lucky woman. No worries. It's almost time." Oliver grins hoping his words will make her relax and distract her.

"Yeah, Gail. Everything is perfect," Steve says as he grabs the two jewelry boxes and hands them to her.

"What's this?" Gail asks surprised.

"Mother told me to give these to you." Steve grins as he puts his tux jacket on. Hopefully the boxes will distract her from the previous conversation.

Gail opens the boxes and they take her breath away. She can't believe what she's seeing. It is her maternal grandmother's oval sapphire halo diamond earrings and a stunning discreet diamond and sapphire necklace. They match her eyes perfectly. Gail looks up and says stunned, "These belong to our grandmother."

"Not anymore. They belong to you now." Steve smiles as he takes the necklace and puts it around his sister's neck. The only thing Gail can do is stand there and stare at the earrings. As soon as he's done he takes the earrings and says softly, "Come on Gail, put them on. Just an FYI, Holly is getting her own delivery right about now."

That makes Gail snap out of her stupor a little because she asks, "What?"

"I'll tell you if you put them on." Steve grins.

Gail just follows orders. She can't believe her mother is really giving her these. Gail knows how much they mean to her.

"The final touch. Perfect. You're ready little sister. Let's go get your girl."

"Wait, what about Holly?" Gail asks as she looks into the mirror and tentatively touches the necklace. The jewelry itself just sets her eyes wonderfully.

"Oh well, Mother said something about chocolate diamond earrings and matching bracelet." Steve says as he walks next to his sister.

Gail stutters, "Re..really...?"

"Yes, really. Come on Gail. Your Holly awaits." Steve grins as he pulls his arm out so that his sister could slip hers through. The boys line up and they all look perfect and can't stop grinning.

Gail takes one last look in the mirror and one last look at the clock. Twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes, but a lot can happen in twenty minutes. Gail won't relax until she lays eyes on Holly again. So, she takes a deep breath and takes Steve's arm. He proudly leads his little sister to her doctor. He couldn't be happier for both of them.

Meanwhile in Holly's suite, all the girls are scrambling to get ready. She let all the girls pick their own bridesmaid dresses because they are expensive and hopefully if they pick something nice, they will wear them again. Instead of throwing them in the back of their closet never to see them again. The only input she had was the color. She picked cobalt blue because that reminded her of Gail's eyes. The color goes well with all the girl's complexions. At least she thinks it does.

"So are you nervous Holly? I know I would be. I can't wait to marry my Dov. I'd probably be a wreck right about now." Chloe chatters happily as one of two hair stylists works on her hair. Tracy and Andy are done and getting dressed. And the second stylist is busy curling her hair.

"I am a little nervous. I just hope Gail doesn't get cold feet." Holly says nervously. Her make-up is done so she is desperately trying not to bite her lip. That dumb thought hasn't left her mind since she woke up. She knows she is probably overreacting and it is just nervous tension. But her stomach feels like it is in a knot and probably won't feel better till she sees Gail at the altar.

"Not you too?" Tracy asks as she walks into the room from the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Holly asks in hopes of hearing some good news that will help her stomach feel better.

Tracy just smiles and says, "Steve says to hurry up because Gail is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The boys and Gail are already waiting for us. She's already talking about sending Dov to hurry us up. Not to mention the Superintendent is already waiting. He says that Gail will probably explode if we even run a minute late."

"Really?" Holly grins. Okay that just makes that knot in her stomach relax at least a little. She looks at the hairstylist because now she's in a hurry. Tracy's little report just made her more anxious to begin the ceremony. So she asks, "Are you almost done? If I'm late I think my Gail is going to come looking for me. Forget about Dov. And she's not going to take no for an answer or be terribly nice."

"Yeah, I don't want to deal with an unhappy Gail. Please hurry." Andy says as she puts on her earrings.

"Or worse an upset Gail Peck. Today I do believe she could murder someone." Tracy smiles as she gives herself one last look in the mirror. Today is going to be a good day. Her friends have gone through so much. They deserve their happily ever after.

"I'm almost done." The hair stylist says as she curls Holly's hair. Holly just stares at the mirror. She smiles. She looks good. The stylist and the make-up artist are doing a great job on everybody.

Before anyone can hurry the hair stylist, there's a knock at the door. Holly immediately faces the door and says nervously, "Please don't tell me that's Gail."

"It's not." Tracy says happily. She knows exactly who that is. Elaine Peck herself called Tracy to let her know about her little wedding day gifts for the girls. All Tracy needs to do is deliver them and not take no for an answer about accepting them from Holly. Gail is Steve's problem.

Tracy quickly signs her name on the slip of paper and the courier hands her the two jewelry boxes. As she walks back, Holly asks from her chair, "What's that?"

"Special delivery for you." Tracy smiles as she hands them to her.

"From who?" Holly asks pretty surprised. Maybe Gail got her something. She has no idea who they are from.

"Superintendent Elaine Peck."

That gets both Chloe's and Andy's full attention. They both look at the boxes and Chloe says dying with curiosity, "Come on Holly open the boxes."

"Yeah, Holly. Open them." Andy chimes in.

Holly knows she's probably in for a shock. Damn Peck's. She's pretty sure every single one of them can leave her speechless for any reason imaginable. When she opens the long box, her jaw hits the floor. Yep, speechless.

All three girls say, "Let us see. Let us see."

Holly just turns the box and it's their turn to be speechless. Sitting in the box was an incredible chocolate and white diamond tennis bracelet. When she opens the other box chocolate diamond drop earrings mounted in white gold or probably platinum. The set to her engagement ring and probably the wedding band. Gail has refused to let her take look at it. They match her ring and her eyes beautifully. Elaine was certainly on a mission. Holly still couldn't believe it.

She looks up to Tracy and says, "I can't take these."

Tracy just shakes her head and grabs the long box. She grabs the bracelet and says as she slips it on Holly's wrist, "Yes, yes you can. The Superintendent was very clear. No saying no. That was an order. You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?"

"No, but.." Holly begins to argue but Chloe interrupts when she says, "Holly just accept them graciously and thank her by making her daughter happy. I doubt she wants anything else."

Tracy and Andy smile. They couldn't have said it better themselves. Tracy opens the earring box and hands one to Andy as she grabs the other one. They put them on her and grin at the sight.

After a couple of minutes the stylist finally announces, "You're done and you look absolutely beautiful."

All the girls agree with her and push Holly into the bedroom to get her gown on. Tracy stares at the clock and calls out, "Fifteen minutes Holly. If we are not there in fifteen minutes, I can already hear Gail's footsteps coming in our direction."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Hey I almost forgot. I got you guys bridesmaid presents. Tracy, they are in my bag. Hand them out, will you?" Holly calls back as she pulls the gown on.

"You didn't have to do that, Holly and hurry up." Tracy calls back as she grabs the boxes and hands one box to each girl. When they open the box, they all smile. It's a sterling silver charm bracelet. They're lovely.

"I love it. Thank you." Chloe calls out as she slips it on.

"Yeah, Holly. It's beautiful. Thank you. Hurry up." Tracy calls out again. All Tracy wants is to get all the girls out of the room and to begin making their way down stairs. If she is even a minute late, she knows that Gail is probably going to be plotting her very painful death and then there's her Mother. Tracy knows perfectly well that she is going to be looking hard to make sure the delivery went off as ordered. So as far as Tracy is concerned all the Peck's have her backed into a corner, a very tight corner.

"Thank Gail for us too." Andy calls out. Her relationship with Gail never went back to what it was before the Nick disaster, but at least it is getting better. Andy is just grateful that Gail let her be a part of her big day. She knows she screwed up and is still waiting for her opportunity to make it up to her. She is just trying to be patient.

As soon as she has it up, she calls out, "You're welcome and I will. I'm hurrying. A little help. I can't zip it up on my own."

Chloe wastes no time and runs into the bathroom. She zips it up and when Holly turns around Chloe just gives her wide silly smile. The gown and plus the jewelry that was set off by Holly's skin tone made Holly an amazing sight.

When she doesn't say a word, Holly asks nervously as she checks that she hasn't lost anything in her haste to get dressed, "What's wrong Chloe? Is something wrong? Did I lose an earring? What?"

"Not a thing, not one," Chloe grins as she calls out to the other girls, "Get in here. You're gonna want to see this."

All the bridesmaids crowd into the door and each can't help but get a huge grin on their faces. Tracy is the first one to recover. She says honestly, "Stunning. Simply stunning. Gail is going to faint when she sees you."

"Really?" Holly asks nervously but happy at the same time.

Andy and Chloe just nod their head while Tracy says while looking at her watch, "Yes, eight minutes, Holly. Get your shoes on and let's get going. Don't forget the flowers. I'd like to send a text to Steve saying that we are on our way so that Gail can settle her nerves down a little before she loses it and tries to strangle Steve."

Chloe grabs Holly's heels and Andy grabs the flowers. As Chloe helps Holly with her shoes, Tracy sends Steve a text. Once she has them on Tracy orders loudly, "Everybody out, out, out. Let's get going. Go, go, go."

They all run to the elevator. Holly trying her hardest not to step on her gown because she doesn't want to get it dirty or ripped as the rest of the girls just giggle. As they get to the floor of the ballrooms in the high-end hotel, the girls stop around the corner. Gail is down the hall waiting at the entrance of the ballroom to begin the ceremony as soon as Holly was in place.

When Steve finally grins and nods his head, Gail is finally able to breath. She's there. She didn't get cold feet. She didn't run out on her. She knows all her fears come from what had happened to her in the past. Not from anything that Holly has done. But none of that mattered anymore. From the corner of her eye, she sees the girls come down the hall while Oliver goes where Holly is.

In two minutes flat everybody is in place and the wedding planner motions for the orchestra to begin. Elaine appears to Gail's left in her Sunday best and, as she pulls her arm out, she whispers, "I'm proud of you Gail and, even though I don't express it like I should, I do love you. You look absolutely gorgeous. You have my mother's eyes that's why I wanted you to have those jewelry pieces. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You both deserve it."

Gail just smiles and whispers back, "Thank you for everything. And I love you too Mother."

When everybody stands up, Gail takes one last deep breath as her Mother whispers sadly, "I'm sorry about your Father."

Gail just squeezes her Mother's arm and whispers, "It's okay. You're here. That's all that matters."

With that Elaine smiles, stands up tall and proudly walks her daughter down the hall. When they get to the beautiful rose covered altar, she kisses her daughter on the cheek and takes her place. Steve and the groomsmen file in as soon as Gail arrives. As soon as she feels that Steve is behind her she whispers ungently as she tries to keep a smile on her face while looking down that aisle, "You better have that ring."

"No, Gail I flushed it down the toilet just before I came in here." Steve whispers back sarcastically.

As Andy makes her way down the aisle and takes her place Gail whispers back harshly, "Steven, this is not the time to be fucking with me."

"I have it, I have it. Relax." Steve whispers back. Better not to poke an angry bear when she is so close to you.

She takes another deep breath and waits impatiently. To her frayed nerves it feels like time is going in slow motion. Chloe follows and then Tracy. But as far as Gail is concerned what really is a few minutes' feel like forever. She is so relieved when she hears the bride processional begin. The room is just gorgeous. The beautiful flower arrangements line the hall and they are cutting into Gail's line of sight to the back. So she stands up on her tip toes as she whispers desperately to Steve, "She's there right? You see her?"

Poor Steve tries to stop from laughing and even though his first instinct is to tease her, he takes mercy and whispers back, "Gail, she's there. She's coming."

And few seconds later there she is. Oliver has the biggest grin on his face and looks so handsome as he leads Holly down the aisle. The sight takes Gail's breath away. She never thought she'd seen a more beautiful sight in her life. Her hair is down and just a beautiful mess of big curls that make the earrings stand out even more. They are gorgeous. Who is she kidding? Holly is just perfect. The dress is strapless with a square neck ball gown with about an inch-wide embellishment of Swarovski crystal at the top. Ivory silk. A ball gown. Just looking at the dress makes Gail's hands itch with the want to touch. But the best part is the way look she has in those expressive dark eyes of her and that lopsided grin that just makes her beat out of her chest.

Holly Stewart is happy. Gail feels it in every fiber in her being. All she can do is grin and murmurs more to herself than anybody in particular, "She wants forever with me."

Steve whispers back grinning, "God, Gail duh. You're so dense sometimes."

But Gail doesn't hear a word he says. When she meets Holly's gaze, Holly whispers to Oliver, "Look at her Ollie. Her eyes are just glowing and so blue. I don't know what I did to deserve her."

Oliver just whispers back happily, "She is an amazing sight."

Holly just nods and tries desperately to take every little detail into memory. Gail is wearing a strapless satin mermaid gown with a lace bodice and cap sleeves that makes her effortlessly drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention the jewelry that keeps drawing her gaze to meet her glowing blue eyes. The top is lace and the bottom looks like silk or satin. It goes to a little above her knees and then it flares out. It hugs every curve and plane of her body perfectly. She looks absolutely flawless.

That moment passed in just a couple of minutes to all the world except the two brides. To them it lasted forever. Holly thoughts scatter when Oliver kisses her cheek and then Gail's as he slips her hand into hers. The judge, a close friend of Elaine's, waits for the brides to face each other and hold hands as he begins the ceremony and when he says, "I understand you wrote your own vows."

Both women are so busy, just gawking at each other and so lost in their own thoughts, that they've tuned everything out. Poor Steve and Tracy exchange worried looks when they don't make a sound. Then Tracy motions to Gail with her eyes to have Steve get his little sister going and Steve does the only thing that comes to mind. He pinches Gail on the elbow hard, leans in, and whispers louder than he intends, "Vows, Gail. Vows. Go."

The hard pinch does what it was supposed to; it forces her mind to go back to the moment, but unfortunately she's drawing a complete blank. She's having a mini nightmare. How could she be drawing a complete blank? She had the damn note card memorized like two weeks ago. Damn it.

There's nothing else to do so as Holly squeezes her hand to hopefully get her going and finally Gail says, "Lunchbox, I know I don't deserve you, but I don't care anymore. I know I've hurt you with my fear and for letting you walk away when I shouldn't have. And you've forgiven me. You came when you didn't have to. After all we've gone through and you're still here. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you Holly. I promise. I love you with all my heart and I always will. You're just my reason for existing Lunchbox. I adore you."

When Gail finishes and Holly tries to wipe her tears away, the judge just turns to her and she starts talking without having a script of any kind. She knows she is just going to talk from her heart.

"Gail, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you anymore. I can't wait to begin on those little Lunchboxes you keep mentioning. I'll never leave you Gail. I won't. I promise, sweetheart." Holly promises with all her heart.

Gail just grins as a tear ran down her face. She didn't need to hear more than that and neither did the judge. He smiles and says, "Do you Gail take Holly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

She turns to Steve and is just relieved when he finally hands over the band. She slips it on Holly's finger and says firmly, "I do."

The judge then turns to Holly and says, "Do you Holly take Gail to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Holly says directly looking in to Gail's eyes. When she feels Tracy tap her shoulder, she just holds her hand out and the simple band magically appears. It was a simple platinum band that matches her sapphire ring. She slips it on and grins.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married," The judge finally continues and says to Gail's huge relief, "You may now kiss the bride."

Gail doesn't have to be told twice. She wraps her arms around Holly and picks her up and as she twirls her around as she plants her lips on hers. The room erupts in applause and when she finally puts her down, they are both laughing. They couldn't have been smiling bigger. They did it. Finally they were married.

The hard part was over and the real party can finally begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both women are just exhausted but so happy and excited. The party was a blast and it still was going on downstairs. The last 24 hours have been intense and exhausting but they finally did it. They are married and neither could be any happier. They are up in the penthouse of the hotel and their flight for New York is in two days. They both are looking forward to the trip and all the site seeing.

The penthouse is absolutely stunning. It is decorated with fire and ice roses, candle light, rose petals; everything that would set an amazing romantic mood.

As Holly finishes taking the jewelry off, Gail fills up the two champagne flutes having already taken care of that little chore. Both of them of were terrified of losing something. She hands one to Holly as she toasts, "To us."

Holly just grins and drinks. She quickly puts the flute down and she wraps her arms around Gail's middle and pulls her towards her as she says, "Did I mention how absolutely gorgeous you look and how much I love you?"

"I don't know. Maybe once or twice." Gail grins happily as she wraps her arms around Holly's neck.

Holly just gives her the lopsided grin that makes Gail's heart beat harder as she leans down to kiss her. Gail doesn't waste any time sinking her fingers into Holly's dark curls. God, she's been waiting for this for three days. Her passionate kisses are wreaking havoc on her. Her internal temperature seems to sky rocket. She just feels hot. All Gail wants is for them both to be naked and pressed up together. Preferably on the bed. But at this point, she really doesn't care.

Gail pulls away, and turns around, and says lustfully, "Take it off. All I've been thinking about all day was you peeling this dress away and taking me any way you want. Make love to me, Holly. Please."

Holly cannot help the load moan that escapes her lips. She buries her face in Gail's neck and, as she frantically begins to undo the buttons while trying hard not to tear the gown, she whispers in her ear as while she places wet kisses along her neck, "God, I love you so much. I've been thinking about this all day too."

When the gown finally slips down and lands in a pool of fabric, Holly takes a step back and cannot take her eyes off Gail. She turns around to face her and Holly's mouth goes bone dry. Standing before her is was her love wearing a see through white corset, garter belts and hose, and some silky underwear that barely covers her. She rakes her eyes hungrily up and down every curve, every plane, trying to commit every detail to memory and doesn't even notice when Gail takes a step forward.

Gail just smiles softly and turns her around and whispers in her ear, "You took my breath away when I saw you walk in. God, I simply adore you Lunchbox. I'm so lucky to have you. The gown is beautiful, but right now you'll look even better just wearing nothing."

Holly just groans loudly and she begins to kiss her neck and slide the zipper behind her gown down. She can't ever remember ever being so grateful for a zipper in her life. As soon as the gown is pooled at her feet, she turns around and wraps her arms around Gail's waist and walks her back to the bed. As Gail's legs hit the back of the bed, she sits down and begins to move up the bed.

As she does, her eyes take in Holly as she crawls up with her. She's only wearing a pretty white lace bra and panty set. It makes Gail's mouth water. When she finally stops moving, she wraps her arms around Holly and pulls her on top of her. They both groan loudly as Holly begins kissing every inch of skin she can reach. Gail moans loudly when she feels Holly's tongue and teeth get into the mix of her kisses.

Gail arches herself into her as she groans, "Fuck you feels so good."

"You've been driving me nuts these past few days." Holly moans into her neck. She feels Gail's hands at the back of her bra. With a flip of her wrist, the bra its undone. Holly lifts up enough to let her get the bra off. When she goes back down, she moans loudly. The lacy corset that Gail is wearing is just making her nipples get harder.

As Gail rakes her nails down her back, Holly begins to trail kisses down her chest. When the corset gets in her way, she quickly sits up, looks at it for a second, and since her lust filled addled mind can't come up with a faster alternative she grabs the top and yanks. To her relief it gives way easily. In no time she has it split in the middle and spread apart in the bed.

She covers her body with her again and Gail moans, "I was hoping to wear that for you again."

Holly's reaction is to hook Gail's leg over her hip and pant in her ear, "I'll buy you another one baby. God, you feel so good."

"You feel better." Gail moans as her hips begin to grind into Holly's stomach. She wraps her legs around her waist tightly and, as soon as Holly feels how wet she is, she groans into her ear, "Fuck you're so wet, love."

"I've been wet for days. Just fuck me Hol. Please. Make me cum. I need to feel you inside of me. My pussy is just throbbing and so wet for you. My clit is so hard." Gail begins to beg.

"Oh fuck," Holly moans as she begins to trail kisses down. She kisses every scar, every inch of warm skin.

When Gail feels her hot mouth near one of her nipples, she arches up and sinks her fingers in to dark curls as she pleads, "Lick it baby. Just suck it. Please baby."

Holly wraps her lips around one and begins to suck on it softly as she grinds down hard into Gail's hot, wet pussy. She couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around her fingers. As she switches nipples, she groans, "Fuck Gail. You feel so fucking wet and hot. I can't wait to fuck you with my fingers. Do you want that baby?"

"Fuck yes. Please just fuck me. I need to feel you inside baby." Gail moans as her fingers sink in to her hair harder.

"God, you're so fucking wet. So warm." Holly moans as she lifts up enough to drag the panties and garter off her. She stands just long enough to slip her panties off. As soon as she is back between Gail's legs, she slips two fingers inside.

Gail hips fly up into her long fingers and she's in heaven. She's been wanting this for days already. It feels so good. Holly begins to sliding in and out as she leans in and sucks her nipples hard. Gail moans as she grinds her pussy as hard as she can into Holly's fingers, "Don't stop. You feel so good. Go faster baby. Harder. You feel so good."

"Are you going to cum for me baby? Cum all over my fingers. You feel so fucking tight and wet." Holly pants into Gail's skin. She quickly kisses her way up and begins to use her hip to slam her fingers harder into Gail.

"Oh fuck yes. So close. Just like that. Don't stop Holly. Please." Gail moans into the room.

"Cum baby." Holly pleads into Gail's ear.

Gail arches into Holly one last time and screams, "Fuck...I'm cumming...Don't ..stop...so good."

All Holly can think about is that she wants more. She wants to taste her. Feel her pussy grind into her mouth. So as Gail is recovering, she starts to kiss her way down her body. Wet kisses everywhere. When she gets to her belly button, she feels Gail come around again. Both her hands are on the back of Holly's head and are pulling her down. Her legs spread of their own volition as she begs, "Slip your tongue into my pussy. Please baby. Suck on my clit. Fuck me with your tongue."

"Fuck yes," Holly groans as she begins to suck on Gail's clit.

Gail is just able to moan her name as she keeps grinding her pussy into her mouth as her hands pull her head harder into her. After a while she begins to pant, "Fuck I'm so close. Slip your tongue inside baby. Fuck me with your tongue. Please. So close. Make me cum."

As soon as Holly slips her tongue inside, she feels Gail's pussy clench hard and cum squirted into her mouth as Gail falls apart. All she is able to do is scream Holly's name.

God, Holly feels like she is on fire. So she crawls up the bed and maneuvers herself so that Gail's thigh is in between her legs and begins to grind down. All she wants is to cum. She is so wet.

When Gail comes around, she wraps her arms around Holly and grinds her thigh into her wet pussy whispering into her ear, "You fucked me so good baby. Are you going to cum for me? You feel so good baby."

"Fuck Gail. Make me cum baby. Just make me cum." Holly pants hotly into Gail's ear as she grinds down hard. She is drenched and her clit is just throbbing. She is desperate for release.

As Gail slips her hands down to cup Holly ass to pull her down harder on her thigh, she whispers in her ear, "Cum baby. I can feel how wet you are baby. I bet your clit is just throbbing. I can't wait to feel your pussy in my hand. And after I make you cum rubbing your clit the way you like, and then I'm going to take our toy and I'm going to fuck you long and hard. Would you like that baby?"

The way Gail is talking to her is just getting her closer to her orgasm. God, she needed to cum. Just listening to her is just making her become even more aroused. Her hips are going none stop. She is so close. Then she hears Gail whisper in her ear, "Are you going to let me fuck you all night baby? Are you going to ride my cock hard?"

"Oh fuck yes. Yes. Fuck I'm cumming...fuck..." Holly screams as she falls apart in Gail's arms.

As she's coming down, Gail flips them over so that she's on top. She gives her a quick kiss and then goes looking for the toy. Before Holly comes down from her orgasm, Gail joins her back in bed and is already trailing kisses down her chest. When she feels Holly's hands around the back of her head, she smiles and takes a long wet lick of her nipple which makes Holly groan, "Oh fuck. That feels so good baby. Suck on them softly. Swirl your tongue around them. Please."

Gail does as she's asked. As she sucks on them softly, she feels Holly wrap her legs around her waist and begin to grind her pussy into Gail's stomach moaning, "Fuck yes baby. Just like that. I'm so drenched. Feels so good. Rub my clit baby. Keep sucking on them. Make me cum."

She slips her hand between their bodies and begins to rub Holly's clit hard. As Holly's hips begin to grind down into her hard, Gail pleads, "You feel so good baby. So wet. Your clit is so hard. Does it feel good? Are you going to cum for me if I suck harder on your nipples baby?"

"Oh fuck yes Gail. Suck them harder. Rub my clit harder baby. I love how you suck on my nipples. Just make me cum. So close." Holly says in utter bliss. Gail is sucking on her nipples just the way she likes. Her hands are pulling on her hair hard as she grinds her pussy into Gail's hand.

Gail doesn't have long to wait. She rubs Holly's clit one last time and Holly falls apart while screaming, "So fucking good...fuck...Gail...cumming..."

Fuck, all Gail wants is to slip the strap on into Holly's pussy and fuck her long and hard. She slips just the head and lays on top of her. Just waiting for her to come around. As she kisses her neck, she begins to suck on that special spot that just drives Holly wild. It doesn't take anytime at all before she feels her arms wrap around her. She smiles and whispers, "You came so good baby. Can I slide my cock inside you now? Are you going to cum all over it?"

"Fuck Gail. Just fuck me." Holly moans. Her legs are wide apart. When she feels Gail slide inside, she groans. "Fuck baby. Your cock feels so good. Slide in and out slowly."

"Like that baby?" Gail groans as she begins to slowly move her hips.

"Yeah just like that baby. Just like that." Holly moans as her hips get into rhythm with Gail's.

"I love fucking you like this baby. Your pussy is so fucking tight. Fuck you're making me so fucking wet. Does it feel good?" Gail pants as her hips begin to go a little faster.

Holly meets the pace and moans, "So good baby. You're fucking me so good. Go faster baby. Harder."

As Gail goes faster and harder she groans. "Oh fuck Holly. Cum for me baby. Cum all over my cock."

"Oh fuck yes, Gail. Like that. Just fuck me harder baby. Faster." Holly moans as she meets Gail's punishing rhythm.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," Gail groans as she pounds harder into Holly. Fucking her like this is just overwhelming for her.

Holly wraps her legs around Gail's waist and pants in her ear, "You love fucking me like this, don't you baby? I bet your pussy is just begging for my mouth or fingers. Make me cum. So close. Keep fucking me like you are baby. You feel so fucking good. Just make me cum. Please."

Gail continues to slam into her hard. Her nails are digging in to her back and are just egging her on. As soon as she feels her begin to tighten, she slides in one more time and finally lets her orgasm go as she pants, "Cum with me baby. Just cum."

As Gail falls apart in her arms, Holly's orgasm crashed into her. She comes so hard and was can only groan Gail's name.

After a while she feels Gail slip out of her and in no time, she feels two arms wrap around her. Holly just smiles and snuggles into those warm arms.

Gail and Holly can't help but smile. Tomorrow is a new day. And a new beginning.


End file.
